Remnant's Guardian Forces
by Phoenix Champion
Summary: The Guardian Forces, the source of the power held by the Elite SeeD Mercenaries. Millennia have passed since the time of SeeD and since then the Guardian Forces have stood aside while Humanity battle against the Grimm without their aid. It is time for these powerful forces to step into the light once more, creating a new age of powerful warriors. Teams RWBY and JNPR.
1. Trailer 1

**Hello everyone! Phoenix Champion here with the first of the eight trailers I promised for a new story that I will start as soon as I've come to a temporary halt with my other stories.**

 **Now then, if you've read Swift's Twin Heroes of Remnant, you'll have already seen the hint to this new story.**

 **Yang riding atop Ifrit with the Tonberry King.**

 **Yes, those will be the Guardian forces Yang will get, and yes Team JNPR will be receiving Guardian Forces too.**

 **Of course that means Teams RWBY and JNPR won't get as ridiculously Overpowered as the SeeD's from FF8 who had to juggle all 16 GF's on 3 active fighters, but they'll still be pretty OP compared to everyone else.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this first Trailer.**

 **[[]]**

[Yang Xiao Long: Age 7]

[No P.O.V]

A little girl with blonde pigtails pulled along behind her a child with black hair with red tips wearing a bright red cloak in a little red wagon through the forest.

Yang Xiao Long was dirty, sweaty, smelly, but at that moment didn't care, all the blonde cared about was finding that house that belonged to her birth mother.

It had taken her all day, but she and her little sister Ruby will have a mommy, that she promised.

However, what she wasn't aware was two things.

First of all, her Uncle was flying through the forest as Crow as fast as his wings could take him.

Second, was a large figure watching her and her sister, "Heh, the human girls got some powerful determination." The creature said in a deep, bestial voice, "I think I'll keep an eye on her for a moment."

[]

Only a few minutes later, Yang arrived at the place she had seen in the picture of her mother, a house in the middle of the woods.

However, it was old, and dilapidated, in no condition for anything or anyone sane to live in anymore.

Yang fell to her knee's and started to cry, her only lead was a dead end.

"W-why?" Yang cried, "Why did she leave?"

The creature that had been following the two children put a clawed hand to it's chin, "The child wished to find her mother..." I said to itself, "Perhaps it's time we ceased our hiding to the humans of this world, and lend out power to humans once again."

Yang's crying ceased quickly when she heard growling coming from the dilapidated house, she looked up in fear and soon saw the dozens of pairs of glowing red eyes coming from the doorway.

"G-Grimm." Yang said scooting away from the house toward the wagon.

"Yang?" Ruby asked sleepily as she woke up.

"Ruby." Yang gasped realizing she had brought her sister to her death with her.

The Grimm known as Beowolves stepped out of the broken down house, their numbers totaling 10, and stalked toward the two defenseless girls.

"H-help. Someone please help!" Yang cried out as one of the Beowolves charged toward them.

Help did arrive, though not one that anyone would expect.

A lion-like roar filled the area as the creature that had been following the two girls leaped out of the forest and smashed it's fist down on the charging Beowolf.

The two sisters hugged each other as they looked at the creature that had, hopefully, chosen to come save them.

It was larger that any adult they had seen, with brown muscled skin, and red fur that covered it neck like a lions mane, with more fur going down its back, legs, arms, and around it's waist, on it's wrists were a of golden bracelets, its hands an toes had large nail-like black claws, and it had a pair of long black horns curling down it's back, it had long ears with two pairs of golden earrings on them.

The creature roared in challenge and this resulted in a few of the Beowolves charging it, only to be brutally slugged by the creature and dying off instantly.

The remaining four Beowolves stepped back in trepidation, only for the creature to thrust out its hand and for the Grimm to suddenly catch ablaze in a burst of fire and turn to ash,

"Whoa." Yang and Ruby breathed, this creature had destroyed a pack of Grimm in just seconds.

However, when they spoke the creatures head turned to face them, causing the sister to clutch each other tighter and closer than before.

The creature calmly turned around stepped over to the two girls and kneeled down to get closer to eye level with the two, "There's no need to be afraid children." The creature stated.

This calmed the two girls down just enough so they weren't shaking, "W-who are you?" Yang asked still scared.

The creature chuckled, "I am Ifrit, the lord of hellfire, and a Guardian Force of ancient times." it said.

"Guardian Force?" Ruby asked.

"I suppose we have been forgotten." Ifrit mused, "We Guardian Forces lent human our power millenia ago, however when humanity discovered Aura fewer and fewer believed they needed our power, as such we have faded from humanity truth and became nothing but legends. Although I say it's high time we aid humanity once again."

"A-are you offering us power?" Yang asked.

"No, I'm offering you power." Ifrit said pointing to Yang, "Within you I can sense a powerful blaze, and an unwavering determination. You and I have a lot in common."

"M-me?" Yang asked.

"Of course." Ifrit said, "Long ago humanity had to think much more carefully about this though, as combining powers with a Guardian Force- Or Junctioning as they called it back then- could result in memory loss, however when humanity discovered Aura, even if it was still slumbering, memory loss became impossible when junctioned with a Guardian Force."

"So," Yang started, "If I accept you're offer, you can help me get strong enough to find my mommy without anything bad happening?"

"Well that all depends on what you do." Ifrit said, "If you get yourself in trouble with your parents I can't do anything to stop that."

Ifrit then held out his pinky claw to Yang, "So then, will you accept my power child?"

Yang looked at the claw and reached out for it, "I will mister Ifrit." Yang said grabbing the claw and shaking it.

A red glow appeared around Ifrit and channeled into Yang, causing her to gasp.

Yang could feel it, a powerful fire appearing and coating her body in a comforting grasp, and untapped potential awakening within her: Ifrit's power joining with hers.

When Yang let go of Ifrit her body's red glow soon became bright yellow, her Aura awakening as well.

"Heh, not the first time I've seen an Aura awaken with joined with a GF's power." Ifrit said.

A howl broke out from the house behind the group, causing Ifrit to turn around and see an Alpha Beowolf standing at the opening of the house.

"Looks like I missed a puppy." Ifrit said cracking his knuckles.

However the Alpha was sliced in half by a scythe, one that was held by the grey vested, tattered caped, stubble bearded, drunk uncle or Yang and Ruby, Qrow Branwen.

Qrow pointed his scythe at Ifrit, "Back the hell away from my nieces." Qrow threatened.

"Please." Ifrit sighed catching Qrow by surprise, "You couldn't hurt me very much if you tried human. Besides, I don't plan to harm the children, especially because one of them now shares my power."

Qrow's eye's widened with surprise, "Which one?" He demanded.

"The blonde one." Ifrit said turning around, "Right ki-" Ifrit planned to continue, only to see the two children had fallen asleep.

"Yang then." Qrow said putting his scythe away and running to said blonde and checking on her, "What are you?" Qrow demanded.

"Ifrit, The Lord of Hellfire, and currently Yang's Guardian Force." Ifrit said.

"A Guardian Force..." Qrow said, "Look's like they're real too then." With that Qrow picked up Ruby in his arms and reached for Yang, only for Ifrit to pick her up and set her next to his mane, and he also picked the wagon up as well.

"Yep." Ifrit said as Yang clung to his mane, "In fact, just from what I see in the red child, I know a GF that I'm certain would be interested in meeting her."

Qrow looked at the girl in his arms for a moment, "Who?"

Ifrit smirked, "All I can say is that you should take her to the Balamb Museum on the other side of Patch in a couple of years." Ifrit said.

"Balamb Museum?" Qrow asked, "You mean that museum that used to be a Combat Academy before the Vale council decided it's facilities would prove more effective as a museum that a modern academy?"

"That's the one, hell the place used to be more that a simple Huntsman Combat academy." Ifrit said.

"Really?" Qrow asked.

"Take the tour, it'll help." Ifrit said.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Qrow said, "Hey, you know Tai's gonna have a fit when he see's you."

"Not a problem for me." Ifrit said.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright ladies and gentlmen, that's the first trailer of Remnant's Guardian Forces tell me what you think in the comments and I'll have the next trailer out soon.**

 **Take a guess as to who getting who next? I will tell you that these will all happen in Chronological order so take a good solid guess as who comes next.**

 **Here's a hint, you could possible mistake it for a statue when it stands really still.**


	2. Trailer 2

**Alright folks, it's time for another trailer for Remnant's Guardian Forces.**

 **Have you guessed who this GF will be?**

 **Well, see if you're right by reading**

 **[[]]**

[Ruby Rose: Age 7]

[No P.O.V.]

To say Ruby Rose was excited would be an understatement.

It was the weekend and Ruby just aced her first Test at Signal Academy, and as a reward she, Tai, Qrow and Yang were going to the other side of Patch to visit the Balamb Museum.

"Ohhhh this is so exciting!" Ruby squealed jumping up and down waiting for the tour to start.

"Calm down Ruby." Yang said holding out a bag of cookies to the red cloaked girl.

Ruby squeaked excitedly taking the cookies and quickly started to eat them.

"Thank you all for coming and joining the tour of the Balamb Museum." A Museum worker girl called out to the tour group, "If you'd please follow me, we can begin the tour."

"I wonder what this place is about." Qrow said.

The tour lady walked the group through the hallways of Balamb Garden, pointing out the Parking Lot, the Infirmary, the Cafeteria, The Training hall, The Library, and to the Classrooms (Which were filled with weapons used by SeeD's much to Ruby's glee) and the Headmasters office.

"Last on the Tour is the Quad, if you'll follow me back to the first floor now that would be lovely." The Tour Guide said.

"Why couldn't she just show us while we were on the first floor?" Yang groaned.

As translucent image of Ifrit appeared behind her, visible only to Yang, Tai, Qrow and Ruby, "I know why." Ifrit said, "They're saving the best for last."

"Figures." Tai said

[]

The tour group arrived at the quad, which was rather empty save for one thing.

Dominating the area was a large metal statue, a roughly cylindrical shape and looked to be supported by two metal pillars, it's head seemed to have a crown shape on it and it looked as if it was wearing some kind of armor over it's body.

"Whoa..." Ruby said her eyes going wide at the figure, dropping her cookie bag even.

"It is an impressive sight is it not?" An old male voice said, causing everyone to turn around to see a balding man with a white mustache hobble over to the with a cane.

"Oh, hello Curator Gravel." The Tour Guide said.

"Hello Sandy." The Curator said, "Mind if I take over this bit of the tour, it is my favorite after all."

"Of course sir." The Tour guide said.

"Thank you, Ahem." The Curator started, "While it is well known that Balamb Garden once trained Elite Mercenaries millennia ago, and was a Huntsman Combat academy decades ago, and while records state this entire facility could fly at one time though researchers haven't found such proof, the one thing about this facility we know almost nothing about is this device here."

"What do you know about it?" Yang called out.

"Well for one, it's some kind of metal." The Curator joked, getting a lot of people to chuckle, "We know that nothing we know of can damage it, trust me, we've tried everything to get inside. We also know what it's called."

"What's it called then?" Qrow asked.

"Alexander." The Curator said. "Well then, I think that concludes the tour, why don't you all go to the cafeteria to get something to eat, they make remarkable hotdogs."

As if that word was a trigger everyone ran out of the Quad and toward the cafeteria.

All except Ruby, Yang, Tai, Qrow and the Curator.

"This thing is beautiful." Ruby said walking up to Alexander.

"That it is child." The Curator said, then he removed the velvet rope stopping Ruby, "Would you like to touch it?"

"Yes please!" Ruby cheered.

"Just be careful Ruby." Tai said.

Ruby nodded and slowly stepped over to the statue and carefully rubbed her hand along one of the arms, "It's so smooth, like it's never rusted."

Suddenly steam burst out of Alexanders shoulders and toward the ground, causing Ruby to yelp in surprise and jump back and reach for her newly forged Crescent Rose, only to remember she was asked to leave it at home.

"Oh my Oum." The Curator said.

The arms of Alexander pulled in slightly to allow it to bend downward slightly, then it's head turned to Ruby.

"It is good to meet you at last child." Alexander said in a deep mechanical voice, "I am Alexander, Guardian Force."

"Like Ifrit?" Ruby asked.

"Ifrit?" Alexander asked, then his head turned to look at Yang, "Ah, it seems he has decided that it's time to aid humans again as well."

"Why have you awakened now Alexander?" The Curator asked.

Alexander's head did not move, "Simply because I could feel another Guardian Force decide to aid a human." Alexander said, "I must thank you mister Gravel for taking such care of my dormant form, however that will no longer be necessary."

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

Alexander leaned down lower to Ruby, "Because I can feel a holy power resting inside you child. And I wish to offer you my power just as Ifrit did to the blonde haired human girl behind you."

"Really?" Ruby said with a shine in her eyes,"Yes, please! I accept!"

Alexander rumbled from within, a laugh, "Not every day I see a human as excitable as you." Alexander said, "Place your hand on my arm."

Ruby nodded and touched the arm again, this caused Alexander to be coated in a silvery light that channeled into Ruby, who gasped at the sensation. The lights soon faded, as did Alexander.

"I suppose this means I'll have to re-work the tour now." The Curator said, "Take good care of Alexander kid."

[]

Back at their home, Ruby decided it would be best to ask Alexander what he can help her do.

"Like all GF's I can allow you to Draw and Cast magic." Alexander said, "Once you've built up your stock of spells we can juntion the power of those spells to your abilities, your health, strength, magic power, spirit, vitality, luck, accuracy, all of that."

"Really?" Ruby asked with glee.

"Indeed, we GF's have been with many warriors before you, each of them teaching us abilities to better us and them." Alexander said, "I can also junction an Elemental spell to your attack, and four to your defense."

"Awesome, I wouldn't need to keep changing Dust types so much to hit with different elements." Ruby said.

"My presence with your soul also boosts you Spirit, helping you resist Dust better." Alexander continued. "My influence also helps you turn simple medicines into more potent medicines."

"That's incredible." Ruby said.

"My power can even revive the dead in pristine condition." Alexander said.

Ruby completely locked up, "Really?"

"Well, with a slight limitation, he or she that is dead must be willing to come back to life for my Revive ability to actually work." Alexander said.

"Then... do you think... there's someone close to me that I really want back but she's...dead." Ruby said.

Alexander stayed silent, "Go get your family, then take me to her."

[]

"You sure this is going to work?" Qrow asked as he held out his scythe to ward off any Grimm approaching.

"So long as this woman wishes to return to life." Alexander said marching just behind Qrow with Ruby on his back, "Other than that my I have never failed to revive the dead."

"Let's hope this works." Yang said.

Right then and there a single Ursa trundled onto their path, Qrow lifted his scythe ready to kill it.

"No, immobilize it." Alexander ordered.

Qrow raised an eyebrow but chose to do so, cutting off the Ursa's legs quickly before jumping back to Alexander as Ruby slid down his back and then next to Qrow.

"Now then, Ruby, Draw a spell from this Grimm." Alexander said.

"Grimm can't use magic." Tai pointed out.

"That doesn't matter, every creature and every Human and Faunus have magic spells deep within them, though they themselves cannot access it these spells can be drawn from a GF like me and Ifrit and stocked for later use." Alexander said, "Now Ruby, Draw from this Grimm."

Ruby nodded and focused on the Grimm, with a slight bit of concentration blue particles of light rose up from her feet, Ruby could sense three spells lying within this Grimm, she recognized one as a simple Fire Spell, so she went with one of the two spells she didn't recognize.

Several blue orbs shot out of the Grimm as Ruby thrust her open palm to the Grimm, said orbs quickly shot into Ruby's body and as such she could sense that she stocked 7 uses of the Cure Spell.

"Good, the spell Cure, a healing spell." Alexander said, "It is always a good idea to keep some of those on hand. You and Yang had better stock up on these spells while you can."

Yang and Ruby nodded before they started to stock up on the Cure spells the Ursa had, the two also filled up on Fire spells and the third spell, which turned out to be the spell Berserk.

"Good, feel free to finish it off now." Alexander said.

"I got it." Yang said as the blue particles rose again, then with a thrust of her hands caused a burst of fire to incinerate the Ursa.

"Let's keep going." Tai said.

[]

The group reached the gravestone of Summer Rose, which was inscribed 'Thus I kindly scatter'

"Now then Ruby, let us attempt to revive this poor soul." Alexander said.

Ruby nodded as Alexander glowed silver and blue particles rose up from Ruby's feet.

An orange and blue flame appeared in front of the grave as a orange light fell onto it, with a feather falling into the flames, which soon died down.

Leaving behind a female figure in a white cloak that was sleeping... and breathing.

 **[[]]**

 **Yeah, that's right, Summer Rose is back to life!**

 **Seriously with a series like Final Fantasy that has about half a dozen ways to flip off the concept of death, it's a wonder how any of the heroes in the series actually manages to stay dead sometimes.**

 **Anyway, that's Alexander, did you guess right? Well here's a hint for the next GF.**

 **Hint: What we consider frigid, this GF considers it beach weather.**


	3. Trailer 3

**Shit... this is getting addicting to write all of a sudden, I might actually go past the 8 trailers at this rate and into the actual story.**

 **Plus my plan for this story has really started to build itself by leaps and bounds. Heck I kinda even ant to see someone do a reading for this story...**

 **You know what, I'm putting the offer out, if anyone wants to do a Reading of this story, come PM me, I'll give you the details of what I'd like to request you do at the minimum.**

 **However just remember I might be turning you down for one of a few reasons.  
**

 **1: I've looked at your stories and am concerned that you've got too much on your plate of stories at the moment, I don't want you to overwork yourself.**

 **2: I've read a few of your stories and do not feel that your writing style will work well with a Reading (I.E. your story is a giant wall of text)**

 **3: You plan to have this ready be the first story for you in general, no offense but I'd like for the person wanting to write the reading to already have a story of their own so I know what the writer is capable of exactly.**

 **Anyway the last hint was pretty weak on my end so it's pretty obvious that it's Shiva... and I think we all know who's going to have Shiva power.**

 **Well, here's the chapter, hope you all enjoy.**

 **[[]]**

[Weiss Schnee: Age 10]

[No P.O.V.]

The young heiress to the SDC was singing a song on stage in a small town just outside of Atlas.

There was a Charity going on and her father wouldn't waste a chance easily to put Weiss's face in a more positive light to the public.

The whole Schnee family, save for Weiss's mother, was there watching, and the only reason Weiss's mother wasn't there was because she had caught a cold.

Winter, Whitely, and Jacques watch her daughter sing from a balcony.

However they were not the only ones watching Weiss instead of just listening.

On the balcony above the Schnee family sat the family butler, Klein, however the woman sitting next to him was the more important figure.

At first glance it would be a young woman, however if you did more than glance you would see that her skin was pale blue, she was wearing a pale blue fox fur coat with a poofed neck, her hair looked as if it was frozen into three different segments that cascaded down her back, but were in truth just colored as ice would be and was flexible with two long strands of golden hair dangling down on front of her ears and reaching her chest. If one would care to look at he feet they would notice they were a deeper shade of blue and were completely bare.

"Are you sure about this Lady Shiva?" Klein asked.

"I'm sure about it Klein." Shiva said, her eyes never leaving Weiss, "That buffoon Ifrit's already picked someone to junction with, and Alexander's finally woken up to aid another. Maybe it is time for us to step out of the shadows."

"But why Weiss?" Klein asked.

Shiva simply smiled, "Because she's alone, deep down she needs a friend." Shiva said, "No offense Klein."

"None taken Lady Shiva." Klein said, "Weiss went to sleep early last night as you wanted while the others stayed up very late, you should be able to have your meeting with her without interruption."

"Good." Shiva said crossing her legs with a smile, "I'd rather not have frozen the parents, the siblings I'm fine with but the parents I wouldn't hesitate in freezing."

"I'm sure Jacques needs to get frozen to set his mind straight." Klein said with a chuckle.

"We can let Weiss do that when she's ready." Shiva said as her face slowly twisted into a frown, "For the love of all things frozen how long is this song? It's broiling in all this fur, plus the heating isn't helping."

[]

Weiss had already changed into her nightgown ready to go to sleep, just like the rest of her family already had, Weiss was rather glad Klein had convinced her to go to sleep early last night, the extra energy made singing much easier for her than it usually was.

Weiss was about to get into her bed when there as a knock on the door, "Yes?" Weiss asked.

The door opened to reveal Klein, "Weiss." Klein said, "Someone wishes to see you."

"At this hour?" Weiss scoffed, "Certainly they can wait until morning."

Klein shook his head, "I'm afraid she insisted on meeting you while your parents were asleep. Something about not getting ticked off by your father and freezing him solid."

"My father would ruin her then if she did that." Weiss said with a roll of her eyes.

"Please, just come speak to her." Klein pleaded.

Weiss closed her eyes before sighing, "Fine." Weiss said, "This had better be worth it though."

[]

When Weiss stepped into the sitting room her guest was waiting she was pretty sure she wasn't waiting for a woman that looked like she was to seconds away from freezing and completely bare.

"You wanted to see me?" Weiss asked, starting to shiver slightly.

"Yes miss Schnee, my name is Shiva, it's a pleasure to finally speak with you." Shiva said uncrossing her legs, revealing that she indeed was at least wearing a two piece swimsuit, though it blended in far too well with her skin.

"Well its nice to meet you two miss Shiva." Weiss said sitting opposite of Shiva still shivering.

To Weiss it felt like Shiva radiated the cold, in reality, Shiva did radiate cold.

Shiva noticed this and frowned before reaching over and tossing Weiss her fur coat, "Here, I apologize for the cold, but I am the Empress of Ice, just my mere presence can freeze water."

"How do I know you simply haven't turned off the heater and turned the AC on?" Weiss asked putting on the coat.

Shiva simply smiled as she held out her hand, causing tiny slivers of ice to form and condense into a large snowflake identical to her family's symbol, then with a soft blow from Shiva the crystal fragmented into little snowflakes that blew toward Weiss.

"I guess that's proof enough." Weiss said, this evidence was hard to deny, "So what do you want so late at night?"

Shiva leaned back and crossed her legs again, "It's simple really miss Schnee." Shiva said, "I am a being known as a Guardian Force, do you know what we are?"

"Not one bit." Weiss said flatly.

Shiva sighed, "I suppose that's to be expected, it's been a few millennia since we've helped humanity." Shiva said, "Anyway, we Guardian Forces are powerful beings that can join our powers with humans, or Faunus, to create powerful warriors that are rarely matched in combat, complete with the ability to use magic."

"How powerful?" Weiss asked.

"Three people who were junctioned with a Guardian Force could easily hold off a trained army for almost an entire day." Shiva said.

Weiss's eyes widened, three people holding off an army? Sure a Huntsman could do something similar, but not for very long then they'd wear out.

"And you're offering me this power?" Weiss asked still shocked.

"Well not only that power, but also my company." Shiva offered holding out her hand, "Well?"

Weiss looked at the hand before she slowly reached out and grasped it.

Shiva smiled as an icy blue aura appeared over her body and linked flowed into Weiss's body, causing Weiss's breath to hitch at the sudden drop in her body temperature before the glow faded.

"You could have warned me about the sudden cold!" Weiss snapped.

Shiva simply chuckled, "Sorry, I forgot that happened." Shiva apologized, "Now then, I should probably tell you about the abilities you can now use."

"Please." Weiss said, though her tone sounded demanding.

"Well, since you said please." Shiva said, "First of all, this is the big one right here, You can Draw, stock, and cast Magic."

"How do I draw magic?" Weiss asked.

"I'll tell you that bit a little later as it requires an enemy, or a draw point... but those things have gotten scarce lately." Shiva said, "You can also junction those spells to your physical capabilities to enhance them sharply."

"I guess I'd better stock up on magic shouldn't I?" Weiss said.

"Yes." Shiva said flatly, "However the most dangerous ability I can grant you is my Doom spell."

"Doom?" Weiss asked.

"Simple, you cast it, if it hits the target they will only have a minute left to live unless they can take down the caster, I.E. you." Shiva said.

"That sounds rather effective, but... a little excessive don't you think?" Weiss asked, unsettled by the concept of killing someone.

"Maybe against a human... or Faunus." Shiva said leaning back, "But I think a particularly tough Grimm wouldn't like such a sudden death."

Weiss smiled, she had a feeling she and Shiva would get along quite well.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright folks that's the trailer.**

 **Remember my offer for the Reading above will stand until I post a chapter saying it is no longer available.**

 **Anyway, here's the hint for the next GF**

 **Hint: While not as powerful as other GF's, this one has an ability that works as a substitute for Esuna.**


	4. Trailer 4

**Just as a head's up people, I posted a Trailer Yesterday before I hit the 24 mark so it never registered on the site that I updated, but it would have increased the chapter count, do you all mind going and reading Trailer 3 if you haven't yet? Thank you.**

 **If you have read it...**

 **Well, have you all guessed who this GF was?**

 **If you have I'll bet you haven't guessed who she's going with.**

 **Well now it's time for you to find out.**

 **But first, let me remind you all of my Reading offer,** **if anyone wants to do a Reading of this story, come PM me, I'll give you the details of what I'd like to request you do at the minimum.**

 **However just remember I might be turning you down for one of a few reasons.  
**

 **1: I've looked at your stories and am concerned that you've got too much on your plate of stories at the moment, I don't want you to overwork yourself.**

 **2: I've read a few of your stories and do not feel that your writing style will work well with a Reading (I.E. your story is a giant wall of text)**

 **3: You plan to have this ready be the first story for you in general, no offense but I'd like for the person wanting to write the reading to already have a story of their own so I know what the writer is capable of exactly.**

 **[[]]**

[Jaune Arc: Age 12]

[No P.O.V.]

Jaune Arc was on a camping trip to the place known as the Silent Forest with his family.

When Jaune asked why while his parents and siblings were setting up their tents the answer was rather a little confusing.

"Well sweetie, no one really knows, because this forest isn't completely silent. But it's called the Silent Forest Because not once has there been a living Grimm sighting in this forest in hundreds of years." His mother said, "Some people claimed to have heard the sound of music, but when they found the source all they could find were dissolving Grimm."

"That's weird." Jaune said, "How can music kill Grimm?"

"No one knows Jaune." His mother said, "Most people think its a hermit with a music based Semblance, but it wouldn't explain why the music's been heard for hundreds of years."

[]

Jaune decide to take a walk over to the lake while he waited for his mother to get dinner ready, and his sisters were helping his mother cook while his father was taking a quick nap.

While he was walking Jaune picked up a stick and swung it a couple of times like a sword at the air, pretending he was a great warrior like his grandfather.

"Take that!" Jaune called out striking down his imaginary target.

That's when he froze completely as a sound filled his ears.

Music, music from a harp... It was beautiful.

Jaune lowered his stick as he listened, 'It's coming from the lake...' Jaune thought before he ran off to the lake.

[]

Jaune finally stepped out of the forest and his breath hitched at what he saw.

Sitting on a rock in the middle of the lake was a woman. Of course what made this woman different was her almost golden skin, and the two massive wings that spread out from her hair, she wore nothing, with only a collection of feathers covering her breasts and crotch and some on her hips like an open skirt, in her arms was a lovely looking green harp.

Jaune, knowing full well it's impolite to look at an under dressed woman, turned his head to notice a group of Beowolves standing looking hypnotized by the music.

The woman on the rock opened her eyes slowly and looked directly at Jaune, and she grew a soft smile and suddenly stopped playing her harp.

This cause the Grimm to suddenly stiffen before falling over in random directions, and start dissolving.

"Whoa..." Jaune said looking around, then back to the rock, only to see the woman was gone, "Where did she go?" Jaune asked.

That's when Jaune felt a soft breath from behind him, "So how did you like my performance?" a young, warm female voice said from behind Jaune.

"WHAHA!" Jaune cried out jumping and turning around, only to fall over onto his back.

The young woman from before put her free hand to her stomach as she laughed, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." She said.

"W-Who are you?" Jaune asked still nervous.

The woman stopped laughing and straightened up, "My name is Siren, I am one of Remnant's long forgotten Guardian Forces." The woman said holding her hand out, "What's your name young man?"

"J-Jaune Arc." Jaune said taking Siren's hand.

"Well then Jaune." Siren said lifting the boy up with shocking ease, "What are you doing in this little forest?"

"My families having a campout." Jaune said looking at the ground.

Siren's wings folded around her body, covering her up much more than she was before, "Is this better for you?" Siren asked.

Jaune looked up to see Siren was much more covered now, "Y-yes." Jaune said.

"Good, most boy's can't stop looking at me, but you tried not to." Siren noted, "You got a sister?"

"Seven." Jaune admitted.

Siren giggled, "I must say I feel sorry for you, a family that big can't be easy to deal with." Siren said sitting down on a nearby stump, "So, do you know what a Guardian Force is?"

"No ma'am." Jaune said.

"Your mom's been teaching you really good manners it seems." Siren said, "You see, millennia ago we Guardian Forces gave our power to warriors, making them stronger than any man or woman today."

"Really?" Jaune asked.

"Yep." Siren chirped with a smile, "Of course a good number of Guardian Forces wanted a show of the warriors power before they agreed to help the warrior, though there are some GF's, that's what most people call us for short, that simply like to talk with our future partners."

"Like you?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, like me Jaune." Siren said, "I've always found it's much nicer to just talk to humans rather than fight them. That doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kick some poor shmucks rear end."

"Like those Grimm?" Jaune asked.

"Ugh, those Grimm." Siren groaned, "I can't get a week of peace with those blasted things showing up." Siren then looked into Jaune's eye's, "I see, you want to be a warrior, what do they call them these days? Huntsmen?"

"Yeah, I want to be a Huntsman when I grow up." Jaune said.

Siren nodded, "I suppose I've lived alone quite long enough. Jaune Arc, will you accept my power?" Siren asked holding her hand out once again.

"I will." Jaune said taking the hand.

A golden light flowed into Jaune from Siren, causing Jaune to gasp at the warmth before it faded.

Jaune stumbled back and blinked a couple of times before he noticed something next to Siren, "What's that?" He asked his new partners.

Siren looked to where Jaune was and smiled, "A Draw point." Siren said.

"What?" Jaune asked, looking at the small purple wisps that sprouted from the ground in a rectangular shape that a purple trail.

"Draw Points." Siren said, "While junctioned with a GF a person can Draw, stock and cast actual magic. While this normally requires you to draw it from an enemy, they can also be drawn from Draw Points like this, though not to the same degree as from an enemy."

"So... I can draw magic from this?" Jaune asked/

Siren stood up and went behind Jaune, "Go ahead, call the Draw Point's magic to you."

Jaune hesitated a moment before nodding and holding his hand out, the purple card suddenly shot into the air and into Jaune's hand.

Jaune had stocked 5 Water Spells.

"Good." Siren said, "Unfortunately it'll be a while before you can Draw from this spot again." Siren gestured to the Draw Point, which was now letting out small white rectangular wisps that were not going as high as before.

"Oh..." Jaune said, "I should probably be getting back to my family soon."

"Got it." Siren said, "Wanna introduce me or..."

"Maybe we should keep quite about this for now." Jaune said.

"Your call then." Siren said vanishing.

Jaune blinked before he heard his mothers voice call across the forest.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright, that's another chapter and another GF done.**

 **Here's the clue for the next one.**

 **Hint: With a lot of flying enemies weak to the element this GF is capable of and only two spells of this element to choose from, this GF is a welcome addition.**


	5. Trailer 5

**Okay folks here's the next trailer.**

 **Now let me just say this, this is a WIND elemental GF and as such there are two thing I have to say.**

 **First off, with 17 enemies weak to wind (And FF8 constantly powers up and put the same enemies in multiple areas just at different Level, heck I'm pretty sure the Enemies grow with you) and only Two wind spells, Aero and Tornado, to use/junction, this GF's ability to blast the enemy with a Wind Attack is far more that welcome.**

 **Second, is it just me, or is Wind pretty much the only recurring element in Final Fantasy that has a hard time with a recurring summon for it? Seriously I haven't see one game where the Wind Elemental returned from a previous game. The only one who could be considered 'Recurring' is Sylph, but out of all the main seires games that have summoning (Which it FF3 and beyond) Sylph has appeared in... 2 FF games.  
**

 **Anyway here is your trailer everyone.**

 **[[]]**

[Lie Ren: Age 14]

"Man this windstorm hasn't let up all week." Nora said looking out the hole that used to be a window, seeing as the wind tore it off yesterday.

The wind was so bad there was practically a tornado going on outside, yet oddly enough the most damage that seemed to be caused was a few missing windows.

Well, and a rather unlucky Grimm flying through with a tree going through it's body, but nothing bad has actually happened to the locals of the village.

"Nora, please don't stick your head out the window." Ren said as he shuffled through the dwindling supply in the hotel rooms pantry.

"Okay Ren." Nora said, "When are you gonna start more pancakes?" she added picking up her stuffed sloth.

Ren sighed, they were out of pancake mix and ingredients to make said mix, "Nora, we might be having any more pancakes until the storms over."

Nora froze and dropped her sloth, "No..." Nora said starting to tear up, "NOOOOOO! CURSE YOU WINDSTORM!" Nora bawled.

"The wind seems to be weaker than it was yesterday. " Ren said, going against his common sense, "We might be able to run to another building to get some."

In almost an instant Nora had grabbed Ren by the collar and was dragging him to the door after she picked up her sloth, "Let's move Ren, before the wind get's too strong." Nora said, she will not be denied her pancakes because of some measly wind.

Yet the moment Nora stepped outside, the wind suddenly and sharply picked up, ripping the stuffed sloth from Nora's hand and blowing it away.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SLOTH!" Nora shouted running back into the building just long enough to grab her weapon, Magnhild, before running out after her sloth.

"Nora!" Ren shouted following her.

[]

A few minutes into the chase Ren noticed something, the wind seemed to be guiding the sloth past all kinds of hazards.

Branches, rocks, the odd Ursa stuck on a rather thick branch, the wind seemed to flawlessly guide the sloth past all of them.

"Give it back!" Nora shouted smashing everything in her path, the wind guiding the debris away from us and into any Grimm unlucky enough to be in the area.

Pretty soon the stuffed sloth zoomed ahead into a clearing and when we followed it into said clearing, where we saw that the sloth was being held in the clawed hand of some sort of creature.

It's upper body was a bright shade of purple while it's lower body was light blue and it's feet were light green, it's head was taken up completely by three, bulbus yellow eyes and a ponytail like protrusion, on it's right shoulder was a trio of pipe-like flesh that opened up facing forward, said pipes seemed to wrap around it's back, coming back around the front making one pipe, then going around to the back once again to form a tail with a yellow orb at the end.

"I was wondering when I'd find you." The creature said in a deep voice.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SLOTH!" Nora shouted running up and smashing the creature with her hammer, which surprisingly yielded no results.

The creature looked down at Nora, an unreadable expression due to a lack of an actual face, "My apologies for that, I needed to brign your friend here." The creature said holding out Nora's sloth to her, Nora snatching the sloth and stepping back from the creature.

"What are you?" Ren asked.

"Pandemona, the Wind Elemented Guardian Force." The creature said turning back to Ren, "I'd like to make you an offer boy."

"What kind of offer?" Nora asked glaring at Pandemona.

"Could you cut the wind storm at least?" Ren asked.

Pandemona's chest heaved a bit as if it were chuckling, "Yes I suppose I should end this relentless wind now shouldn't I?" Pandemona asked, and as if on cue the wind died off almost instantly, "Got rid of a lot of Grimm though."

"What is your offer?" Ren asked seriously.

"It's quite simple really." Pandemona said, "I want to offer you my power."

"What!?" Nora cried out, "Why can't I be offered your power." Nora pouted.

Pandmona chuckled again, "Calm down, I know a GF that would certainly work better with you little girl." Pandemona said, "As I was saying, I wish to offer you my power boy, simple as that, no drawbacks."

"None?" Ren asked.

"None, well, at least none thanks to the discovery of Aura, which seems to be protect people even in a slumbering state." Pandemona said.

"So if Ren accepts your offer, does that give him total control of the wind?" Nora asked.

"No." Pandemona said flatly, "But it will give him a dangerous edge in combat, and the power to protect you and himself."

Ren thought for a moment, "If it can help me protect Nora, I accept." Ren said holding out his hand, which Pandemona took, causing a green glow to envelope both of them. Ren gasped as he felt like he was being crushed by the wind.

The glow faded soon after as Ren and Pandemona let go of each others hands, "Now then, perhaps I should give you a few lessons on Junctioning now."

"What exactly can you give me?" Ren asked.

"Aside from the GF's standard Drawing and using of magic, I can give you access to the skill absorb, allowing you to drain your enemies health to restore your own." Pandemona said, "And you'll also have the perfect timing instincts to always have the initiative in a fight."

"That sounds awesome!" Nora cheered, then pouted, "Too bad I can't have those powers."

Pandemona chuckled once again, "Calm down girl, you'll have your on chance."

 **[[]]**

 **Yeah this was a little short I'll admit, but there wasn't much action in this one so I'll just go give you the hint for the next GF**

 **And Merry Christmas everyone, hope you all enjoy some family time.**

 **Hint: This GF has the ability to turn monsters into cards, and those cards into items you can use to turn into more spells or upgrade your weapons.**


	6. Trailer 6

**Alright folks, now before I start this chapter I have something to say.**

 **A few chapters ago someone asked if I was going to use Original GF's for this story, like using the summons from other games.**

 **My answer... I don't know.**

 **My buddy Swift is helping my with idea's, but I want to know if you all are okay with it, as such I have opened up a Poll.**

 **As usual when I start a poll on my profile I will ONLY count the votes that are on it, NOT in the reviews.**

 **If you want to explain why you do/don't want Original GF's in this story feel free to comment why, just remember to vote on the Poll.**

 **I will be closing the Poll at the beginning of the Vol 2 arc so you might want to go vote before then.**

 **And unlike other polls, this one won't be decided by exact numbers, rather if I feel too many people are saying no, I won't go with the idea because I don't want to drive away too many readers, so you might want to make your voice heard if you want Original GF's.**

 **Although I will still go with it if the 'Yes' heavily outweighs the 'No' however.**

 **Anyway did you guess who this GF will be for this Trailer? Well you'll find out right now.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **[[]]**

[Nora Valkyrie: Age 14]

"Jeez what is up with storms lately?" Nora asked as she and Ren took shelter in a small alcove as they were traveling to Vale.

The reason they were taking shelter was because of a sudden thunderstorm, and a rather violent one at that.

Seriously, while they were running for cover they saw seven Grimm get fried by lightning bolts. Seven Grimm, not one tree though which was odd.

At that moment a translucent image of Pandemona appeared, "I know who is behind this little storm." Pandemona said.

"What who!?" Nora said excited.

"Why don't you step out and wave to the sky." Pandemona asked.

"Okay." Nora said skipping out of the alcove and started to rapidly wave her hand at the sky.

"You sure you're not trying to get her to flag down a vehicle?" Ren asked.

Pandemona chuckled, "I've seen humans do some pretty stupid things over the years, no one in their right mind would fly in this weather... unless they can take a blast of lightning."

Right when Pandemona said 'Lightning' a bolt of large lightning struck the ground in front of Nora as a figure spun into existence from the point of contact before suddenly stopping it's spin and opening it's wings.

The figure was clearly a bird like creature, except it was mostly yellow and had no actual features on it's body, it didn't even have legs, or feathers. It's body was remarkably smooth and it's head had no features except for light green lines that could make an avian face if you look _really_ close, it's wings were large and the tips had an excess equivalent of feathers dangling down. Where it's tail was was a fan of... let's just call them feathers for the moment and a waistcoat of them all in a melted together look.

"Did you have to summon a thunderstorm Quezacotl?" Pandemona asked.

"Oh like you were any better mister windstorm." Quezacotl retorted in a surprisingly feminine voice, although it had a strict tone to it, "Seriously almost a week of heavy winds? Can't you be subtle for once?"

"Oh and a thunderstorm is subtle?" Pandemona asked.

"For one day yes." Quezacotl retorted, then the head turned to Nora, "Sorry about that. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Quezacotl, the Guardian Force of lightning."

Almost instantly Nora was climbing up the... rather dress like lower body of Quezacotl and into the avian's back, "I get the feeling we are going to be good friends." Nora said hugging the bird.

"I suppose you've already explained the Guardian Force's capabilities to these two?" Quezacotl asked.

"Yeah, it's not like the girl is anywhere less than ten feet from the boy anyway." Pandemona asked, "They claim to not be _together_ together but..."

"We're just friends!" Nora shouted.

The two GF's chuckled, "Oh that's rich." Quezacotl said, "At least this girl isn't as stiff as the people I've been with since Squall."

"He was so anti-social." Pandemona said.

"So then... young lady, are you willing to-" Quezacotl started.

"Yes! yes I am willing to accept your aid." Nora said jumping down and holding out her hand.

"I'm already starting to like you." Quezacotl said as her wing tip swung over to Nora's hand.

A yellow aura flowed into Nora as she giggled at the feeling of getting electrocuted, said feeling died down faster than Nora would have liked.

"So, why don't you tell these two what you can do specially?" Pandemona asked.

"I suppose so..." Quezacotl said, "How much do you two like card games?"

"Oh oh! I love playing Remnant the game! And I pretty great at Triple Triad!" Nora said.

"Triple Triad? That game is still around?" Pandemona asked.

"Yeah, it's a shockingly popular game despite it's age." Ren said reaching into his bag and pulling out his case of Triple Triad cards, which Nora share's with him so his cards are hers and vice versa.

"Not bad." Quezacotl said, "But I'm willing to bet you don't have this card." With a flap of her wings a card shook loose and fell into the hands of Nora.

"No way! Ren, it's a Quezacotl card!" Nora called, "The level 8 and 9 cards are so rare they're practically myths."

"You think that's good?" Pandemona asked holding out his hand, with a Triple Triad card in it, which Ren took.

"A Pandemona card? How do you have this?" Ren asked holding the card.

"You really think we GF's wouldn't have our own cards?" Pandemona asked.

"Anyway." Quezacotl said, "I have the special ability to grant Nora here, the power to turn monsters into cards."

"No way." Nora said.

"Yes way." Quezacotl said, "Now I can't turn machines or human and Faunus into cards, but I can turn Grimm into cards."

"Speaking of Grimm." Pandemona said, snapping his fingers, a gust of wind blew in a pair of couple of Creeps that had broken legs.

"Oh nice catch Pandemona." Quezacotl said, "Two weak Grimm to turn into cards. Give it a try."

Nora nodded and concentrated for a moment, causing blue particles to rise up from her feet, before shooting out both her hands at one of the Creeps, causing pinkish purple light and smoke to pillar up and around one of the Creeps, when the faded a Triple Triad card was spinning around before floating upward and into Nora's hand.

"That was awesome!" Nora said looking at the Card that was once a Creep class Grimm, "A Geezard card, not so cool." Nora pouted, for good reason too, Geezards are Level 1 cards and are pretty weak, only really decent on it's left edge with a value of 5 on that side.

"So you can turn Grimm into Triple Triad cards." Quezacotl mused, "Try carding the other one, you might get a completely different card."

Nora nodded and repeated the tactic, and soon the other Creep had become a card, but not a Triple Triad card, rather a Remnant the Game card. Said card floated over to Nora in the same way the Triple Triad card did.

"Didn't see that one coming, did you guys?" Pandemona asked, everyone shook their heads.

"Oh cool a Creep Swarm card." Nora said, "These are always fun to have."

"Nora, could you pull out the Geezard Card you got earlier?" Quezacotl asked.

"Sure." Nora said holding up said card.

"Another thing I can do with cards is turn them into materials you can use to upgrade your equipment, of turn them into spells you can stock." Quezacotl said.

"Seriously?" Nora asked, "What can you turn this lame Geezard card into?"

"A simple five screws." Quezacotl said, "I never said I could make them into something glamorous."

"Screws are always useful." Nora said, "What do I need to do?"

"Just hold the card up and I'll take care of it." Quezacotl said.

Nora nodded and held the card upward a bit, which soon began to float slightly off her hand and was covered in a slight pinkish cloud and in a mere moment the cloud vanished and Nora found herself holding five simple screws, "That is so cool." Nora said.

"I get the feeling Nora's going to be playing a lot of Triple Triad soon." Ren said.

"Yep." Pandemona said.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright folks, Triple Triad has returned.**

 **Assuming you don't know how to play the game, the basic's are simple, you play o board and you set your cards on it, each card has four values on the top left corner, one for each side of the card. The objective of the game is to set a card so that the the value of you card is higher than the value of the side of the card you place it next to to 'take' it from your opponent, of course your opponent can easily take it back if they do the same. The game goes on until all nine spaces of the board are filled and each player has a hand of 5 cards. The winner is whoever has more cards taken as theirs by the end of the game, this is recorded by the cards changing team color for each flip, at minimum you need to have 6 cards of your color to win while your opponent is lest with 4 at most.**

 **Of course, this game can get really hard from the collection of rules that can be applied to the game. I won't sit here to explain them all when you can easily look it up. But the winner of a Triple Triad Game usually follows through with an Ante rule that is used in every game (Though not between friends in this story) so play carefully or you could lose a rare card.**

 **Anyway here is the hint for the next GF.**

 **Hint: Getting this optional GF can be made easier by place them under the effect of Float to cut off their HP regeneration.**


	7. Trailer 7

**Okay people so by the time I'm writing this I'm not sure if anyone's accepted my offer to do a Reading for this story. so allow me to remind you that the detail that I have given out are on Trailer 3, so go read the AN there if you'd please. I'd really like for someone to do a Reading of this story.  
**

 **Also the Poll I mentioned last chapter is still up so please vote on there real quick, and I am SO sorry for not putting it on my profile yesterday, you think that this kind of thing would be automatic if you only have one Poll active.  
**

 **Anyway have you guessed who this GF will be? Probably.**

 **Well nonetheless here's the chapter.**

 **Although I should mention things in this Trailer aren't gonna be as calm as the previous ones.  
**

 **[[]]**

[Pyrrha Nikos: Age 16]

[No P.O.V.]

[OST- FF8 The Landing]

Sanctum was currently in chaos.

Teachers, Huntsmen in Training, local militia, even certified Huntsmen in the area were barely holding their own against the attacking force.

A group that called themselves the NEO Galbadians.

The NEO Galbadians were enemies to Vale, Mistral, Vacuo, Atlas, Menagerie, even the White Fang.

Of course that was just the tip of this unknown military force. They had machines that destroyed Atlas Spider Droids with ease, and their troops could easily hold their own against seemingly any opponent.

This is because of the fact they have specially designed bracers that allow them to vaguely mimic the ability to Draw magic from themselves, however this magic cannot be stocked and must be used immediately.

Pyrrah Nikos was dueling a soldier at the moment, and was not doing very good at the moment.

Compared to the Greek armored red haired girl, the NEO Galbadian soldier was slightly more armored.

He was wearing a blue suit under his armor, said armor consisted of a steel chestpiece that covered the arms and shoulders but not the hands, steel boots, and a steel helmet with a visor that covered most of their face, save for their nose and mouth. In his hands was a long, flat, single edged sword which could be held with one hand, but the design of the grip preferred for it to be used two handed, with a hand guard connected to the blade guard and made a sharp turn downward but did not connect to the bottom of the grip.

Pyrrha and the NG Soldier had clashed blades and quickly Pyrrha pushed his sword to the side and kicked him away, pushing him further away with her Polarity semblance, she took this openin gap to catch her breath for a second.

The NG soldier slid back, but kept upright, blue particles rose up from his feet as he aimed his sword downward, the swung the blade up to point at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha was confused by this for a moment until a burst of fire suddenly exploded in front of her.

"Ahh!" Pyrrha shouted in pain and shock from the sudden spell and ended up tripping over a knocked out student.

"Now to finish-" The NG soldier said raising his sword.

"Private!" Another soldier shouted, his suit being red, and instead of a sword there was a machine gun mounted on a gauntlet on his right hand, "What are you still doing here!?"

"About to take care of this Huntress in training." The Private replied.

"Oh for the love of- Our orders are not to kill everyone we fight, we just get them out of the way, one way or another." The red soldier said as blue particles rose up around him, then he cast his spell.

The next thing Pyrrha new, her vision was clouded in darkness.

"I- I can't see." Pyrrha said getting up, only to stumble and fall back down.

"You see? Now she isn't a threat, let's get moving." The Red soldier ordered, "The Guardian Force Brothers, Sacred and Minotaur, are somewhere here in Sanctum. Let's find them before they junction with someone."

"Yes sir Major." The Private said.

"W-wait!" Pyrrha called standing up, only to fall forward, "Wait, I can't see! Help please!"

Pyrrha could feel the minutes pass by slowly as she stood up and shuffled in whatever direction she was facing, hoping to find someone that could help her.

"Someone, please help." Pyrrha cried out.

That's when a large had gripped the back of her head and tilted it back.

"Hold still girl, I'm only helping you." A deep voice said, "The eyedrops big brother."

"Here you go little brother." A not very deep voice replied.

"Thanks." The younger brother said, "Now hold still girl."

Pyrrha completely froze up as she felt droplets of liquid hit her eyes, the blackness soon melting away.

The one holding her head let go and Pyrrha spun to see who had helped her.

The larger figure looked like a bull in humanoid form, with large red horns and was wearing an iron chestpiece over a red tunic that cover his torso and had a red plate of metal on his arm with a kanji of some sort on it. In one of his hands was a long poled spike mace.

Next to him was a figure that was almost completely identical, only half the size of the first, wore blue instead of red, and had brown horns instead of red ones.

"T-thank you." Pyrrha said looking at the two.

"You're welcome." The taller figure said, "My name is Sacred, and the one next to me is my older brother Minotaur."

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow at that.

"Trust me, we get that a lot girl." Minotaur said, "But we can talk more later, right now these NEO Galbadian soldiers are looking to forcibly use our power, and to be honest, we could use your help."

"Me?" Pyrrha asked.

"That's right." Sacred said, "If you agree to share our power we can easily take back your school." Upon saying that Sacred held out his hand, as did Minotaur.

"Can we count on your help?" Minotaur asked.

Pyrrha thought for a moment, wondering the risks involved.

"Hey guy's I found them!" A blue suited soldier called.

Pyrrha's eyes widened in alarm, "Deal." Pyrrha said shaking the hands of the two GF's

A brown glow quickly coated the two GF's and it flowed into Pyrrha, who gasped at the sudden feel of being crushed by the earth itself.

"Help her junction some magic, I'll hold this goof off." Sacred said lifting his mace and ran toward the soldier roaring.

"Junction?" Pyrrha asked.

Minotaur, instead of answering, grabbed Pyrrha by the arm and she felt a powerful force flow into her. "There, I just fully stocked you on Shell, Protect, Berserk, and Double spells." Minotaur said, "Now focus your mind on your core attributes."

Pyrrha nodded and closed her eyes, soon seeing within herself, those four spells within her.

"Now, connect the Shell spell to your Spirit, that'll help you resist Magic attacks, connect the Protect spell to you Vitality, that'll help you resist physical attacks, attach Berserk to your strength to boost your power, and you may as well put Double on your hit rate, make things easier on yourself." Minotaur explained.

Pyrrha nodded as easily managed to connect those spells to her body and soul, then opened her eyes, feeling herself getting stronger in an instant.

"That's it, no lets go teach these chumps a lesson." Minotaur said running to join his younger brother.

"Hey, I found them!" The Private from before called out causing Pyrrha to spin towards the man, "Oh great, the blind girl again, move aside." he said moving to push Pyrrha aside.

Only for her to suddenly bash him with her shield and kick him away, causing him to fall over.

"The hell!?" The Private cried out standing back up, "You're supposed to be blind!"

"Not anymore." Pyrrha said running up and slashing with Milo, breaking the Privates sword in half.

"Shit!" The Private said dropping his broken sword and putting his hand to an earpiece, "Major! The girl you blinded can see again, and I think the Brothers have junctioned with her.

Pyrrha bashed him with her shield again to knock him out, but didn't get a chance to rest as gunfire flew past her, causing her to turn and raised her shield to block incoming bullets coming from the now returned Major.

"This is more difficult that intended for the mission." The Major said running forward in an attempt to slug Pyrrha, only for her to push him away with her Polarity and into the Brothers, who both planted a hoof into his face.

"We got more incoming!" Sacred called out, pointing to a small squad of five blue uniformed soldiers.

Those soldiers however were ambushed by a caped male figure that took them down with a single swing of his scythe.

"Damn these guys." Qrow grumbled looking toward Pyrrha and the Brothers, "Well I'll be damned, no doubt those two are Guardian Forces."

[]

[OST- FF8: Succession of Witches]

Elsewhere in a landed Bullhead on a cliff a figure watched from the distance using the built in binoculars in the visor helmet she was wearing on her head.

Said figure was a woman wearing a very tight black suit that revealed with ease her curves, her upperbody was covered only by this suit, while her lower body had a open front skirt that was split into four pieces that were flowing in the wind that was coming in from the open doors of the bullhead, her hands were covered by gloves that did not cover her pinky fingers and thumbs, and her boots were a pair of high heels that had two sharp tipped stilts at each heel, and though her pale face was mostly covered by the helmet, long black hair could still be seen flowing from it.

She removed her hand from her helmet and turned the the blue suited pilot of the Bullhead, "Recall the troops." She ordered.

"What? But we've found Sacred and Minotaur." The Pilot said.

"Yes I can see that, but they've junctioned with the Mistral Champion." The woman said, "Getting them from her would prove far too costly. No we retreat and continue our search for the other GF's. I will work on a way to get that Guardian Force from her that won't cost us half our soldiers."

"Yes Ma'am." The pilot said turning on his radio, "Attention NEO Galbadian soldiers, The GF Brothers has been junctioned, the leader has issued a full retreat. I repeat, the leader has issued a full retreat."

The woman, now identified as the leader looked out the bullhead, and noticing something coming closer, put her hand back to her visor and zoomed in on the figure.

A Small Nevermore, flying toward her with a black letter in it's talons.

"This is interesting." The Leader said as the Nevermore reached her and she took the letter and opened it.

"What's that?" The Pilot asked.

The leader did not immediately respond, rather she read the letter and began to chuckle, "A letter from Salem, she says that she will soon have a Maiden on her side and with it I will be killed." The leader said throwing the letter and the Nevermore out the bullhead, then blue particles flowed up from her feet and with a snap of her fingers the letter and the Nevermore were burned to ash, "As if that would make any difference to me, the Maidens power is nothing to me."

The Leader looked to the side and saw a giant Deathstalker barreling toward her, blue particles rose up once again from her feet and with another snap of her fingers a bright yellow glow started to grow from a small point above the Deathstalker until it exploded in a massive sphere of fire, leaving the massive scorpion Grimm as nothing more than a charred husk. "Couldn't even take a Firaga spell." She muttered, "If she plans to kill me she'll need more than that."

 **[[]]**

 **So we've just had a first look at the new faction in this story.**

 **And their leader doesn't fear the power of the Maidens, who is she?**

 **Well anyway, here's your hint for the Next GF, and you should know who this one is going with.**

 **Hint: This is the first optional GF, and one that is best to get as soon as the game allows, despite how tough it is to beat.  
**


	8. Trailer 8

**Alright ladies and gentlemen, here is the last of the trailers for this story.**

 **You've no doubt figured out my hint if you've play Final Fantasy 8 so all I will say is this.**

 **The offer for someone to come and create a reading out of this story is still open, and please remember to come vote on my poll.**

 **Anyway, let's begin the chapter.**

 **[[]]**

[Blake Belladonna: Age 17]

Blake stood at the end of the train car to toward the front of the train as Adam cleaved in half at Atlesian Spider Droid.

Blake took a deep breath as she raised the cleaver portion of Gambol Shroud, "I'm sorry." Blake said before she cut the train car Adam was on free from the train itself.

Behind his mask Adam's eye's narrowed as he started to run toward Blake, intent on jumping to her and demanding an explanation for her action just then.

Blake's eye's widened as she took a step back upon seeing Adam's plan, she was cornered at the moment and jumping off the train right now would spell her end.

Fortunately for the young cat Faunus a series of purple needles of energy started to shoot toward Adam from around him, causing a strange dark blue orb of energy filled with electrical volts running through it to appear around Adam's upper body, halting Adam in time it seemed and having his upper body still visible. The part of Adam in the orb suddenly expanded before shrinking down to smaller than it originally was before returning to normal size and the orb shirking away as Adam's upper body returned to normal.

Adam stumbled back from the jarring feeling, throwing off his momentum, of course by the time the orb had vanished the gap between the two cars had grown too large for him to jump across.

"That was too close." Blake said sighing in relief, then she looked around the area, "But what was that?" She asked herself.

Little did Blake, or anyone on the train for that matter, know a demonic looking figure had watched the scene from the front of the train.

"Demi spells, while not the most dangerous thing I can do it sure does draw out very long." The figure said, "Still though, the girl's already proven interesting."

The figure watched as Blake jumped off the train after it had left the Forever Falls, the figure smirked and spread it's demonic wings before taking off, intent on following the girl.

And the group of White Fang that were in the area after Adam has sent out the news of Blake's desertion.

[OST-FF8: Never Look Back]

Blake had noticed the three Fang's that had begun to follow her and decided it would be best to try to lose them in the forest, "I should have figured Adam would spread the word quickly." Blake said to herself as she ran into a green forest, "Adam doesn't waste a moment to send out a message to the White Fang."

Blake sped through the forest with agility unmatched by a human, oddly enough no Grimm were present in the forest at the moment, not that Blake would care at the moment, in fact she's pretty sure she sped past a NEO Galbadian soldier taking a wizz by a tree.

If that's true then she should probably tell someone they might have a base stationed here... if she knew where 'here' was at least.

Blake didn't stop running until her foot got caught on a vine.

"Haah!" Blake cried out as she faceplanted against the dirt.

"Now we've got you." One of the White Fang that was chasing her said as she lifted her sword to Blake's throat.

"I guess that means you're planning to kill me?" Blake asked.

"Not immediately no." The Fang said, she was a lizard Faunus of some sort given her tail, "Adam want's to give you the benefit of the doubt right now if you come quietly."

Blake reached for Gambol Shroud, causing the three Fang's to shift the weapons into a more ready grip, "I'm just cutting the vine caught on my foot." Blake said motioning to the offending plant tangled around her foot.

The three members of the White Fang nodded in understanding, as they lowered their weapons.

Blake planned to quickly knock them out and run off again after she got her foot freed, however that plan was not needed when she had cut the vine.

"What the-!?" one of the male members said as a dead Creep was thrown at him, knocking him out as he slammed head first into a tree.

The demonic figure from the train dashed out of the shadows of the tree's the grab the other two Fang's by the necks and slammed their heads together to knock them out.

[End OST]

"Well, that wasn't too hard, even after being asleep for so long." The Demonic figure said.

The figure looked like your classical demon, a red and black humanoid body with large, black, bat-like wing's on it's back with a face that almost looked like a mask with it's teeth revealed, and a long purplish tail extending from his spine.

Blake stood up slowly with Gambol Shroud at the ready, resulting in the figure to turn to look at her, "Ah here we are, the girl of the hour." The demon said clapping his hands slowly, "I must admit, I like your escape plan, so I decided I should help out by slowing the ugly guy down for you."

"Ugly?" Blake asked confused, behind his mask Adam was very ugly, in fact he was actually rather handsome to most members of the Fang and while Blake would admit he looked good, it didn't mean much to her.

She was more into girls.

"The guy wears a mask most of the time, so he's gotta be ugly under it otherwise he'd take the thing off once in a while." The demon joked.

Blake raised an eyebrow as she shifted the katana of Gambol Shroud to it's pistol form and aimed it at the Demon.

The demon sighed, "Oh what is it with you humans and faunus pointing your weapons at me?" it groaned, "What do you want to trust me? A gift? Here."

The demon held out a Triple Triad card to Blake whole slowly put the cleaver of her weapon on her back before taking the card just as slowly.

Blake raised an eyebrow in confusion as the demon had just given her a level 9 GF card that had it's face on it, Blake checked the name of the card.

"Diablos?" Blake asked.

"That's me." The demon, Diablos, said taking a bow, "Diablos the Guardian Force at your service madam."

"So why did you help me?" Blake asked.

"Why?" Diablos asked, "Because ten years ago some GF woke me up accidentally by junctioning with a human, or it could have been a faunus, either way someone woke me up and I've been wandering. During that time I've seen just how shitty this worlds become and it really needs some GF help... And I've also learned that I slept away eighty percent of my power."

"Eighty Percent?" Blake asked, "You slept so long you lost eighty percent of your power?"

"It's not as bad as last time I went into a long term hibernation." Diablos said, "I was down ninety one percent last time I woke up."

Blake blinked twice, "You really need to work on your sleeping habits."

"Yeah yeah I've heard it before." Daiblos sighed before he held out his hand, "So, you gonna accept my power to aid yours?"

Blake stared at the hand for a moment, "May as well, now that Adam's after me I'm going to need all the help I can." Blake said taking the hand.

A black glow surrounded Diablos before it flowed into Blake, causing her to gasp as the sudden sensation.

"Now then, let me tell you what I've granted you." Diablos said, "One of my most useful skills is the ability to help you understand the perfect way to Mug someone."

"What?" Blake asked taken aback by this.

"Of course, as you strike your opponent you'll always find the perfect change to lighten their pockets while they're distracted from your attack." Diablos said, "And I've given you knowledge of the ability Darkside, which at the cost of a mere Ten percent of your Aura, will allow you to do thrice the normal damage you do."

"The cost of the attack put's me at risk though." Blake said.

Diablos shrugged, "That's why you Draw and stock healing spells to cast on yourself."

"Spells?" Blake asked.

"Yes, now that you are Junctioned with a Guardian Force you can Draw, Stock, and cast magic, making you much more dangerous a foe." Diablos said, "Of course if you're getting tired I can mask your presence to fifty percent of it's usual, of completely hide your presence."

"I assuming that doesn't mean I can't walk in front of someone like I'm invisible though." Blake said.

"Right, I'm only hiding your presence, not your body." Diablos said, "Now then how about I give you a ride to Vale?"

 **[[]]**

 **Okay everyone, that's the last of the trailer chapters.**

 **Next you will be getting actual story chapters so I hope you all have enjoyed these trailers I've created.**

 **Although I'm rather surprised no-one commented about the NEO Galbadians, these guy's are going to be a near constant presence in this story.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy the rest of your day.**


	9. Chapter 1

**Okay folks, as a special treat for reading so patiently through all of my Trailers allow me to give you all the first actual chapter of this story.**

 **So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review as much as you can in this chapter... actually now that I think about it, what ever happened to all my day-time reviewers? most of the comments for this show up when it's gotten dark out.**

 **Ah whatever, here's your chapter folks.**

 **Also, GF's will speak in Italic's when they haven't manifested, completely or translucently.**

 **[[]]**

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

 _'You sure seem to come to come here a lot lately.'_ Alexander said in my head as I muted the music in my headphones to listen to him.

Right now I stood in the back of the Dust shop 'From Dust till Dawn' trying to read one of the newest issues of Weapon's Monthly, which according to Alexander was around during the time of the SeeD's. Talk about going strong.

I say trying because reading isn't so easy when you've got a giant machine talking in your head.

'Come on...' I whined back to the Guardian Force, 'You told me this magazine was really useful. Plus it's a really good magazine.'

 _'So why haven't you simply subscribed to get the issues by mail monthly?'_ Alexander asked.

I blinked as my mind blanked, "Good point..." I muttered, "I think they have a scroll number or a mailing address on the back cover of this." with that I flipped to the back cover and indeed found a scroll number and mailing address.

'You think Mom would let me subscribe?' I asked.

 _'She should, I mean she like weapons almost as much as you do.'_ Alexander said. _'Also there's an idiot right behind you that plans to rob you.'_

"Hand's in the air." Said a voice behind me.

I turned around and looked at a man that looked like a stereotypical mobster who had me at sword point.

"Are you robbing me?" I asked, playing the oblivious girl.

"Yes." The man said.

 _'How are you going to take him out?'_ Alexander asked.

Instead of responding I quickly spin kicked the guy, knocking him toward the window and into the wall below the window.

 _'Effective enough I suppose.'_ Alexander said.

Another guy ran out from another corner shouting freeze, I just flat out drop kicked him out the window and once I was outside I unfolded Crescent Rose and rested her on my shoulder, then turned to face my attempted mugger's and planted Crescent Rose's blade tip into the street.

Standing in front of me was a trio of muggers and a guy with orange hair, a bowler hat, and a white coat... and wearing eyeliner.

 _'I don't think I understand fashion in this era just yet.'_ Alexander said.

"Okay... " Mister Eyeliner said looking at his henchmen, "Get her." He strained indicating these were just goons for hire.

In response I raised my hand, causing blue particles to rise from my feet, "Haste." I intoned, not a necessary part of the spell, but I am the target for this one so why not?

Anyway a golden clock with the four roman numeral's for 3, 6, 9, and 12 appeared above my head before the hands of the clock began to spin faster and faster, in turn making me faster.

"The shit?" A mook asked.

Now, in combination with my speed semblance I went from a blur, to nearly invisible as I sped and took down the mooks in a heartbeat.

'I love Haste.' I thought with a smirk, Yang and I learned we could Draw spells from each other and exchange the spells, I I fully stocked on Berserk Spells from Yang while she stocked on Haste Spells from me and we exchanged the spells before fully stocking again.

"That was just embarrassing." The man said looking at the henchmen before looking at me, "Well then Red, , I think we can say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around." The man then pointed his cane at me and I saw a barrel at the end of the cane as a targeting sight flipped up. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." The man finished fired a projectile at me.

I fired Crescent Rose to speedily back up and avoid the shot, however it did create a smoke cloud that blinded me for a moment. When the fog cleared I saw the man was a fair distance away and climbing a ladder.

 _'I'll give the man point's for speed, and I'll take them right back for not choosing to simply stay on ground level and hide.'_ Alexander said.

"Mind if we go after him?" I asked the clerk, who gave me the okay.

Still under the effect of Haste I practically flashed to the ladder and fired Crescent Rose and landed on the roof with the man, "Hey!" I shouted.

"Persistent." the man said as an aerial vehicle known as a Bullhead picked the man up. "End of the line Red!" The man shouted throwing a Dust crystal at me before firing his weapon at it.

I raised my hand to cast a Shell spell to protect myself, however that wasn't necessary as a woman with blonde hair tied in a bun and wore both black and white with a purple tatted cape, in her hand was a riding crop.

 _'Unnecessary interference.'_ Alexander said slightly annoyed.

'Hey come on, she's a Huntress.' I replied slightly awed by that fact.

I looked back and recognized the woman in front of me as Glynda Goodwitch, who actually came to visit a couple of day's after I revived Mom with Alexander's power.

Glynda fired a volley of Energy Dust at the bullhead, then she summoned a storm over the vehicle that rained sword like hail, that's when a new figure stepped partially into view, all I could see was fiery eyes and a red dress.

She hurled a fireball at Glynda and while Glynda avoided the attack I cast another Spell, one that Alexander said was useful at all times, "Scan." I said.

My vision was covered by a light green targeting 'X' shape that focused on what I aimed to scan while the back ground went black to deep blue as time came to a halt.

Except I ended up scanning the Bullhead instead of the woman in it.

[Bullhead: A piloted VTOL that can hold up to 6 people aside from the pilot, Bullheads aren't usually equipped with weapons so their defense is only whoever is in it at the time. Weakness: Thunder and Wind Magic]

'Well at least I know how to take down a Bullhead.' I thought annoyed.

 _'Summon me, quick.'_ Alexander said as Glynda created a spear of debris and threw it at the Bullhead.

I nodded and held Crescent Rose in front of me, catching the attention of both the mystery woman, and Glynda, "Come Alexander, Holy Judgement!" I chanted as four yellow orbs appeared at my feet and spun around me going upward until they went just above my head and shot away in four different direction.

A bright white flash lit up the sky behind me and I turned behind me to see the massive machine standing on another building.

Steam shot out of Alexander's joints as his shoulders opened up to reveal missile silo's, "Fire!" I shouted, and Alexander shot out beams of pure Holy energy shot out of his shoulders like missiles into the sky.

Moment's later the Holy beams fell from the sky and impacted the bullhead with frightening force.

When the light from the attack died the Bullhead was, unfortunately still flying, but the woman inside had fallen over in exhaustion, she was barely holding herself up.

"She's used all of her power to protect the Bullhead." Alexander said as the Bullhead lurched away unsteadily, "But not from all of my attack."

"Dismissed Alexander." I said, causing the massive machine to nod and vanish.

"Miss Rose..." Glynda said sternly.

I turned to the Huntress with an embarrassed look on my face, "Ah ha..." I chuckled, "Hello again... Miss Goodwitch."

[No P.O.V.]

A woman in a grey NG Galbadian uniform stood watching from a distant rooftop looking through binoculars as she held a scroll to her ear. The uniform consisted of a grey suit with the standard armor as the other two uniforms, however this uniform's wearer was a woman with a long brown ponytail under a black cowboys hat instead of the helmet and she had green eyes.

"Yeah Boss, the Silver eyed one has Alexander." The woman said into the scroll.

"I see." The NG leader said from her end of the scroll, "Continue to follow her until she heads back to Patch. And Powder, once she heads back to Patch feel free to do some hunting."

"I love it when you say that." The woman, now known as Powder said hanging up her scroll and putting her binoculars away as she picked up her weapon, which appeared to be a brown colored sniper rifle based on the barrel length and scope. However Powder tapped a button near the grip and the weapons barrel segmented into short, even length cylinders that shifted around to form three barrels as the body of the weapon shifted just enough for the weapon to be recognized as a shotgun.

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

"I hope you realize your actions will not be taken lightly." Glynda said circling me, making me feel pretty badly "You put yourself and others in great danger."

"But the started it!" I retorted.

"If it were up to me I would have sent you two home," Glynda continued "With a pat on the back, and a slap on the wrist." she added slapping her crop on the table, almost hitting my hand and making me jump.

"But there is someone here who would like to meet you two." Glynda said earning a confused look from me as a white haired man wearing a green coat with a brighter green under shirt walked in carrying a mug of coffee, and a plate of… cookies!

"Ruby Rose." The man, who I knew to be Professor Ozpin when he came to visit Mom after I revived said addressing me,"You have silver eyes"

"Umm." I said.

"So, where did you learn to do this? Not the magic of course" the man asked gesturing to a video showing my 'fight' with the thugs.

"S-Signal academy." Ruby said.

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed? " The man asked.

"Well, one teacher in particular." I answered.

"I see." Ozpin said setting the plate of cookies down in front of me, I carefully ate one… before inhaling the rest. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe user like that before, a dusty old crow."

I then tried to say something only to realize my mouth was full so I swallowed. "Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at Signal, I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, now I'm all like," I said before making random karate noises and poses.

"So I've noticed." Ozpin said putting his mug down, "And what is an adorable girl like yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" the man asked.

"Well, I want to be a Huntress." I said in a serious tone.

"You want to slay monsters." the man said.

"Yeah, I only have two more years of training left to do at Signal and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. You see my sisters starting there this year and she's trying to become a huntress. I wanna become a Huntress because I wanna help people, and my parents always taught us to help other so I thought I may as well make a career out of it, I mean the police are alright, but the Huntsmen and Huntresses are so much more romantic and exciting and just... " I said before breaking down in a sigh, "Plus I have Alexander giving me power, and by using that power I can fight on par, maybe even better than those Neo Galbadian jerks." I added.

"To think they attacked Sanctum last year..." Glynda said, "But they killed very few people and retreated before they did any real damage

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked me.

"You're Professor Ozpin, you're the headmaster at Beacon. You... visited when I used Alexander's power to revive Mom" Ruby said.

"Hello once again miss Rose." Ozpin said.

"Nice to meet you again too Professor." I replied.

"You want to come to my school." Ozpin said.

"More than anything." I said.

"Well okay." Ozpin said.

That's when Alexander's voice resonated through the room, "I hate to be the one to bring this exciting moment to a halt, but who is coming to pick this young lady up?" Alexander asked

"Her mother and father." Glynda said.

'Uh oh.' I thought.

[? P.O.V]

"So Alexander has chosen someone as well..." I mused as I watched a screen that had 16 portraits, 8 had the profiles of the GF's Quezacotl, Shiva, Ifrit, Siren, Brothers, Diablos, Pandemona, and Alexander.

The other eight were portrait's of one's Nora Valkyrie, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Blake Belladonna, Lie Ren, and now Ruby Rose.

"This is getting interesting." I mused.

Then I heard a door opening behind me, "Sorceress." A voice I knew well said.

"Yes Slate?" I asked.

"We've finished deciphering the old Esthar soldier plans, with your permission we can now make Esthar combat machines, and Cyborg Soldiers." Slate reported.

I held up a hand, "Begin creating the Gesper's and the Elastiod's, and find volunteers for the cybernetic implants."

"Right away boss." Slate said as the door closed.

"Now then..." I said, "How is Facility number 7 doing?"

 **[[]]**

 **Okay everyone, that's the chapter.**

 **Now you see that the NEO Galbadian's are watching both Teams RWBY and JNPR, but why have they not attacked them? And who is the Sorceress that is the NG's leader.**

 **Let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 2

**Alright Folks, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Let's never mention 2016 again shall we? That was a terrible year.**

 **Anyway instead of focusing on Ruby or anyone of that nature, this is gonna be a rather special chapter, you'll see why.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **[[]]**

[NEO Galbadian headquarters]

[No P.O.V.]

[OST-FF8: Succession of Witches]

The Sorceress leaned back in her seat staring through the visor of her helmet, which had several cables connected to it, and stared at the large screen on the all in front of her, which was zooming in on the Emerald Forest without visible input.

The image focused on a facility hidden in the forest label '2' then the screen shifted over to an encampment on the far edge of the forest, plenty of distance from the Beacon initiation section of the forest.

"This could prove irritating." The Sorceress said, "Rojo!"

"Yes Sorcress?" A woman asked walking into the light of the screen.

She wore the NG's Grey uniform, however her's was partially unzipped at the chest, enough to let her chest breath, her body shape was almost hourglass shaped. Her eye's were deep red, the same color as her shoulder length hair that was swept over her left shoulder. On each of her legs was a sheath that held a katal blade.

A katal blade wasn't one of the most thought of weapons out there, being swords that have a grip parallel to the base of the blade so that a punch would turn into a stab when the blade is held.

"Facility Two is close to being compromised by a White Fang encampment." The Sorceress said reaching onto a table next her her, which head a teacup, "Take Powder and Slate and empty it, then burn it."

"Is that all?" Rojo asked, sounding a little disappointed it was such a simple task.

"Yes." The Sorceress said, "Actually, while you're there can you pick up Facility Two's monthly report? I'd like to know how well they are doing in the recreation of the Granaldo's, Raldo's, Grat's, and the T-Rexaurs. I'd also like to know if they are undermanned at the current time, you know how the T-Rexauurs get sometimes."

"Too well." Rojo said holding her currently cover arm, "At least I didn't lose anything important."

The Sorceress put her teacup back on the table after taking a sip from it, "Glad to know you don't consider your pride important." The Sorceress said, "Get Slate and Powder and return here once you've gotten them.

[End OST]

It took only a few minutes for Slate and Powder to return with Rojo.

Slate had short silver hair with dark blue eye's, his uniform was the same grey like the other two next to him, except the armor on his was placed over a long coat and he wore no waist armor. Resting on his shoulder was a sword, more specifically a Gunblade, the blade was fairly simple, save for the small triangular gap where it was connected to the grip said grip was that of a black Desert Eagle magnum that had the blade attached at the barrel of the gun.

Powder held her rifle up checking the iron sight of the gun, except now it was in a two barrels set up vertically and looked much more like an assault rifle.

Rojo pulled out her katal and checked the over the guns on them, at each side of the grip was a sub-machine gun, and with two on each blade she had found herself with four guns essentially.

The Sorceress held her hand to a wall, which started to ripple as if it were water, "Once you step through here you will find yourself on the outside wall of Facility Two, facing the direction of the White Fang outpost, just walk forward long enough and you'll run into them."

"Finally, I'm tired of sitting around here just training to get my mind off my boredom." Slate said holding his gunblade forward and tilted to an angle, as if he were going to shoot his opponent rather that stab of slash them with it, "That fact that I get to kill some animals is even better."

Powder sighed and unloaded the magazine from her gun before it shifted into a triple barreled shotgun again, the three barrels making a triangle, "Slate I don't want to hear you dissing Faunus all day again." Powder said, "Hey boss, mind if I stick around Facility Two for a while to do some hunting?"

The Sorceress sighed, "Yes Powder, but you'll have to call in a Bullhead again." She said, "Further more you have permission to hunt any of Facility Two's monsters that are running amok in the closed off section."

Powder fist pumped with excitement.

"Let's go everyone." Rojo said, "I want this job done soon, my son's birthday is tomorrow and I don't want to miss it."

The Sorceresses head turned to Rojo, "It's you little boy's birthday tomorrow?" The Sorceress asked, "If that's the case I sure I could get someone else to take on this mission for you."

Rojo shook her head, "No thank you ma'am, I don't expect special treatment because of my son." Rojo said, "Besides this mission shouldn't take too long."

The Sorceress nodded, "Very well then, I'll be sure to stop by for the party." The Sorceress said.

With that the three soldiers nodded and walked through the rippling wall as if it were water.

[]

The three soldiers stepped out of the rippling exterior wall of Facility 2 and looked around, Powder aimed her shotgun around ready to shoot on a twitch of anything.

"Clear." Powder said lowering her shotgun.

"Damn, wanted to gut something." Slate grumbled setting his gunblade back on his shoulder.

"You'll get your chance Slate." Rojo said standing straight, "Let's move."

[]

The Trio ran quicker than most trained Huntsmen as they approached the target destination.

"Heh, glad the boss enrolled us at Beacon all those years ago." Powder said, "Make's the Job's so much easier."

"I'll say." Slate said, "Not to mention those STRQ fellows were nice sparring opponents."

"I just can't believe the boss enrolled with us in a disguise." Rojo said, "It's like she didn't trust us to not fuck something up." The last remark was pointed to Slate.

"Hey I held back on the racism like you and the Sorceress demanded." Slate said, "Besides there were eight of us enrolled into Beacon, she wanted to keep tabs on all of us."

"Whatever. We're almost to the White Fang encampment." Powder said.

Rojo pulled her katal from their sheathes and crouched lower as she started moving faster, "Slate with me, Powder sniper support." Rojo ordered.

"Don't mind if I do." Slate said picking up speed as well.

"Back into my tree for me." Powder said running up a tilted tree and the vaulted off it into a sniping position with her shotgun unloading and shifting into a sniper rifle in the process.

[FF8 OST: Man with the Machine Gun]

The White Fang noticed Rojo and Slate burst out of the bushes.

"Huma-AAAHH!" A ram faunus started before Rojo's katal cut through him in an 'X' shape.

"It's the NEO Galbadians!" Another Faunus, this one some kind of lizard, shouted, only for a hold to blow into the side of his head.

"Sniper!" Another shouted, this one having his feature hidden under his uniform.

"Shut the hell up mongrel." Slate shouted swinging his sword, pulling the trigger on the desert eagle gun handle, firing the bullet into the blade, causing a small explosion that made the blade vibrate, thus tear through the WF soldier with ease.

"You bastard!" another faunus shouted running toward Slate, only for his axe to be blocked by Slate's gunblade effortlessly.

"Hey!" Slate shouted angered, "Don't talk about my momma that way. She did good taking the place of both parents. Damn deadbeat jackass father." Slate fired his gunblade while twisting the sword to break the axe then kicked the Faunus back and into Rojo's katal.

"Why do you always take that insult seriously?" Rojo asked jumping onto a WF shoulders and snapping his neck with her legs before rolling off the falling corpse and cutting one leg each from a pair of WF.

"I really am a bastard child, I'm a bit sensitive about that." Slate said turning to behead another WF, then quickly reloading the gunblade's gun.

"Just duck." Rojo said pointing a katal at Slate, who ducked just as she fired the two guns on the blade, tearing through another Fang.

[OST End]

"I think that was the last one." Slate said.

The sound of a shotgun going off sounded right as he said that, followed by a WF flying between the two and tumbling into a tent.

"Missed one Slate." Powder said.

"Whatever." Slate said turning around and leaving the camp, which was now devoid of life save for the three NG soldiers.

"Powder, seeing as you plan on staying you'll be the one to burn down this camp and collect the report from Facility Two." Rojo said.

Powder clicked her tongue in agreement before pulling out a glass bottle of Red Dust and began pouring around the camp.

[OST- Succession of Witches]

"The Operation was a success Ma'am." Rojo reported in the room she was given the mission , "Powder is burning down the camp and collecting the report before she starts hunting."

The Sorceress stood up from her seat and turning to Rojo, "Very good." The Sorceress said, "Tell me, Beacon is starting it's next year in two day's correct?"

"Yes Ma'am." Rojo said.

"Then it seems I'll be heading to Beacon after your sons party." The Sorceress said removing her helmet.

Her hair had bangs the perfectly moved around her head to conceal everything on the sides of her head, and to accentuate her eyes.

Her Silver Eyes.

"I'm sure Professor Goodwitch would love to see an old friend, even if that friend was nothing more than one of my disguises." The Sorceress said walking past Rojo, who was staring at the screen which was focused on the recent Facility 7 Report.

"Sorceress." Rojo said.

"Yes Rojo?" The Sorceress asked.

"What is in Facility 7 that has so much of your focus?" Rojo asked.

The Sorceress smiled, "It's re-creating incredibly hostile monsters, and I'd rather not have Facility 7 turn into another Ragnarok." She answered.

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that's the chapter.**

 **Now we know what is going on in Facilities 2 and 7, The Sorceress had once sent 8 soldiers to trains as Huntsmen, she trained at Beacon herself.**

 **And our Sorceress has Silver eyes, she's beginning to prove to be a large mystery isn't she?**

 **Well, let me know what you think.**

 **And don't forget, Vote on my poll if you haven't and I'm still looking for a taker to write a Reading of this story.**


	11. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, here's another Chapter of Remnant's Guardian Forces for you all to read.**

 **I'm finding everyone's reaction to the NG Sorceress quite amusing as of late to be honest, it's really making me glad I plan to really flesh her out in this story.**

 **Seriously she's gonna play as big a role as Cinder in this story.**

 **Also, I'm still looking for someone to do a reading of this story, please.**

 **Anyway here's you Chapter everyone.**

 **[[]]**

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

"Ohh I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever!" Yang cheered as she crushed me in a hug.

"Pleashe shtop." I wheezed getting crushed.

Yang soon let go, "But I'm so proud of you." Yang said proudly.

"Really sis, it was nothing." I said glad I could finally breathe.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." Yang said.

 _'Who even say's that?'_ Alexander asked.

 _'I dunno pal.'_ Ifrit replied, transferring his thoughts to Alexander, and by extension me.

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay?" I replied, "I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you?" Yang asked, "Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited, I just..." I said before letting out a sigh, "I got moved ahead two years, I don't want anyone to think I'm special or anything."

Yang then pulled me into a one armed hug, "But you are special sis." Yang said warmly, "Besides, you and I have GF's, you can't get any more special than that."

Just then as it was quiet enough to hear the news channel Yang and I were pulled into a strong gripped hug, nearly cutting off our air again.

"How are my two girls doing?" Mom asked holding us close.

"Choking..." I strained out.

"Same..." Yang croaked.

Mom then let go of us and we stumbled forward a slight bit, "Oh I'm so proud that both of my girls are heading to Beacon in the same year." Mom said proudly.

"Mom!?" I asked in shock now that I could breathe, "W-what are you doing here?"

Mom blinked in confusion before her mouth made an 'O' shape as she remembered something, "Oh that's right, I forgot to tell you." Mom said before she beamed at us, "Professor Ozpin called a little over a month ago, I'm taking over Glyn's combat class."

That made me and Yang freeze up slightly.

On one hand, Mom's gonna be at Beacon with us which is AWESOME! On the other hand however, Mom's taking over the combat class, which means she's gonna be teaching us how to fight, which is pretty scary.

[Janue's P.O.V.]

I sat in my seat, with a translucent image of Siren sitting next to me, rubbing my back while I constantly used her Treatment ability on myself.

"This is helping my not puke, but I still feel terrible." I groaned.

"Just hold on a bit longer Jaune, we're almost there." Siren said.

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

The moment we landed a blonde haired kind in a little bit of armor ran past me so fast I almost thought he'd cast a Haste spell on himself.

"Whoa..." Yang and I said.

"Just like me when I was your age." Mom said with a chuckle.

Ifrit and Alexander appeared translucently behind us, "Meh, I've seen better." Ifrit said.

"I suppose there isn't much you can see that tops seeing Balamb Garden fly." Alexander said.

My attention however was taken when I saw the weapons people were carrying, "He's got a collapsible staff, and she's got a fire sword!" I gushed looking at the weapons before I started to drift to them.

Unfortunately for me, Yang had grabbed me by the hood and pulled me back, "Easy there sister, they're just weapons." Yang said.

"You did not call them 'Just Weapons' Yang." Mom said.

"Uh oh." Yang said worried.

"I'll give you the speech about how weapons are an extension of ourselves later." Mom said, "But I need to go and see that my office and my quarters are in a condition that I like."

With that Mom flat out vanished in a cloud of white petals, her teleportation Semblance.

"Uh... I'm getting out of here." Yang said rushing away.

Unfortunately she was holding my shoulder and didn't let go until after she started running, pulling me into a slight spin that caused me to get dizzy and fall into a cart.

"What do you think you're doing!?" A new voice practically screeched, "You are lucky I had those strapped down!"

I looked up to see a young woman with white hair in an offset ponytail, wearing a pale blue bolero jacket and combat skirt.

"I'm sorry!" I cried out, "My sister kind a ran off before she let go of me and it threw me off balance." I said quickly.

The girl looked like she was about to shout some more, but a translucent pale blue hand laid itself on her shoulder.

"Let it go Weiss, she apologized, and it wasn't her fault." The practically naked pale blue woman said.

I couldn't help myself, "Is that a Guardian Force?" I asked.

This got the woman's, and the girls, Weiss, attention, "You can see Shiva?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah." I said getting up, "I'm with a Guardian Force myself, so is my sister." I said.

"A pleasure to see you again Shiva." Alexander said as he translucently appeared.

"Alexander my old friend, how are you doing?" Shiva asked.

"Stiff." Alexander said, "I hadn't moved a sliver up until a few years ago, now I know hat Diablos feels like after a long sleep."

I looked over to Weiss, whose expression had softened up, "So... Hi, I'm Ruby Rose, nice to meet you miss.." I said hoping to make an introduction.

"Weiss Schnee." Weiss said, "Heiress-"

"To the Schnee Dust Company." A third voice said walking over, I looked over to see a black haired girl with a ribbon in her hair, sadly I didn't pay too much more attention to her because of the translucent demon floating next to her, "One of largest producers of energy propellent in the world"

"I was going to say that." Weiss said annoyed.

"Oh no." Shiva said.

"What?" I asked the Guardian Force.

"She's got Diablos with her." Alexander said.

"Alexander, Shiva!" Diablos said stretching his wings, "My word it's been too long."

"Good, we've met them, now shut up so I can read my book." The black haired girl said turning right around and leaving.

"Hey come on Blake!" Diablos called out, "They're old friends, give me a minute to do a meet and greet."

"I should probably get going." Weiss said walking away.

Pretty soon it was just me and Alexander, "Welcome to Beacon." I bemoaned.

"Hey." A new voice said, I turned around to see the boy who had thrown up in the trash can, "I'm Jaune Arc."

"Ruby Rose." I said holding out my hand, then I noticed the translucent being behind him, "Who's your Guardian Force?"

"Huh?" Jaune said, "Oh, that's Siren."

"Hello there child." Siren said walking up to me and shaking my hand, "I see you've found the stiff."

"I'm not a stiff." Alexander said, causing Jaune to jump.

"Whatever you say." Siren teased.

[No P.O.V.]

Summer stood offstage, smiling when she saw her daughter Ruby walk in with a blonde haired kid before heading over to her sister.

She waited through Ozpin's speech, noticing that there was a white haired girl scolding Yang, 'Wonder what Yang did to upset the Schnee?' Summer thought.

"Summer? I thought you were dead." A voice familiar to Summer said, Summer turned around to see a face she hadn't seen in years.

A woman with black shoulder length hair with three caramel colored highlight on it, she was wearing a long, sleeveless, blue rib-knit duster sweater with a pair of white wing designs on the back. She wears matching rib-knit arm warmers, a black tank top, a denim button-up skirt, a black ribbon on her left arm, and black cycling shorts with zippers going down the front and a pair of silver buckled black boots.

"Rinoa!" Summer cried out, catching Glynda's attention as she hugged her old friend.

Rinoa giggled as she returned the hug, "You never answered my question Summer." Rinoa said.

"Sorry Rin, I was on a top secret mission from Ozpin." Summer said using her cover story, "I can't say anything more."

"Ah well, it's great seeing you again Summer." Rinoa said before looking over at Glynda, "Wow Glyn, the years really haven't been good for you have they?"

Glynda huffed in irritation, "It's the stress that Professor Ozpin keeps causing me in addition to what these student's keep doing." Glynda said.

"I'll bet." Rinoa said, "Then again we always stressed you out while we were attending Beacon ourselves."

"Right..." Glynda said annoyed, "So why the sudden visit?"

Rinoa shrugged as she held up her arms, "I just wanted to visit an old friend while I was in the area, is that so much to ask?"

"It's not." Summer said, smiling, "Anyway I've got to check up on my girls, I'll see you later."

"Actually I've got to go myself." Rinoa said walking off, "It was fun meeting you two again."

Rinoa walked off and turned a corner to go out of sight.

But when Rinoa turned the corner her body rippled like water and she was soon replaced by the Sorceress of the NEO Galbadians.

"Summer Rose... Back from the dead." The Sorceress mused as she walked through a wall that rippled like liquid as she touched it, soon finding herself outside, "It'll be nice having you around again old friend."

 _Da da da daa daaa daa da da-daaa*_

The Soreceress reached into her pocket to retrieve her scroll as it rang.

 _Da da da daa daaa daa da- Click  
_

"Yes?" The Sorceress asked answering her scroll.

"Boss, what did you ask to send in case the initiation wasn't satisfying enough for seeing the GF's?" Powder asked over the scroll.

"An Elvoret." The Sorceress said, "Nothing too powerful, but it should be enough to get at least one of them to use their GF, or at least some magic."

 **[[]]**

 **Okay folks, that's the chapter this time around.**

 **And it looks like the Sorceress is planning on crashing the initiation with a monster of her own.**

 ***This was my attempt to re-create the Final Fantasy Victory fanfare, I tried my best to put it on paper listening to the fanfare multiple times.**

 **Anyway don't forget to vote on my poll if you haven't already, I want as many opinions as possible.**


	12. Chapter 4

**Well folks, as I am writing this Chapter of RGF I'm just grinning from ear to ear from the comment's I'm getting that are trying to figure out who the Sorceress is.**

 **Well don't worry, you'll find out before the Jaundice episode.**

 **Anyway, here you all go for the next chapter.**

 **[[]]**

[No P.O.V.]

After everyone had woken up they had made their way to the locker rooms to collect their equipment, along with a slight mishap in the men's room (Namely Nora following Ren into it)

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby asked as she pulled Crescent Rose out of her locker.

"Oh who knows." Yang said snapping shut her Combat King magazine, "So, you seem awfully chipper this morning."

"Yep." Ruby said "No more awkward small talk or getting-to-know-you stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." As if to emphasize this Ruby began to hug stroke Crescent Rose.

 _'You continue to disturb me when you do that.'_ Alexander said to Ruby.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation." Yang said, "If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Ugh you sound like Mom and Dad." Ruby groaned, "Okay, first of all, what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up, I drink milk."

Ifrit and Alexander just sighed at this.

"Okay, but hat about when we form teams?" Yang asked.

 _'Or you are put into a team at random.'_ Ifrit added.

"Umm...I don't know" Ruby admitted, "I... I'll just be on your team or something."

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team." Yang offered.

 _'Incoming!'_ Ifrit shouted.

Ruby then glared at Yang, albeit not very threateningly, "My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby demanded.

Yang lurched back an tried to defuse the situation with her sister as Jaune passed by.

"Okay... Locker 636... where was that again?" Jaune asked, mostly to the GF Siren as she translucently walked next to him.

"Up ahead an to the left... between those two." Siren said pointing to Weiss and Pyrrha.

Weiss was already initiating her plan to create the best team possible, "So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on?" Weiss asked, "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself."

"Weiss, reel in that pride." Shiva scolded.

Pyrrha however was not as enthusiastic as Weiss, "Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may" Pyrrha said.

Behind her translucently were the Brother's Sacred and Minotaur.

"Leaving it to luck huh?" Minotaur asked, "Fair plan I suppose."

"Not in my book." Sacred said.

"Well, I was thinking we could be on a team together." Weiss offered, "After all we both have Guardian Force's backing us up."

"That sounds grand." Pyrrha said.

"She's hiding something isn't she?" Sacred asked Shiva.

"Yep." Shiva said as Weiss turned away, letting her evil train of thought go through her mind full force.

'This will be perfect!' Weiss thought evilly, 'The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class, both with Guardian Forces with us! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!' Weiss was all but ready to begin her evil laughter when someone's arm reached out in front of her.

"Excuse me, you two are kinda standing in front of my locker." Jaune said slipping in.

"Oh, sorry." Pyrrha said.

"It's you again." Weiss said annoyed, she'd run into Jaune once before and was a little irritated that he had a GF with him without looking very impressive, and when she asked Shiva what a GF would be doing with someone who is tall, blonde and scraggly like him, he kinda took it the wrong way.

"Relax, he's not gonna come onto you anymore." Siren said, "I sorted him out."

"That's nice." Weiss said ready to start walking away.

"It's nice meet you..." Pyrrha said reaching her hand out.

"Jaune Arc." Jaune said shaking her hand.

Weiss chose to step in for a quick moment, "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss asked.

Sarced and Minotaur started waving their hands, both knowing Pyrrha didn't really like the entourage that follows her fame and popularity.

"Not in the slightest." Jaune said, "I've spent most of my free time looking around for Draw Point's to stock up my spells."

"Smart kid." Shiva said, Draw point's were a good way to find a solid amount of spells that never went anywhere and continued to restock after a while.

"This is Pyrrha Nikos." Weiss stressed.

"Hello again." Pyrrha said.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum." Weiss said.

"Never heard of it." Jaune said.

Weiss then scoffed in disbelief, "She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record" Weiss called.

"I'd probably know what that was if I didn't spend so much time hunting down Draw Points." Jaune admitted.

Weiss sighed, "I'd say I'd give you that, but I don't even know what a Draw Point is." Weiss said, "But she's on the front of-"

"A Draw Point!" Sacred called out shutting Weiss up, "Is a natural forming source of stockable spells that appear all around the world, and Siren is the only one of us that can see the hidden Draw Points."

Weiss opened her mouth again, only for Shiva to rest a hand on her shoulder, "I think Pyrrha would prefer it if you didn't oust her on her fame to this young man." Shiva whispered to Weiss."

"Why?" Weiss hissed as Pyrrha started asking Jaune about the Draw Point's he's found.

"I think Pyrrha want's people to judge her on who she is, not her accomplishments." Shiva said.

Then the intercom came on.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Glynda's voice called over the intercom.

"Well Jaune it was nice meeting you, but it seems we have to go." Pyrrha said.

"Same here." Jaune said as he and Pyrrha walked out of the locker room.

Siren trailed behind with the brothers, "I can sense a blooming love between those two." Siren said, "Although Jaune is a bit oblivious sometimes so it make take a bit for him to realize she's in love with him."

"I'll take your word for it." Minotaur said walking ahead.

"It doesn't look like they're in love." Sacred said.

"Give it time." Siren said smiling.

[]

The Sorceress watched from a far off cliff almost opposite of Beacon Cliff, he helmet on and the binocular function fully zoomed in, her gaze shifting to each of the student's Junctioned with Guardian Forces.

"Same old initiation." She mused, only to hear a low growl, taking her helmet off she looked down to see a Creep had dug up right in front of her, "Get out of her filth." She scolded kicking the Grimm off the cliff before refocusing on the student's, who were now being launched.

"The Arc boy with the Nikos Girl, The Schnee with the Rose, the ginger and the quiet boy, and the blonde and the Faunus." She mused, "Ozpin you still rig these things as best you can don't you?"

[]

"Birde no!" Ruby called out as she flew into a small crow.

 _'Focus!'_ Alexander called.

Ruby nodded and unslung Crescent Rose and began to fire a few shot's to slow her down, then when she got close to a tree she shifted Crescent Rose into it's scythe form and used it to catch a tree branch that she used to land softly on the ground, "Alright, where to Alexander?" Ruby asked.

Said GF appeared translucently behind Ruby, "The closest GF's presences I can sense are... Ifrit and Shiva." Alexander said, "Ifrit going over head."

Ruby looked up in time to hear Yang shout of glee as she flew over head. Ruby figured she probably wouldn't be getting to her sister anytime soon, s she may as well find the next GF.

"Which way to Shiva?" Ruby asked.

"Just go forward." Alexander said.

And Ruby did just that, sprinting forward using her Semblance to give her super speed...

And nearly running into Weiss.

A moment of silence passed between the two before Weiss sighed, "I guess this makes up Partners now." Weiss said.

"Yep." Ruby said, "Which way is north? Actually? I got a little disoriented in the flight."

Weiss opened her mouth a bit, then closed it, she didn't know either.

[]

Just a little further ahead Jaune was hanging from a tree by the spear stabbed into his hoodie, "You think anyone is gonna come?" Jaune asked.

"Jaune?" A voice called from below, Jaune looked down to see Pyrrha standing below him.

"Oh, hey Pyrrha." Jaune said, "Can I get a little help?" Jaune asked.

"Sure." Pyrrha said, using her Semblance to pull her spear from the tree, letting Jaune fall, "Oh, sorry." Pyrrha said.

"I'm..." Jaune started, but trailed off, there was a Draw Point at the base of the tree, "I'm better than okay, come here for a second."

Pyrrha nodded and stepped closer to Jaune, causing Siren to appear and put her hand on Pyrrha's shoulder, letting her see the Draw Point.

"What is that?" Pyrrha asked.

"A Draw point." Jaune said sticking his hand near it, "With Tornado Spells."

"Tornado?" Pyrrha mused, "I don't have any of those spells."

"Tornado is the most powerful Wind Spell according to Siren, plus it is a really good spell for Junctioning." Jaune said, "Go ahead, I'm arleady fully stocked on Tornado Spells."

[]

"Helloooooo?" Yang called, looking around for her sister, "Is anyone out there? Helloooo?"

 _'You kinda flew over her head Yang.'_ Ifrit said.

"Damn it." Yang grumbled, then she heard something in the bushes, "Who's there?" Yang asked readying her gauntlets.

That's when a pair of Ursai burst out of the bushes, and roared at her.

"Ifrit you wanna handle this one?" Yang asked.

 _'Gladly.'_ Ifrit said.

The four glowing orbs appeared below Yang and spun around her going upwards before shooting off, "Show them Hellfire Ifrit!" Yang called before leaping far back away.

A pillar of fire burst up from where Yang once stood, Ifrit appearing in it before landing as the pillar faded.

Ifrit growled as he looked up and crossed his arms, causing the ground below him to lurch up and set ablaze mere moments before a massive ball of fire and magma shot out of the ground with Ifrit standing on it still. After the ball reached high enough into the air it stopped and Ifrit floated off of it, Ifrit reared back, his body making a 'C' shape he reared so far back before roaring like a lion and slamming his fists into the fireball, launching it to the two Grimm, creating a large blast of fire that turned one of the Usrai into ash while the other barely looked like it was alive.

"You not had enough yet?" Yang threatened.

A 'shunk' sound was heard as the Ursa fell over, a kusarigama blade stuck in it head.

Blake walked over with Diablos floating next to her and pulled her blade out of the Grimm, "The whole forest probably saw that you know." Blake said.

Yang simple shrugged.

[]

Ren stood in front of the King Taijitu that was barely lifting it's remaining head at this point, Ren had been abusing the Absorb ability he had gotten from Pandemona so he was still fighting on full steam.

Ren was prepared to cast a Aero spell at the remaining head before several motes of light and smoke turned the massive Grimm into a small Triple Triad Card.

"Nora." Ren sighed as said girl hung down from a branch.

"Boop." Nora said poking Ren in the nose before slipping out of the tree to see what card the Grimm turned into, "An Anacondaur card! I don't have this one!"

[]

The Sorceress watched from afar as all this happened, even seeing Jaune having his Aura awakened by Pyrrha.

She watched as they all met up at the small Shrine and collected their relics and even as they defeated the Giant Nevermore and Deathstalker.

"Such a waste of talent fighting creatures as weak as those." The Sorceress said, "Give them a real test Elvoret."

A large wind blew up as a massive creature flew over the Sorceress and toward the two soon-to-be teams.

The Sorceress smiling as she watched the monster fly to them.

[]

Ruby was kneeling over catching her breath as the other seven GF users climbed up the cliff to her.

"Ruby, that was freaking awesome." Jaune said.

"Thanks." Ruby said.

"You gonna be okay for the trip back?" Yang asked her sister worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Ruby said, "It's not like I'm actually hurt or anything."

"At least we can see Beacon Cliff from here." Weiss said pointing ahead, "As such we shouldn't run into anymore trouble at the moment."

At that moment however a powerful gust of wind sprung up and threatened to throw everyone away.

"What's causing this crazy wind!?" Blake asked.

Ruby forced one of her eyes open to see what the source was, and gasped when she saw it.

It was as a large as the Nevermore she just killed, with a purple body, it had large bat like wings on it's back, it had two long arms with clawed five long fingered hands, instead of legs it's lower body was like some kind of massive stinger like appendage, it's head was small with two orange horns and a liong orange chin that she almost mistook for a beak.

"That's an Elvoret!" Ruby heard Siren shout as the wind died down, looking over she saw the Siren had only appeared translucently.

"Are you sure?" Jaune asked not knowing what that was.

"I was sealed inside one of those damn things, of course I'm sure." Siren snapped.

[FF8: Force your Way]

"Everyone, Draw a Haste spell from me and cast it on yourselves!" Ruby called.

Everyone nodded and did just that, including Ruby, who simply cast the spell from her stock.

"What's this thing weak to!?" Yang called out.

Weiss was the one to cast the Scan Spell.

[Elvoret- A Flying creature that has been re-created by the NEO Galbadian army as a final test for it's soldiers, immune to poison and earth elemented attacks, rather resistant to magic because of it's high Spirit]

"No weakness." Weiss called out, "But don't hit it with Poison or Earth elemented attacks."

"You got it." Jaune called out, as blue particles appeared around him, "Protect." Jaune said, causing two blue line's to appear in front of him one after the other and spin, creating a two layered blue shield in front of him that flashed before fading. More blue Particles appeared around Jaune as he cast another Spell, "Shell." He intoned, this time pink energy appeared below him and spiraled up in the shape of a flower before completely enclosing him and fading.

"What was that?" Weiss asked examining her opponent.

"Shell boost's my defense against magic while Protect-" Jaune started, only for the Elvoret to rake it's claws across Jaune, a blue barrier flashing into existence at the last moment to protect him from the majority of the attack. But it was still enough to knock Jaune down, "Protect boosts my defense against a Physical attack." Jaune finished.

"Leave this thing to me." Yang said as blue Particles appeared around her, "Mad Rush!" She called as a short pillar of red energy formed around her for a brief moment. When the pillar faded Yang's hole body had a slightly red tint to it, her eyes now a furious red and her hair ablaze.

"Grrrrraaaaaggghhh!" Yang shouted in primal anger as she ran to the Elvoret.

"Dang it Yang." Ruby groaned taking aim with Crescent Rose.

"What did she just do?" Blake asked as Yang jumped onto Elvoret's stinger and climbed up to the monsters face with surprising speed.

"Mad Rush put's Yang under the effect's of Protect, Haste, and unfortunately Berserk all at once." Ruby explained, "It a skill she got from Ifrit." With that Ruby began to fire at the creature.

"She's nuts." Weiss said.

"Ren!" Nora called.

Ren nodded as blue particles appeared around him, "Thundaga!" Ren called, using the spell he fully stocked by drawing from Nora.

A large bolt of lighting struck straight down on Nora, causing the ground below her to crack slightly before exploding with electrical energy. What would normal knock out most unprepared people, Nora got super charged from.

"Yeeeeeehaaaaaww!" Nora shouted jumping high into the air from her on electrical charged strength intending to crash down on the Elvoret.

However Elvoret knocked Yang off it's face before taking a deep breath, opening it's mouth, and effectively breathing a cyclone at Nora, knocking her away from it.

"We gotta slow it down." Pyrrha called as she began to shoot the creature.

"I got it!" Ruby called, conjuring blue particles from below her, "Slow!" This time a blue clock appeared over the Elvoret and it's moving hands began to slow down dramatically.

"Nora again!" Ren called.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Nora shouted leaping at the monster again, this time successfully smashing her hammer into the monsters face, bringing it down to the ground and killing it.

[Cue FF8 Victory fanfare, then end OST]

After seeing her opponent dead, the Berserk effect on her faded almost instantly, "That was easy." Yang said.

"Whoa." Jaune said looking at the Elvoret's corpse.

It's body was dissolving quickly, similar to a Grimm except this this was dissolving into purplish particles that flowed straight up instead of off in the wind.

"My scan said it as a NEO Galbadian creation." Weiss said, "Perhaps this is a fail safe they put in this creature to prevent us from studying it."

[]

From her watching position the Sorceress smiled as she turned to the woman that she was picking up after the initiation.

"They took out Elvoret." The Sorceress said.

"Not much of an accomplishment." Powder said as she flipped through a magazine titled 'Timber Maniacs', with the cover dominated by Glynda Goodwitch's stern figure, "I mean killing one of those is pretty much an initiation of our own."

"True, but remember, without magic to heal them, it proves to be a fair challenge to most Huntsmen." The Sorceress said, "Now let's head back to HQ, I'm starving."

[]

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang entered their new Team dorm.

"I'm beat." Yang said throwing herself on the nearest bed.

"Yang Xiao Long you take a shower before you fall asleep." Weiss demanded, "I'd rather not have to deal with the smell of sweat all night thank you very much."

"Fine." Yang said getting up.

That's when Diablos appeared, solid instead of translucent, "Hold on everyone." Diablos said with a devilish grin on his face, "Someone has something to say first."

"What!?" Blake demanded, just before Diablos reached over to her head.

And yanked her ribbon off, exposing her cat ears.

"DIABLOS!" Blake growled in rage as she leapt at the GF, only for him to move just slightly out of the way at the last moment.

"You're a Faunus?" Ruby asked as Weiss stared fully at Blake.

Blake sighed, "Yeah, I'm a Faunus." Blake admitted as Diablos dropped her ribbon back onto her head, not bothering to tie it, "I didn't want anyone to treat me because of what I am. I wanted to be treated as to who I am."

"You would have told us eventually right?" Weiss demanded.

Blake looked to Weiss, "Any other team I probably would have told fairly soon," Blake admitted, getting Weiss to raise an eyebrow, "But with you on my team I wanted to be sure you wouldn't treat me any different because of my ears."

Weiss was silent for a moment before she sighed, "I suppose with my family's reputation I can't blame you." Weiss said, "We'll continue this tomorrow, I want to get to sleep soon."

Blake nodded and re-tied her bow.

Meanwhile Yang looked toward Diablos, "I think we're gonna be good friends."

'Oum save me.' Was the thought of Ruby, Weiss and Blake.

'Hyne save me.' Was the thought's of Alexander, and Shiva.

Ifrit grinned as he rubbed his hands together in Yang's mind.

 **[[]]**

 **Well everyone, that's the chapter for you all.**

 **I'm posting this chapter today because tomorrow is my birthday, so I don't want a half done chapter hovering over my head.**

 **Anyway, here we've had an attack by the NG Sorceress, and Diablos spilling one of Blake's secrets.**

 **I can't wait to write more of this to be honest.**


	13. Chapter 5

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, it is time once again for some more Remnant's Guardian Forces.**

 **I'm gonna be slowing this story down after the end of the Vol 1 arc, so don't worry about this starting then suddenly stopping too fast.**

 **Anyway it's time for you all to enjoy a nice new chapter.**

 **[[]]**

[No P.O.V.]

Ruby, Yang, and Blake stood at the side of Weiss's bed as Ifrit had translucently appeared next to her.

"This is a bad idea." Blake said flatly, already in her uniform and her bow off for the moment to fold her ears down to mute the sound coming into it.

"I think it's a great idea." Diablos said as he stood translucently behind him.

"Agreed." Yang said.

Ruby on the other hand pouted while she looked at her whistle, 'Tomorrow then.' She decided putting the whistle away.

The alarm clock went off as timed, waking up Weiss, who sat up and stretched with her eyes closed, Shiva appearing with her eyes closed ready to enjoy the morning sun.

And then Ifrit let out a lion-like roar right next to the Human girl and GF.

"KKYYYAAAHHHH!" Weiss shouted flying out of the bed in shock from the sudden roar.

Ifrit, Yang and Diablos started laughing their lungs out.

"Ifrit you mutt faced imbecile what was that all about!?" Shiva shouted at her opposite.

Ifrit began to laugh even harder ruby took the stage for the humans, and faunus, of the team.

"Good morning Team RWBY!" Ruby cheered.

"What in the world is wrong with you all!?" Weiss demanded looking at Ruby, Yang, Blake and Ifrit. She looked at Blake wondering why she didn't stop this from happening.

Naturally, Ruby ignored her.

"Now that you're awake we can officially begin our first order of business." Ruby said.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked.

"Decorating!" Yang said holding several things, a Dust pamphlet from Weiss's bag, Ruby's headphones, a few bottle of Dust, the White King chess piece, a small painting, a book, Blake's candelabra, and...

"Why do you have Pyrrha's Shield?" Diablos asked Yang.

Yang looked down in her arms and saw Pyrrha's shield, "Oops." Yang said, "I'll give it back during combat class."

"What?" Weiss asked slightly confused about what's going on.

"We still have to unpack." Blake said holding up a suitcase, which promptly fell open, "And... clean" she added glaring at Diablos, who grinned as he held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"Alright, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission, banzai!" Ruby cheered.

"Banzai!" Yang and Blake cheered, then the three of them tilted to the left slightly.

Shiva halted in chewing out Ifrit to look at the trio, "I still don't understand the humans in this era."

"Agreed Miss Snowstorm." Ifrit said.

"Oh don't you even start that." Shiva warned.

[]

A few minute's later decorating was complete, save for the fact the bed were piled up in the middle of the room.

"How are those beds still perfectly made?" Shiva asked looking at the pile of beds.

"This isn't going to work." Weiss said.

"It is a bit cramped." Blake said.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Yang suggested.

"Or we could ditch the beds… and replace them with bunk beds!" Ruby cheered.

"That sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss said.

"And super awesome!" Yang cheered.

"I does seem efficient." Blake said.

"Well we should put it to a vote." Weiss suggested.

"Already happened." Diablos said with a smirk.

[]

A few more minutes later the bunkbeds were complete.

Ruby's bed was suspended above Weiss's bed by ropes, while on the other side of the room another bed was held atop the other by a stack of books.

"Objective, complete." Ruby said as the team backed off, "Alright our second order of business is... classes." Ruby said dejectedly jumping onto her bed with a binder in her hands, "Now we have a few classes together today, at nine we gotta be-"

"What!? Did you say nine o'clock?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Umm" Ruby said.

"It's eight fifty five you dunce!" Weiss exclaimed running out the door.

"Uhh.. to class!" Ruby called as the rest of the team ran out the door.

"Class?" Jaune ask as his head poked out of the room, along with the rest of his teams.

"You all better motor!" Quezacotl called out as she appeared translucently.

[]

Port's class could easily be summed up in one word.

BORING.

This was agreed on by even the GF's as they watched invisibly from behind the seats of the one's they are Junctioned to, save for Alexander who was positioned in the gap at the corner of the class.

Ruby had chosen not to pay attention to the tubby professor's story and instead decided to doodle a rather dumb drawing of professor Port, labeling it Professor Poop, much to Weiss's ire.

Pretty soon Port called for a demonstration.

"So who among you believes themselves the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked the class.

"I do sir!" Weiss called standing up with her hand raised.

"Weiss..." Shiva sighed, no matter how much she tried she couldn't drive out Weiss's pride fully, and it tended to snap back at really bad times.

[]

Pretty soon Weiss was in her combat attire and ready to face down the opponent Professor Port brought.

A Boarbatusk Grimm.

"Go Weiss!" Yang cheered as Weiss took her battle stance.

"Fight well!" Blake called holding a team RWBY flag.

"Yeah represent team RWBY!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss, still a little resentful that Ruby was made leader, not her, turned to tell her off.

"Weiss." Shiva scolded, "Focus on the enemy."

Weiss scowled but did as Shiva said, and focused on the cage just as Professor Port cracked the cage open.

Weiss flawlessly dodged the charging Grimm and faced it.

"Hah hah, wasn't expecting that were you?" Port said.

"Hang in there Weiss." Ruby called.

Weiss's eye twitched as she aimed to charge the Grimm.

"Don't charge it Weiss." Shiva reminded, causing Weiss to blink in remembrance, a small little fact that you should NEVER charge a charger unless you've got more mass behind you.

Weiss didn't exactly have a lot of mass to throw behind a charge.

Instead she chose to wait for the Grimm to charge her again, then spun around the creature to slash it on the side.

"Weiss go for the belly! There' no armor underneath!" Ruby called.

Weiss was ready to snap at Ruby, but once again Shiva stopped her.

"Take her advice, get it on it's back and stab it in the underside." Shiva said.

Weiss sighed in irritation as the Boarbatusk curled up and began rolling at Weiss, who set up a barrier type Glyph to knock it onto it's back, then used another Glyph to launch herself at it's belly to kill it.

"Bravo, bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training." Port said as the bell rang, "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today, be sure to cover the assigned readings, and stay vigilant."

[]

Weiss stomped onto the roof, where Shiva had asked her to go.

Ruby had tried to follow, but Shiva assured Ruby that she'd solve Weiss's problem by herself.

"Weiss." Shiva said appearing completely in front of Weiss, leaning back on the rail, "You need to let this anger go."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

Shiva sighed, "Weiss you've been irritated at the fact that Ruby was selected leader all day." Shiva said.

"She's so childish." Weiss started, "She doesn't know anything about leading a team while I've been training to take the role as leader."

"And yet." Shiva said, "I've seen people like her make great leaders."

Weiss blinked in surprise, "You have?" Weiss asked.

Shiva nodded, "I'm considered the most outgoing among Guardian Forces, I've never fought whoever wanted my help. I've seen people go from rookies who could barely hold a weapon, to great leaders of armies."

"So what is it about Ruby that makes her such a good leader in Ozpin's eyes." Weiss asked.

Shiva smiled, "She may be the youngest, but listen, Ruby has a positive attitude, and the attitude of the leader influences the team." Shiva said, "Plus she is the one who came up with that plan to kill the Giant Nevermore."

Weiss looked down, "I guess that's true." She admitted.

Shiva then put her hand on Weiss's shoulder, "Listen Weiss, I've seen enough to know that Ruby will need help." Shiva said, "She's been moved ahead two whole years, that means she's missed two years of training and education."

Weiss's eye's widened, "She's going to need help isn't she?"

Shiva nodded, "While you aren't the leader of the team, you can still help Ruby be a better leader by being an excellent Teammate." Shiva said, "Now you'd better got to combat class, wouldn't want to late now would you?"

[]

Team RWBY and JNPR sat in their next to each other as the combat class began.

"Why are you to so excited?" Weiss asked looking at Ruby and Yang.

"It's because Mom's taking over the class today." Ruby said excitedly.

As soon as she said that a flurry of white petals burst into existence in the middle of the room, in the middle of them Summer Rose appeared, holding in her hands a white metal contraption that looked rather similar to Crescent Rose in it's inactive state.

"Alright children!" Summer shouted, "My name is Summer Rose, as of this moment I will be your new combat instructor!"

"This is so exciting." Yang giggled.

"Before I get into what we will be doing in this class there are a few things I want to make clear." Summer declared before vanishing in a cloud of petals.

She appeared behind a wolf faunus with wolf ears who had his nose in the most recent issue of Occult Fan.

The boy yelped like a who just had his tail stepped on as Summer yanked the magazine from his hands, "First off, no reading in class unless it is a series of notes you have written about your teammates to see what you and your team need to work on." Summer said opening the magazine to read a bit, "Ehh, last month's issue was better." Summer added tossing the magazine back into the boy's bag.

Summer then teleported over to a purple haired girl who was texting someone, the girl gasped as Summer snatched her Scroll from her, "Second, no Scrolls in this class unless you plan to record your teammate's fight to point out what they did wrong and they need to work on it." Summer said looking at the conversation going on, "I think your mother can wait until after class to know how you are doing."

Finally Summer appeared by a bored looking girl who was chewing a piece of gum, "Lastly, no gum in class." Summer said as she whacked the girl in the back of the head with the white metal box, causing her to spit the gum out of her mouth.

Summer reappeared in the middle of the stage where she started, "Alright class, the rest of the day I will simply go over what we will be doing in this class." Summer said, "Also, because we will be doing student on student sparring I must ask you all one thing."

The room was silent as people awaited Summer's final rule.

"Don't hit the boys in the crotch." Summer said simply.

"That's funny coming from her." Ifrit said snickering.

"And why is that?" Diablos asked, speaking for Blake.

"Tai and Qrow have had her foot impact their balls for years now." Ifrit finished.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright folks, that's the chapter for today, next chapter will be an attack on the NEO Galbadian Facility in the Emerald Forest.**

 **Where I will FINALLY reveal who the NG Sorceress is.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time.**

 **Also I'm still looking for someone to do a Reading of this story.**


	14. Chapter 6

**Alright folks, I'm closing down the Original GF Polls early.**

 **Seriously the vote's that are okay with Original GF's are absolutely trouncing the people who are not okay with Original GF's.**

 **Seriously the final result was 15 Yes to 4 No, so ladies and gentlemen, be prepared for some, slightly, Original GF's. I say slightly original because these GF's have all been derived from something, somewhere in the Final Fantasy series. This will include variant's of recurring monsters, and just a couple of Bosses and Summons from Previous games.**

 **Now this leads me to something else.**

 **No doubt you people who have played Final Fantasy 8 have noticed a few Magazine's that have been mentioned in this story, for those who haven't played Final Fantasy 8 here are the Magazine's that were in that game.**

 **Timber Maniac's.**

 **Weapon's Monthly.**

 **Combat King.**

 **Pet Pals.**

 **The Girl Next Door (This one you didn't actually read, just traded).**

 **Occult Fan.**

 **Now I'd like to draw your attention to that last one, Occult Fan. In Final Fantasy 8 the Occult Fan magazine gave you tips about monsters and sidequests, in this story it will serve a similar purpose. Whenever we peer into a copy of Occult Fan you will be given a clue to an Original GF, as such I want you all to delve into your Final Fantasy knowledge and see if you can determine what this GF's origins are. Now granted some of these clues might not be all that useful due how vague they are, if you can't think of anything to put that clue to, don't worry I won't hold it against you.**

 **Now I think it's about time I get started on this chapter, because I'm really excited to do this.**

 **[[]]**

[Summer's P.O.V.]

"This blows." I groaned as I grabbed the latest issue of Pet Pals from my desk.

 _Apparently_ Professor Ozpin was coming by my nice new office today because he wanted me for something important so I was pretty much stuck here while he takes his sweet time getting here.

"Jeez Oz, did your precious coffee machine break or something?" I grumbled as I began to read the magazine.

"Actually," I heard Ozpin say as the door to my new office opened, "I ran out of coffee." Ozpin said as he looked around my office.

It was relatively bare, save for my desk and a filing cabinet. My desk held just my computer, and four issues of Timber Maniac's, each one featuring a different member of Team STRQ. My filing cabinet was stuffed with copies of Timber Maniac's, Weapon's Monthly, Combat King, and mostly Pet Pals.

"I didn't think that was actually possible." I said with a chuckle as I put the Pet Pals on top of the filing cabinet, "So what's the reason you wanted me to wait here for you?"

"Glynda is cleaning my office." Ozpin said taking a seat in front of my desk, "She say's it smells too much like my coffee."

'No kidding I felt like I was breathing in caffeine last time I stepped in there' I thought, "So what's this about?" I asked aloud.

"You remember the creature that appeared in the Emerald Forest during initiation and attacked Teams RWBY and JNPR?" Ozpin asked.

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

"Lame issue this month." Yang said with a yawn as she tossed a magazine aside, sadly she didn't completely restrain her strength so said magazine hit me in the face.

"Yang!" I cried out pulling th emagazine off my face and checking the cover.

'Occult Fan'

"What's so lame about this month's issue?" I muttered cracking the Magazine open and checking the featured article.

 _'Mansion inheritor claims the mansion inherited from his grand father is haunted- New owner claims to have seen a doll move on it's own in the study, owner didn't stick around.'_

"Oh wow, a lame haunted house article." I said tossing the magazine on the bookcase below the window.

"Seriously?" Diablos asked as he appeared in full, grabbing the magazine, "Wow, people still do this crap for publicity, Humanity hasn't changed a bit." He laughed.

That's when my scroll rang, and I quickly answered it.

"Hi mom!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey Summer what's up!" Ifrit shouted appearing briefly over by Yang.

"Ruby." Summer said with a surprising amount of seriousness in her voice, making me and Yang straighten up, "I need you and your team to come to my office, get your weapons. Oh and don't bring your cookies Rubes, I already have some here for you."

[]

We soon arrive in my moms office fully armed, where Ozpin and Mom stood waiting for us.

"Professor Ozpin?" Blake asked surprised by the fact he waiting here for us.

[FF8 OST: SeeD]

"Team RWBY." Ozpin said greeting us, "Do you remember the creature you encountered during initiation alongside Team JNPR? I believe Miss Schnee's Scan spell called it an Elvoret."

"Yes sir." I said nodding.

"Now, as you may recall, especially you Miss Schnee, the Scan spell said it was re-created by the militant organization known as the NEO Galbadians." Ozpin said.

"An organization that you no doubt know is on the hit list of not only the four Kingdoms, but also Menagerie and the White Fang." Mom added as she pulled out a scroll and plugged it into her computer, followed by a small panel opening up in the middle of the top of her desk, soon creating a hologram of a topographic map of the Emerald Forest on top of her desk.

"Because of this creature's appearance we suspected there may in fact be a NEO Galbadian base located in the Emerald Forest as we were told by a aspiring student as the were going through the forest." Ozpin said looking at Blake briefly before scanning all of us, "At first the faculty assumed they had a small outpost set up instead of an actual facility due to how close it is to Vale."

"But the best place to hide is right underneath your nose." Blake said.

"Correct." Ozpin said as he pushed a button on his scroll, causing the map on Mom's desk to zoom into a far corner of the forest, revealing a three dimensional structure that looked like some kind of science lab, "We found this structure after a two days of scouting the forest, furthermore our scout overheard that the NEO Galbadian Leader, often referred to as The Sorceress, will be visiting this facility today."

"Wait, you want us to defeat this Sorceress?" Weiss asked as Shiva, Diablos, and Ifrit appeared translucently, while Alexander's head piece appeared translucently.

"A Sorceress is no laughing matter to combat Professor Ozpin." Shiva said, "Even a Sorceress who has just received her power is a dangerous foe because of their pure magical prowess."

"For once I agree with Frosty." Ifrit said, getting a hiss from Shiva, "A fully trained Huntsman can't defeat a Sorceress without the aid of a GF, hell I was with people who fought three different Sorceresses and trust me, they didn't go down without a long hard fight."

"And this one has had her power for a long time." Ozpin said, "I'm not asking you to kill The Sorceress, or even fight her for that matter. However she does respect the power of a Guardian Force so she may speak openly to you."

Weiss raised an eyebrow at the headmaster's words, "You say that like you've met her before." Weiss said.

Ozpin closed his eye's and sighed, "It's because I have met her once." Ozpin said, "I'm surprised I came out of that encounter with my life."

Me, my team, even Mom was shocked at that statement.

The Guardian Forces were not impressed however.

"Did you actually manage to hurt her though?" Diablos asked.

Ozpin sighed, "I'm not entirely sure." Ozpin admitted, "Sure she was hit, but she didn't seem at all phased by the attacks."

"That's a little scary." I admitted.

"Agreed." Ozpin said, "Now while I would like to avoid sending you all against The Sorceress, I find it very uncomfortable to have a NEO Galbadian Facility this close to Vale so the sooner we destroy this place the better."

"So we go in, and blow the place sky high?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"To put it simply." Ozpin said, "But be careful, our scout also reported that he heard unidentified sounds coming from the facility so I ask that you all proceed with caution through the facility."

"I'll be coming with you all to make sure you all don't die." Mom said picking up her collapsed weapon, "Though I'm not too sure how much help I may be against the NEO Galbadian soldiers themselves, seeing as even the privates can put up a decent fight against Huntsmen and Huntresses."

"Summer's primary job during this objective is to get you all out of the facility alive." Ozpin reminded, "She's also the one designated with setting the charges and detonating them, or activate the facilities self destruct if it has one."

"Why would a facility like that even have a self destruct function?" Weiss asked.

"It's an evil organization thing." Summer said, "Plus whatever these things that they are working on in there they may want a way to stop them from getting lose, which would give Huntsmen experience in fighting them."

"A bullhead is already waiting for you all." Ozpin said, "Good luck girls."

[End OST]

The Bullhead dropped us off in the forest, close to the facility.

"Alright Team RWBY." Mom said as her weapon shifted into a sniper rifle similar to Crescent Rose's sniper form, "Remember we are going up against the NEO Galbadians, therefore you must remember that your GF's are what will give you the advantage against them."

"Yes ma'am." I said.

"And there's no need to be so formal Little Rose." Mom said sweetly, "I may be your supervisor on this mission, but I want you to treat me like your mom still."

"Okay mom." I said smiling.

[FF8 OST- The Mission]

[No P.O.V.]

"HRRAAGGHH!" Yang shouted punching open the door to the silver metal facility, sending the panels flying into the hallway.

And also setting off the alarm.

"Intruders!" A Red suited Elite soldier shouted aiming his gun at us while three blue suited soldiers approached.

Ruby fired Crescent Rose behind her, launching her forward at the elite, slamming him away with her magic junction boosted strength.

'What the!?"

"Blizzara!" Weiss called out, causing a pillar of ice to suddenly form around one of the blue soldiers and slowly shatter into shards that flowed upward, causing the damage from the tier 2 ice spell to knock him out.

"Shit! They've got GF's!" One of the remaining two soldiers shouted as the other rushed Blake with his sword.

"Blind." Blake intoned casting her spell, this caused a black swirl to form around the soldier before dark purple lines flashed toward him, blinding the soldier, before she kicked the soldier in the head, knocking him out.

"Well shit." The last guy said just before Yang punched him with enough strength to blow him through a metal wall, into an artificially made jungle.

"Why have they built a jungle into this place?" Weiss asked as she held Myrtenaster forward.

"I don't know." Summer said letting her weapon unfold into it's melee form.

A twin bladed staff that had two c shaped blades that curved backwards, resulting in the sharp end of the blade being on the outside edge, opposite to a scythe which has the blade on the inside edge.

"But it is a shortcut." Summer said.

The five ran into the jungle habitat's dirt path, with their weapons ready, prepared for anything...

Or so they thought.

"Whoa!" Ruby cried out as she jumped back after nearly getting smacked by a leaf shape on a vine that whipped out of the jungle to try and attack her.

Two figures emerged from the jungle brush, plant like creature with four arms like the one that almost hit Ruby raised straight up, heads that looked like the mouths of a Venus fly trap, and large rounded bodies that were held in a standing position by six scuttling root like legs.

"Grat's." Weiss said after casting a Scan spell, "They're weak to Ice magic."

That's when four more Grat's emerged from the Jungle, ready to eat the five huntresses.

"Weiss, blast them with Shiva!" Ruby called as everyone got behind Weiss, who summon the Ice Empress.

Four white orbs of pure cold hit dead center in front of Weiss, creating a large spot of ice on the ground, that soon shattered as an ice pillar shot out of it.

Within the ice pillar was Shiva who appeared to be dormant, that was not the case as her eyes snapped open and she broke free of the pillar, then reached both her arms back, causing energy to form in her hands, then she threw her hands in front of her, creating a blast of cold air that froze the ground in front of her, including the area around the Grat's, the frozen ground then shattered, the ice shards impaling the Grat's and killing them with the sub-zero temperatures.

Shiva smirked before fading away.

"Alright, path is clear, let's get moving!" Summer said twirling her weapon to cut through the vines as other plant's blocking their path.

Not too long later the five saw a doorway in front of them, however that doorway was blocked by four more monsters.

Three of them looked similar to an armadillo with arms and longer legs, with a bluish shell and a red body.

The fourth creature was larger than them with an insectiod body that was colored like a wasp and had and upright body shape with two small claws for hands, two legs and a very long tail.

Blake was the one to quickly cast a Scan spell on the two creatures, "The smaller creatures are called Raldo's, they're very fast creatures, while the big bug is called a Granaldo, which is weak to Wind Magic, but is rather weak so it uses the Raldo's like ammunition to fight back."

"Got it." Ruby said aiming Crescent Rose at a Raldo at the same time Summer shifted her weapon to rifle form and aimed at the same Raldo, just kill the Raldo's then the Granaldo."

At that moment the mother and daughter duo fired at the same time, blasting it away into a tree that fell on top of it, killing it.

The Granaldo cried out in outrage as it's tail smacked the back of a Raldo, which curled into a ball and flew at Yang, this proved to be a bad target as Yang cuaght the Raldo and smashed it into the ground before punching it once again, killing the creature.

The Granaldo began to get nervous as Weiss and Blake converged on the last Raldo, killing it in a cross stab.

With it's protection gone the Granaldo attempted to make an escape, only for Summer to shift her weapon into is dual blades staff form and slice it's wings off and behead it.

"Done." Summer said.

Yang busted down the door and the group walked into a new room, this one dominated by security monitors and one large control panel on an upper tier of the room, which whas unusually large. Standing in front of the panel was-

"Rinoa!?" Summer cried out in surprise.

[FF8 OST- Succession of Witches]

Rinoa, who simply was staring at the monitors slowly turned around to face the five Huntresses, "Summer Rose." Rinoa said, "My old friend, I'm happy to see you again."

Summer dropped her weapon as she stared at Rinoa who walked closer to the railing of the second tier of the room.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xaio Long." Rinoa continued, "Four of the eight people on Remnant that are junctioned with the power of Guardian Forces."

"Rin... You're the Sorceress?" Summer asked as she started to tear up.

"Rinoa..." Rinoa sighed, "You never studied history any more than what the teachers assigned, if you had you'd have known that the name Rinoa belonged to a woman from centuries ago, a young Sorceress that opposed the Sorceress Ultimecia, who intended to compress all of time into a single moment that would last for eternity. And that young Rinoa looked exactly like me didn't she?"

Team RWBY pointed their weapons at 'Rinoa', "Who are you really!?" Ruby demanded.

'Rinoa' looked down at Ruby with interest, "Well since you asked." 'Rinoa' said.

This caused her form to ripple, transforming into the silver eyed Sorceress that was the leader of the NEO Galbadians, a woman wearing a very tight black suit that revealed with ease her curves, her upperbody was covered only by this suit, while her lower body had a open front skirt that was split into four pieces that were flowing in the wind that was coming in from the open doors of the bullhead, her hands were covered by gloves that did not cover her pinky fingers and thumbs, and her boots were a pair of high heels that had two sharp tipped stilts at each heel, and a pale face with long black hair that had bangs that perfectly moved around her head to conceal everything on the sides of her head, and to accentuate her silver eyes.

The Sorceress bowed to Ruby, "My name is Musaline." She said.

"Silver eyes..." Summer breathed too softly to be heard.

Musaline however did hear her, though didn't react.

"What are you doing here?" Blake demanded.

Musaline smiled, "I'm here conducting research on the monsters of the old age." Musaline said, "And I must admit, I'm rather impressed by the power of Guardian Forces."

"Why do you care about the Guardian Forces?" Weiss asked.

Musaline simply spread her hands, "Because the power of the Sorceress cannot be split unto multiple people, and I want my eight commanders to hold power similar to mine so that when we make our move, nothing can stop us." Musaline said, as she began to pace, "Sure I could give my Sorceress power to one of my Commanders, but that would leave me nearly powerless myself, but with the power of the GF's nothing will be able to stop me! Not Huntsmen, Not Grimm, not even the Ma-"

A sniper shot was heard from Summer's weapon, but with inhuman reflexes Musaline thrust out her hand at the bullet, which slowed down drastically until it stopped millimeters in front of her hand, shifting her hand under the bullet she let it drop into her palm, "I suppose you are a little angered Summer, but our friendship wasn't completely fake." Musaline said tossing the bullet back to Summer, who caught it.

"Yeah right." Summer said angered.

Musaline's face shifted into one of disappointment, "As much as I want to stay and prove to you that our friendship was real, I'm afraid I have things that require my attention today." Musaline said throwing out her arms, "If you want to demolish this base go ahead, now that the Jungle habitat has been breached it is no longer safe her for my soldiers, and they have already been evacuated, access code is on the control panel."

With that Musaline turned and stepped through a wall.

[OST End]

"Mom?" Ruby asked walking over to her mother, who had tears streaming down her face.

"Let's get to the control panel." Summer sniffed walking ahead.

Only to stop hen the room shook.

"What was that?" Weiss asked.

At that moment there was the sound of metal tearing open behind them, causing the five females to turn around.

Standing in front of the now torn open wall, was a large, red and black T-rex.

More specifically a T-Rexaur.

"Oh crapsicles." Ruby said.

[FF8 OST: Force your way]

The T-Rexaur roared right before it charged at them, aiming to devour the Huntresses.

They fortunately managed to dodge the bite, but Weiss and Blake were soon struck by a whip from the tail as it turned to face Summer and Ruby.

"Find a weakness!" Ruby called as she cast an Aero spell at the dinosaur, which didn't hurt it too much.

Yang launched herself at the dinosaur, and punched it in the head, which only accomplished getting her caught in the mouth of the dinosaur, forcing Yang to use both her arms and legs to stop her from getting crushed in the creatures mouth, "Help!" Yang shouted.

"YANG!" Ruby shouted, casting a Confuse spell, creating a large round meteorite to appear above the reptiles head and slam down on it, causing it's jaw to loosen enough for Yang to launch herself out of the dino's mouth and knock it back at the horrible taste of gunshot.

Summer quickly rushed over to hug Yang, "Yang Xiao Long never do that again." Summer said.

"I'll try not to." Yang said, "At least not with something that has a jaw as small as that."

Summer then smack Yang on the head, "I'm talking period miss, and that reminds me about the stunt you pulled with that Nevermore that I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"Can we scold Yang later!" Weiss called out as Blake slashed the T-Rexaurs ankle, not doing all too much damage.

"Right." Summer said, "Avoid the head people!"

"Blizzara!" Weiss called casting the ice spell on the dino.

This time the dino shuddered violently because of the spell, "It's weak to ice!" Weiss called out as she quickly junctioned Blizzara to her attack.

Ruby, Yang, and Blake all nodded as they junction their Blizzara spells to their attack.

Blake took the opening chance and shot at the dino, distracting it from Summer who had leapt onto it's back and began to slash at it.

Sadly it was not distracted at the head reached back for Summer, only to end up eating white petals.

"How much punishment can this thing take!?" Yang asked only to get headbutted by the dino, and charged into the wall.

The T-Rexaur had decided to eat them after it had taken them out.

Ruby dashed past the dino, slashing with Crescent Rose at the same time, causing severe pain to the T-Rexaur, making it back off the wall just slightly enough so that Yang could punch the skull with her magic junctioned and Semblance boosted strength, throwing the creature back a few feet.

"Yes!" Ruby cheered, only for the T-Rexaur to grab Ruby by her cape and lift her up, "ACK! HELP!" Ruby shouted just before the T-Rexaur threw Ruby into a wall with full force.

Weiss made a Glyph boosted leap and drove her rapier into the T-Rexaurs skull before leaping off in a blast of Ice Dust.

The T-Rexuar stumbled back before falling over with one last roar

[Play FF8 Victory fanfare then cut OST]

"Ruby!" Summer shouted teleporting to her daughter.

"I'm fine mom." Ruby said getting up, then looked at the holes in her cape, "But..."

"Don't worry Ruby." Summer said kissing Ruby on the forehead, "I'll fix that when we get back to Beacon."

With that Summer teleported to the control panel, where there was indeed a note with the access code, as well as a letter.

Summer put the letter in her pocket while she typed in the access code, "S-U-M-M-E-R." Summer said to herself as she punched in the code, 'Odd... why is my name the code?'

Summer shook her head as she activated the self destruct to go off in ten minutes, then she teleported back to the others and had everyone hold onto her as she teleported herself and them back to Beacon.

The Facility exploded in chunks ten minute's later, although a single creature evaded the explosion, a beige colored raptor running out of a newly blown open hole, just beating a few Grat's out of the building that were soon destroyed in another blast before the building and all of it's inhabitants were vaporized.

[]

As Summer sat in her room, finishing up the repairs to Ruby's cape she looked at the letter Musaline had left, she opened the envelope soon after cutting the last stitching thread to the cape.

 _'Dear Summer- If you're reading this then I guess you know who I am now... You probably feel betrayed but you really were my friend while I was at Beacon, I hope this proves it. Though it's not nearly as good as the one you made for me.'_

Summer raised an eyebrow as she tipped the remaining content's of the envelope into her hand.

A white and blue fiber woven bracelet.

 **[[]]**

 **Holy CRAP that took a while to write!**

 **Anyway we finally know the name of The Sorceress, Musaline.**

 **Now I get to do my favorite part of this story, agonizingly slow reveal of Musaline's story.**

 **Anyway can you all guess what the Occult Fan Magazine hinted at? If not don't worry.**

 **Well, I'm still looking for someone to do a reading of this story, so PM me if you want to do it.**


	15. Chapter 7

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you all another chapter of Remnant's Guardian Forces.**

 **Oh and if you guys are waiting for Verdant Gamer I've got some bad news...**

 **I might be taking this week off of writing it, because if you been reading it lately you'd see that it's starting to seem a little... rushed or forced. As such I may very well be taking a short break from it this week.**

 **Anyway in return, I must ask you all to prepare for some... comic moment's in this chapter, you'll see why.**

 **[[]]**

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

"Can I get a little help with this?" Weiss asked as she lifted up a Dinosaur bone, attempting to put it on a newly installed wooden plaque on the wall.

It wasn't that big, but it was still surprisingly heavy so Yang went over to help Weiss.

"I still can't believe this thing was left behind by that big ass dino..." Yang groaned.

Yes, for some reason after Weiss killed the creature called the T-Rexaur it's body dissolved and it left behind this big bone.

"You sure you don't want me to refine that thing into a set of 20 Quake spells?" Diablos asked watching Yang and Weiss lift the bone onto the plaque and secure it.

"I'm certain." Weiss said dusting her hands off, "This is a Trophy, a symbol of the fact we killed a dinosaur."

"I suppose that is pretty true." Shiva said.

That's when someone knocked on Team RWBY's door, "Girls?" Jaune's voice called, "You uh... got a delivery."

Weiss raised an eyebrow and opened the door, true enough Jaune was indeed carrying a box the size of his torso, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha standing behind him.

"Wonder what's inside." I asked taking the box from Jaune and putting it on the table, then noticed Team JNPR still standing at the door, "Well, come on in already." I said.

Nora skipped inside as Blake handed me a pocket knife she carried, followed by the rest of Team JNPR coming inside.

I cut the tape of the box with the knife and opened it, revealing...

"Eight Triple Triad Starter decks?" Ren asked picking one up.

"What?" Nora asked picking one up herself, "Oh Quezacotl and I can really make use of these."

"What's Triple Triad?" Weiss asked.

I looked at Weiss like she was crazy, "You never heard of Triple Triad!?" I cried out, "It's only one of the most popular card games for centuries!"

"There's a letter." Blake said reaching into the box and handing me a letter.

"Dear Team RWBY," I read, "I'm rather impressed you managed to defeat the T-Rexaur, it normally requires the deployment of one of my commanders to dispose of one, then again I shouldn't expect anything less from those Junctioned with a GF. By now I'm sure word would have spread across Beacon about your mission to destroy a NEO Galbadian Facility, such news isn't something that just blows over people's heads, and I'm pretty sure you've restricted yourselves from using Magic in your combat class, then again why would you need to do that? You've got that magic Junctioned to your capabilities. As a sign of your victory over me I'd like to reward you with a few cards, if you already have the cards in those decks feel free to have the GF junctioned to your friend Nora turn them into things you can certainly find a use for.- Musaline, leader of the NEO Galbadians."

"How does she know about Quezacotl?" Ren asked as Yang opened her deck of cards,

"Let's see..." Yang said, "Geezard, Bite Bug, Fungar, Red Bat, Gayla, Blobra, and Gesper."

"Man those are really weak cards." Nora said, "You really only have a good chance of winning against people with level 1 cards."

"You know, if you guys all play Triple Triad, I think this might help you Jaune." Siren said holding out a card to Jaune.

Jaune took the card, "You have your on card?" Jaune asked looking at the Siren card.

"Here Weiss, Triple Triad is actually a pretty fun game once you've gotten a few good cards to use." Shiva said handing Weiss her card.

"Ruby and I already got an Ifrit and Alexander card from our GF's." Yang said holding up an Ifrit card.

"Pyrrha, a gift from me and my brother." Minotaur said handing Pyrrha two cards, a Sacred and Minotaur card respectively.

"uh guy's, We're gonna be late for class." Jaune said.

"Uh oh." I said running out the door.

[]

Today's match was Jaune vs Cardin, and truthfully, I think Jaune would have gotten the snot beaten out of him if it weren't for Siren giving him constant pointers.

"Alright that's enough!" Summer called as Cardin's Aura hit the Tournament minimum.

Jaune ended up falling onto his rear at that he was tired.

"Alright kids, break for lunch!" Summer called, not even bothering to correct Cardin for his reckless fighting style.

[]

"You and me Yang! Triple Triad!" Nora demanded at the lunch table.

"Jaune are you alright?" Pyrrha asked as Nora and Yang pulled out their cards respectively.

"Huh, oh, yeah why?" Jaune asked.

"It's just that you seem a little… not okay." I said.

"Guys I'm fine, seriously, look." Jaune said giving a painfully fake smile as well as a nervous chuckle.

"Not buying it." Ifrit said as he watched over Yang's shoulder as Nora set down a card.

"Careful Nora, she's planning something." Quezacotl warned.

I looked over to see team CRDL laughing at a faunus girl with bunny ears.

"Worthless waste of flesh." Sacred said looking at Cardin.

"We have more important things to worry about and he chooses to laugh at a girl with rabbit ears." Alexander said with a surprising amount of scorn

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha said.

"Who Cardin Winchester, nah, he just likes to mess around you know, practical jokes." Jaune said.

"He's a bully." I said.

"Almost as bad as Seifer from way back." Shiva said.

"He better not go turncoat like Seifer did though." Quezacotl said.

"Please, name one time he's bullied me." Jaune said.

"He knocked your books to the ground." I said

"Activated your shield going through a door." Ren said

"He threw you into a locker and launched it." Yang said.

"I didn't land far from the school." Jaune said.

"It was a three hour walk back to the school." Siren reminded.

"Jaune you know if you ever need help you can just ask." Pyrrha said.

"Oh, we'll break his legs!" Nora declared standing up, inadvertently showing her hand to Yang.

"Hell yeah!" Ifrit, Sacred and Minotaur shouted in agreement.

"Guys it's fine really it's not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said

"Oww that hurts!" a woman called out, I looked over to see Cardin was pulling on the rabbit Faunus' ear.

"See I told you it was real." Cardin said as the girl pulled away and went over to the rest of her team, Diablos stalking over to Cardin Translucently.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang said.

I looked over to Alexander, "I really wish we could summon you guys during combat class." I said.

"Agreed." Alexander said, followed by a less than manly scream from Cardin, so when we turned to see what had happened.

I fell over laughing, his belt had been 'Mysteriously' cut, and now his pink flowered underwear was showing.

"I won!" Yang called throwing her hands in the air.

"Noooooo!" Nora cried, "Please don't take my Quezacotl Card Yang, Pleeeeeease!" Nora begged, shocking Ren.

"Alright..." Yang said, "I think I'll take... your Tonberry King card instead."

"Awwwwwwwwwww-w-w-w." Nora moaned holding out the card to Yang.

[Summer's P.O.V.]

Tonight was a nice clear night, perfect for stargazing.

Although I was disappointed at Mister Winchester's actions during Professor Oobleck class today. Heh, I really find it fun to irritate Barty by calling him Professor instead of Doctor like he insists.

As I approached the roof I heard a familiar voice.

"I forged my Transcripts Pyrrha." Jaune almost shouted.

"Jaune..." I sang stepping over to him and Pyrrha, "You really should be careful what you say, someone might over hear you."

"P-Professor Rose, I-I..." Jaune stammered.

"Still, forged transcripts or not you have more than earned your place here a Beacon." I said.

"I have?" Jaune asked.

"Of course." I said, "I mean you have the Guardian Force Siren, if you aren't eligible to enter Beacon with her at your side then that means Ozpin's gotten far too senile."

"W-wait, you mean Ozpin knew? About my Transcripts, about Siren?" Janue asked.

"Yep, and yep." I said popping the 'P' of the last yep, "But you really should be careful when speaking out loud, you never know who might hear you."

With that I pulled out my weapon, unfolded it into Melee form, and hooked it around the neck of an eavesdropper just below then pulled him up.

"Eep." Cardin said.

"Jaune, you and Pyrrha might want to start training together after this, you've lacked proper skill with your weapon and that could cost you your life." I said, "I'll be overseeing it to make sure it happens until further notice." With that I grabbed Cardin and Teleported him to my office.

I let go of Cardin who quickly out his tough guy act up once again, "So what's my punishment now Professor?" Cardin asked.

"Clearly standard punishments aren't enough to get you to see what your actions are getting you." I said, "And I'm certain you know Beacon rules state that racism is severely looked down upon and highly punishable."

Cardin gulped, now knowing I knew about young Velvet.

"So here is what is going to happen Mister Winchester." I warned, "Next week Professor Peach is having a field trip to Forever Falls, normally student's would only have one professor watching over the entire class in case of a large amount of Grimm attack. However due to your recent actions I have full authority to place you and your team under watch for the rest of the year, should I see you do something that will endanger other students, or commit act's of bullying and, or Racism I can and _will_ have you and your team expelled."

"Yeah right, my father-" Cardin started.

"Would not be able to do a damn thing." I said cutting him off, "Beacon has security camera's hidden all over, if I expel you Professor Ozpin has more that enough evidence to hold our own in a lawsuit of any kind."

"Even the bathrooms?" Cardin asked referring to the security camera's.

"Not in the stalls." I said, "But they do have sound access."

Cardin gulped, that last part was actually a lie, we didn't have security camera's in the bathrooms, nor in Student Dorms.

"Listen mister Winchester, I want you and your team to reel in that Racist attitude, or you and your team will be kicked out of Beacon and will be blacklisted from any other Huntsman academy am I clear." I demanded.

Cardin nodded vigorously.

"Good, now get back to your dorm." I demanded.

[No P.O.V]

[Forever Falls]

As the airship landed in Forever Fall forest to let off student, not too far away two NEO Gabadian commanders were doing something themselves.

One of them was Powder, the other was a woman as well, but she gave of a far creepier vibe.

Her grey uniform appeared to be worn and tattered, with flayed out cuffs at the ankles and wrists, she wore an eye patch over her right eye, which also covered a large scar that vertically went from her chin to her hairline, her hair was a silver color, reaching to her lower back and was tied in a ponytail that was split into two ponytails halfway to her back like an upside down 'Y' and strapped to her back was a crooked handled Scythe with several Dust compartments by the blade.

The two Commanders were pushing a cage by the handles on it's side, but said cage was covered by a tarp.

"How long did it take you to catch this thing anyway Veil?" Powder asked

Veil looked at Powder with her good eye, "Far too long Powder." Veil said, her voice making it seem darker than it actually was.

Powder rolled her eyes, "Jeez Veil, do something about that tone of voice, you sound like you're visiting a dead relative." Powder said.

Veil rolled her eye now, "Just keep pushing." Veil said.

Just then the cage hit a bump, causing the cage to jostle a surprising amount.

"What a bump." Powder said, "At least the creature is still-"

The tarp shot off the cage as it's door flung open, causing the captive creature to speed out of the cage faster than the two commanders could process what just happened.

"Fuck it." Veil said turning around and leaving, "I'm not gonna catch that stupid thing again."

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

"That trip went well I think." I said.

"I can't believe you mother was shadowing Team CRDL the whole trip." Blake said looking at the team.

"Hey guys." Jaune said looking a few jostling crates as the Airship landed, "I think we may have brought something with us."

"What!?" The whole ship shouted as the door to let everyone off opened, causing everyone but Teams JNPR, RWBY, Summer and Glynda to rush off board.

"Chickens." Yang said as she approached the boxes.

Suddenly there was a sound of a whistle going off twice as something small and green shot out of the pile of boxes.

"What the!?" Yang shouted stumbling back as the green creature ran out of the airship, with us following it.

Outside the student's had already headed back into the building, leaving us with the creature.

A small, green, cactus like creature with two arms and legs, all bent at 90 degree angles. The left arm pointing up, the right arm pointing down, the left leg bent out to the side then downward to touch the ground, the right leg bent downward then outward, it had three little needles on top of it's head like hair and two black circles for eyes, and one long rectangle with the thin sides rounded to make a face.

After aquick scan spell I knew what it was.

"A Cactuar?" I asked.

"What's a Cactuar doing in the airship?" Shiva asked, "They're desert dwellers, sometimes they appear elsewhere, like but nothing like the area around Vale or Forever Fall."

"It's so cute!" Nora called, "I just wanna hug it!" With that Nora leapt at the Cactuar.

"Nora!" Ren called as he failed to stop her.

*Crash*

The Cactuar had run off just moment's before Nora tackled it causing her to crash into the ground and was currently running a surprisingly fast circle around Nora.

"Wow, who knew a cactus could go so fast." Nora said slightly dazed, "Owie..."

The Cactuar seemed to shudder as it ran, it's body looking as it tilted from one foot to another as it ran sideways.

"I'll catch it." Weiss said drawing Myrtenaster, then created a Glyph to launch herself at the Cactuar, which ran past her as she flew at it.

Seeing as she missed it she set up another Glyph to launch herself at it again, only to get the same result.

This went on about five more times before Weiss crashed to the ground as the Cactuar ran off toward Beacon itself almost as fast as Ruby using her semblance.

"Was I just outrun by a cactus?" Weiss asked.

"Yes." Ifrit said, "Yes you were."

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that's the chapter.**

 **And yes, that Cactuar is going to be coming back around very often, and he's going to be a serious troll.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and I'll see you next time.**

 **And I'm still looking for someone to do a reading of this story!**


	16. Chapter 8

**Hey guy's what's up?**

 **I'm here with yet another chapter of Remnant's Guardian Forces and I have a bit of good news.**

 **Someone has finally accepted my proposal for a Reading of this story.**

 **Tronmaster5704 has uploaded the new story and will be uploading new chapter's every Tuesday... well, unless life decides to be an ass of course.  
**

 **Anyway as always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope that you will enjoy the Reading as well, also please don't judge Tronmaster too much, it's his first writing attempt.  
**

 **[[]]**

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

"The Vytal festival, oh this is absolutely wonderful." Weiss said rather cheerily, unnaturally so in fact.

After the incident with the Cactuar a couple of days ago the little guy has been running around Beacon being a bit of a troll, not even the teachers were safe from him.

Glynda failed to catch it, Oobleck hit seven walls trying to catch the little cactus, and Professor Port looked like a giant pincushion after one encounter with it.

So right now we decided to step out of Beacon and enjoy the city, and now I know exactly why Weiss wanted to come out here.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss, it's kinda weirding me out." I admitted.

"It really is kinda disturbing." Diablos said as he translucently followed Blake.

"Oh that's rich coming from you." Alexander said following us translucently.

"How could you not smile, a festival dedicated to the cultures of the world, there will be dances, parades, a tournament, oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking." Weiss said.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang said.

"Yeah no kidding." Ifrit said, "Imagine if this girl was put in charge of the Garden Festival back in the day."

"Oh dear lord..." Diablos said, "I think Selphie was the best option with her bubbly personality, replace her with Weiss and Balamb's SeeD's would't have been so excited for the festival."

"Quiet you three." Weiss said.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid dock's?" Yang asked.

"Ugh they smell like fish." I said covering my nose.

"We're near the sea Ruby." Shiva said with a sigh.

"Oh... right." Ruby said, "Still... it stinks."

"Not to the little kitty here." Yang joked, earning a jab in the ribs.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today, and as a representative of Beacon I feel as if it my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." Weiss said trying to get back on her original conversation.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake said flatly.

"You can't prove that." Weiss said.

"Because you just did." Alexander said.

"Whoa..." I said looking off toward a shop with a broken window, effectively derailing that conversation and naturally we went to investigate, "What happened here?" I asked.

"Robbery, second Dust shop to be hit this week." The investigator replied.

"That's terrible." Yang said.

"They left all the money again." a second Investigator noted.

"It doesn't make a lick of sense, who needs that much Dust?" The first Investigator asked.

"I don't know, an army?" the second Investigator said.

"You thinking it was the White Fang? The NEO Galbadians?" The first Investigator asked.

"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The second investigator said, and with that we stepped away a bit to let them do their thing.

"Hmmp, the White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss scoffed.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss retorted.

"The White Fang is hardly a group of psychopaths, they're a group of misguided Faunus." Blake replied.

"Misguided? Blake I understand you may have some racial connection to the White Fang, but they want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet." Weiss said.

"So then they're very misguided! Either way it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Blake said.

"It might be that Torchwick guy, they never caught even the NEO Galbadians." I said, "We know next to nothing about those guys."

"Well that doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum, those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss said.

Oddly enough the three GF's with us looked toward Diablos, "Hey guys come on, just because I grant Blake the best mugging abilities history has ever seen doesn't mean I'm a bad guy." Diablos defended.

"That's not necessarily true." Yang said to Weiss, ignoring Diablos.

"Hey stop that Faunus!" A man called, resulting in us all running over to the docks to observe the scene.

"That's real good timing dumbass." Ifrit grumbled.

"I agree with you on that." Shiva said.

A Faunus with a monkey tail was being chased by two crew members before he jumped off and onto the docks themselves and then he leapt onto a lamppost and hung upside down from it.

"You no good stowaway!" a crewman shouted.

"Hey a no good stowaway would have been caught, I'm a great stowaway!" The Monkey Faunus called back.

That's when the two investigator showed up, one of them threw a stone halfheartedly to get the Faunus' attention.

"Hey, get down from there this instant." An Investigator said, only to receive a banana peel in his face. The monkey Faunus laughed as he ran off in our direction, winking at Blake as he passed us.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition and there it goes." Yang said.

"Quick we have to observe him!" Weiss shouted as she ran off with us following. We chased the Faunus until Weiss ended up running into an orange haired girl.

"How about you observe where you're going next time?" Diablos said with a laugh.

"No he got away!" Weiss cried.

"Uhh, Weiss." Yang said pointing to the girl, causing Weiss to shout and jump off.

"Salutations!" The girl said way too cheerily.

"Kid reminds me a bit of Selphie." Ifrit said.

"I know, weird." Alexander said.

"Umm, hello." Weiss said.

"Uh are you… okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm wonderful, thank you for asking." The girl said with an unchanged amount of cheer in her voice, we all glanced around at one another.

"Do you... want to get up?" Yang asked.

"Yes." The girl said as she flipped herself upright, then she turned to us causing us to take a step back.

"My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you." Penny said.

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby." I said.

"I'm Weiss." Weiss said.

"Blake." Blake said.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked, Blake proceeded to hit Yang, "Oh I'm Yang." She corrected.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny repeated.

"You already said that." Weiss said.

"So I did." Penny said.

"Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss said as we turned to leave.

"Take care friend." I said as we left.

"She was weird." Yang said.

"She seemed a little robotic don't you think?" Alexander said.

"Oh look who's talking now." Diablos said cheekily.

"Now where did that Faunus riffraff run off to." Weiss said only for all of us to freeze upon seeing Penny right in front of us.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked.

"Oh I'm really sorry I definitely didn't think you heard me." Yang said as Weiss tried to figure out how Penny got in front of us.

"No not you," Penny said moving past all of us and in front of me.

"You." Penny said.

"Me?" I asked in surprise, then began to stammer trying to collect my thoughts.

"You called me friend, am I really your friend?" Penny asked.

"Umm." I said glancing at Weiss, Blake, and Yang were waving the hands in a no fashion. Meanwhile Ifrit, Shiva and Diablos gave me a thumbs up, Alexander just nodded considering he doesn't exactly have hands.

"Yeah sure, why not?" I said causing the girls to fall over.

"Sensational, we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny said enthusiastically.

"Is this what it was like when you met me?" I asked Weiss.

"No she seems far more coordinated." Weiss said.

"So what are you doing here in Vale?" Yang asked.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny said.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked.

"I'm combat ready." Penny said.

"Forgive me but you hardly look the part." Weiss said.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake said.

"It's a combat skirt." Weiss retorted.

I sped right next to Weiss, "Yeah." I said as she gave me a high five.

"Wait a minute if you're fighting in the tournament then does that mean you know that monkey tailed rapscallion?" Weiss asked.

"The who?" Penny asked.

"The monkey Faunus we we're following when Weiss ran into you." I said.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake asked.

"Huh?" Weiss asked.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate, he's a person!" Blake said.

"Oh I'm sorry, would you like for me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can, or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss retorted.

"Weiss Schnee with that logic you may as well stop calling Blake a person!" Shiva snapped, making Weiss flinch.

"Stop it!" Blake shouted.

"Stop what, he clearly broke the law, give him time and he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang." Weiss said not backing down.

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake shouted and walked off, Weiss followed her, not wanting to drop the argument.

"I swear I am going to give Weiss frostbite if this keeps up." Shiva said.

"Nah, just throw her to the Cactuar." Diablos said, "That's punishment enough."

Shiva was silent for a moment, "Think you can find the guy?" she finally asked.

[]

We returned to the dorm that night and noticed Blake and Weiss were still arguing.

"I don't see why this is such a problem." Weiss said.

"That is the problem." Blake snapped.

"You realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity don't you, the White Fang are pure evil." Weiss said.

"There is no such thing as pure evil, why do you think the White Fang hates humanity so much, it's because of people like Cardin, people like you that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures! They were never this violent to begin with!" Blake snapped.

"People like me?" Weiss retorted.

"You're discriminatory!" Blake shouted.

"I'm a victim!" Weiss shouted.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War as in actual bloodshed, my grandfather's company has had a target painted across it's back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of Dust stolen, and every day my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood." Weiss said.

"Weiss I-" I started.

"NO! You want to know why I despise the White Fang, it's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves and murders!" Weiss shouted.

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake shouted.

"Uh oh." Diablos said.

At that moment Blake realized what she said and ran off.

"You knew!?" Weiss demanded Diablos.

"Yeah I knew." Diablos said, "I helped her escape the White Fang after she had deserted those scumbags!" Diablos snapped before he vanished.

"He helped her escape?" Weiss asked herself.

"Apparently so Weiss." Shiva said, "And good luck finding them now, she can use Diablos's power to become undetectable."

Weiss must have decide it couldn't hurt to try, so she ran out of the room

[Weiss's P.O.V.]

As I ran to find Blake I turned the corner in and was met by the sound of two whistle blasts, and a familiar green face.

"Move you prickly green pest." I snapped.

The Cactuar simply jumped once before it suddenly began so shoot needles at me.

"AH!" I shouted in surprise.

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

I used my super speed Semblance to speed over to where I heard Weiss's voice, "Weiss!?" I cried out.

"Over here." Weiss groaned from a wall.

Turning my head I saw that Weiss resembled a pincushion at the moment, "Cactuar?" I asked.

"Yep." Weiss said picking a needle out of her arm, "While I'm glad none of the needles hit my face I'm a little worried they bypassed my Aura."

[No P.O.V.]

[NEO Galbadian Headquaters]

"So tomorrow at six in the Altesian publishing building?" Musaline asked through a earpiece that was connected to her scroll.

"Alright, Thank you." Musaline said before the line went dead.

"What was that about?" Veil asked walking into Musaline's room.

"I was setting up a interview for Timber Maniac's." Musaline said, "Although I wish the interview could have been in Vale, Vacuo, Mistral, even the little building they have in Patch would have been better."

"Why's that?" Veil asked.

"Because not only is James going to be breathing down my neck the moment I show up because he knows about the disguises I've used." Musaline started, "But it also puts me too close for comfort to _him._ "

"Who's him?" Veil asked.

"That backstabbing power hungry piece of Behemoth shit, Jacques _._ " Musaline growled.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright folks, that's the chapter I have given you.**

 **Anyway, remember to go give Tronmaster some love for Reading RGF, and offer him some writing tips if you want and I hope you all enjoy the rest of your day.**


	17. Chapter 9

**Okay ladies and gentlemen, Reviews are once again down and this time they seem to have taken Private Messaging with them, [or at least the messaging box I was using with Swift] and for some reason jammed a random message from someone completely different into one of my current PM's.**

 **So after, or even before you read this chapter, can you guys all go tell the support team about this issue? There are conversations I need to have with my partners and I can't really do that all too well without PM's if this problem starts getting bigger.  
**

 **Anyway guy's here is the chapter for today.**

 **[[]]**

[No P.O.V.]

General Ironwood was having a remarkably quiet night tonight.

Normally he's stuck with problems about minor criminal's thinking they can slip past Atlesian security, or the occasional drunk doing something stupid.

Ironwood decided to do one last scan of the city before turning in for the night and letting the night shift take over, and that turned out to scare him.

"What the- why is she here?" Ironwood mumbled looking at the camera watching the street, and saw Musaline walking across the street in the emptiness of the night.

"This might just work to our advantage." Ironwood mumbled before he pulled out his scroll to message Winter about an emergency mission for her and left the room.

However if he had chosen to stick around he would have noticed Musaline perfectly face the camera and wink at it.

[]

Ironwood waited in the meeting room for Winter to arrive, he understood it was late and that she would need some time to get ready, but he was still nervous.

After all if this operation succeeded this would mean that a major threat to the Four Kingdoms would lose it's leader.

When the door opened Ironwood was all but ready to greet Winter and being briefing her on the mission.

Except it wasn't Winter at the door.

"Hello General." said Salem's Scorpion Faunus agent, Tyrian.

"Who are you?" Ironwood demanded pulling out his revolver.

"An agent of her majesty, you may call me Tyrian." Said the Scorpion Faunus.

"If Salem sent you to kill me then she sent you on a suicide mission." Ironwood warned.

"Well it's a good thing my target isn't you." Tyrain said pulling up a chair, "Her majesty has noticed The Sorceress was here as well and want's her dead, meaning my order's are to assist you in whatever scheme you have to eliminate this woman."

Ironwood glared at the scorpion Faunus for a moment, before sighing and putting his revolver away, "Fine, I will accept the extra assistance in disposing of Musaline." Ironwood said, "But don't try anything more or I will see to it that you receive the death penalty."

At that moment the door opened once again, this time revealing Winter Schnee, "Sorry about my tardiness General Iron- who is this?" Winter asked pointing to Tyrian.

"A mercenary who's boss happens to have the same goal we have on this current mission." Ironwood said, "The assassination of The NEO Galbadian Leader, and Sorceress, Musaline."

Winter's eye's went wide, "G-General Ironwood, does that mean..." She said nervously.

"Yes, Musaline is currently in Atlas, she was heading for the Timber Maniac's publishing office here in Atlas." Ironwood explained, "Winter, I know this is risky, but if you can position yourself on the rooftop of the Timber Maniac's building you can potentially catch her by surprise and put an end to the NEO Galbadian threat to Remnant."

"An assassination." Winter deduced, "No offense General, but assassination is not my strong suit."

"I am aware of that." Ironwood said, "However I've asked you to lead this mission because you are one of the best Specialist's I have, if assassination fails you stand the best chance in direct combat with Musaline. Tyrian here will also assist you in the direct attack should the assassination fail."

"Yes sir." Winter said.

[]

Winter waited, perched atop the Timber Maniac's building, waiting for Musaline to step out.

She didn't have to wait very long as the Sorceress stepped out of the building stretching her arms.

Winter silently drew her saber and leapt down from the building ready to impale Musaline.

However mere moment's before her weapon struck Musaline, her weapon clashed with a gunblade.

Slate's Gunblade, which was being held by Musaline.

"That has to be one of the better assassination attempt's to target me." Musaline said before spinning and throwing Winter back.

[FF8 OST: Premonition]

Winter didn't respond, instead dashing toward the Sorceress for a sharp stab, only to have her weapon deflected with ease.

"Please don't tell me this is the best you can do." Musaline said bored, flicking her wrist and flinging Winter aside.

Winter grunted as she landed, feeling as if she just got tackled by an Ursa, Winter quickly drew her second blade from her weapon and created a Summoning Glyph the conjured an Alpha Beowolf that charged Musaline, while Winter ran just behind it.

"Pathetic." Musaline said slashing the summoned Grimm, pulling the trigger on the Gunblade as she did, killing the Grimm, the holding out her hand toward Winter.

Winter was suddenly halted in mid air by the arm holding her main weapon, "I had thought you Atlesian Specialists were at a level equivalent to Huntsmen?" Musaline asked as she clenched her hand into a fist.

"Ahh!" Winter cried out as she suddenly felt crushing force on the wrist that was being suspended in the air.

Suddenly Winter was slammed into the wall of the Timber Maniac's building, causing a gasp of pain to slip from Winter's mouth as her arm was dislocated.

Musaline stepped forward to Winter and put the tip of Slate's Gunblade to Winter's nose, "You never had a chance against me woman." Musaline said, "Next time you see your father, tell him that-" Musaline suddenly cut herself off as she leaned back just in time to avoid the stinger of a large Scorpion Tail.

Musaline turned her head with a glare to the person the offending appendage was attached to, "Tyrain, the psychotic faunus..." Musaline said, "I'm no longer in the mood to play now."

"Aw, I wanted to have some- GYYAAAHHAAA!" Tyrain shouted in sudden pain.

Musaline had gripped Tyrian's tail as she had Winter's wrist, and as now applying pressure in several area's, shattering his Aura in a near instant and cracking the exoskeleton of the tail. Suddenly Musaline raised the gunblade and slashed downward, pulling the trigger and severing Tyrain's tail.

"AAAAAHHHAHHAHAHHHAAA!" Tyrain cried out in pain, as venom leaked out of his wound.

Musaline then threw Tyrain into a snowbank, "Go back to you mistress with a warning, next time she tries something like this, her agent won't be coming back."

As Tyrian stood up to run away Winter attempted to attack Musaline once again, only to have the same force that gripped her wrist grip her whole body.

"Winter Schnee." Musaline said, "My hatred for your father won't be the cause of your death, nor will your attempt to kill me." As Musaline said this Winter felt more pressure being applied to different parts of her right arm, "Rather, it is my respect for the power held by your little sister that will spare you this day, but that doesn't mean you'll be getting off completely free."

*Crack*

"GYYAAHHAA!" Winter cried out as her right arm was broken, fortunately the broken bone didn't break through anything else. Winter was soon dropped as Musaline walked away.

[OST End]

Musaline looked toward one of the hidden camera's watching her and smiled, "Nothing you have can stand up to me general." Musaline said, "Not unless you can find power I respect."

With that Musaline melted into a rippling wall.

Winter slowly reached toward her scroll and dialed an emergency number, calling in an ambulance to her location.

'She said she respected the power Weiss holds...' Winter thought, 'What does she mean by that?'

That was all Winter could think before she passed out from pain.

 **[[]]**

 **All right folks, that's the Chapter.**

 **Musaline just chopped off Tyrain's tail, and broke Winter's arm.**

 **Anyway that's all for this chapter but I can say this.**

 **You can expect Winter to head to Beacon earlier than expected.**

 **Until next time everyone, enjoy the rest of your night.**


	18. Chapter 10

**Alright everyone, we are** ** _almost_** **done with the first Volume of this story, but this isn't the end of the first Volume, oh no, we still have things to do.**

 **Anyway why don't you all just sit back and enjoy this chapter?**

 **I'm more than certain you'll enjoy it.**

 **[[]]**

[Blake's P.O.V.]

"So what do you want to know?" I asked Sun Wukong, the Monkey Faunus that winked at me a few days ago.

I still need to slap him for that.

"Finally she speaks!" Sun called throwing his hands up, "For the past two days you've been giving me small talk and weird looks."

 _'It's true.'_ Diablos said in my head.

'Can it.' I told the GF as I glared at Sun.

"Yeah, like that." Sun said leaning back a bit.

"Sun, are you familiar with the White Fang?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Of course, I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them." Sun said, "Stupid holier than thou creeps who use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks if you ask me." After finishing his sentence he used his tail to take a sip of the tea I got for him.

"I was once a member of the White Fang." I said, this caused Sun to nearly choke on his tea.

"You were a member of the White Fang!?" Sun exclaimed after he recovered from choking on his tea.

"That's right, I was a member for most of my life actually, you could say I was born into it. You can almost say I was born into it. Back then things were different, in the ashes of war the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus, of course even when promised equality the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate, Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings, so the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people, and I was there. I was at the front of every rally, I took part in every boycott, I actually thought we were making a difference, but I was just a youthful optimist. Then five years ago our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place, a new leader with a new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protesting were being replaced with organized attacks, we were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo that used Faunus labor, and the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals, but not out of respect, out of fear. So I left, I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, instead I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress." I said, "So here I am, a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow."

"So have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asked.

At that moment a certain demon decided to physically manifest in an open seat next to us, "Well her team knows she's a Faunus thanks to me." Diablos said with a grin on his face.

"AHH!" Sun shrieked in a _very_ girlish voice, "What the hell is that!?"

"A friend of hers." Diablos said.

"A very irritating friend." I corrected.

"Either way I tried to clear things up a bit before I left to follow you, don't know how it went after that though." Diablos said.

"That's good." Sun said, "Right?"

"We'll see." I said, "After all one of my teammate's is a Schnee."

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

"Blake!" I called as the remaining members of my team walked through Vale.

"Blaaaaake!" Yang called.

"Blake!" I called, only to see Weiss was staring at her scroll, "Weiss you're not helping."

"Ruby I'm sorry." Weiss said slightly irritated, "But my older sister as just admitted into the main Atlas Hospital, so I'm kinda worried for her right now."

"Ooh..." I said now a little sorry about blaming her for not helping, "What happened?"

"I don't know, she hasn't told me yet." Weiss said, "All I know is that she has a broken arm and a dislocated shoulder."

"Why don't you see if she can visit Beacon?" Yang asked.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Well, a broken arm takes a while to heal, so she'll be given time off." Yang said, "So if she comes visit us e can heal that arms with a nice solid Curaga, or maybe even a Cura spell can heal her arm."

The three of us suddenly stopped and me and Weiss looked at Yang with surprise.

"That's probably the smartest thing to ever come out of your mouth." Weiss said.

"ANd I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today." Penny said...

 _'Wait, when did that girl get here?'_ Alexander asked.

"Ahh! Penny where did you come from!?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Hey guys what are you up to?" Penny asked with a wave.

"Umm..." Ruby said.

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang said.

"Ohh you mean the Faunus girl." Penny said, everyone was silent for a moment.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Uhh, the cat ears." Penny said.

"How did you know about those?" Yang asked, "She wear's a bow."

"Yeah, you'd have to have some kind of built in scanner to know that." Weiss said.

Was it just me, or did Penny flinch at that?

"Uh... oh, I-I thought that ribbon was actually a pair of cat ears, *Hic*" Penny said.

 _'Something strange is going on with this girl.'_ Alexander said.

"So where is she?" Penny asked.

"We don't know, she's been missing since Friday." I said.

"That's terrible, well don't you worry Ruby my friend, I won't rest until we find your teammate." Penny declared.

"T-that's really nice of you Penny but we're okay, right guys?" I said, only to notice Yang and Weiss had ditched us, "Traitors!" I shouted in a random direction.

"Sure is windy today." Penny said as a tumbleweed rolls by.

[Blake's P.O.V.]

"So what's the plan now?" Sun asked as we walked along the empty road.

"I still don't believe the White Fang are the ones responsible for these robberies, They've never needed that much Dust before." I said.

"What if they did?" Sun asked suddenly, "I mean, the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there. Right?" Sun said.

"The only thing is, I have no idea where that place might be." I said.

"Well, while I was on the ship I overheard the guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming from Atlas." Sun said.

"How huge?" I asked.

"Huge. Big Schnee company freighter." Sun replied.

"Heh, if only we had Leviathan here helping us." Diablos said as he was now translucent, "Those Dust robbing idiots wouldn't stand a chance."

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

So Blake is your friend?" Penny asked.

"Yes Penny." I said.

"But you're mad at her?" Penny asked.

"Yes Penny, well I'm not, Weiss is." I said.

"Is she friends with Blake?" Penny asked.

"That's up in the air right now." I said.

"But why?" Penny asked.

"Well you see Blake might not be who we thought she was." Ruby said.

"Is she a man?" Penny asked.

 _'Where in the name of Hyne did that come from!?'_ Alexander asked.

"No no Penny, she's… I don't know what she is, she didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off." Ruby said.

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did I would to talk to me about things." Penny said.

"Yeah..." I said quietly.

[Blake's P.O.V.]

By the time night fell we were on top of a warehouse waiting for someone to show up, "Did I miss anything?" Sun said returning with a pair of apples in his hands Diablos had already vanished completely, waiting for me to summon him into battle.

"Not really, they've offloaded the crates from the boat now they're just sitting there." I said.

"Cool, I stole you some food." Sun said offering me an apple.

"Do always break the law without a second thought?" I asked.

"Hey weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun asked, I glared at him, "Okay too soon." Sun said.

Soon after he said that a Bullhead flew overhead and several Faunus stepped out all wearing the outfit of the White Fang, "Oh no." I said.

"Is that them?" Sun asked.

"Yes." Blake said.

"You really didn't think they did you?" Sun asked.

"No, deep down I think I knew, I just didn't want to believe it." Blake said.

"Hey, What the hold up!" A voice shouted, we looked again to see Roman Torchwick stepping out of the Bullhead shouting to get the White Fang to hurry up.

"This isn't right, the White Fang would never work with a human, especially one like that." I said drawing Gambol Shroud and jumped down.

"No that is not a leash." Roman said to a White Fang soldier who was holding a chain.

I snuck up behind him and put the Katana of Gambol to his neck, "What the- Oh for f-" ROman started.

"Nobody move." I warned as several White Fang showed up.

I looked around for a moment before I undid and threw off my bow.

"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?" I called out.

"Didn't you get the memo?" Roman said smirking.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together." Roman said.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." I said as more Bullheads arrived.

"Oh I wouldn't call it a little operation." Roman said then fired a shot from his cane that caused me to let go and stumble away.

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

I heard an explosion and looked around to see a pillar of smoke rising from the Vale Docks, "Oh no." I said.

"You think that might be your friend?" Penny asked.

"Or my sister." I said.

[Yang's P.O.V.]

I had already summoned Ifrit and currently me and Weiss were riding on his shoulders speeding toward the source of the explosion.

"Why do I feel like someone's trying to insult me?" I asked.

[Blake's P.O.V.]

[FF8 OST- Force your Way]

"Looks like curiosity will kill the cat huh?" Roman said with a smirk.

"Not likely." Blake said, "Come Diablos!" Blake called out as she summoned the Guardian Force, "Dark Messenger!"

"What was that supposed to-" Roman started.

He was cut off by the sound of screeching bats.

Thousands of screeching bats that were all flying into a single point, which was a massive black orb that was growing larger with each bat.

Soon enough Diablos began to sink out of the black orb from below with his wings wrapped in front of him, which he soon swung open to their full wingspan.

"What the hell is that!?" Roman shouted.

Diablos grinned as he put the palm of his right hand on the base of the orb, causing yellow energy to snake out and surround the orb as his hand sunk into it. Diablos then swung his arm down at the White Fang, the orb stretching as if it were rubber before it shot off his hand and smashed into the White Fang, several massive symbols appearing around the orb and one large one on the orb.

Diablos then landed next to Blake with his legs crossed in a sitting position.

The orb melted as the White Fang got up.

Sad thing is since Diablos slept away so much of his power the White Fang and Roman still had a little less than 80% of their strength, Diablos had gotten a little stronger since they first met.

"Roman's Mine!" Blake shouted leaping after the criminal.

"I guess that just leaves me the mooks." Diablos said with a grin on his face as he raise his hand, "Gravija."

A large black cloud blasted out around the group of White Fang members that soon sucked itself back in, cutting the remaining health of the by half of their maximum, leaving them with less than 30% of their life.

"And now to finish this." Diablos said with a grin before he spread his wins and began to ram into the Fang's one by one.

A crash was heard and Diablos looked to see Blake and Sun had almost been crushed by a crate hanging from a crane, one Roman had shot loose.

"Hey!" a new voice shouted, one that belonged to Ruby Rose.

"Oh hello Red, isn't it past your bedtime?" Torchwick asked sarcastically, now distracted from Blake and Sun.

Penny approached Ruby soon after, "Ruby?" Penny asked.

"Penny stay back." Ruby warned.

Roman took this opportunity of a distraction and fired a shot at Ruby, said shot collided with the distracted Ruby.

Roman smirked at this before the smoke cleared to reveal Ruby was completely unharmed.

"What the- How!?" Roman demanded.

What Roman, or anyone else for that matter, didn't know was that Ruby had Junctioned her fully stocked Firaga spell to her Elemental Defense, which not only let her full resist Fire Damage, but she would also be healed by fifty percent of the intended damage to her.

However now Penny was angry.

Penny jumped down to ground level as her backpack opened up, sending out ten swords attached to metal wires, ready to attack the fang.

She didn't get the chance as a massive tornado formed below the feet of the approaching members of the White Fang, and threw them all into the air. When they came back down they landed face first onto the asphalt.

Penny had a confused look on her face before she noticed Ruby waving and then giving her a thumbs up.

That's when more bullheads showed up and began to open fire in the groups general direction, Blake, Sun, and Ruby jumped away from the bullets, but Penny didn't move, instead her sword shifted into a ring and fired a beam of green energy that cleaved two Bullheads in half.

"Whoa. Lasers." Ruby said.

Penny then launched several of her swords at a third Bullhead and I saw thin wires attach to her arms as she began to pull it down, eventually causing it to crash.

A fourth Bullhead managed to escape though, likely with Roman on board.

"Crapbaskets..." Ruby said with a pout.

"Ruby... what did you just do?" Penny asked.

"You might want to sit down Penny, this could take a while." Ruby said, causing Penny to take a seat on a crate next to Sun.

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

Once all Penny's questions were answered to the best of my abilities the police arrived, and eventually so did Weiss and Yang. I was about get up to intercept Weiss who was making her way over to Blake, but Alexander told me to hold back.

"Weiss I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with-" Blake said, only to be cut off by Blake holding up her hand

"Stop, do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours, that means I've had twelve hours to think about this, and in those twelve hours I've decided... I don't care." Weiss said.

"You don't care?" Blake asked.

"You said you're not one of them anymore right?" Weiss asked.

"No I haven't been one since I was-" Blake started but Weiss cut her off again.

"I don't want to know, all I want to know is when something this big comes up you come to us, and not some… someone else." Weiss said.

Blake looked over at all of us before turning back to Weiss, "Of course." Blake said.

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" I cheered.

"I still don't know how I feel about you, same with Diablos." Weiss said to Sun, who chuckled nervously, while Diablos just waved her off.

"Hey where's Penny?" I asked, we all looked around and couldn't find her anywhere.

[Weiss P.O.V.]

"Excuse me." I said after my team had returned to our dorm, "I need to make a quick call to my sister."

"Why?" Blake asked.

"I'll fill her in Weiss, you go call your sister." Yang said.

I nodded and stepped out of the room, which while soundproofed for whatever reason, doesn't mean the inside is quiet.

Once I was in the hallway I dialed my sister's Scroll number, hoping she was still awake.

"Weiss?" Winter asked as she answered her scroll, "Why are you up at this hour?"

"Slight issues with my team, took a bit longer than we thought." I answered with a half truth, I really didn't feel like talking about it over the Scroll, "Winter, are you okay?" I asked.

"Aside from the fact my arm was relocated and my other arm is in a cast, I'm doing well, how about you?" Winter asked.

"Could be better." I admitted.

"I'm guessing this had to do with what happened in your team?" Winter asked.

"Yes." I admitted, "Have you been given time off?"

"Just enough for my arm to heal, a month at the most thanks to the boosted rate of healing provided by my Aura." Winter said.

"Do you... think you could come visit me at Beacon?" I asked.

Winter was silent for a moment, "I'm sure I can." Winter said with a smile, "My other option is the Schnee Mansion and somehow I don't think I'll have a restful healing there."

"Great I'll talk to Professor Ozpin about getting you a place to stay while you are here tomorrow, I doubt he's still awake tonight." I said.

"Just make sure my room isn't full of these crap Occult Fan magazines." Winter said.

"I'll see about getting a few Combat King Magazine's sent to the room you'll stay in." I said with a smile, "Good night sister."

"Good night Weiss." Winter said before hanging up.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright folks, that's the chapter.**

 **In a couple of days I will post the finale of Vol 1... I'll bet that you won't guess what it will be about.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 11

**Well folks, it's time for the chapter you'd never guess...**

 **Not like anyone tried to guess even, so shout out to almost stupid for making a guess, even if he was wrong in his guess.**

 **Anyway I'll just tell you this, it's in the past.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **[[]]**

[Many Years ago]

[No P.O.V.]

In a small, secluded village called Coral a young girl the age of seven sat under a peach tree all by her lonesome.

She had short black hair that curled in front of her ears from behind, and had bright silver eyes, and she wore a long black dress with long sleeves, in her hands was a book marked by only it's title, 'The era of the Sorceress.'

Just then the girl was hit in the side of the head by a medium sized Rubber Ball.

"Hey Musaline! Get your nose outta those books and come have some fun like _normal_ girl!" A boy shouted at the girl.

"Eh don't bother Heat, she's just gonna stick her nose back in her book and ignore us." Another boy said.

Musaline glanced at the boy before closing the book in her hands after bookmarking it and throwing the ball off into the village before standing up and moving away from where the kids were playing.

"Hey! That's not nice freak!" A girl shouted.

Musaline stared at the girl before continuing down her path, "Neither is calling me a freak!" Musaline shouted back before seemingly vanishing into the shadows of the forest.

[]

Musaline wandered through the woods until she found a clearing that was filled with flowers.

And a pair of tombstones sitting in the middle of it.

"Hi mom, dad." Musaline said sitting on the wooden log she had placed in front of the two graves, "Sorry I'm later than usual, I got caught up in my reading again."

Musaline looked down at her boot covered feet, "I guess this is the last time we'll meet for a while, tonight's the night I'm leaving." Musaline said, "I can't stand living with Uncle Onyx anymore, he hated you dad and no he hates me for not being able to help you mom, he keeps calling me your killer."

At this moment tears began to fall from Musaline's eyes, "W-why did you give it to me mom? Why did you give me your Sorceress powers hen I was only six? I-If you had just kept them a little while longer, you'd-*Sniff*-You'd still be here with me." Musaline cried, "You could have saved dad from the fire... stupid powers, stupid fire, stupid illness that took you from me!" Musaline cried falling off the log and curling up.

This lasted for several minutes until Musaline got her crying under control, "I- I've gotten better with my Sorceress powers though." Musaline said, she held out her hand which soon formed a ball of water, one that soon elongated and froze into a needle of ice.

Musaline then let the needle drop, shattering on the ground, "But these powers... when you died and I lost control for a moment mom..." Musaline said, "The others found out... they started calling me a freak... even the Faunus were calling me a freak... Why? you had the same powers and you protected them, they even saw how powerful you were with them mom, you didn't even need the power of your eyes mom." Musaline said breaking down into tears once again.

"I miss you mom, dad..." Musaline said, "Mom, you once told me there were powers that could undo death in this world, I want to find them, bring you both back, bring this family back together. I'll come back then, once I have that power I promise."

[]

Musaline carefully opened the door to her house and peeked inside.

From the sound of loud snoring she could tell her uncle was passed out on the couch after another session of drinking, which Musaline had made sure was drugged so she could make her escape.

Musaline quietly ran downstairs into the basement where her room was located and grabbed a backpack and filled it with her clothes, books and her first aid kit before sneaking upstairs and opening the refrigerator and began to grab whatever food as in it that didn't need to be heated, then into the cabinet for canned food, then she quickly grabbed a can opener and a fork, spoon, and knife.

"The hell are you doing you little piece of shit?" Her uncle said, causing Musaline to gasp.

The young Sorceress spun around after zipping up her bag to see the scarred face of her uncle and his brown eyes and receding hairline, she didn't want to have to get past her uncle to escape, but she may very well have to seeing as he's got a bottle held upside down.

"I'm leaving Onyx." Musaline said, her voice becoming hard as steel.

"Fine by me, just leave the bag, it's got my stuff in it." Onyx said.

"What are you gonna do with girl clothes?" Musaline snapped, "Dress in drag?"

Onyx growled, "Just for that you're gonna leave what you got on here too."

"No." Musaline said.

"What?" Onyx asked.

"I said." Musaline growled lifting up her hands, " _No!_ " Musaline roared unleashing her magic, throwing Onyx against a wall, destroying a cupboard and causing a pendant to fall onto his head.

The pendant was that of an Ivory owl with it's wings spread wide.

"I'll be taking mom's pendant too." Musaline said holding her hand out, causing the pendant to fly into her open palm.

Musaline then turned around and a sudden blast of the same force that threw Onyx into the wall shattered the wall.

And Musaline ran through at full speed.

[]

[Present day]

[Musaline's P.O.V.]

I lurched up from my bed in a cold sweat with a gasp and looked around.

"That dream again..." I said softly.

I removed the covers from my bed and looked down at my soaked, black night gown, "I better change into something dry before I go back to sleep."

With that I got out of bed and made my way to my closet, I was about to reach for another night gown when I saw mom's pendant hanging there.

"I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise just yet mom..." I said softly, "But... I don't know how you'd react to what I've become..."

 **[[]]**

 **Well guys, that's this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **And yes, at the end of every Volume of this story we will see into Musaline's past and a bit of her present.**

 **Trust me, you're really going to find Musaline interesting the more this story progresses.**

 **Any who, next chapter is once again going to involve the NEO Galbadians, including a short history history lesson on them from A Beacon Professor  
**


	20. Chapter 12

**Alright Folks, it's time for some more RGF.**

 **In this chapter... a lot happens I'll say that much.**

 **Anyway let's begin this chapter.**

 **[[]]**

[No P.O.V.]

"Okay, enough you two!" Summer called teleporting in between the attacks of Cardin and Pyrrha.

Cardin's Aura was in the red while Pyrrha's was still untouched.

"Tch, why do we even need train against people? Just let us fight some Grimm, that's a Huntsman's job anyway." Cardin grumbled as he made his way to his seat.

Summer however heard that and was not please, "You really think a Huntsman's job is just to fight Grimm?" Summer asked.

Team RWBY knew better, after all they had infiltrated the facility of the NEO Galbadians a few months ago, and then there was the White Fang they fought a few days ago.

"Can anyone tell me two threats to Remnant that are NOT the Grimm!?" Summer called out.

Weiss raised her hand, "The White Fang." She called out.

"Yes!" Summer called, "The result of Faunus being absolutely sick of being pushed around, thus creating a threat to Remnant's people. What else?"

The Room was silent for a moment before Pyrrha raised her hand, "The NEO Galbadians." Pyrrha said.

"Yes." Summer said, "The NEO Galbadians, you know their threat much more directly than most people here seeing as they attacked Sanctum almost two years ago."

"Please, Atlas can take care of those upstarts." Cardin said.

"No, they can't." Summer said flatly, "I know."

This caused a wave of murmurs to sweep across the room, except from Team RWBY and Pyrrha.

"Let me tell you the short history of the NEO Galbadians." Summer called out, "Thirty six Years ago the NEO Galbadian's appeared out of nowhere, and attacked an Atlesian High Security Prison, only a few Prisoners were left there, when questioned they claim to have refused an offer made to them by the NEO Galbadian Leader, a woman known as Musaline. She broke out a total of 50 Prisoners, including the ones that were on death row. General Ironwood himself was there, but he was defeated by Musaline. The Altesain Military followed the NG to a remote location in the Altesian Forest, however when they arrived at the location of the tracking device placed on a prisoner all that was found was a massive gaping hole in the ground. Sixteen years later The NEO Galbadians returned, razing a small village known as Coral and killing all who lived there, however there were no children's bodies and there were several Missing persons reports filed a few days before the village was destroyed. It is presumed the Leader had decided to move the children away from the attack site along with a few parents, as during the prison Breakout Musaline managed to save children from becoming victims of collateral damage. Since then the NEO Galbadians have appeared in random locations, usually destroying White Fang encampments or causing a mass prison breakout. And then there was the attack on Sanctum."

The room was silent, news of the NEO Galbadians was kept very quiet unless it was in the local area because the news did not want to cause a mass panic and attract the Grimm.

"This is why we train against human opponent's people." Summer called, "To combat criminals, terrorists, and the NEO Galbadians."

[]

Weiss was pacing around the hallway, today was the day her sister arrived at Beacon to visit for a month.

"I've got a Cura and a Curaga spell." Weiss said mentally checking her spell stocks, "I did give her the right floor number didn't I?"

"Yes you did." Winter said, making Weiss jump.

"Winter!" Weiss said almost ready to hug her sister, only to notice the cast on her arm, and then she remembered the broken arm under that cast.

Winter followed her sisters gaze to the cast, "Yes, this is going to be a bit difficult to get used to for a whole month."

"Winter..." Weiss said slowly, "What would you do if your arm healed much before the time the doctors said it would? Would you head back to the military early?"

Winter raised and eyebrow, but answered anyway, "I would still stay the rest of the month here with you."

Weiss looked around before taking Winter's good hand, "Follow me." Weiss said pulling her sister into Team RWBY's Dorm.

Inside the room, Ruby and Blake looked away from their reading material, Weapons Monthly and The Man with two souls respectively.

"Hey Weiss." Ruby said, "Is that your sister?"

"Yes." Weiss said, "Ruby, Blake, this is my sister, Winter Schnee."

"Uh... It's a pleasure to make your aqu- aqua... It's nice to meet you Winter." Ruby said.

"Hey." Blake said returning to her book.

"It's nice to meet you two." Winter said, then her eyes registered the Bunkbeds, "That is very unsafe."

"Hey they work!" Ruby called out.

"Surprisingly well." Blake added helpfully.

"I see..." Winter said, "Now, Weiss, what is it that you're planning?"

"It's... kinda hard to explain so...Let me demonstate first so you'll know what I'm about to say is true." Weiss said.

Blue Particles rose up from Weiss feet, "Cura." she intoned.

A blue light appeared over Winters head as a trio of blue rings appeared over her head and sank down.

"What was that?" Winter asked.

"Sorry if this hurts." Weiss said and before Winter could react she shot her hand out and grabbed the cast tightly.

Winter winched in preparation for a sudden pain to shoot through her arm.

Instead all she felt was Weiss gripping her arm tightly through a cast, "What the?" Winter breathed.

"That was a healing spell." Weiss said, before she went into an explanation of Shiva and the other Guardian Forces.

Winter was silent through the whole explanation and when Weiss finished Winter only had one question.

"Can I meet this Shiva?" Winter asked.

"Of course you may." Shiva said as she appeared, sitting on Weiss's bed with her legs crossed.

Winter's head snapped to the Guardian Force that sat on the bed, "It a pleasure to meet you at last Shiva." Winter said, "Although it's a little disconcerting to know that you've been with my sister for seven years... Although it would explain why she seemed much happier after that concert."

Shiva smiled at Winter's implied acceptance of her presence.

"But must you lack decency?" Winter then asked.

Shiva's expression then went flat, "I'm the empress of ice, what you call cold I call barbeque weather. What you call hot I call being in a volcano." Shiva said.

Winter sighed, she couldn't really argue with that, however then she noticed Shiva taking another glance at Weiss.

Weiss also noticed this, "Shiva? What's with that look?" Weiss asked.

"Every time you use magic Weiss, I see something flare up inside you." Shiva said, "And I think I may have figured out what it is."

"What is it?" Weiss asked slightly worried.

"Blue Magic." Shiva said, "The potential to learn and cast Blue Magic."

That's when Diablos appeared, "Whoa, whoa, whoa." Diablos said appearing, causing Winter to jump at his demonic visage, "Are you telling me the Ice Queen is capable of using magic as powerful as Blue Magic!?" Diablos demanded.

Winter's face twisted into a slight frown, she didn't really like the fact that her younger sister gotten the same nickname as her, however that thought was pushed aside for the main question at the moment.

"Uh... what's Blue Magic?" Ruby asked putting her magazine aside.

"Blue Magic..." Shiva started, "It's a type of magic that not even a Sorceress is usually capable of using, only a small handful of people are even capable of learning it."

"Lucky." Blake grumbled.

"Blue magic isn't like magic that is drawn." Diablos said, "Once you've learned it you can cast it infinitely, making it much more dangerous than other types of Magic. Heck many of it's spells hit multiple targets."

"What do I have to do to learn Blue Magic?" Weiss asked interested in this new type of magic.

"That's where the problem come in." Shiva said, "Blue magic is learned by collecting, then absorbing certain objects that Monsters tend to leave behind once you've killed them."

"Basically," Diablos said taking over, "You learn Blue Magic by lopping off parts of monsters that could use that Blue Magic and absorb them."

"So that's what the problem is..." Blake said, "The monsters that could use Blue Magic are long gone, replaced by the Grimm."

"Exactly." Shiva said, "Learning Blue Magic without those monsters is going to be a pain, we'd need for the NEO Galbadians to replicate those monsters for Weiss to learn Blue Magic."

"What about that T-Rexuars bone?" Weiss asked.

"The what?" Winter asked her head snapping to Weiss.

"I'll explain soon." Weiss said.

"No, that's not something to learn Blue Magic from." Shiva said.

"Drat." Weiss said.

Ruby then hopped off her bed, "Welp, Weiss while you tell your sister about our mission to the NEO Galbadian facility a couple months ago, Blake wanna play a game of Triple Triad?"

That's when Shiva and Diablos's heads shot up, "Triple Triad?" They asked each other, "That's it!" they sain in synch.

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, do you still have that second Caterchipillar card?" Shiva asked.

"Yeah?" Ruby said, "Why?"

"Do you have any reason to keep it?" Shiva asked.

"No." Ruby said, "Why?"

"That may just be what we need to help Weiss with learning Blue Magic, can I use it?" Shiva asked.

"Uh... sure." Ruby chirped, "As Leader of Team RWBY I'll do what I can to help Weiss learn Blue Magic." With that Ruby held out the card.

Right then and there Diablos snatched the card from Ruby and sped out of the room.

"What's going on?" Weiss asked.

"Quezacotl can turn cards into object's." Shiva started, "And most of the Blue Magic spells I can recall can be refined from the right Triple Triad cards."

Weiss's eyes went wide as she looked at the drawer she put her Triple Triad starter deck, she just found a new hobby it seems.

"I'm back." Diablos said, now holding a thick looking Spider Web, "A Caterchipillar's Spider Web, within it hold knowledge of the Blue Magic, Ultra Waves."

Weiss took the web from Diablos, and figured she may as well work it like she was drawing magic from it.

The web turned into blue particles of light ans were soon absorbed into Weiss's body, giving the Heiress knowledge of the spell.

"Incredible." Weiss said looking at her hands.

"Ultra Waves." Shiva said, "Capable of hitting multiple enemies and driving them berserk even."

Weiss smiled at this, she now had a new edge in battle.

[Meanwhile in Vale]

[FF8 OST- Never look back]

A female figure shot out on an alleyway, clutching a her bleeding arm that held her odachi.

The woman was wearing a black shallow cut dress with five bead necklaces, a red-girdle belt with a pair of matching red gauntlets, also wore detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern, and black leather boots beneath them, attached to her hip was an object of some sort made of raven feathers.

However her attire was damaged, several tears were visible as well as a few bullet holes, and the normally full faced nevermore mask that covered her face was cracked and chipped, even having chunks missing.

This was Raven Branwen, and she was not having a good day.

"What the hell is up with that thing..." Raven growled looking behind her, yet not seeing anything.

Not that it meant anything, that thing would catch up to her soon enough anyway.

Raven glanced at her arm and saw how much she was bleeding, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to find a good place to hide from the thing before she passed out of blood loss.

She was lost in thought so long that she didn't notice when she slammed into someone in front of her.

"Raven?" Summer asked looking at the lost member of her team.

Raven's eyes went wide as she looked at the person she bumped into, "Summer... you're... alive..?" Raven panted, then she saw someone standing next to Summer.

Raven's daughter, Yang stood there staring in shock at Raven, both in seeing her, and seeing her condition.

"This day... just's keeps... getting better..." Raven wheezed before passing out from the blood loss.

Summer managed to catch her old teammate as she fell, "Raven? What did this to you?" Summer asked, then she looked up at Yang, "Yang please tell me you have a Cure Spell stocked."

"Uh... sorry, I kinda used them all to fix myself up after sparring and I haven't had time to restock." Yang said nervously, "I still have one Cure spell I can use though."

"It'll have to do." Summer said.

"Okay." Yang said as blue particles floated up, "Cure." She intoned, and a few blue lights rose up from below Raven, not healing her by much, but it at least stopped the major bleeding.

"We need to get her to Beacon." Summer said throwing Raven over her shoulder, "It's the closet place with a medical facility."

Yang was about to reply, but that's when she felt the ground shake, "What's causing the ground to shake?" Yang asked.

At that moment the source of the shaking ground leapt out of an alley and landed in front of the trio.

A large black machine that had four legs and two clawed arms that appeared to be pincers, on the four legs appeared to be open valves that opened away from the body of the machine, near the back of the machine were four whirring cylinders that were helping the machine function, on the 'face' of the machine was a large cut made by Raven's odachi.

Yang quickly scanned the Machine

[X-ATM092: The NEO Galbadian unmanned mobile attack weapon, also known as 'Black Widow'. Doesn't stop until it kills it intended target- Weak to Thunder, Immune to Poison]

"Well if it's weak to Thunder Magic..." Yang said as blue particles rose up from her feet, "Thundaga!" she shouted.

A massive bolt of lighting hit the machine and the ground below it, cracking the ground before causing electrical energy to burst out of the ground to further shock the machine.

X-ATM092 collapsed to the ground, one of the legs spazzing slightly every now and again.

[OST end]

"Piece of cake." Yang said dusting off her hands.

"Good, let's hurry." Summer said as she started to run down the street with Raven on her shoulder.

"Why can't you just teleport her there?" Yang asked.

"I can't." Summer said, "Anyone I take with me feels nauseous at most because of the effect, if I teleport with Raven like this I could very well kill her. And Raven is not dying when I haven't even had time to punch her for abandoning you like she did." Summer explained.

"Guys." Ifrit said translucently, he himself remembered the X-ATM092 from his time with the SeeD Squall.

"What?" Yang asked.

Before Ifrit could answer a shadow shot over head.

Then an X-ATM092 landed in front of them.

"Another one?" Yang asked.

"No, it's the same one look!" Summer said pointing at the 'face' of the machine.

The X-ATM092 did indeed have the exact same scar made by Raven's odachi, except pieces of metal were being fitted in and welded into place in just seconds after it was notice.

"It's repairing itself..." Yang breathed.

The X-ATM barreled forward, intended to ram the women.

Yang readied Ember Celica to counter, however Summer was quicker on the draw and pulled her weapon out in sniper form and shot several times at the ground the machine was passing over, freezing it with Ice Dust bullets.

The X-ATM slipped on the ice the moment it stepped on it and gave Yang and Summer plenty of time to avoid the machine as it crashed into a dumptruck.

"We can't afford to waste time fighting it unless we can completely destroy it." Summer said, "Just run!"

[FF8 OST- Never look back]

Deciding not to waste time letting the machine recover Yang nodded and the two women shot off as fast as they could run.

However the moment the two turned a corner the X-ATM092 had recovered and was charging after them.

"How is this thing up already!?" Yang shouted looking behind her.

"I don't know!" Summer shouted, "See if you can slow it down though!"

Yang nodded and noticed they were passing by a nearly destroyed building, one that was partially destroyed because of a tornado and no one was willing to shell out the Lien to fix the old place.

Yang, still having her weapon deployed, shot at a chunk of wall that was still standing, causing it to shift and fall on top of the X-ATM092.

This resulted in the machine collapsing under the sudden weight of the cinder blocks.

"That'll buy us some time." Yang said.

It bought them enough time to run a block and turn the corner, half a block later Yang looked back just in time to see the massive machine slid out from the previous turn and begin chasing them again.

"Are you kidding me!?" Yang shouted.

Not seeing anything to drop on the NG machine Yang did the next best thing, she junctioned Thundaga to her Elemental Attack and jumped into a spin to shoot off round from Ember Celica while not dropping her speed too much.

It took four shots to cause the machine to stumble and fall over once again, sliding to a stop.

"Alright." Yang said pumping her fist before continuing to follow Summer.

The two turned another corner, and Yang saw someone that could no doubt help with their current situation.

"Penny!" Yang shouted speeding up.

"Yes?" Penny asked before her eyes widened seeing Yang, then Summer, then the injured Raven, "What's going on?"

Yang grabbed Penny by the shoulders, "Penny, Ruby told me you could shoot a laser that cleaved a Bullhead in half. Is that True?" Yang asked.

"Y-yes." Penny said surprised by how Yang was acting.

"Good, because we need that laser." Yang said turning around, while also pulling Penny in front of her.

Just in time for the X-ATM092 to stomp around the corner.

Penny's eyes widened at the sight of the machine, "Alright, I'm combat ready." Penny said as her backpack opened to release her blades, which soon shifted into the same position they had at the docks.

"Target confirmed." Penny said quietly, "Firing." Penny shouted just before the massive shot out toward the NG Machine.

The X-ATM092 barreled straight into the laser and took the blast head on. X-ATM092 slid back from the force of the laser before it's leg was broken off, followed by a claw, the the laser tore halfway through the machine before the laser died down.

The X-ATM092 collapsed on the street before it's center exploded. It wasn't going to get back up from that.

[OST End]

"It's over, thank Oum." Yang breathed, then she looked at Penny and pulled her into a hug, "Thanks Penny, I'll explain all this later but first we need to get... the woman on Mom's back to Beacon's infirmary because it's the closest." Yang avoided calling Raven her mother because that's a conversation she didn't want to waste time with.

Penny nodded just in time for Yang of just behind Summer.

Penny then turned around to the wreckage of the X-ATM092, "I wonder why this thing was chasing them?" Penny asked before pulling out her scroll and making a call for someone to come clean this wreckage up.

[NEO Galbadian Headquarters]

[No P.O.V.]

"Uh Musaline?" A woman asked, she was wearing her own variant of the NG Commander outfit, which had no armor except on the entire forearms, and a small hole in the back for her Cheetah tail to poke out.

"Yes Beige?" Musaline asked looking toward the Cheetah Faunus.

"The X-ATM092 that was sent to attack Raven because of her attack on Facility 5 in the Forever Fall Forest was destroyed." Beige said.

This caused Musaline to blink, it's very uncommon for an X-ATM092 to be destroyed, "What caused that to happen?" Musaline asked.

"It was the work of that Penny Polendina girl." Beige said.

Musaline chuckled, "Penny Polendina..." Musaline said with a chuckle, "Remnant's first Aura capable android... it's first machine with an actual soul... interesting..."

"Muse?" Beige asked.

"You can go Beige, I believe you wanted to visit Rojo and her son today." Musaline said.

"Oh shit!" Beige said before she scrambled out of the room.

Musaline also stepped out of the room, and soon walked to the outside area of the building.

The building itself was a large orange structure that had a golden ring floating below it in a diagonal angle, the building itself was floating within the sea, and ripples in the water showed it was moving.

"Gabladia Garden..." Musaline mused looking at the structure that was her base, "It only seemed fitting that this place has become the base of operations for a Sorceress once again. I can't believe it can still fly though, the machinery within this place is ancient."

 **[[]]**

 **Well, I think this was a productive chapter.**

 **Winter's got her arm fixed, Weiss is now learning Blue Magic, Raven got her just desserts for being such a bitch, Penny destroyed a nightmare to us FF8 players, and the NEO Galbadian's Headquarters is Galbadia Garden, which is currently floating within the sea somewhere on Remnant.**

 **By the way, this is something I did a long time ago when I was about ten, but one time when I returned to Dollet after I got Balamb Garden to fly, I tried going to Dollet's Communication tower, instead I was stopped by a Galbadian soldier who tried to sick an X-ATM092 on me, but it fell off the cliff, and the next one he sent just flipped over and did nothing but block my path from heading to the communication tower. It's pretty funny and it's not in the official guide so you should go check it out next time you play the game and visit Dollet outside of your SeeD exam.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you all for the next.**

 **Edit: Realized I had changed Mocha's name to Beige so I fixed that in this chapter.**


	21. Chapter 13

**Alright folks, here we have another chapter of Remnant's Guardian Forces for you all to read.**

 **In this chapter we will NOT be checking in on our favorite Huntresses, instead we will be keeping an eye on the NEO Galbadians and seeing a trio of their Commander's in action.**

 **So without further ado let the chapter begin.**

 **[[]]**

[Galbadia Garden]

[No P.O.V.]

"Wonder what Muse has called us in for this time." Beige asked looking at Veil.

"Not too sure Beige." Veil said, "I just hope I'm allowed to bring in my reinforcements."

"Veil no offense, but Forbidden's and Blood Souls kinda stand out." Beige said as she pulled on her weapons, a pair of gloves with each finger having a dagger like blade attached to it like they were claws.

"They can blend in, I just need robes for the Forbidden's and just keep the Blood Souls in a box." Veil defended, "If I wanted to make a scene I'd bring in Abadon."

That's when the two stepped into Musaline's room, which once served as the headmaster's office, and there they saw their third ally for this mission.

He was a man that was the same age as them, specifically 38, and had short blonde hair, he wore the standard Commander's uniform, except he had a music player attached to his hip under the coat, and had chosen to wear only armor on his left shoulder, he had black headphones on his head, which were currently playing music if the bobbing of his head was any indication.

Slotted into the holster was a short folded piece of metal that had rounded tips, his undeployed weapon.

"Aurum." Veil said, only for the boy, Aurum's, head to start bopping more rhythmically.

"Aurum." Beige said, only for the commander to start moving his body in time with the music he was listening to.

"AURUM!" Veil and Beige shouted, causing the blonde to jump.

"Wha-? Oh hey girls." Aurum said taking off his headphones, "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago." Veil said.

"Sorry." Aurum said, "I'm just excited for a new mission is all, I haven't deployed in a whole year, I'm starting to go a little stir crazy just fighting the monsters in the training room."

"In that case I hope you've been practicing to take on large opponents." Musaline said walking over to the trio, "Because that's something you may very well have to do."

"What's the job?" Beige asked.

"As you may recall three months ago I sent out a team of soldiers to Mountain Glenn for an excavation and recovery operation." Musaline said.

"Yeah I remember that." Aurum said, "You said that Mountain Glenn was once the location of an Esthar supply building that sent supplies to the Lunatic Pandora."

"Yes." Musaline said, "Now, Esthar technology was far more advanced than most technology today, out classing Atlas easily. Your mission is to eliminate the Goliath that has begun to wander too close for our liking."

"You got it Muse." Veil said.

"Hey Muse, why are you so fixated on this Esthar Supply station anyway?" Beige asked, "You seem a lot more determined to crack into this one than the other ones."

Musaline smiled, "That my old friend, is because this supply station didn't just send supplies," Musaline said, "This one received anything that was removed from the Lunatic Pandora, including destroyed machinery, and something else I hope to find."

The trio looked at each other in confusion before shrugging and deciding to just get on with the mission, although Veil did have one question.

"Can I bring some of my Undead monsters with me?" Veil asked.

[]

The trio of NG commanders stepped out of the liquified wall, Veil hanging her head downwards, "I can't believe she said no..." Veil moaned.

"Told ya that would happen." Beige said.

"Is anyone else worried about her choice of sending us up against a Goliath?" Aurum asked, "I mean you two don't have guns on your weapons, and I just got this." With that he reached behind him and pulled out his weapon, which flicked open into a boomerang with half of the weapon being replaced with a blade and an interchangeable Dust canister in the bladed portion, "I mean how am I supposed to kill a Goliath with this thing?"

"Magic it to death." Veil said pulling out her scythe and giving it a twirl before holding at her side with a single hand.

"Ugh I'm gonna need to get laid when we get back." Beige said, "Think Rojo's in the mood today?"

"Oh, no, just no..." Aurum said looking away, "Beige I don't need to hear about your sex life."

"Oh please, you're just jealous because your bro's got eight kids, and you can't get any." Beige said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Aurum said, "If anything I'd rather not have eight kids thank you very much, much less seven little girls and one son."

"I'll agree with you on that last one." Veil said.

"I feel kinda sorry for my brother and nephew though." Aurum said, "When all the girls of the house synch up..." Aurum shuddered.

"Target acquired!" Beige said pointing at the Goliath and then charging toward it.

[FF8 OST: Man with the Machine Gun]

"Don't you have a plan!?" Veil shouted before running after her.

"Dammit." Aurum shouted before slotting Fire Dust into his Boomerang and throwing it.

The Goliath saw the two women running toward it and lifted it's foot, just before Aurum's Boomerang hit it in the eye, causing it to drop it's foot.

Which landed on top of Veil.

However Veil simply walked out the other side of the leg before turning around and slashing with a fire Dust enhanced slash.

Beige then jumped onto the leg and sunk her claws into the leg and began to climb up the Goliath's leg.

The Goliath cried out in pain before swinging it's head in an attempt to strike the Faunus climbing it's leg like a tree, only for Aurum's boomerang to hit it's Tusk and freeze it, hit the other tusk and froze before bouncing back to the first tusk to shatter it, then bounced to the second and shatter it before returning to Aurum.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Aurum shouted, before he noticed the Goliath pick up a chunk of building and prepared to throw it at him, "Oh... fuck." Aurum said.

The Goliath didn't get to throw it as Veil threw her scythe at the trunk, severing it and causing the stone to crash onto the Goliaths head.

"Hey watch it!" Beige cried out as the Goliath collapsed, Beige then climbed up to the creature's eye and grinned ferally before raising her claws and began to gouge out the eye with several repeated stabs from both hands.

Pretty soon the Goliath was dead.

[OST end]

Beige hopped off the dead Goliath as it dissolved and landed on her ass, "I really need to get laid now." Beige said.

"You got condoms right?" Veil asked recovering her scythe.

"No, but I still have one in my wallet." Beige pulling out her wallet and opening it and tipping it upside down, yet only her Lien fell out, "Or... maybe not." With that Beige put her money back in her wallet and pulled out her Scroll, "Musaline the good news is that we've taken out the Goliath, but can you drop me off at a corner store before taking me home? I'm outta condoms."

"Beige..." Musaline groaned, "I'll drop you off."

"Thanks." Beige said hanging up, "*Sigh* The curse of being a Hermaphrodite, if I'm not careful I could get Rojo pregnant, then she'd kill me."

[]

Later that night Musaline approached the recovery campsite and looked at what they had managed to recover from the Esthar Supply station.

First and foremost was the large, destroyed machine that was colored white and blue green, it was hard to tell what it's original shape was due to it's condition, but could easily be repaired with the proper schematics.

However what Musaline was more interested was the broken armor that was recovered.

Armor that was split perfectly down the middle.

"Perfect." Musaline said

 **[[]]**

 **Alright folks, that's the chapter.**

 **Can you guess who that armor once belonged to? If you can't well here's a hint.  
**

 **It belong to the only GF that has died from it's own technique.**

 **Anyway I'll leave you all to the rest of your day.**


	22. Chapter 14

**You know, I'm surprised NO ONE seemed to Comment on the fact that Beige was a Hermaphrodite.**

 **Plus only one person seemed to catch on to the fact that Aurum had one nephew and apparently seven nieces.**

 **Everyone else seemed to be focused on the fact that Musaline has Odin's armor.**

 **Well, let's get this show on the road then.**

 **[[]]**

[No P.O.V.]

[Unnamed forest.]

Musaline stood in the center of an a small clearing withing the forest, in front of her was a large rune, within that rune was the armor she had recovered from the Esthar supply station, now melded back together, which now appeared to be a full suit of armor, the helmet being the only thing that stood out sharply being black with two large horns on it.

Behind Musaline stood a pair of SAM08G's, Large blue and green bipedal machines that appeared to be crocadilian in nature, with a pair of missile pods on it's shoulders.

"Now then." Musaline said lifting up a silver case she brought with her, "The smith's did a good job re-creating this weapon, seeing as finding the original would take far too much time and resources.

Musaline opened the case to reveal a sword within it. A steel blade that looked like a scimitar that had a longer blade melded to the front of the blade.

The Zantetsuken, or at least a weapon that was forged to serve as the Zantetsuken for it's soon to be revived master.

Musaline stabbed the sword into the ground next to the armor.

"Now then." Musaline said, "It's time for you to rejoin this world... Odin."

[Beacon: Team RWBY's Dorm.]

"Can someone explain why your leader looks like this?" Winter asked as Weiss and Blake began to pluck needles out of the young leader.

"It's that stupid Cactuar's fault." Ruby said with a pout.

"The what?" Winter asked.

"A Cactuar." Blake said, "Basically imagine a moving cactus that is really fast."

"And so slippery." Ruby pouted, "He tricked me into slamming into a wall with my Semblance before turning me into a pincushion."

"Did you actually hit a wall hard enough to shatter your own Aura?" Winter asked starting to wonder about this girl, and not in a good way.

"No a Cactuar's needles can somehow bypass Aura completely." Weiss said cringing slightly, "I know from experience."

Winter's eyebrow went up at that, "Weiss... can we take a walk?" She asked.

Weiss stopped, holding a needle while she was in the middle of pulling it out. "Uh... sure." Weiss said over Ruby's repeated 'Ow'.

"Weiss... can you pull the needle out already?" Ruby cried.

Weiss's head snapped back to Ruby and quickly pulled out the needle, "Sorry." Weiss said before standing up and walking out of the room with Winter.

[]

Winter and Weiss walked along the outskirts of Vale, but still within the walls, Winter wearing her cast so she can pose as still having a broken arm.

"So Weiss..." Winter said, a smirk growing on her face, "Anyone catch your eye?"

Shiva started to snicker at what Winter was getting at.

"What do you..." Weiss said before her eyes went wide, "Winter!" She shouted turning red.

"Is that a yes?" Winter asked.

"I- There-" Weiss stammered, "I'm not saying anything."

"Oh there's someone." Shiva said, now visible to Winter when translucent, "In fact there's-"

Shiva was cut off when a skinny, and admittedly messy looking man ran up in front of the two, "You two, PLEASE tell me you're Huntresses." The man begged, apparently not noticing Winter's 'Broken' arm.

"Well... I'm a Huntress in Training while-" Weiss started.

"Close enough." The man said falling to his knee's, "Please tell me you'll help me!"

"That depends on what you need help with." Winter said backing away slightly.

"My house is haunted, haunted I tell you!" The man cried, "I-I inherited this mansion from my grandpa, but every time I go into it I feel like I'm being watched, and there are these creepy dolls that I _know_ are staring at me."

"How do you know that?" Weiss asked getting a little disturbed.

"Those... THING'S, heads turn and follow me every time I enter a room with them in it!" The man cried, "Please, help me!"

"Sound's like some kind of possessor..." Winter said, "We'll check it out."

"THANK YOU!" The man shouted, "Key's are under the statuette on the railing."

[]

The Schnee sister's arrived at the mansion, which actually looked well kept, if a little dusty.

The statuette stood out well enough, in fact, it actually caught Shiva's eye because it was a statue of someone rather familiar to her.

"Shiva?" Weiss asked.

Shiva shook her head slightly, "Sorry, I just never thought I'd see a statuette of Bahamut." Shiva said tracing her fingers along the side of the dragon statuette, "He was a bit of a recluse, even choosing to live far out in the sea that no one would come to bother him."

"Who's Bahamut?" Winter asked.

Shiva looked at the two sisters before smiling softly, "A Guardian Force, and the undisputed King of Dragons, and the King of GF's even." Shiva said before looking around, "But don't let anyone else hear this, but Bahamut actually a bit of a softie when it comes to girls, he just can't seem to get angry enough against them sometimes."

"Seriously?" Weiss asked in deadpan.

"Oh yeah." Shiva said chuckling, "He would act like a little hatchling whenever a girl started yelling in his general direction, and he rarely raised a claw to a woman unless they were the enemy of the person he was Junctioned to."

"I'll keep that in mind." Weiss said before grabbing the key from under the statuette and unlocking the door to the house.

Which slammed shut as soon as the sisters walked in.

"What the..." Winter said removing her cast and drawing her sabre, Weiss drawing Myrtenaster.

"Okay so... we're in the Foyer right now." Weiss said looking around the mansion, "Where should we start looking?"

"Let's try this way." Winter said opening a door on the eastern side of the mansion.

A short trip through the hallway later, and the duo found themselves in the library.

And sitting in the middle of the room was a porcelain doll the size of Weiss, with blonde hair, blue eye's, and a blue frilly dress.

"There's something... very strange about that doll." Shiva said fully manifesting and approaching the doll.

"Ah hahaha." A young voice called out, making the sister's jump, especially because the doll's head lifted up, "Who are you? The monsters don't like strangers."

With that the doll vanished.

"Monster's?" Winter asked, just before a spear of ice flew from Shiva's hand past Winter's head.

This caused Weiss and Winter to turn around with speed to see the spear had lodged itself in something.

It looked like a shadow that had peeled itself off the floor, no legs, a thin body, long arms with four fingers on each hand, three of which were extremely long, it had two red dots for eyes and a toothy grin.

"A Grimm?" Winter asked as the creature looked as if it were being pulled back by the tail and collapsed, trying to take one swipe at the two before vanishing, not dissolving.

"No." Shiva said, "It's an old creature called a Creeps, something from before the Grimm, they're Thunder elemented creatures so don't use any electricity."

Weiss looked at the ground around the area the Creeps had once been, and noticed a single spike on the ground, "What's this?" Weiss asked picking up the spike.

"A Cursed Spike." Shiva said grinning, "A Blue Magic item that teaches those capable of Blue Magic a spell called Lvl? Death, which is like a regular Death Spell, but it targets all enemies in the area at once."

"Wow." Weiss said absorbing the spike.

[]

The next Room the sisters found themselves in was the study, where the found another doll, which looked exactly the same as the first, but in a red dress.

The doll's head slowly lifted itself, "The monsters loved it when we were told stories." The childish voice said before it giggled and the doll vanished...

And was quickly replaced by a pair of Creeps (Not the Grimm, in fact, there are no Grimm in this mansion to avoid any possible confusion okay? Okay.)

Weiss quickly stabbed one of the Creeps with her rapier through the creature's head, before slashing and jumping back, Winter slicing through the other one with similar ease.

Both Creeps died off, both leaving behind Cursed Spikes.

"Gather those spike." Shiva said, "We need one hundred of them to refine into an item to teach Weiss one of the most powerful Blue Magic Spells."

Weiss nodded and grabbed both Spikes and put them in a pouch she normally used to keep empty vials of Dust, she can get a new pouch for the spikes later.

[]

The duo then went into the Master bedroom, finding another blue dressed doll, though this one was laying on the bed.

The doll then lifted itself into a standing position, "Hehehehe." The doll giggled before vanishing, and being replaced by a single Creeps.

It didn't last very long, leaving behind another Cursed Spike.

[]

The Schnee's then walked carefully into the in-house gym, which held two red dressed dolls.

The two dolls then slid off the exercise equipment in the room.

"Look, new people to play with." a childish voice came from one doll.

"I know, let's go dance." came an identical voice from the other doll.

With that they vanished and were replaced by a pair of Creeps, which went down easily.

However instead of two Cursed Spikes, what was left behind was a cursed Spike and a piece of coral.

"A Coral Fragment." Shiva said, "Another object for Blue magic, this one holding the power of Electrocute."

Weiss eagerly absorbed the coral piece and the two sisters made their way to where they thought there would be a ballroom.

[]

After a slight misdirection that resulted in finding the kitchen, and then the bathroom, the two sisters found themselves in the surprisingly large ballroom.

Standing in the middle of the room was a blue dressed doll, which was looking at them, gazing directly at them.

"You found us all." The doll said, causing two more blue dressed dolls, and three red dressed dolls to appear.

"What the hell are you?" Winter demanded as she and Weiss readied their weapons.

[FF4 OST: Dancing Calcabrina]

The dolls all spoke in perfect synch, "We are Calcabrina," The dolls said sounding in one voice, "Adorable dolls, terrible dolls, Yip ho ho."

At that moment one of the dolls leapt at Weiss, causing her to jumped back as the doll swung at her when it landed.

"I'll agreed with the terrible part." Weiss said casting Blizzard, causing a chunk of ice to slam down on the dolls head, causing it to stumble.

The other dolls soon jumped in to fight.

Winter quickly summoned an Alpha Beowolf with her Glyphs, which distracted the three red dolls easily.

Weiss soon found herself being double teamed by two of the blue dolls, but could easily begin holding her own against the two once she had cast a Haste spell on herself.

"Another Guardian Force is helping her." One of the dolls said, "We haven't seen another of us in so long."

"Another of us?" Winter asked, "Are you all Guardian Forces as well?"

Instead of answering the Dolls all shifted their focus to Weiss and jumped at her.

However the dolls were caught of guard when a golden glow burst up like fire from Weiss's feet, "Ultra Waves." Weiss said with the arms cross, before throwing them out, this resulted in rings of energy beginning to wriggle out of Weiss's body in four different directions.

The sound however caused all six of the dolls to tumble over in an instant just before the spell ended.

Weiss stumbled slightly from the sheer output of power she just released, "So that was Blue magic..." Weiss breathed.

"Blue Magic..." One of the dolls said getting back up, "We haven't seen that in so long."

The six dolls all jumped to make a circle around the center of the room and began jumping to spin the circle they had made.

"We're not done though." Another doll said.

"Now we really have some fun." Yet another doll said just before they jumped into each other, colliding in a cloud of purple smoke.

[FF8: Force your way]

When the cloud vanished, there stood a single, towering, purple doll with blonde hair, it had shed the clothing to reveal it had no feature other that that of the average porcelain doll.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Winter shouted, just before Calcabrina smashed the Summoned A. Beowolf with it's hand.

"Protect." Weiss intoned casting the spell on herself, and another on her sister.

Shiva then appeared in full form once again, "You're not fighting GF by yourself." Shiva said.

"How are we supposed to defeat a GF anyway?" Weiss cried out, "You told me killing one is nearly impossible."

"You don't have to beat the GF, just impress it." Shiva said before casting a Blizzaga Spell, causing a massive chunk of Ice to suddenly appear around Calcabina before shattering.

Calcabrina lumbered forward and attempted to smash Weiss and Winter with her hands, but the two were just fast enough to avoid the attack.

Winter jumped in to stab the doll in the leg, freezing it with ice Dust, Weiss doing the same with the other leg, and Shiva casting a Blizzard spell to give the doll some head trauma.

Calcabrina however did not seem all too phased by this and simple smashed the ice on her legs and tried to body slam Shiva, who quickly froze the area in front of her, along with part of the doll.

Winter and Weiss took this opening to stab the doll in the back with their weapons before leaping off.

"Fire!" Weiss called out casting the spell, causing a small burst of fire to hurt the doll slightly, but also soaking it in melted ice.

Then the golden energy burst forth from Weiss's feet again, more Blue Magic, "Electrocute." Weiss said throwing her arms open again, this time letting arc's of electricity surge from her chest and strike the doll where it was wet.

"Such power." Calcabrina said falling to her knees and slumping over, before looking at the sisters, "We've been hold up here too long it seems, may we join you?"

[OST end]

Weiss and Winter let out a sigh of relief, because of the simple fact the doll was done attacking them.

"Winter, you can let her Junction with you." Weiss said.

Winter looked at Weiss in surprise, "You're the one who did the most damage to her though." Winter said.

"Yes, but I've already got Shiva while you have no one." Weiss said, "Please, take this GF with you."

Winter nodded and approached the doll before gingerly holding out her hand, which the doll took, "We'll be good friends right?" Calcabrina asked.

[]

Weiss and Winter stepped out of the mansion, Winter putting her cast back on, and soon bumped into the man who had asked them to investigate.

"Well?" The man asked.

"A few Gheist's had chosen to move into your new home." Winter said, preparing this lie after she had Juncitoned Calcabrina, "We took care of them, but the dolls were destroyed in the process."

"Good riddance, those things were disturbing." The man said, "Thanks again."

"Happy to help." Weiss said as the man walked into his home without fear.

Calcabrina, at least a blue dressed doll, appeared behind Winter translucently along with Shiva, "It will be good to see the world again." Calcabrina said, "Let's get going!"

[With Musaline]

Musaline finished her chant, causing a massive glow to surge out from the ground in front of her.

"Excellent." Musaline said with a smirk.

The glow faded, and a hand pulled the replicated Zantetsuken from the ground.

The being who grabbed it looked remarkably human, and wore the repaired armor, as well as a flowing cape, he sat on a six legged horse.

The being looked at the sword before a brief glow coated it, enchanting it be the same as his old one.

"The Legendary Guardian Force, welcome back to the world of the living." Musaline said bowing with her arms spread, "Odin."

The now properly named Odin looked toward Musaline and her SAM08G's.

"I ask that junction your power with that of mine." Musaline said, a wicked grin growing on her face.

"No." Odin said.

Musaline's grin faded, and she looked up in time to see Odin raise Zantetsuken.

Musaline gasped and jumped out of the way as Odin's horse, Sleipnir jumped toward the remaining two living weapons of the NG army.

The sound of three slashes were heard just before Musaline looked up from her recovery roll.

The two SAM08G's were sliced diagonally in half and the top half sliding down before the machine part's exploded in a small blast, destroying the organic parts in the process.

"Do not think that by bringing me back to the world of the living means I will inherently aid you Sorceress." Odin said turning to face Musaline, "Consider the fact I'm letting you live be a sign of my thanks."

On that note Odin reached Sleipnir and rode off into the forest.

Musaline stood up and dusted herself off before looking in the direction Odin went.

"Fuck!" Musaline shouted kicking aside the case that once held the Zantetsuken made in Galbadia Garden.

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that's the chapter.**

 **Odin is alive again, Winter has her own Guardian Force, an Original Guardian Force that was once a (Very annoying) Boss from Final Fantasy 4.**

 **Anyway, while I was writing this I went and watched the new RWBY Episode.**

 **WARNING! SPOILERS AHEAD, IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED THE LATEST EPISODE ON THE RT SITE, STOP READING NOW!**

 **IF YOU ARE LEAVING NOW, HAVE A NICE NIGHT AND I'LL SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Okay, so, the creature that destroyed Kuroyuri was actually quite familiar to me, so I looked into a series of cards I got by mail when I was a kid called Weird & Wild Creature's, looking in my tab of cards labeled 'Monsters of the Mind' I found it.**

 **Nuckelavee (NOOK-eh-lav-vee)**

 **A mythical creature from the Orkney Islands and the coasts of Scotland, land of kilts and bag pipes**

 **[Being playing stereotypical bagpipe music]**

 **Now Nuckelavee was a skinless creature that had the upper body of a human grafted the the middle of a horses back, making him look like a normal horse back rider, minus skin and human legs.**

 **Now one thing I commend Rooster Teeth on is the fact they stuck with a good portion of Nuckelavee's story and gave the Grimm the attacked Kuroyuri (Which I will refer to as Grimm!Nuckelavee for this lesson) long arms that dragged on the ground.**

 **In the tales Nuckelavee did indeed have long arms, long enough he didn't have to bend over to grab his victims.**

 **Speaking of Victims, Nuckelavee didn't eat them, or gore them, rather it was a bit more... cruel. Nuckelavee drowned his victims in the sea, plus his diseased breath killed crops that caused people to starve... Yeah this guy goes for the more painful deaths.**

 **However if RT sticks to the lore then Grimm!Nuckelavee may very well have a powerful weakness.**

 **Nuckelavee absolutely _HATES_ fresh water.**

 **Seriously, this guy will not come out during the rainy winter season of the Orkney islands (Don't know if that's actually true, I'm not exactly a meteorologist), in fact, there is a story that a man name Tammas managed to escape from the Nuckelavee by jumping over a stream- Meaning Nuckelavee refused to even attempt to make the jump he hate's fresh water that bad.**

 **If RT's stick's with this lore then at least we have a weakness for this Grimm.**

 **Also, I'm not the only one seriously worried about Qrow more than before now am I? I'm also starting to get a bad feeling for Ren as well.**


	23. Chapter 15

**Alright folks, here we have another chapter of RGF.**

 **I hope you all are liking the Reading my buddy Tronmaster is doing, because I'm pretty sure he's enjoying writing it.**

 **So less talk more chapter because I'm out of things to talk about.**

 **[[]]**

[Unknown Forest]

[No P.O.V.]

Qrow was slightly drunk, again.

He was trying to collect information of the woman who attacked Amber, and after hearing rumors of NEO Galbadian troops in the area, trying to figure out what those bastards were up to as well.

"Jeez." Qrow grumbled, "You'd think I'd have found something by now."

Well it turns out, something found Qrow, because he heard the clopping of hooves on the dirt.

Qrow pulled his weapon off his back in it's sword form, ready to defend himself.

However what stepped out of the bushes was not human, nor Faunus, nor Grimm.

"Are you challenging me human?" Odin asked.

"Depends." Qrow said, "You gonna try and kill me?"

Odin chuckled at that, "Do you know who I am?"

"No." Qrow said, "But judging from your abnormal size and your horse I'd have to say you're a Guardian Force."

"Now that's interesting..." Odin said, "Most human of this era seem to not recognize what a Guardian Force could be."

"It helps that my nieces each have a Guardian Force with them." Qrow said.

"I see..." Odin said, "Let me see your strength then, impress me."

"So you want to fight." Qrow said, "Alright."

With that Qrow lunged toward Odin, as Sleipnir leapt at the Huntsman.

[Team RWBY Dorm]

It was a relaxing day for Team RWBY.

As of this moment the four members of the team were waiting for Jaune to bring them their mail, seeing as he offered to do it for them.

Winter was in her personal room at the time, learning just what she was capable of with Calcabrina junctioned to her.

"Wonder what's taking Vomit boy so long?" Yang mumbled, "I want my Combat King already."

"While we wait, Yang can I... ask you for some help?" Weiss asked.

In almost an instant Yang leaped off her bed, landing next to Weiss, "Sure thing Ice Queen, what do you wanna know? Fist fighting? Seduction tactics? Booze acquiring tips?"

"Yang you promised Dad and Uncle Qrow you wouldn't drink while we're at Beacon!" Ruby cried out.

"I was actually hoping you'd explain how to play Triple Triad to me." Weiss said.

"What?" Yang asked confused.

"Oh that's right, you were with Mom when we learned this." Ruby said, "Weiss is apparently capable of something called Blue Magic, and the easiest way for Weiss to get the things she needs to learn a Blue Magic Spell is to turn Triple Triad card into those items."

"Oh..." Yang said, "So Weiss needs to learn how to play the game so she can win herself some good cards."

With that Yang grabbed Weiss by the arm and pulled her over to Weiss's cards, picking up the Geezard card, "Take a look at this."

Weiss took the card, with an image of a small grey and purple creature with a long tail, no legs, and two mid length arms with pincer-like fingers on a blue background.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Weiss asked.

"The numbers in the corner." Yang said pointing.

Weiss then noticed the numbers, four of them set up like a compass.

a 1 at the top, a 5 on the left, a 1 at the bottom, and a 4 on the right.

"See those?" Yang asked pulling out another card from Weiss's cards, this one being the Bite Bug.

Weiss took a look at the Bite Bug card, the creature was pretty much a blue beetle with a large, three segmented jaw the size of it's body once again on a blue background.

However the numbers on the card were different.

Top 1, Left 5, Bottom 3, Right 3.

"Okay here's the main rules of the game." Yang said, "First both players pick five cards to be their hand, the game takes place on a three by three game board."

Yang then pulled out her game mat and placed the Geezard card in the middle, "Your objective it to 'capture' as many of your opponents cards as you can by placing your cards so that the number of the side touching the side of the card you want to capture is higher."

"Example please?" Weiss asked.

"Sure." Yang said, "Okay, this Geezard top number is 1, so I place Bite Bug above it so Bite Bugs Bottom of 3 beats Geezards Bottom of 1"

Yang placed the Bite Bug above the Geezard to show, "See? Simple." Yang said, "Now this can get a bit confusing to remember which card you've captured and which one your opponent has, which is why they can do this."

Yang then held the Geezard card in place and swiped her hand over it going left, turning the blue background Pink, the swiped her hand over it again in the other direction turning it blue again.

"See?" Yang said, "Now to win the board must be filled and you have to have the most cards in your color, now it's been a long held tradition of this game to include an ante rule, players usually decided the ante amount when they go over the Additional Rules."

"Additional Rules?" Weiss asked.

"Yep." Yang said, "First there are the Open and Closed Rule, basically whether or not you hand is 'open' to be viewed by your opponent. The Elemental rule add's these element tokens to the board, which give a one plus boost to all cards placed on it with a matching element, but a minus one detriment to any other element. Next is the Plus Rule, which to be honest I have NO idea how it works. Same works like it says, if you place a card next to two cards with both side of your card valuing the same as the side's it's touching you take both of your opponent's cards. Next is the Same Wall Rule, which is an extension of same with the edges of the mat being counted as 'A' level sides of the card, which is better than a side marked with 9. Combo is one you've got to watch out for, because if you trigger the Plus of Same effect you start a chain, taking cards as if you had just placed the one you just captured, which can completely flip the game."

"That's a lot of rules..." Weiss said.

"Don't worry." Yang said, "But go and by some card packs, because the cards that come with these starter decks absolutely SUCK!"

"I'll... take you're word for it." Weiss said.

At that moment the door burst open with Jaune breathing heavily, "Girl's..." Jaune panted, "Are any of you subscribed to Timber Maniac's?"

"I am." Blake said.

"Good." Jaune said placing the bag full of Team RWBY's mail, "Because this month just released an issue with the NEO Galbadian leader Musaline as it's main focus."

"WHAT!?" The team shouted, Ruby dashing over to grab the mail while Jaune went back to his teams dorm.

"Yang, letter from Dad, and Combat King." Ruby said tossing the two things she just said to Yang, "Weiss you got nothing, sorry."

"Drat." Weiss sighed.

"My Weapon's Monthly, and Pet pals, oh and a letter from my friends at Signal!" Ruby said pulling those out, "Ah! Blake's Timber Maniacs."

This caused the group to converge and begin reading the magazine.

"Musaline was born in Coral?" Yang asked, "Isn't that the town she ordered to be burned?"

"She said that her parents died when she was young, and that she lived with her abusive uncle." Weiss said, "I know the feeling of relatives that don't hold a high opinion of you."

"Shut up I'm trying to read!" Blake shouted.

[Summer's Office]

"Let's see..." Summer said looking at the to magazine's on her desk, Occult Fan and Pet Pals, she had just read Musaline's article in Timber Maniacs and actually felt sorry for her, although her final opinion of Musaline was still out for the moment.

"This one." Summer said grabbing Occult Fan and reading the first article.

 _Mysterious Mist coats Forever Fall Forest_

 _Every Saturday at exactly noon local villagers report seeing the normal average weathers Forever Fall Forest, local villagers enter and soon become lost until one o'clock._

 _Local's who have entered the Forest often claim to see a large, slender figure gliding through the mist, leaving the dissolving corpses of Grimm in it's wake until the mist lifts._

Summer looked up from the magazine and checked the calendar.

"Saturday..." Summer said, then her head snapped to the clock, "It's only nine..." Summer mused.

Summer tossed aside the magazine and grabbed weapon from the pile of fallen Pet Pal's magazine and teleported.

[With Qrow]

Qrow was slightly winded, with his weapon in Scythe form, as he stared down Odin, who didn't seem winded in the slightest.

"Thirty minutes are up." Odin said.

"Ah shit." Qrow said.

"I'm impressed." Odin said, "Not too many humans could hold up to me as you did, even though I was holding back."

"SO does this mean I'll live?" Qrow asked sarcastically.

"More than that." Odin said, "I shall aid you, perhaps in a more direct manner than I had before..."

"What does that mean?" Qrow asked.

"Before I refused to be called or Junctioned." Odin began, "I only came to aid when I felt like it, this of course lead to my eventual death."

"Shit, tough break." Qrow said.

"I now know it is my pride that got me killed." Odin said, "As such I will... Junction with you human."

"The names Qrow Branwen." Qrow said holding out his hand.

Odin smirked for the first time in ages, or at least in the ages he has been alive, and took Qrow's hand.

 **[[]]**

 **Okay so this isn't as long as I had planned, but I was late getting to work on this and I spent too long trying to figure out that god damn Plus rule.**

 **Seriously if anyone understands that rule please explain it to me because it's killing me.**

 **Anyway before you people go nuts, Yes I turned Odin from a Pseudo GF into a full GF, MOVING ON!**

 **Goodnight.**


	24. Chapter 16

**Alright folks, it's time for another chapter of Remnant's Guardian Forces.**

 **Now I just have to say... Wow I am shokced at the fact no one seemed to guess the new GF.**

 **Remember people I'm including 'Original' GF's that were once Summon's or Bosses from Previous Games, as well as all new GF's based on enemies from other games.**

 **Now go back, read the Occult Fan Article again, and then come back to read this chapter, see if you NOW have a clue as to ho the new GF might be.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Done? Good let's go.**

 **[[]]**

[Team RWBY's Dorm]

[No P.O.V.]

"I can believe it." Weiss said exasperated after reading the Timber Maniac's article, "Musaline used four disguises to train at all four academies."

"Sixteen years of official academy training, plus her powers of a Sorceress..." Blake mused, "Is it even possible to defeat her?"

"Maybe with our Guardian Forces we can." Yang said, "Ruby what do you think?"

Ruby opened her mouth, only to eat a white rose petal caused by Summer's appearance.

"Ack! Pphha! Blech!" Ruby shouted spitting the rose petal out of her mouth.

"Ruby, Yang, I need you two for about an hour." Summer said grabbing the half-sisters.

"What the-" Yang said caught off guard before she, Ruby, and Summer vanished in a cloud of petals.

"What just happened?" Blake asked.

"I have no clue." Weiss said.

[Forever Fall]

A cloud of petals appeared, leaving the teleported trio on the ground in their wake.

Ruby and Yang doubled over from the jarring sensation.

"Urrrggh." Yang groaned.

"I thought I could take it..." Ruby groaned.

"Oops." Summer said before teleporting away, and then back holding Crescent Rose and Ember Celica, "Sorry, probably should have given you some warning about that."

"Probably." Ruby said getting back up, and lifting Yang up with her.

"So why are we in the middle of the Forever Fall forest at almost noon on Saturday?" Yang asked putting Ember Celica on.

"Well." Summer said pulling out an issue of Occult Fan, "Apparently every Saturday an unusual mist rolls in and people claim to see a figure snaking through the mist."

"Okay..." Yang said, "I don't get it mom."

Summer sighed, "I think it might be a Guardian Force, so I want to find it before Musaline... Plus I kinda want to have one myself."

"Figures." Alexander said appearing translucently, "Still at least I can aid you in this endeavor."

"Hmm..." Ifrit hummed appearing translucently as well, "I'm not aware of any Guardian Forces at could control mist... so it's probably one I'm not familiar with."

"Well that's gonna be a bit of trouble." Summer said deploying her weapon.

Right as the mist rolled in.

"I can see squat." Yang said a little annoyed.

"Me neither." Ruby said, "Mom? Yang?"

"Right here!" Summer called.

"AHHH!" Yang shouted causing the other two to jump, "My hair's a fritz up!"

"Figure's that's what would cause Yang to scream." Ruby groaned.

"Of all the things she inherited from Raven, it had to be her temper and the love for her own hair..." Summer said.

"I'm sick of not seeing squat!" Yang shouted, causing her hair to ignite.

This warmed up the air, dispersing the mist.

And revealing a pure white draconic head.

"HOLY-!" Yang shouted throwing a reaction punch at the dragon, knocking it's head to the side.

"Yang what was- WHOA!" Ruby shouted turning to the dragon head.

The mist began to rapidly disperse, leaving by hind only a little mist that left the head, long serpentine neck, shoulders, and a pair of wings not hidden by the fog, but one could barely make out that it had a quadrupedal body structure.

[FF8 OST: Force Your Way]

"Scan." Ruby said casting the spell.

[Mist Dragon: A Guardian Force that controls mist, very few have ever seen this GF due to the fact she hides within the Mist she creates. It can also turn into mist, attacking at this time is both pointless and dangerous.]

"She's called the Mist Dragon!" Ruby called.

"Well that's creative." Yang said rolling her eyes just before the Mist Dragon took a sudden bite at her, not piercing her Aura, but still hurting, "Ow."

"Fire!" Ruby called out casting the basic fire spell, causing the dragon to flinch from the sudden burst of fire.

Summer teleported above the Mist Dragon and fell into a spinning slash, hurting the Mist Dragon a bit more.

Yang jumped up and slugged the Dragon once again, and then threw another punch, only for the Mist Dragon to catch her fist in her maw. "Oh man, not again." Yang groaned before the Dragon threw her away and into a tree.

"Leave my sister alone you big meanie!" Ruby shouted dashing in and slicing several times with Crescent Rose.

However mid way through her fourth slash the Mist Dragon melted into a cloud of mist.

"Whoa!" Ruby cried out tumbling through the cloud of mist.

The Mist Dragon reappeared facing Ruby and took a deep breath before breathing out a stream of mist, and while normally mist wouldn't hurt, this was coming out with such force it started to cause severe damage to Ruby's Aura.

Three sniper shot's struck the dragon in the head, causing it to turn to Summer just in time to see the mother slash the dragon in the face with her weapon before spinning the dual bladed weapon into another slash, "Don't you DARE hurt my little Rose!" Summer growled with ferocity as she slammed the heel of her boot into the Mist Dragon's snout.

The Mist Dragon Tumbled over from the force of the attack as Summer slammed her boot on it's neck and shifted her weapon into Sniper mode and began to fire point blank and the dragon several times until her clip ran dry.

"Enough!" A forceful, female voice erupted from the Mist dragon, "I have seen enough."

[OST end]

Summer took her boot of the dragons neck, allowing it to lift itself back up.

"Ow..." Ruby said getting up slowly.

"My apologies for the fierceness of my attack child." The Mist Dragon said as blue particles appeared around the Dragon before the effect of Cura could be seen on Ruby.

"Hey uhh..." Yang said, "Sorry for the uh..." Yang said touching her jaw in the same spot she had originally slugged the Mist Dragon.

"Apology accepted." The Mist Dragon said, "I shouldn't have gotten so close to your face, I was simply curious as to your scent."

"Huh?" Yang asked.

"Well you smell different from most humans, like an eternal flame, only stronger than the flames and ash I have smelt in the past." Mist Dragon explained.

"That would probably be me you smelled." Ifrit said appearing.

This caused the Mist Dragon to turn her head sharply to Ifrit, "I don't believe we have met, Guardian Force, I am Mist Dragon, ruler of the mist."

"Ifrit, lord of hellfire." Ifrit introduced.

That's when Alexander appeared, "And I am Alexander, a pleasure to met you Mist Dragon."

"The pleasure is mine." Mist Dragon said, then she looked to Summer, "You... don't have a Guardian Force do you?"

"No." Summer said shaking her head.

"In that case, I shall aid you." Mist Dragon said rubbing her snout along Summer's face, "If you'll have me."

"Of course." Summer said hugging the dragons neck.

 **[[]]**

 **Okay folks that's the chapter.**

 **And next chapter we'll get back to Raven at long last.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this and I shall see you soon.**


	25. Chapter 17

**Alright folks, it's time yet again for another chapter of Remnant's Guardian Forces.**

 **This might actually turn out to be a long chapter considering what I plan to do this chapter.**

 **And people, don't worry I haven't forgotten about Raven, she's in this chapter.**

 **[[]]**

[Beacon medical office]

[No P.O.V.]

Raven's eyes opened, the first thing on her mind was how she was alive seeing as her memories from before she passed out were slightly blurry.

"Did someone actually manage to take that thing down?" Raven mumbled turning her head to the side.

Only to hear two whistle blasts as she saw what students at Beacon have begun to call The Beacon Cactuar.

Raven's head pulled back on instinct seeing the cactus so close to her bed.

"Hey, get out off here you." A voice Raven recognize said as the familiar figure of Summer shooed off the Cactuar, which sped off really soon after Summer showed up.

"Summer?" Raven asked looking up at her old teammate, who was standing next to Yang.

Both of which looked pissed.

"I thought you were-" Raven started.

Only to get cut off when Summer gave a powerful punch to Raven's jaw, knocking the black haired woman's head toward the other direction.

"You deserved that." Summer said rubbing her knuckles, she never really liked using her bare hands to hit someone.

Raven looked back toward Summer, only to get punched in the face again, this time by Yang.

"And that." Yang growled.

"Fair enough." Raven groaned, trying to figure out just how Summer had gotten so strong and why Yang seemed to be just as strong.

Summer then pulled Raven into a hug, along with Yang, "You're a complete ass, but I missed you." Summer said.

Yang didn't say anything, she just savored the moment she had with her birth mother.

After a minute the to broke off the hug, "Okay Rae." Summer said entering her 'Team Leader' mode once again, "What did you do to have the NEO Galbadians send a giant robot that repairs itself at you?"

"I found one of their Facilities in the Forever Fall Forest." Raven said, "How did you get rid of that thing?"

"We broke it further than it could repair." Yang replied.

Raven gave a slight laugh, "That would do it." Raven said.

"Where was this facility?" Summer demanded.

"Why do you want to know? It's not like you can take it down." Raven said turning her body away.

Now, let it not be said that Summer is always a kind soul, being a leader, having a child, and being dead a couple of years has given Summer a slight personality trait where even Raven can get scared of Summer.

Like right now when Summer grabbed Raven by the head and pulled the woman to face her, "Raven Branwen you tell me where that NG Facility is or so help me Oum I will hot glue you to the wall while I shave you bald." Summer threatened.

Now, normally threatening to shave a woman of Branwen blood bald would get you killed, but when Raven saw the look in Summer's eye her nerve died off.

[Ozpin's office]

Professor Ozpin sat with General Ironwood, who had arrived in Vale long before his fleet had.

"James, I know you feel the need to protect young miss Polendina." Ozpin said, "But her aid is necessary in this mission."

"Ozpin, Professor Polendina specifically told me to keep Penny in as little trouble as possible." Ironwood said, "Sending her on this mission would be putting her in intense danger."

All the while Penny sat next to Ironwood, she may have been the only known android with a soul, but she often felt like her father was being a little too over protective of her.

"What if I sent her with a Member of the Faculty and a team I'm positive that could properly protect her?" Ozpin asked.

"Who?" Ironwood asked.

Ozpin held out his scroll, displaying the profiles of Summer, Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss. Ironwood took the scroll and looked at it wearily.

"Ozpin while I'm certain Summer Rose can protect Penny, the team you've chosen is a first year team." Ironwood said, "I'm starting to think you're getting a little senile."

Ozpin simply chuckled, "James, do you remember the old legends of the Guardian Forces?"

Ironwood blinked, "Ozpin you can't be telling me those stories are true."

"I am." Ozpin said, "Miss Polendina can agree with me, after all she has seen one."

Penny's head snapped up, "I have?" She asked.

"Do you remember the night at the docks?" Ozpin asked, "The demonic creature that was attacking the White Fang?"

"Yes." Penny said, "Nothing like it matched any searches I made after the incident." A half truth from Penny, Diablos never showed up in any of the data bases she searched.

"That was a Guardian Force, one named Diablos." Ozpin said, "Diablos is linked with miss Belladonna, Alexander to Ruby, Shiva to Weiss, Ifrit to Yang, and as of yesterday, Summer has obtained her own Guardian Force named Mist Dragon."

Ironwood was silent, "Call them."

[Later]

[FF8 OST: SeeD]

Team RWBY and Summer arrived in the next few minutes on the elevator.

"I'm glad you five got here so soon." Ozpin said.

"So mom told me this was another raid on the NG facility, is that true?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Ozpin said, "This one in the Forever Fall forest."

"How many of these facilities do they have?" Blake wondered.

"We may be able to find out if we hack into their systems." General Ironwood said, alerting the group to his presence, "And at the request of Professor Ozpin I will be sending a student of my own to assist."

"Who?" Ruby asked.

"Salutations!" Penny announced stepping out from around Ironwood.

"Penny!" Ruby cried out dashing over to hug her friend.

"Ahem." Ironwood said.

"Sorry." Ruby and Penny said in synch.

"Now, this facility is known last to have one of the NEO Galbadian Commanders in it." Ozpin said, "Avoid her or bring her in, it's your choice because she is a fully trained Huntress."

"Understood." Summer said.

Ironwood stepped up once again, "Further more, if you encounter Sorceress Musaline, just run." Ironwood said, "She has temporarily crippled Specialist Schnee recently."

"So that's who broke Winter's arm." Weiss mused.

"We have no idea the purpose of that facility, so be on your guard." Ozpin said, "You are dismissed."

[Forever Fall Forest: NG Facility 5]

"Ready?" Summer asked as she placed a demolition charge on the door.

"Yes." Chorused team RWBY and Penny.

Summer pulled out a remote detonator and pushed the button, blowing up the door, allowing the group to rush in.

"Stop." The voice of Musaline said as she snapped her fingers, causing a collection of clock faces to appear above the invading girls head, the hands moving normally before suddenly and sharply stopping, freezing the group in time temporarily.

[FF8 OST: Succession of Witches]

Musaline chuckled as she approached the group, "Did you really think I wasn't expecting this attack?" Musaline asked, not expecting a response, "I mean really, after Raven attacked this place single handedly and your young friend Penny obliterated the X-ATM092 that was sent to kill her I began to prepare for this facility to be attacked. You really need to watch for security camera's."

That's when the NG Commander Powder showed up with a briefcase, "I got the Odine Bracelets." Powder said.

"Thank you Powder, would you mind?" Musaline said.

"Not at all Muse." Powder said opening the brief case and pulled out a collection of bracelets and put on one Summer's wrist.

"You're probably wondering what these are." Musaline said as the segment of floor everyone was standing on lifted up and began to move itself deeper into the facility, "Those are Odine Bracelets, cute little accessories designed by an Esthar Scientist name Odine who, back in the age of the SeeD, studied Sorceresses and Magic, these bracelets were designed to suppress the Powers of a Sorceress. However I have modified them to suppress the powers of a GF as well."

Powder had already put bracelets on Team RWBY by now and was about to put one on Penny, "Powder, don't bother putting one on Penny, she doesn't have a GF." Musaline said.

"Alright Muse." Powder said putting the last bracelet back in the case.

"As I was saying." Musaline continued, "These bracelets were designed to lock on, meaning taking them off requires a key." As she said this Musaline held up a small, circular key.

Suddenly the platform stopped and lowered back into the ground, Musaline and Powder stepping off the platform, "Now then, that Stop spell will wear off in just a moment, so here's the deal." Musaline continued, "Make it out of the tunnels and the key will be waiting here for you." With that Musaline placed the key on a table, just as the Stop spell wore off, and the floor below the group fell open like a trapdoor.

While Team RWBY and Summer began to fall, Penny, thanks to her robotic enhanced reflexes, shot forward toward Musaline.

Musaline eye's narrowed as a weapon, in a sudden flash of silver light, appeared in her hand and slashed Penny back and into the pit, "That was a bit of a nuisance." Musaline said as she lifted the weapon in her hand, a Gunblade like Slate's, but this one with a revolver for it's gun

"Uh, Muse." Powder said pointing to the table.

Musaline looked at the table and chuckled, "Oh she's smart for a girl with nothing but computers in her head." Musaline said as she looked at the table, which now lacked the key she placed on it.

[OST end]

As Summer and Team RWBY fell straight down the hole, Penny ended up hitting a wall and in turn fell into an alternate tunnel with the key.

Penny rolled along the sloped ground of the tunnel she fell into until she stopped with a clang.

"Minimal damage taken." Penny noted as she got up, "I'd best assess my current location."

Looking around Penny saw a few lighting fixtures installed alongside scaffolding, as well as a few broken NG weapons and machines.

"I wonder what happened here?" Penny asked.

"I can answer that." A deep voice rumbled through the tunnel.

Penny, instead of jumping, turned around as fast as she could with her weapons flying out of her pack and faced the source of the voice.

The object that had stopped her tumble was in fact a massive humaniod construct made of metal and had the shape of a very buffed out person, with a spikes on the shoulders, and a small, flat head that melded into it's body, which was copper colored.

"What are you?" Penny asked.

"I am the Guardian Force known as the Copper Giant." The metal construct said, "The NEO Galbadians as they called themselves mistook me for a rusted, and inactive Iron Giant."

"You're a Guardian Force?" Penny asked.

"Yep." Copper Giant said as he stood up from his sitting position, causing a cloud of dust to tumble from it's body, "And you are a machine with a human soul, something I find interesting."

"Can we keep that secret please." Penny pleaded.

"Of course." Copper Giant said, "So what brings you to these tunnels?"

Penny gave the GF a short summary of their mission, which kinda failed as soon as it started.

"I see." Copper Giant said, "Then we'd better find them soon, there's an Iron Giant marching around in these tunnels and he's not friendly."

Penny's optics widened in shock, "Then we have to locate my friends immediately." Penny said.

"Yes." Copper Giant said reaching behind him and pulling out a massive sword, "Girl, would you allow me to Junction with you, give you the power to help defeat that Iron Giant?

"Yes." Penny said seriously.

[Meanwhile with Team RWBY]

"It... Won't... Break!" Yang growled as she tried to rip the Odine Bracelet of Ruby's wrist off.

"These things must be pretty tough because Ifrit's been enhancing Yang's natural strength growth." Ruby said, "Even without Junctioning a spell to her Strength she's already strong enough to pick up a car."

"At least we landed softly." Blake said looking at the pile of hay at they landed on.

"That much is true." Summer said.

"If we had our GF's we could get out of here easily." Weiss said, then she looked at the bracelet on her wrist, "But I can't even sense Shiva with this thing on me."

At that moment however, that didn't matter much as the ground quaked slightly.

"What's that?" Yang asked letting go of Ruby's Odine Bracelet.

The wall was smashed open by a towering figure, the Iron Giant, which looked like a deep blue-violet version of the Copper Giant, and it's sword was held at the ready.

"Oh this is gonna suck." Ruby said.

Right as Ruby said that another wall burst open, revealing the Copper Giant.

"Two of them!?" Weiss demanded as the Copper Giant charged, right past the team.

"Huh?" Summer asked.

"Salutations!" Penny cheered.

"Penny you're okay!" Ruby cheered.

"Yep." Penny said, "And I have this." Penny added holding up the key.

"Penny you're awesome!" Yang said taking the key.

"You girls unlock your bracelets, I'll take care of the Iron Giant with Copper Giant." Penny said.

"Are you sure?" Summer asked.

"Positive." Penny said as blue Particles rose up from her feet.

"Magic?" Weiss breathed, "Then that means the Copper Giant is a Guardian Force."

"Meltdown!" Penny called, this caused an orange energy to build up in front of her, creating a slight dome shape, followed by a orange beam of energy larger than her laser to blast out, hitting the Iron Giant full force, seemingly melting the metal construct before it seemingly pulled back together. When the blast died it was a deeper shade of purple, signifying it was afflicted with Vit 0, which mean it's massive physical Defensive stat was completely gone.

A single swing from the Copper Giant was all it took to destroy the giant.

"Alright." Summer said, "Let's head up to the top level again, get the data if possible, and then we can make a meet and greet."

[]

After using Diablos and Mist Dragon to return to the facility itself, the group was hit by bad luck.

All the computers in the facility were destroyed, denying the group the ability to collect data.

"Drat." Weiss said.

"Let's go set the charges, to destroy this place." Penny suggested.

"Good idea." Summer said, as most of Team RWBY separated, leaving Summer and Yang, the latter of which was about to leave until Summer's scroll went off.

"Yes?" Summer asked then saw Professor Ozpin was the one who called, "Sorry, Oz, but Musaline destroyed the computers we couldn't get anything. Penny's also gotten her own GF now."

"That's all fine and well, but I'm calling because I have some bad news." Ozpin said.

"What the bad news?" Summer asked as Yang approached.

"Raven Branwen is gone again." Ozpin said.

Summer hung up on Ozpin right as he said that, and was furious.

"I'm going to throttle her." Summer growled.

[Vale: Juniors Club]

Junior ducked under the bar as the Malachite Twins were thrown over the bar, normally Junior wouldn't hesitate to join a fight, but his weapon was still in the process of being fixed. Yang kinda melted half the springs and gears in it when she broke it in half.

Junior was then pulled up into a standing position by the person who had thrown the twin and was pulled to face the person's eyes.

It was a woman in the NG Commander's outfit, however once could tell she was a Faunus due to the Black Widow's abdomen. Her hair was pitch black and on it was an unusual pair of goggles that had two pieces to cover the eyes, but had a triangle of other lens to simulate a spider's eyes. On her back was her weapon, a pack that had six metal limbs that looked like spider legs with spear tips on the end that were capable of spinning.

"What the hell do you want?" Junior asked.

"For starters, a drink." The NG Commander said letting go of Junior and sitting down, "The Strongest stuff you got."

Junior nodded and grabbed the stuff he keeps under the counter, his personal drinks, "What else?" Junior asked.

"Do you have information on any of these three?" The woman asked throwing three pictures on the bar table.

Pictures of Qrow Branwen, Raven Branwen, and Yang Xiao Long.

"The blonde came and smashed my bar a couple of months ago." Junior said, "Other than that I got nothing."

"I see." The woman said as Junior slid a glass of booze toward her, instead she swiped the bottle from him, "Thank's for the information."

"What do you want with them anyway?" Junior asked looking at the glass on the table.

The Faunus stood up from her bar seat and turned around, "I plan to purge this world of the Branwen bloodline." The woman said leaving.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright folks, that's the chapter, now I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got something else I'm planning on working on today so I'll see you all soon.**


	26. Chapter 18

**Alright folks, it's time for another chapter of RGF.**

 **We'll have a little time with Team RWBY, but we're mostly going to focus on the NEO Galbadian's for this chapter.**

 **Anyway you all enjoy this chapter and I'll see you all later.**

 **EDIT: Sorry, yesterday I got the name of the Chocobo music I wanted to play Wrong, it's actually called Odeka de Chocobo.**

 **[[]]**

[Team RWBY Dorm]

[No P.O.V.]

"Ruby, stop." Yang said in her 'Big Sister is serious' tone.

Ruby froze completely at those words, stiffening like a board.

Yang could see Ruby was acting a little suspicious after she had set her charges in the NG facility, specifically Ruby refused to open her cloak no matter what. "Ruby you haven't opened your cloak since we left the facility." Yang said, "What are you hiding?"

"N-nothing." Ruby said quickly.

"Ruby." Yang urged.

Ruby sighed and opened her cloak up, revealing that she was holding an egg of some kind.

"An egg?" Yang asked.

"I found it in the facility, I didn't want to leave it to be blown up before it even hatched." Ruby whined.

"Ruby who knows what could be inside that egg." Weiss said, "It could be another of those monsters that Musaline has created."

"But- But what if it isn't a monster?" Ruby urged failing to notice the egg was moving slightly, "What if it's something really, really nice?"

"I think we're about to find out either way." Blake said looking at the egg as a crack formed.

"Huh?" Ruby asked, then looked at the egg, "Oh, it's hatching!" Ruby squealed.

Yang grabbed a towel as the other approached Ruby as the egg shells began to break off bit by bit until something popped it's head out to the top of the egg.

And a small peep came from the head.

[FF8 OST Odeka De Chocobo]

"Awww..." Ruby cooed looking at the small yellow bird that was peeking out of the egg.

"What is it?" Weiss asked as Yang handed to towel to Ruby, who quickly started to dry the bird off.

"That would be a Chocobo." Shiva said appearing fully behind Weiss.

"A Chocobo?" Blake asked looking at the bird, trying not to drool.

"Yep." Shiva said pushing past Weiss, "Chocobo are wonderful creatures, a full grown Chocobo is faster than a horse and has more stamina than one, plus they only eat three meals a day, eating exclusively a variant of carrot's called Gyshal Greens."

"I think we have some of those in the fridge." Yang said, "Weiss did stock it with dozens of fruits and vegetables, although those Gyshal Greens are kinda tasty for vegetables."

"Good, keep a good stock of Gyshal Greens and this little guy will never go hungry." Shiva said, "But that's not hat's most amazing about Chocobo's. A full grown Chocobo can actually fight, frighteningly well in fact."

"Really?" Ruby said lifting up the Chocobo, which was already fluttering it's small wings, just enough to give it a small lift before it plopped back into Ruby's hands.

"Yep, a well raised Chocobo is about as strong as any person." Shiva said, "I've even heard that some Chocobo's can even use magic naturally."

"That's awesome!" Ruby cheered as Yang held out a Gyshal Green to Ruby, who took it and broke off a piece to feed it to the Chocobo. "I will call him Boco and he will be my Chocobo."

Yang watched with a smile as Ruby feed the Chocobo chick, only for that smile to vanish as she realized something, "Uh Ruby, how are we going to explain this to mom?"

Ruby's froze at that and blinked, "Uh oh." Ruby said.

[OST end]

[Galbadia Garden]

"Muse has another mission for us huh Widow?" Powder said as she walked next to her fellow NG Commander, this one being the Spider Faunus with a vendetta against the Branwen blood.

"Yes Powder." Widow said, "Although I wish it was in the part of Anima Raven was last seen in."

Powder leaned her head back and groaned, "Uuuugh, Widow come on, I'm getting sick of hearing you talk all day about you're hatred for Branwens, that's all you ever talk about it."

"Well what do you want? Guy in the elevator small talk?" Widow asked rhetorically.

"Anything but crap about the Branwen's." Powder said, "Anyway let's Clay so we can start the mission."

"At least we know where he'll be." Widow said opening the door to the kitchen, "It's where he always- TAIL!"

Powder and Widow both ducked when a long, scaly tail swung over their heads and wrapped around the oven door handle.

"Sorry about that." The owner of said tail said approaching the oven with oven mitts on and pulled out a pan that had a perfectly bake brownie in it.

The owner of said tail was a Snake Faunus, Black Mamba specifically, was a man the same age as the other commanders, his black hair was short swept off to the side. His NG Commander's outfit had a jacket that barely reached his waist, on the right side of his face was a Black Mamba tattoo. However at the moment he was wearing a bright pink cooking apron that said, 'Kiss the snake cook.'

"Jeez Clay, who are the brownies for?" Powder asked.

"Some of the girls asked for one." Clay said placing the tray on the window that opened to the cafeteria, "Wait... Powder!" Clay called out turning to the two women,"W-what brings you here?"

"Muse has a mission for us." Powder said.

"Well what are we waiting for then? Oh wait." Clay asked throwing off the apron and turning to the female N soldiers that were waiting by the window, "Give that at least fifteen minutes to cool, that way you won't burn your mouth."

[]

"So where are we going for our mission." Clay asked adjusting the leather gloves with metal knuckles on his hands.

"A new variable seems to have slipped a tad bit and shown himself nearby Facility 14." Musaline said, "Machines that do not match Atlesian Knights were spotted heading toward-"

"Please don't say it." All three commanders said quietly.

"The Centra Ruins... what remains of them at least." Musaline said.

"Aww fuck." Widow groaned.

"I'm gonna need better ammo." Powder groaned.

"Centra Ruins?" Clay asked, "Muse are you trying to kill me here?"

"Listen this isn't a mission based on killing, I need you all to be fast." Musaline said, "The locals of Centra Ruins are more than capable of taking care of the variable, but I want you to bring back one of those machines so I picked you three because you are my fastest."

"Yeah, cause the locals could kill us if we're slower than a snail in winter." Widow said.

Musaline sighed, "Look you guys, you're my friends, and I would never send you _anywhere_ near the Centra Ruin's if I could avoid it." Musaline said, "But an unknown variable could prove troublesome."

"Fine." Powder said, "But I'm gonna need my AP ammo."

"Powder no." Clay said, "Please we're trying to avoid a fight in that place."

"Fine." Powder said.

[Centra Ruins]

"I fucking hate this place." Widow said as she, Powder, and Clay peeked around a corner.

Standing in the middle of the area, around a pile of red droids that had all fallen over from a single stab, was a small, green creature with a fish tail and beady yellow eyes, it was wearing a worn brown robe with a hood and brown shoes, it was holding a chef's knife and old lantern lit by a flame.

"Tonberry." Powder said loading her gun in its Shotgun form.

"Those things scare the crap out of me." Clay said, "I'm not getting close to that."

Widow's weapon had already sent it's arms out and Widow had begun to climb the pillar to check the area, "Deathstalker in coming, it's a big one."

"Ten seconds." Powder said.

"No bet." Clay said as the massive Deathstalker scuttled into the area in front of the Tonberry.

A hiss like laughter escaped from the Tonberry, despite it's lack on a face save for it's eyes, as it slowly shuffled forward.

The Deathstalker's hiss turned from one of anger to one of confusion as the Tonberry shuffled up to it's leg.

"Doink." Was the sound that came from the Tonberry just before it stabbed its knife into the Deathstalkers leg.

The Deathstalker let out a shriek of pure agony as it lifted it's body in sudden pain before it fell limp.

"Gaah fuck my ears!" Widow shouted as she fell from the pillar.

Unfortunately the Tonberry heard this and spun to face the trio.

"Oh shit." Powder said.

"Not good!" Clay said as the trio got out from behind the pillar.

[FF8 OST: Man with the Machine Gun]

The Tonberry let out another laugh as the Grimm blood on it's knife evaporated before it slowly began to walk toward the trio.

"Fuck!" Powder said firing all three barrels into the Tonberry, knocking it back slightly, but not halting it's advance.

Widow leapt in and struck the Tonberry with all six of her mechanical arms, lifting it up and throwing it aside.

The Tonberry bounced twice, but it ended up landing on it's feet not looking worse for wear.

"This is why I hate Tonberry's!" Clay shouted punching the Tonberry in the side of the head twice before jumping away, not wanting to be near the thing very long, "They are durable as shit!"

"At least Tonberry's are slow!" Widow called picking up one of the broken droids twin bladed staves and slashing the Tonberry with it.

At that moment however the Tonberry locked Powder and laughed again, "Oh shit." Powder said as she shifted her gun into it's assault rifle mode and began firing, the bullets alternating from the barrels as they came out.

The Tonberry didn't bother to dodge the bullets, instead it began to _sprint_ toward Powder.

"No no no no no no no!" Powder said as she continued to fire at the Tonberry.

"No you don't!" Clay shouted grabbing the Tonberry and flipping it over his head to slam it's head onto the ground behind him.

Widow jumped in and stabbed the Tonberry with all six of her extra limbs, having the spear tips spin to add to the effect.

[OST End]

"Do you think we got it?" Widow said as she back up from the unmoving Tonberry.

"Don't know, don't care." Powder said, "Clay grab a robot and lets- OH FUCK!"

Powder fired off her weapon in it's shotgun form at the Tonberry, which was getting up, the blast knocked the Tonberry further back, this time the creature dissolved in nothing, not like a Grimm, it's body just faded from existence.

"I HATE Tonberry's!" Clay shouted grabbing a broken droid.

 **[[]]**

 **Okay guys, that's the chapter.**

 **In the next one I plan to get into the Second Volume of RWBY... you know unless I come up with something else to throw at the Team for next chapter.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this and I'll see you all next time.**


	27. Chapter 19

**Well folks, it's time for one more Chapter of RGF before I move into Vol 2 and slow this story down.**

 **Anyway let me just warn you that this chapter isn't gonna be a happy-go-lucky one, in fact... Nah, just read for yourself.**

 **[[]]**

[No P.O.V.]

[Team RWBY Dorm]

Within Team RWBY's Dorm, Summer and Winter had joined the team in their dorm to discuss the Chocobo...

"Aww~ He's so cute~" Summer gushed as she pet Boco, who in turned chirped.

Winter, who had now taken off her cast as it had reached the time where it would had been fully healed had she not had Cura used on her, watched this with a slight sweat drop on her head, "I will admit he is pretty cute." Winter said.

Boco peeped once again as he fluttered back into Ruby's hood, which he had deemed his nest, picking up a piece of Gyshal Green Ruby had left in there for him.

"Can we keep him mom?" Ruby begged, attempting to use her infamous puppy dog eyes.

Summer however was immune to this technique, seeing as she could pull it off even more powerfully than Ruby, but she still couldn't say no to the cuteness that was Boco.

"Of course we can keep this little cutie." Summer said, "But his food is coming out of your budget Ruby."

"I know mom." Ruby said smiling as Boco peeped in joy.

This joyous moment was cut off when the ground shook, causing the team and adults to stumble.

Miraculously, the unstable looking bunk beds held.

"What was that?" Winter asked reaching for her sabre.

That's when the speakers turned on, Professor Ozpin himself on them.

[FF8 OST: Only a Plank between one and Perdition]

"Attention all students, Beacon Academy is currently being attacked by NEO Galbadian Forces, all students collect your equipment and head to the the main building and courtyard to assist in the defense of Beacon." Opzin ordered, "First Year Students are to defend the Dormitories unless given permission by a Teacher or licensed Huntsman or Huntress. Second Year Students head to the courtyard and fend off further reinforcements. Third and Fourth Years students head through the halls and incapacitate any and all NG Soldiers in the building. This is not a Drill Students, do not underestimate these opponent, especially you Team CRDL."

"WHAT!?" Weiss shouted.

"Head outside for a moment to call your lockers." Summer said pulling out her scroll and connecting it to the speakers, "Attention Beacon, this is Professor Summer Rose, due to the severity of this situation please do not head toward your lockers unless they are close by your current location, instead please head outdoors to remotely launch your lockers to your location. Furthermore I am giving Team's RWBY and JNPR Permission to go wherever they wish on school grounds due to their team's near second year level of combat strength."

"Thanks mom." Ruby said.

"Let's go." Yang said reaching under the bed to pull out her Ember Celica, which she always kept close instead of stuffing in her locker.

"Mom, that won't really be necessary because we didn't exactly have a chance to put our weapon in our lockers after our mission yesterday." Ruby said pulling Crescent Rose out from under her pillow.

[With Team JNPR]

"Not again." Pyrrha breathed after hearing the NG were attacking.

"At least they caught us after we grabbed our equipment to train." Ren said pulling out Storm Flower.

"Let's break their legs!" Nora shouted.

"Guys we need to calm down." Jaune said, "Remember these guys can take on fully trained Huntsmen, sure we have GF's but that doesn't mean we can get over confident."

"Jaune's right, these guys are pretty powerful." Pyrrha said, "At least for most people, but even with GF's on our side we could still get overwhelmed."

"Right." Nora said just before she kicked the door open, letting them leave the sparring hall they were in.

Standing outside the door was a red suited NG Elite, standing in between two yellow machines.

The machines looked moderately humanoid, but their heads were massive, rotors in their 'mouths' that look like teeth, their arms were bulked and had steel orbs for fists. These were the older models that could still outclass an AK200 in most departments, this was the GIM47N.

"You!" The NG Elite said pointing his gun mounted arm at Pyrrha, "I got demoted to Lieutenant because of you!"

Pyrrha blinked in confusion before she remembered who he was, "You're the one from Sanctum that blinded me!" Pyrrha shouted.

"No I'm gonna get my revenge!" The man said as he began to cast a spell, "Fira!" he shouted.

This cause a trail of heat to travel below the ground before exploding under Pyrrha in a column of fire.

This ended up failing to do anything because Pyrrha had Junction Firage to her Elemental Defense, which in turned healed her from the flame.

Team JNPR had chosen to Junction spells to the Elemental Defenses they had, Save for Jaune due to Siren not having the ability to junction Elemental Defenses, rather she could help him Junction Status Offense and 2 to Defense.

Pyrrha had Firaga Junctioned to her E-Def

Ren had Thundaga and Blizzaga junction to his due to Pandemona giving him two slots of E-Def.

Jaune had chosen to Junction Esuna to one of his Stat- Def, while not making him immune to any specific Status ailment it did make him much more resistant to them.

Nora had Junctioned Thundaga to her one of her Elemental Defense, which she had learned not only healed her, but boosted the effect of her semblance even further, giving her a bigger charge from a shock.

"Get them!" The the NG Elite shouted as the GIM47N's charged the team.

[Outside Beacon]

While the NG assault force was attacking Beacon directly, another figure slipped across the empty area's of the school grounds.

"Finally, a vent." Clay said as he pulled the vent off, "Not then, how far down until I get to that vault Musaline said there was?" Clay muttered climbing into the vent, using his tail to put the vent cover back on, like nothing happened.

With good timing too because Team RWBY, Summer and Winter just ran by the very same vent.

"We need to find the commander leading this attack." Winter said as she summoned an Alpha Beowolf to pounce on a GIM47N that was in the way, the Glyph Summoned Beowolf having a hard time damaging the thick plating on the older model machine.

At that moment a trio of NG Soldiers jumped in front of them, however these were armored much differently.

They deep violet suits that looked more armored than standard NG armor and covered their whole body and looked to be all in a single piece instead of the armor ofver the suit. They wore masks that had two red lenses over their eyes and a grey mouthplate. In their hands were weapons that looked like swords built in the shape of a pickaxe, just above the handle was large ammo box.

"Who are these guys?" Weiss asked as Summer cast the Scan spell.

[Esthar Soldier: A NEO Galbadian soldier equipped with Esthar technology, making the soldier far more dangerous and durable. Their Swords have a shotgun attachment giving them both ranged and melee capabilities. Weak to Poison]

"They're called Esthar Soldiers." Summer said, "Leave them to me and Mist Dragon."

"ARe you sure?" Ruby asked.

"I'm sure." Summer said, the others nodded and ran past the soldiers, Summer shooting to keep their attention on her.

"Get her first, then the others." The Esthar Soldier said.

"Don't bet on it." Summer said as four gold orbs circled up from her feet, "Come Mist Dragon." Summer chanted as the orbs shot off, "Mist Breath!"

A cloud of mist formed behind Summer and began to bulge up from the Mist Dragon bursting it's head free of the mist. The Mist Dragon breathed a slight puff of Mist before rearing it's head back and taking a deep breath. It then shot it's head forward and released a massive burst of Mist that blew the soldiers back as they were stung by the force of the breath, soon getting knocked out.

"Easy enough." Mist Dragon said.

[Catching up to Team RWBY]

The team was once again stopped by anther trio of Esthar Soldiers, however their Lenses were blue and they held their swords with a single hand.

These were Cyborg Esthar Soldiers, immune to Poison, but now having a weakness to electricity.

"I've got this." Winter said, "You girls keep going, get inside and wait by the elevators, the Soldiers will probably try to get to Professor Ozpin's office."

"Are you sure Winter?" Weiss asked.

"I'll show them Calcabrina's power." Winter said.

Weiss nodded before Team RWBY ran off into the building.

"Come Calcabrina." Winter intoned as she Summoned the GF.

An eerie fog floated in, soon followed by the Six dolls of Calcabrina to rise out of it. The Calcabrina dolls all giggled in synch before twirling and jumping into one another, forming the massive Calcabrina doll, which lifted it's arms before slamming it's head into the Esthar Cyborgs, knocking them down, it raised itself back up and slamming it's head back down again, repeating this twice more, shattering the cybernetic troops mechanical limbs.

"I hope the others are doing okay." Winter said as Calcabrina laughed.

[With Team JNPR]

The NG Elite soldier was sent flying into the wall via Magnhild.

"What's lower that Lieutenant?" The Elite groaned before passing out.

"That wasn't too hard." Pyrrha said looking at the destroyed machines.

"Come on, there are more we need to take care of." Jaune said as Team JNPR ran off down a hall.

Just missing the figure of Veil walking past where they stood, heading toward the elevators.

[With Team RWBY]

"Hey! Stop!" Ruby shouted at the woman standing in front of them.

The woman turned around emotionlessly, "Don't try to stop me." She said holding out her scythe.

"Not gonna happen." Yang said, "We're gonna take you out and stop you're little attack."

"So be it." The woman said, "I am Veil, one of the eight NEO Galbadian Commanders."

[FF8 Force your Way]

Weiss struck first by casting Blizzard, causing a sphere of ice to form above Veil and drop on her head, shattering on impact.

"Guh." Veil moaned dropping her scythe, which dissolved into gunk the moment it hit the ground.

"That's not supposed to be normal..." Ruby said.

"ThaT'S rIGht." 'Veil' said,her voice growing distorted as she slumped over slightly, her movements becoming twitchy, "I'M JuST hEr DOUble fOR thIs MisSIoN."

"What the hell?" Blake asked.

At that moment 'Veil' lunged toward Ruby, intent of _biting_ her, only to be stopped by a shot from Crescent Rose that sent 'Veil' flying backwards and collapsing in a heap in front of the elevator.

"Does anyone else know what happened?" Weiss asked.

'Veils' body suddenly sprung up, laughing as it twitched wildly and began to melt in pillars of light and smoke.

Followed by a monster forming from her melted remains.

The right half of the monster looked like a corpse, the skin pale white with blue veins visible against the skin as it had sunken close enough to see bone, it's head practically a skull with skin. The left half of the monster was bloated and deformed, it's left leg being so massive it couldn't be lifted, blue guts spilled slightly out of it's abdomen, it's right arm both massive and deformed, with skin stretching from it's shoulder to is head.

"Oh Oum that's disgusting." Weiss said turning green.

"Scanning." Ruby said.

[Gerogero: An undead monster that is capable of taking a human appearance and can act perfectly human until it decides not to. In battle it utilizes a variety of Status attacks.]

"It's a zombie!" Ruby shouted.

"WHAT!?" the others shouted.

"Blast it with fire." Ifrit said translucently, not fully appearing due to the damage he could cause the school if fully formed, "The undead have two weaknesses, Fire and Holy magic, and seeing as we don't exactly have any sources of Holy magic to draw from at the moment we burn it."

"BWWAAARRRGG!" Gerogero called out just before it began to upchuck bile at an arc that flew toward Weiss.

"Gyaah!" Weiss shouted backing up enough to avoid the bile.

"Alright, I fry it!" Yang shouted, just before Gerogero's deformed arm stretched out to claw at Yang, knocking her down, "Ow!" Yang shouted. Thankfully Geregero (And other Undead class monsters) don't have or spread a zombie virus due to their nature of being magical entities given physical form.

"You're gonna get it now!" Yang growled, "Fira!" she shouted casting said spell.

Gerogero didn't attempt to avoid the attack as it was engulfed in the flames.

Yang smirked in triumph until.

"BWWAAARRRGG!" Gerogero roared launching more bile at Yang, who rolled back to avoid the attack.

"That's disgusting." Yang said junctioning Firaga to her attack and firing off a series of rounds at Gerogero.

After the tenth Round Gerogero roared before falling over backwards, fading from existence as it died.

[FF8 OST: The Spy]

[Beacon's Vault]

"Damn... the hell happened to you Amber?" Clay asked looking at the young Fall Maiden who was currently in a life preservation tank with nasty scar on her face.

At that moment his scroll vibrated, checking it he learned that he was notified of Gerogero's expiration, "Damn." Clay said, sending out the retreat order, "Those GF users took out Gerogero way too fast, didn't even get much time to search."

Putting his scroll away, Clay sped back toward the vent he entered through, "Veil's gonna be upset her zombie died so quick."

 **[[]]**

 **Alright folks, that's the chapter done.**

 **Now from today onward I'm gonna be slowing RGF don from every two days to... no clue, but it won't be every two days anymore I can promise that.**

 **Anyway I'll see you all later.**


	28. Chapter 20

**Alright folks, I'm back with some more RGF.**

 **Now I'll admit this was delayed a** ** _bit_** **longer than I had initially planned, I... just downloaded Fire Emblem: Heroes a couple of days ago.**

 **In my opinion it's a pretty good game, but the 6x8 map size makes it really hard to position my units in a good position to strategically defeat the enemy team, plus the four unit team limit isn't helping. Granted it does make it easy to level up a healer with all my unit's close together and it's easy to make a wall to protect them.**

 **Although I do have a few small gripes I have about the game.**

 **First of all, unless you are well over leveled you have to abuse the Weapon's Triangle to win.**

 **Second, the Knight class enemies are** ** _ridiculously_** **over defended, I have to abuse the weapon's triangle to even hope to deal damage (That or just hit them with a hammer)**

 **Third, and this is one that I find personal and I'm not sure if this is shared by anyone, but as a person who was introduced to Fire Emblem in the Tellius series (Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn), I'm a little disappointed at the severe lack of characters from that series. Seriously the only representative of that series is Ike. I'd at least like to have a villain represent that series like Ashnard, The Black Knight, even Izuka would be fine.**

 **Anyway I've rambled enough, here's the chapter everyone.**

 **[[]]**

[Beacon Cafeteria]

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

I sped into the cafeteria and slammed down the binder I _totally didn't steal_ from Weiss onto the table in front of my team.

"Ahem, Sister's, Friend's, Weiss." I announced to my team.

"Hey!" Weiss retorted, though I could vaguely hear Shiva chuckling.

"Four score and seven minutes ago I had a dream." I said.

"This should be outta be good." Yang said catching a piece of fruit in her mouth.

"Yes it should." Ifrit said grinning.

"A dream that the four of us would come together as a team and have the most fun anyone has ever had, ever!" I exclaimed.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked.

"I am not a crook." I defended, because I didn't steal it.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"I'm talking about kicking the semester off with a bang." I said.

"I always kick my semesters off with a _Yang_." Yang said as she paused waiting for someone to laugh, no such luck as she was hit by an apple.

"Boo!" Nora called, being the one to throw the apple

"Look guys it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving, our little fight with the NG going rather well, and the tournament at the end of the year, our semester's going to be great, but classes start up tomorrow, which is why I've taken up the time to write out a series of wonderful events to do today." I said.

"You do realize classes start up tomorrow," Alexander said behind me, "And this book it thick enough to be considered a weapon."

'Crap.' I thought realizing just how think the book was.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss said as Yang threw an apple at JNPR.

"I don't know, I think I might sit this one out." Blake said.

"Sit out or not, I think however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team." Weiss said standing up, "I for one think that-" Weiss was cut off by a pie to her face.

We all turned to see Nora with a look of surprise on her face before she began pointing at Ren vigorously, I could also see Siren looking around for witnesses, the Brother's laughing their asses off, Quezacotl shaking her head at Siren, and Pandemona standing there watching Siren closely.

"FOOD FIGHT!" I shouted grabbing a pie off the table and threw it at Nora, hitting her square in the face.

I'm not exactly sure what happened next, but Jaune almost got thrown into the window, the only reason he didn't was thanks to the magic he had Juntioned. This resulted in Cardin getting thrown into a window.

Within mere moments the cafeteria had been emptied and Team JNPR had created a fort using the cafeteria tables.

"Ah ha ha ha! I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle~" Nora sang from atop their fort.

I slammed my foot down on one of the tables not apart of their fort, "Justice will be swift, Justice will be painful, it will be delicious!" I yelled as the rest of my team joined in a war cry as well.

Team JNPR launched watermelons off a table at us, "Yang, turkeys." I called.

Yang ran forward and stuffed her fists into a pair of turkeys and began to punch the watermelons away.

Blake leapt over Yang and grabbed a pair of baguettes to use as twin swords and charged forward,

After the two destroyed the last of the watermelons, Yang launched her turkeys at dodged the turkeys, however Jaune wasn't so lucky and took the hit from both of the tukey's.

Pyrrha then grabbed the bread and lunged toward Blake, and the two clashed loaves. Eventually Pyrrha managed to knock Blake away with the bread and then began throwing them as javelins.

I blocked one of the loaves with a tray and launched it at JNPR in retaliation

Moments later Weiss had taken the scene with a bottle of ketchup and sprayed it's contents on the ground, causing an incoming Ren to slip and slide into a pile of tables.

Nora then took the stage by breaking off a pole that she soon impaled into a surviving watermelon that she used to knock me away, I saw Weiss take over for me wielding a swordfish and proceeded to attempt to fight Nora, only to be launched away by her makeshift hammer into a pillar.

"Weiss!" I cried and rushed over to save her from the falling pillar, and succeeded. "Weiss, Weiss, don't leave me, Nooooooo!" Ruby cried.

Yang ran in and recovered her turkeys and clashed with Ren who began wielding a pair of leeks, I'm pretty sure Ren saw Yang's panties when he blocked her kick, Yang proceeded to punch the crap out of the poor guy, knocked him airborne, dodge the leeks he threw, and punch him into the ground.

Nora then came in for a vengeance and effectively knocked Yang out of the cafeteria and into the sky. Blake then began to use a line of sausages as a whip and launched Nora into a vending machine, Nora then used the soda cans as grenades, Blake dodged the first one and I caught the second one before throwing it right back at Nora.

Pyrrha then used her Semblance to lift up every can of soda and sent them all flying at us, mostly Blake as she was pelted by them and launched into the back of the cafeteria.

I had enough, we're not gonna lose here, I used my speed Semblance to launch effectively the whole cafeteria at JNPR, I stopped just before I hit the wall, though I still managed to crack it, JNPR was carried by the wind I generated and were plastered on the wall, the food soon coming in after them and painted the whole wall multicolored.

Soon Glynda barged in and with a flick of her crop repaired the cafeteria, "Children, please, do not play with your food." Glynda said.

Mom came in soon after looking at me fiercely, "Ruby..." Mom said sternly, that stern look vanished in a heart beat as she grew a mischievous grin, You won right?"

"Yep." I said as Yang crashed through the ceiling, breaking a table as she landed. Yang got up and dusted herself off before giving me a thumbs up.

"That's my girl." Summer said pulling me into a hug, "I won a food fight here too."

"Awesome!" Yang cheered.

"I'm surprised your GF's didn't join the fight." Mist Dragon said as she appeared translucently.

"Well..." I said pointing to the back corners of the room.

Turning around Mom couldn't help but snicker.

On the right side of the room (on the side with the door) Siren was pinned by Sacred, Pandemona, Quezacotl, and Minotaur via dogpile, with the GF's piled on her in that order.

On the left side of the room Diablos was being led back simply by being froze up to his head, "I just wanted the throw one pie!" Diablos shouted.

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that's the chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **And to Tronmaster, I can't wait to read the Reading Chapter today when you post it.**


	29. Chapter 21

**Sorry this took a while to get out, life's been a bit of a bitch to me lately.**

 **Plus I'd been having a hard time trying to figure out what this chapter should be about and now that I've gotten an idea it's time to start.**

 **[[]]**

[Galbadia Garden]

[No P.O.V.]

Musaline was walking through the halls of the living quarters, her hand under her chin.

"Where is Rojo?" Musaline muttered to herself before pushing open the door to Beige's room.

"HEY!" Beige shouted, in return Musaline slammed the door shut.

"Beige if you're jack off in your room make sure you've shut the door ALL THE WAY!" Musaline shouted.

"I thought it was!" Beige shouted, "Why'd you barge in anyway Muse?"

"I'm looking for Rojo." Musaline said, "Figured if she wasn't in her room with her son she'd be in here."

"Well you're wrong about that." Beige said coming out of her room in only boxers and a tank top, "She stopped by here for a kiss, then she went over to Clay to get her little boy a treat."

"Why?" Musaline asked a little confused.

"Because little Red's first mid-term results just came in the mail today." Beige said, "Little guy passed all his tests with flying colors."

Musaline smiled, "I guess it's time we make a stop in Deling City." Musaline said.

"Oum YES!" Beige shouted, "Man I missed that place, it's been almost a YEAR since we were last there."

Musaline's smile faltered, "Wait... a Year?" She asked.

"Yeah." Beige said.

"Oh jeez." Musaline said starting to panic, "With so much GF activity going on during the year I forgot about the Festival of the Sorceress."

With that Musaline ran through the wall as it liquidated.

Beige shrugged, "Hard to believe Deling City lasted so long throughout the ages." She mused as she went back into her room, "Even harder to believe they prefer to be lead by the Sorceress rather than an elected official."

[G. Garden, Headmasters office/control station]

Musaline burst into the room and ran toward a metal platform that sat at the base of a metal pillar, the platform shot up like an elevator as soon as Musaline stepped on it and she soon found herself standing in front of a control panel.

Musaline slammed her hand on a red button that had the symbol for volume on it before grabbing a mic, she had turned on the intercom.

"Attention all personnel within Galbadia Garden." Musaline said, "Brace yourselves for immediate re-direction, we're making our way to Deling City as maximum speed."

Musaline waited a few minutes before placing her hands on the control panel.

A few button presses later the entire garden jerked to the side as it turned to the left, then jerked to a stop before it lurched forward at maximum speed.

With the directions taken care of Musaline backed away from the console as the auto-pilot took over and directed them to Deling City.

Musaline stepped back onto the elevator platform and returned to the lower level, and when she had made it back to the main level she turned her head to the irritated looking large black feathered Chocobo that sat in the corner of the room in a nest.

"Sorry about that girl." Musaline said rubbing the Chocobo's head, "Mommy forgot what was going to happen soon and she had to make an emergency re-direction."

"Wark." The Black Chocobo called as it began to preen it's feathers.

"I'll get you some Gyshal Green's." Musaline said standing back up.

[G. Garden cafeteria]

"SON OF A-!" Clay shouted as he threw the hot pan off his tail. before dunking it in a sink full of cold water before dumping a bucket of ice in it.

"You okay?" Rojo asked as she had kept a firm grip on the covered tray of brownies.

"Yeah, I'll get over it." Clay said as his tail poked up for a moment before going back underwater, "Not like it's the first time it happened."

"I see..." Rojo said unsurely, "I'll... go get the others."

[A few hours later]

[ Parking lot]

Musaline stood by her personal vehicle, a large jeep capable of seating ten adults comfortably and was jet black with grey outlines.

The rest of the NG Soldiers had already climbed into the various cars, trucks, and jeeps and had already driven off into Deling City, save for the commanders.

"About time you all got here." Musaline said.

"Sorry, but my tail was cooked." Clay said holding up his bandaged tail.

"And miss 'Branwen's must die' was busy practicing her gloating once she's killed a Branwen." Slate said hiking a thumb toward Widow.

Said faunus hissed a Slate, seeing as he had caught her during one of her moments.

"Sorry about your tail Clay." Musaline said, "And Widow keep your moments at a minimum please."

"I try my best Musaline." Widow said opening her hands in an innocent gesture, her extra mechanical limbs doing the same.

"Just get in the car." Powder said pushing Slate and Widow into the back of the Jeep.

"Shotgun!" Aurum called out jumping into the passenger seat.

"I'm driving!" Clay said pulling the keys from Musaline's hands.

"Why can't we just take one of your portals?" Veil asked.

"Because you know how the people of Deling City react to my presence." Musaline said, "I don't want them to think I'm not going be be around for the Festival."

"Fine." Veil said climbing in, Musaline following behind.

Followed by Musaline whistling twice.

"Wait wait wait wait!" Was the common consensus of the people inside the car just moments before Musaline's Black Chocobo ran in and jumped into the jeep.

"Kweh!" Called the Chocobo.

"GAH! Night you're on my foot!" Slate called out.

"Night get your wing is pressing against my Thorax!" Widow called out.

"Isn't that your turn on spot?" Beige asked.

"Keep you're dirty thoughts in the bed with Rojo, cat!" Widow snapped.

"You wanna go Spidey?" Beige shouted back.

"Muse anything you want to listen to right now? Block out all this arguing?" Aurum called as the jeep started up.

"How about Lusus Naturea by Jeff Williams?" Musaline said.

"Night get those tail feathers out of my face before I sneeze!" Rojo called.

As the shouting continued the Jeep began to move out of the Garden as Jeff Williams Lusus Naturea began to blast from the open window.

"Not that I don't mind, but who's grabbing my dick?" Beige called out.

"UGH!" Veil shouted out in disgust, "Do you have to say things like that!?"

 **[[]]**

 **Not very long and mostly just filler, but I wanted this chapter to be about the NG so this happened.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this and I'll see you all next time.**


	30. Chapter 22

***Phoenix appears and quickly casts Protect followed by Reflect***

 **I'm sorry for the delay's everyone, I have no excuse as to why this took so long... although to be honest I meant to get this out on Wednesday but life decided to kick me in the nuts, then kick me while I was down.**

 **Anyway I'm going to stop talking and get to writing this thing.**

 **[[]]**

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

"Yang Xaio Long prepare your kingdom for battle!" I shouted pointing my finger at my sister.

Me, Blake, Yang, and Jaune were sitting at a table in the library playing Remnant the Game. Weiss was currently going around campus challenging people to games of Triple Triad, she really want's those Blue Magic Spells so she needs cards to transform into the proper items to learn those spells.

"Bring it on!" Yang, and by extension Ifrit, shouted in challenge.

"I deploy the Atleasian Air Fleet!" I shouted slapping the card down on the table.

Yang gasped in mock horror, "You fiend!" She cried out.

"An sue to Atlas being a part of Mantle, preparation time is only one turn" Alexander said.

Yang and Ifrit then began to chuckle sinisterly, "Pretty sneaky sis, but you just activated my trap card!" Yang declared.

"What!?" I cried out.

"Rats." Alexander said.

"Giant Nevermore!" Yang shouted slamming her hand onto the board, "If I roll a seven or higher fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two." Yang said.

"But if you roll a six or lower the Nevermore will turn on your own forces." I said hopefully.

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take." Yang said rolling the ten sided die.

She rolled a seven exactly.

"Noooooo!" I cried slumping over onto the table hard enough to send pieces flying off the table.

"Well, Jaune, it's your turn, let's see what you got." Yang said proudly.

"I can't believe it, I'm trapped, wide open..." I cried out.

"Okay, just give me a moment." Jaune said looking at his hand, then the board, then back to his hand, "Ho boy, I have to think carefully about this... Yang's got one last trap lying in wait..."

I looked up and gulped, if Jaune attacks Atlas it's all over for me.

"Okay, starting off with Creep Swarm-" Jaune said setting the card down.

"Oh shit." Yang said in genuine worry.

"If I roll an even number I can disable three of Yang's ground forces and one of her traps." Jaune said rolling the ten sided die, which landed on a ten.

"No no no no no." Yang said as Jaune flicked away Two of Yang's Huntsmen figurines, and on of her AK-130 Pieces, and took her Trap card off the Table.

"Next I'll use Resourceful Raider to take Ruby's discarded Airfleet, adding it to my own hand." Jaune said.

I groaned as I held out the card to Jaune, who took it.

"Next I will play that airfleet, of course I still have to wait 2 turns before I can use it seeing as I am Vacuo." Jaune continued, "Continuing on I activate Sandstorm to disable Yang's Ground Forces for this turn and now I will send in four Huntsmen to infiltrate Mistral and attack it's center of power."

"NO!" Yang cried out as she slumped into her seat, her Kingdom was conquered.

"Yes!" Siren cheered as she stood translucently by Jaune.

"Good move Jaune." Pyrrha said, as she sat next to Jaune.

"Thanks." Jaune said, "I have to thank Ruby though, if she hadn't gotten Yang to use one of her traps that move would never have worked... No offense Ruby."

"None taken." I said sitting back up, maybe I can make a comeback with Yang out of the fight, I do have another Airfleet card in my deck somewhere.

It was then that Weiss returned to the library, a new supply of cards in her hands.

"Welcome back Weiss." I said, "Get anything good?"

Weiss chose to sit next to me, "Nothing too good, the only new spell I could probably get is from the Running Fire that Shiva said could be refined from the SAM08G card, I've also got 3 Malboro cards and 9 Behemoth cards, one more of each and I can get Blue Magic from them."

"Well at least you're making progress." I said.

"Your turn Blake." Jaune said setting his hand face down on the table.

"Huh, oh sorry, what am I doing?" Blake asked.

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the other three kingdoms of Remnant." Diablos said leaning over Blake's shoulder, "Jaune's already disposed of Mistral, and Ruby is wide open..."

"Talking about a little devil on the shoulder..." Sacred sighed.

"Wish there was an angel to balance it out." Minotaur said shaking his head.

I swear it's always jarring when I remember Minotaur is the older brother of those two.

"Sup losers." Said the now arrived monkey Faunus Sun.

"Hey Sun." I said, more focused on my recovery strategy more than anything.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ice Queen." Sun said.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that!?" Weiss called.

"Hey what about me?" Jaune cried out.

"Never really got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun said looking at a tall blue haired man in a burgundy jacket of some kind.

Uh aren't libraries for reading?" The blue haired boy said.

"Thank you!" Ren called out waking Nora.

"Pancakes!" She shouted.

"Shut up, don't be a nerd." Sun said.

"Intellectual, okay?" the blue haired boy insisted, "I'm Neptune."

"So where are you from Neptune?" Weiss said, not even looking back at him.

"Haven, and I don't believe I caught your name, Snow Angel." Neptune said.

"Philander." I heard every GF in the room say at once... I'm going to go look that word up on my Scroll later.

"Weiss." My partner said, still not caring.

"I never took you as the board game playing type." Sun said to Blake.

"Right, well I think I'm done playing actually, I'll see you guys later." Blake said walking off, Diablos leaving with her.

"So..." Jaune said, "Who's taking over Vale now?"

"I'm pretty good at this game." Sun said sitting in Blake's seat, "So, what's the board looking like?"

[]

"I still can't believe Jaune beat me..." Yang groaned as we returned to the dorm, "I feel right into his trap..."

"I still can't believe how suddenly he took down Vale, Sun didn't even get a turn." I said patting Yang on the back, "Curse the luck factor for turning my own Giant Nevermore against me..."

If I hadn't played that Nevermore card I probably could have used that stalemate to buy myself enough time to take on Jaune.

"Stop." Weiss said pointing at Blake, who did stop, "Lately you've been quiet, anti-social, and moody." Weiss said.

This in turn caused the other GF's to appear.

"Weiss, this is Blake you're talking to." Shiva reminded.

"Which I get is kinda your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual, which quite frankly is unacceptable. You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something's wrong." Weiss said, "So Blake Belladonna, What is wrong?" she shouted jumping up and landing on a chair front of Blake and jabbed a finger at her, while balanced on the leaning chair, then Weiss suddenly returned the chair to its normal position.

"That was awesome." Ifrit said, referring to Weiss's balance.

"I just… I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake said.

"You're still thinking about Torchwick." I said.

"Torchwick, the White Fang all of it, something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it." Blake said.

"Ozpin told us not to worry about it, between the Police and the huntsmen I'm sure they can find them." Yang said.

"Well I'm not, you don't know the White Fang like I do" Blake said.

"Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and joining forces with creatures of incredible might that in turn grant us incredible power I'm sure the three of you are all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells." Weiss said.

"Uh who?" I asked.

"But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students." Weiss said.

"Well yeah, but-" I said.

"We're not ready." Weiss said.

"And we may never be ready, our enemies aren't just gonna sit around and wait for graduation day, they're out there, somewhere planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming whether we're ready or not." Blake shouted.

"I'd say you all can do it." Shiva said, causing Weiss to turn around, "I mean you guy's are already at a level of strength similar to Rookie SeeD's, and they were already being sent off to fight military's."

"Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest huntsmen to single handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale… say aye." I said.

"Yes! I love it when you're feisty." Yang said.

"Well I suppose it could be fun." Weiss said.

"You know I'm in!" Ifrit shouted.

"Shouldn't be much harder than anything else we've faced." Alexander said.

"No trouble for us in deed." Shiva said.

"Aye captain." Diablos said giving me a salute.

"Alright then, we're in this together." Blake said.

"Let's hatch a plan." I said.

"Yeah!" Yang cheered.

I then gasped as I remembered something, "I left my board game in the library." I said

"We're doomed." Weiss said as I ran out the door, and I ended up bumping into someone.

"Oh sorry, are you okay?" I asked looking up at the mint haired girl I bumped into, next to her was a gray haired man.

She reached out her hand to help me up, "I'm fine, just watch where you're going." She said.

"Oh right sorry." I said standing up with her help, "Um I'm Ruby, are you new?"

"Visiting from Haven actually." A black haired woman said coming up from behind the other two.

"Beware of her." Alexander said, the three Haven student's not being able to see him, "There is something familiar about her... and not in the good way."

"Oh, you're here for the festival." I said,taking heed of Alexander's warning and feigning ignorance, "Oh but exchange students have their own dormitory."

"I guess we got turned around." The grey haired teen said.

I laughed a little, "Don't worry happens all the time, uh your building is juuust east of here." I said, still playing the oblivious child.

"Thank's maybe we'll see you around." The raven haired girl said walking past me.

"Yeah maybe, oh and welcome to Beacon!" I called.

"That was some good acting." Alexander said.

[Forever Fall Forest]

[No P.O.V.]

Deep in the Forever Fall Forest, the silence of the night was cut by the sound of a sword being swung fiercely.

At the source of the swing a Beowolf didn't even get the chance to howl before a diagonal slash appeared on it's body and the upper half of it flew off into the air, dissolving as it came down.

"Remnant once again? Interesting..." A figure said.

The figure was male and larger than any normal human adult, his body covered by a large, red tattered cloak that covered most of his head,a pair ornamental horns on top of his head, between them was a tuft of white hair jutting out towards the top in a topknot, and with his face partially visible revealing kabuki style make-up on his face that was white with red lines on it.

The left side of the cloak was opened, due to his arm's holding it open, to reveal feudal samurai armor visible within.

Yes arms, as there were not one, but four arms coming out of his left side, one of them holding Odin's Zantesuken.

"I wonder what this worlds version of them are like." The man said, mostly to himself.

The man then turned to where he assumed civilization is, "Prepare yourselves Team RWBY, for you shall soon face me! GILGAMESH!"

 **[[]]**

 **Yeah folks, you knew this was coming.**

 **It's almost time for Gilgamesh to steal the show.**

 **Hopefully that show won't take so long to come like it did this chapter.**

 **Anyway I'll see you next time I update something.**


	31. Chapter 23

**Hey guy I'm here with another chapter of Remnant's Guardian Forces.**

 **This one actually took a while to figure out because... Well this is the chapter Penny's identity is revealed to Ruby, and I really had to figure out a way to edit Penny's story so it doesn't sound too out of place.**

 **Anyway, its time for the chapter, and there's gonna be more happening than you'd probably expect.  
**

[No P.O.V.]

[Team RWBY dorm]

"Where in the world is Ruby?" Weiss demanded as she had donned an alternate attire for the team's reconnaissance mission.

Weiss's alternate outfit consisted of a white, double breasted jacket with black piping, cuffs and buttons over a white, pleated full skirt with black lace trim, a pair of white, thigh high boots with black heels and lace-topped black stockings. She had dubbed this her Snowpea attire.

"I dunno." Yang admitted, "She just grabbed her clothes, her Weapons Monthly, Crescent Rose and sped off."

Yang also had on an alternate attire, a deep-collared cream vest over a low cut black shirt and covered by a dark grey shrug with a raised collar, three quarter sleeves with a single black stripe down the outside of each sleeve, and gold cuffs with a black miniskirt worn under the cream vest, apair of crooked black belts with gold accents are slung around her hip, with a purple piece of fabric attached to the left-rear of the lower belt, thigh high stockings attached to her miniskirt by garter-belts on the front and back of each thigh and decorated with four golden studs above her knee and her emblem on the outside of each thigh in gold, black ankle boots with multiple buckles and white ribbons on the back tied in a bow and around her neck is a purple pendant set in called this her 'Hunter' Outfit.

"Well, we'll find out why she ran out after she gets back." Blake said as she finished tying her bow on her head.

Like the others Blake was wearing an alternate outfit as well. A white, v-neck, zip-up crop shirt with a black hem and three quarter sleeves, her emblem printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt, black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg and a black belt. Attached to the rear of the belt is a black piece of fabric that covers her from hip to hip. Underneath this is a longer, translucent, purple piece of fabric. She also wears black high-heel boots with two straps and buckles and purple undersoles, reaching to mid-calf, and her ribbons still on her forearms. Her 'Intruder' attire as she called it.

At that exact moment Ruby slammed to door open, "I'm sorry I'm so late!" Ruby declared panting, "But this morning A read something in Weapon's Monthly that made me really want to make a quick upgrade to Crescent Rose."

Like the others Ruby had switched to an alternate attire, a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves, over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset, a red skirt with a large print of her emblem on the side of it in black and black tulle underneath, her stockings and shoes remained the same as her original outfit, except the boots no longer had the red trim around the top, a few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to her sleeve on her left shoulder, and her hooded cloak has been wrapped around her neck similar to a scarf before hanging down her back.

However Crescent Rose had changed as well, not by much though.

The metal guard around the back of the blade had a snake scale pattern on it and the pole of the weapon looked rather similar to a snakes tail, furthermore the hook like prongs on the back of the blade looked similar to snake fangs.

"What happened to Crescent Rose?" Shiva asked looking over the weapon.

"Well..." Ruby said, "This morning I was looking though Weapon's Monthly and I found a really good article about polearm type weapons in it." Ruby said handing over the Magazine to Weiss, who cracked it open, causing the other three members of Team RWBY to peek at it.

 _'Lamia Coil Model'_

 _'A weapon model that is beneficial to any polearm type weapon, including spears, scythes, halberds, naginata's, and the like'_

 _'Lamia Coil Model was allegedly designed after a creature known as the Lamia, it was first designed by a young man who forged his lance in a snake-like model in honor of the supposed creature. Weapons using the Lamia Coil model have been shown to be more durable than standard forged techniques and has actually been noted to increase the stability of built in firearms, allowing the bullets to make a much straighter path toward their target.'_

"Interesting..." Diablos said, "Anyone who reads this can actually make these if they have the skill and materials."

"You guys should totally let me have a quick look at your weapons after this mission." Ruby urged, "I've found some upgrades to Knuckle Type weapons, Katana type weapons, and I think there was a Rapier model in last months issue..."

"We'll see Ruby." Weiss said.

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

"Well guys, today is the day, the investigation begins!" I said cheerfully, especially because I might end up making some upgrades to my teams weapons.

"I'm glad we're taking this so seriously." Weiss said.

"Hey we've got a plan, that's moderately serious." Yang said.

"It's better than no plan at all." Ifrit said.

"Right everyone remember their role?" I asked.

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies, seeing as I'm in the family it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss said.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in I can hopefully find out what their planning." Blake said.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale, getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard." Yang said.

"Great, we'll meet up tonight near Yang and go over what we found. Let's do this!" I said.

"Yeah!" Sun said, wait Sun? The four of us look out the window to see Sun hanging upside down.

"Sun! How did you get up there?" Yang asked.

"Ah it's easy, I do it all the time." Sun said, not the best choice of words actually.

"WHAT!?" Weiss shouted, "You better explain yourself fast."

"I climb tree's all the time." Sun said quickly.

"We're going to be getting rid of that tree." Blake said.

"So are we finally getting back at Torchwick guy?" Sun asked hopping into the room.

"We, are going to investigate the situation, as a team." Blake said.

"Sorry Sun, we don't wanna get friends involved if we don't have to." I said.

"Pfft, that's dumb, you should always get friends involved, that's why I brought Neptune." Sun said, the four of us poked our heads out the window to see Neptune standing on the edge of the buildings protrusion.

"Sup." Neptune said.

"How did you even get up here?" I asked.

"I have my ways, seriously though can I come in, we're like, really high up right now." Neptune said.

"Wus." Diablos chuckled as he remained translucent.

Once we pulled Neptune inside we altered our plans just slightly, Neptune would be going with Yang and Sun would be joining Blake because he's a Faunus.

[]

"Wow, I forget how big the Transit tower looks up close!" I squealed.

"You should see the one in Atlas." Weiss said.

"That was the first one right?" I asked.

"Correct." Weiss said, "Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transit system to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another, it was their gift to the world after the Great War."

"Bah, it's got nothing on Esthar technology." Alexander said as he pulled himself along translucently.

"Oh look at me, my name is Weiss, I know know facts, I'm rich." I mocked before stifling a laugh.

"Now now Ruby, don't tease." Shiva said with a slight laugh in her voice.

Did she know about my crush on Weiss?

"Don't be a pest, besides the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much, we could have just as easily made a call from the library." Weiss said.

"I know but it's just so cool. I'm gonna take a picture." I said fumbling to pull out my scroll and dropped it.

My scroll bounced until it stopped by the feet of, Penny.

"Oh." Penny said reaching down to pick it up, "You dropped this."

"Penny!?" I said shocked.

A similar look of shock spread on Penny's face when she realized it was me who dropped the scroll.

"Ruby!" Penny said surprised.

"Penny where have you been?" I asked, "We haven't seen you since the NG Facility attack, how Copper Giant doing?"

"We've been doing just fine Ruby." Copper Giant said as he appeared translucently behind Penny, kneeling down so he's a bit closer to eye level with us.

"Y-Yes we have." Penny said hastily pushing my scroll back into my hands, "B-but I have to go right now," Penny said walking off quickly.

"Something doesn't seem right..." Alexander said.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. You go make your call I meet up with you later!" I called running after Penny.

Fortunately Penny wasn't running so I didn't have to go that far to catch her.

"Penny where have you been? It's been weeks." I asked.

"It's nothing too serious Ruby." Penny said, but somehow I didn't believe her.

"What?" I asked sliding down the rail of the steps to get in front of her again, "Penny, is everything okay?" I asked.

Penny just kept walking until I ran in front of her again, "Penny please stop!" I cried.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me, those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! Probably not to the same extend as the NEO Galbadians, but still, I need you to tell me what happened to you that night, please, as a friend." I begged.

Penny sighed before she looked around then she leaned in close to me, "It isn't safe to talk here." Penny said.

"We'll find somewhere safer to speak, too many people around the CCT at the moment." Copper Giant added.

[Weiss's P.O.V.]

"Ruby..." I sighed, "Let's keep going then." I said to Shiva.

"She shouldn't have a problem at the least." Shiva said following Weiss.

I walked into the CCT tower and made my way to the elevators in the back and stepping into one.

"Hello, welcome to the CCT, how may I help you?" An automated voice asked.

"I'd like to go to the communications room please." I said.

"Absolutely, can you please place your scroll on the terminal to verify your identity." The Voice requested and I pulled out my scroll and complied.

"Perfect, thank you miss Schnee." The voice said as the elevator began to move.

A few moments later we reached the top of the tower, where a hologram appeared at the reception desk.

"Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transit center, how may I help you?" The Hologram asked.

"I need to make a call to Schnee Dust company world headquarters in Atlas." I requested.

"Certainly, if you could head over to terminal three I'll patch you through." The hologram said.

"Thank you." I said and made my way over to the terminal and sat down, I was a little nervous about this all.

"The fact you humans have created such holograms is rather... unsettling I have to admit." Shiva said, "I just don't feel that an artificial intelligence is meant to do a person job."

"I know what you mean." I said, "Winter has complained a fair bit on General Ironwood's over reliance on machines." When I finished my sentence my call was accepted.

"Thank you calling the Atlas- Oh, Miss Schnee, good afternoon, would you like me to patch you through to your father, I think your sister Winter might be here as well." The SDC receptionist said.

"No thank you, I was actually hoping you can find some files for me, I've compiled a short list." I said plugging my scroll into the terminal.

The receptionist looked at the list of files I requested and raised an eyebrow, "If you don't mind, what is this for?" She asked.

"School project." I lied.

"There are some sensitive documents on this list ma'am." The receptionist said.

"Well then I'll be sure to treat them with care." I replied.

"Right, very well, the data's being transferred to your scroll now." The receptionist said.

"Wonderful, that will be all then." I said taking my scroll when the data finished transferring.

"A-are you sure you don't want me to patch you over to your father before you go?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." I said, "Goodbye." With that I hung up.

"I think that went pretty well." Shiva said.

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

I walked over to Penny who seemed a bit nervous and gently put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

We soon began walking down the street and started to talk.

"I wish I could help you Ruby, but I don't know anything about those men." Penny said.

"Oh..." I said drooping my shoulders, "But what happened to you after we beat Torchwick?"

"You see, I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far but…" Penny said starting to look nervous, "You have to understand my father loves me very much, he just worries a lot."

"Believe me I know the feeling." I said, Penny looked uplifted a bit when I said that, "But why haven't you come and talk to us after the mission?" I asked.

"Well..." Penny said, only to be cut off by a speech.

Looking over to a stage we saw a hologram of General Ironwood making a speech about... something.

"The AK130's have been standard security model for Remnant for several years, and they've done a fine job wouldn't you agree." A hologram of General Ironwood said, the AK130's bowed in response as people clapped.

"But, Atlas is a Kingdom of innovation and fine, well that's just not good enough is it?" Ironwood asked rhetorically as small chambers opened up to reveal a new model of Atlesian Knight robots.

"Presenting the Atlesian Knight 200." Ironwood said as the 200's kicked over their 130 predecessors.

"Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary." Ironwood said as the AK200's posed, "These models will become available next year and they won't be alone. The Atlesian military always supports the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battle field, however there are still many situations that undoubtedly require a human touch." Ironwood said.

"Yes because machine's can only think oh so creativly." Alexander said.

I noticed Penny seemed to wince at that comment.

"So, our kingdom's greatest minds in cooperation with the Schnee Dust company, are proud to introduce, The Atlesian Paladin!" Ironwood said as a hologram of a giant robot replaced him.

"Now we couldn't have them here for you today, but these mechanized battle suit will be seen defending boundaries of our kingdom within the year!" Ironwood announced.

"Wow, that thing looks poorly held together." Copper Giant said, "I could take that out with one swing."

"Ruby, maybe we should go somewhere else." Penny insisted.

That's when two Atlesian soldier pointed in our direction and Penny started running.

"Penny? Wait where are you going?" I asked, then I saw the two soldiers start running towards us.

I turned around and started to follow Penny.

We ran into the nearest alleyway and then crossed the street into another alley, where I cut down a scaffold holding up many crates to slow down the soldiers.

I ran along the wall used my Semblance to bounce off it and managed to catch Penny by wrapping my arm around her waist, "This way!" I shouted, and with a bit of effort launched me and Penny into a branching path.

However gravity did not seem to agree with me and the two of us hit the ground and began tumbling away, I lost my grip on Penny and tumbled into the street where a truck was about to hit me when Penny shoved me out of the way and stopped the truck.

With her bare hands.

"She clearly isn't human, I'm certain of it now." Alexander said.

"Penny?" I asked extremely confused.

"Are you okay?" Penny asked the truck driver, who merely nodded.

People were starting to gather when Penny rushed off and pushed past me, I saw the soldiers come to inspect the incident and took off after her.

[]

I quickly caught up to Penny, "Penny please, what is going on, why are you running, how did you do that?" I asked.

"I can't, everything's fine *hic* I don't want to talk about it." Penny stammered scared.

"Penny if you just tell me what's wrong I can help you." I insisted.

"No. No no you wouldn't understand." Penny said.

"Let me try, you can trust me." I pleaded.

"You're my friend, right? You promise you're my friend?" Penny asked.

"I promise." I said.

"Ruby… I'm not a real girl." Penny said showing me her hands.

Her hands were scraped to reveal metal underneath.

"Incredible..." Alexander said, "She could be a cyborg... But Atlas isn't at that level of technology... And yet they've reached the ability to create sentient machines... No offense.

"None taken." Penny said looking slightly surprised.

"Oh." I said, "Penny, I-I don't understand."

"Most girls are born, but I was made." Penny said, "I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura. I'm not real."

"Not even Esthar could create machines with souls..." Alexander said, "Perhaps it has something to do with Dust... this is proving quite interesting."

I gently took Penny's open hands and held them firmly, "Of course your real." I said, "You think that because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me? Or anyone else you know?"

"I don't… Uh… You're taking this extraordinarily well." Penny said.

"You're not like those things we saw back there, you've got a heart, and a soul I can feel it." I said poking Penny's chest.

"Oh Ruby you're the best friend anyone could have!" Penny cried pulling me into a rather tight hug.

"I can see why your father wanted to protect such a delicate flower." I groaned.

"Oh he's very sweet, my father's the one that built me, I'm sure you would just love him." Penny said.

"Wow, he built you all by himself?" I asked.

"Well almost, he had some help from Mister Ironwood." Penny said.

"The General? Wait, is that why those soldier were after you?" I asked.

"They like to protect me too." Penny said.

"They don't think you can protect yourself?" I asked sarcastically.

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet. One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival, I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the tournament." Penny said.

"If General Ironwood thinks you are capable of defeating Musaline then he is sorely mistaken." Alexander said shaking his head, "With Copper Giant at your side you'll stand a chance at the least."

"Strangely enough I'm not too sure if she's the threat Ironwood seemed to imply." Copper Giant said, "But I know about Sorceresses, and from what Penny has learned about Musaline she's one of the most powerful that has been on the planet."

"You have to hide." Penny said picking me up.

"Ah Penny what are you doing you don't have to go with them I can help you!" I cried as Penny threw me into a dumpster.

"It's okay Ruby, they're not bad people, I just don't want you to get into trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone about my secret." Penny said.

"I promise." I said as Penny closed the dumpster.

"Salutations officers." Penny said the the soldiers.

"Why were you running, and what happened the other girl?" Soldier A asked

"What other girl? I've been by myself all day." Penny said followed by a hiccup.

"You shouldn't cause such a scene." Soldier A said.

"Are you okay?" Soldier B asked.

"Just a scratch." Penny said showing them her hands.

"Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this. Please just come with us." Soldier A said.

"Yes sir." Penny said walking off.

I looked down and saw a rather large raccoon, which chittered at me loudly and caused me to jump.

[Yang's P.O.V.]

We arrived in front of Juniors club riding my motorcycle, Bumblebee, Neptune seemed to be petrified by how I drove, it wasn't that bad.

"That was awesome!" Ifrit cheered, at least someone likes my driving.

Anyway as we walked up to the doors the two guards standing in front of it saw me, looked like they just shit themselves, and ran inside in fear.

I figured they wouldn't let me in very easily so I did the next best thing.

I blew the door open with a well placed punch from Ember Celica.

"Guess who's back!" I cheered as every single guy in the place who worked for Junior pointed a gun at here, the DJ even stopped the music that was starting to skip.

"Yang, define friend for me." Neptune said walking up behind me and causing a few people to point guns at him.

"Stop, stop. Nobody shoot." Junior said making his way up to us.

"Blondie, you're here. Why?" Junior asked.

"You still owe me a drink." I said walking up to him casually, and then dragging him off.

[Blake P.O.V.]

I put three of my fingers on a trio of white claw marks on a wall, then looked over to see a man usher in a pair of Faunus, "This is it." I said.

"Are you sure?" Sun asked, I glared at him.

"Kid, just take her word for it." Diablos said.

"New recruits right this way." A White Fang soldier said ushering in a pair of Faunus.

"I don't get it, if you believe if what you're fighting for is good, why hide who you are?" Sun asked.

"The masks are a symbol, humanity wanted to make monsters of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters." I said.

"Grimm masks, that's kinda dark." Sun said.

"So is the guy who started it." I said putting a mask on.

"Be careful, I can sense NG soldiers in the building." Diablos said looking around, "They might be here to spy under Musaline's orders so at least they'll be a distraction if we get busted."

"That's... actually going to be helpful to have." Sun said putting his mask on.

We entered a large room, at the front was a large White Fang tarp hiding something. The Faunus in the room were split in half based on who was garbed in the uniform and who wasn't.

"Hiding your presence, and mine." Diablos said as we hid among the crowd.

A large Faunus stepped up in front of the tarp, "Thank you all for coming." The man said, "For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrades. I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long." The man said, that's when Roman Torchwick walked into view.

Roman was instantly met with a large amount of disapproval, "Thank you, thank you, please hold your applause." Roman called.

"What's a human doing here?" a girl called.

"I'm glad you asked deary." Roman said, "Now I'll be the first to admit, humans are the worst, case in point, me. So I understand why you want to see us all locked away, or better yet killed." Roman said.

"So is he going somewhere with this or…" Sun asked

"I like to mention the fact you and I all have a common enemy, the ones in control, the ones pulling the strings, the dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms. Government, Military, even the schools, they're all to blame for your ladden life." Roman said, "The same can be said for all those traitorous Faunus that left the White Fang to join up with those NEO Galbadian's."

"And they're all pests that need to be dealt with, fortunately I'm the best exterminator around." Roman said turning away, "No offense to any rodents in the room." Roman added quickly. He then snapped his fingers and one of the tarps fell off to reveal an Atlesian Paladin Mech under it.

"That's a big robot." Sun said.

"How did he get that?" I asked.

"It won't matter in the end for us though." Diablos said.

"As some of you may have heard, this here is Atlas's newest line of defense against all the scary things in the world, and thanks to my employer, we've managed to snap a few before they ahh… hit the shelves, now many of your brothers have moment down to our operation in the southeast, if you'd rather stay in the city, that's fine, but if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, then I can provide you." Roman said.

"We should get out of here." I said.

"All new recruits please come forward." A man called and the crowd started pushing us forward.

[Yang P.O.V.]

"I don't know." Junior said.

"How can you not know?" I demanded.

"I haven't talked to him. I haven't even seen him since the night he first came in here. He paid up front, I lend him my men, and none of them ever came back." Junior said.

"So where they go?" Neptune asked taking a seat next to me.

"I don't have any idea, who is this guy?" Junior asked.

"Don't worry about him, worry about me if I don't find out what I want." I demanded, lifting the bar table about a foot into the air with one hand to emphasize my point.

"I already told you everything, Torchwick hired my boy and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate to!" Junior yelled at his men, causing them to hesitate in their movements and make up excuses.

"Come on Neptune." I said leaving.

[Blake P.O.V.]

We managed to sidle out of the pushing crowd, "What are we gonna do?" Sun asked.

"I'm thinking." I said, that's when Roman looked in our direction and scowled.

"He sees us." Sun said as Roman started approaching, that's when I saw a fuse box.

"He can't see in the dark." I said and pulled out Gambol Shroud and fired at the fusebox.

With the lights out we burst out of the windows as Roman shouted orders, and I heard something power up. I even heard the NG shout out.

"Shit, who the hell fired thier gun!?" A woman shouted.

"We're compromised." A man said, "Return to the extraction zone and we'll re-group there. Musaline would want to know about this."

[Ruby P.O.V.]

I hopped out of the dumpster and heard my scroll ring, I picked it up to hear-

"Everyone, if you can hear me we need backup!" Blake said over the scroll, though her last word was overlapped by a loud yell for help from Sun.

"They got a robot, it's big, really big!" Sun shouted, "That Torchwick guys in it, but not like it's eaten him, he's like controlling it or something!" Sun finished.

"We better go help them." Alexander said... "But... I can feel something else, something... familiar approaching.

I took off down the street, it shouldn't be too hard to find a giant robot after all... but what is this familiar thing Alexander is sensing?

I arrived just in time to see Sun and Neptune get knocked away by an Atlesian Paladin.

"I'm in position!" I shouted over the scroll as I reached the under side of the bridge.

Seconds later I saw the Paladin tumble down and land in front of me, soon the rest of my team landed next to me with their weapons ready.

"Alright then..." Torchwick growled within the machine, "Let's see just how well this thing holds-"

Torchwick didn't get to finish his sentence as a white line flashed diagonally across the middle of the mech, the top half being send flying into the air and spinning.

The upper half of the Paladin crashed back into the lower half, shattering both halves of the mech and creating a massive cloud of dust that blocked our vision.

"Shit..." I heard Torchwick say, "Neo, get me out of here, fast!"

The sound of glass shattered followed soon after that.

"Not that I mind the help..." Yang said, "But who the heck helped us?"

"Hahahahahaha." A deep male voice chuckled.

"No way." Shiva said, her eyes going wide.

"It's him." Ifrit said.

"He's back." Alexander said.

"Oh crud this is either going to be really good, or really bad." Diablos said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Weiss asked.

"Prepare yourselves you four." The male voice said, "For you are about to face the greatest warrior to ever step foot in Remnant, Me-"

We saw a large figure in the dust move, before a powerful burst of wind caused by a swing of an arm dispersed the dust, revealing to a man in a red cloak that was almost three times the size of a human or Faunus, with four arms on one side of his body, one of which held a large sword.

"GILGAMESH!"

 **[[]]**

 **I'm so evil aren't I? Denying you your Gilgamesh battle.**

 **Don't worry next chapter shouldn't take nearly as long to come out.**

 **In the mean time, yes, everyone will be getting upgrades for their weapons from Weapon's Monthly... Most of which I will try to have had appear in another FF Game, even if it's a spin off title... Though the Lamia Coil is just a completely original concept as Scythe's are a weapon that hasn't really been used in FF by any of the Protagonists.**

 **Anyway I'll see you next chapter.**


	32. Chapter 24

**I think I've tormented you long enough after that cliffhanger chapter.**

 **Enough words now, now it's time to see the Battle** ** _under_** **the Big Bridge XD**

 **[[]]**

[No P.O.V.]

Team RWBY stared at the giant, red cloaked man that had destroyed Roman's Paladin in confusion.

The GF's on the other hand recognized the man.

"Gilgamesh! Buddy how ya been?" Diablos asked as he appeared fully, along with the other GF's.

"You know this guy?" Blake asked.

"Oh yeah, he actually took over for Odin after he was cut in half." Ifrit said, "Some times even coming around during the middle of the fight to steal our kills."

Gilgamesh lowered the Zantetsuken, his cloak covering his arms once again, "Who are you?" Gilgamesh asked tilting his head ever so slightly.

This caused Diablos to stumble mid-air... somehow, "Come on! It's me, Diablos, the guy who slept away most of his power." Diablos said, "You helped us in our fights alongside a group of people known as SeeD. Remember?"

One of Gilgamesh's arms came out of his cloak and rubbed his covered chin,"Hmm... Nope, don't remember." Gilgamesh said.

Now all the GF's stumbled in surprise.

"How could you not remember us!?" Alexander cried out, "I mean you showed up often enough, especially after you sent Seifer flying."

"Seifer... You mean the guy who had the tattered white jacket and the Barretta model Gunblade?" Gilgamesh asked.

"How could you remember Seifer more than us!?" Shiva asked incredulously.

"I remember all of my opponent's vividly, not so much my allies aside from my faithful companion Enkidu... I wonder where he is now?" Gilgamesh mused.

"Are you kidding me?" Ifrit groaned.

"But now let us end this idle chatter!" Gilgamesh declared, taking an open stance without opening his cloak, "I have found myself in several different version of Remnant, and have seen and done battle with different versions of you four girls!"

"What?" Ruby asked tilting her head.

"In my travels in the void I have come across yet another version of Remnant." Gilgamesh continued, "And I wish to test the mettle of this worlds inhabitants! So enough mindless conversation!"

Gilgamesh threw his cloak open, revealing all 8 of his arms, each one holding a different sword.

First was Odin's Zantetsuken, which put the GF's on edge. the Zantetsuken technique and weapon, along with the Zantetsuken Reverse technique, were the only known ways to actually _kill_ a GF.

Next was an unusually long Katana known as the Masamune, which was capable of ignoring any and all defenses with every swing.

Next was a regal looking sword with a blue blade and hilt, this was the legendary sword known universally as Excalibur.

Next was another regal looking sword, but with a red blade and hilt, this was no more than a knockoff or Excalibur, known universally as Excalipoor.

After that was a much larger sword with a long two edged blade, it's blade was orange and red with a grey hilt and a guard reminiscent of open wings and a ruby in the middle of the guard. This was a greatsword known as the Wyrmhero Blade, yet Gilgamesh had the strength to hold it in a single hand.

Next was another katana, albeit a much more reasonably length one. It was a katana known as the Muramasa.

Next was a gunblade, one with a similar blade model to the one held by Slate, but a Barretta model pistol as the grip. This was Hyperion, more specifically Seifer's Gunblade, taken by Gilgamesh after he defeated the gunblade user.

Last was a large golden bladed sword that held purple metal in the middle of said blade, a guard that bend back toward the grip of the sword that was purple and held a blue jewel inside it, with four prongs on the grip that turned red near the ends, this was a sword known as the Ultima Weapon.

"Now let us fight like men!" Gilgamesh declared, "And ladies! And Cat Ladies!" He finished as the GF's returned to a translucent state, waiting to be summoned as they did not want to risk standing by idly and be hit by the Zantetsuken.

[FF8 OST: Force your way]

Suddenly the whole world entered a grey-scale save for Gilgamesh, everyone but the red swordsman frozen in time.

"Hey writer! What the heck is with this music?" Gilgamesh declared suddenly, "Come on, I get the joke you were going for in RWBY Dragoons and all, seeing as I fought in two phases that time! But this is a single phase fight here. Play my theme!'

[FF5: Battle on the Big Bridge]

"Much better!" Gilgamesh declared.

[Time is restored as is the color]

Team RWBY almost instantly vast Protect and Haste on themselves at the start of the battle before Yang ran forward.

"This is what I'm talking about!" Gilgamesh shouted charging toward Yang and stabbing forward with the Wyrmhero Blade.

Weiss quickly sent out a Glyph that pulled Yang back just as the sword sunk half a foot deep into the ground Yang was about to walk on.

Yang threw two punches toward Gilgamesh, firing her gauntlets as she did, however the shots were easily cut in half by the Muramasa as he swing the sword with ease like he was swinging a pencil around.

"Bah, fire arms!" Gilgamesh spat, "Where's the fun in long ranged combat?" With that he jumped forward both Excalipoor and Excalibur and stabbed at Weiss with the two swords.

Weiss stumbled toward the left, into the stab off the red sword, Excalipoor, not expecting Gilgamesh to easily make such a massive leap.

Luckily for Weiss Excalipoor was kwnon universally for one things.

Being unable to do anymore that 1 point of damage to anything, so Weiss got off feeling like someone tried and failed to give her a paper cut.

"Blast this cheap knockoff!" Gilgamesh shouted before swinging the Ultima Weapon and Hyperion at Blake and Ruby.

The Red and Black duo quickly jumped out of the way of the two attack, "Ladybug!" Ruby shouted.

Blake nodded and the two faster members of Team RWBY quickly made their way to opposite sides of the massive swordsman and quickly began to dash past him and each other, slashing Gilgamesh's legs as they did.

They got about four hits in before Gilgamesh stomped the ground, cracking it and throwing the two members of the team off balance, causing them to not only miss their attack on Gilgamesh, but also crash head first into each other.

"Ow." Ruby said rubbing her head.

"Impressive." Gilgamesh said with a smirk, "But not enough!" He added before swing both Masamune and Muramasa at Ruby.

"Don't even try it!" Weiss shouted as she began to cast Blue Magic, a new spell she got thanks to Nora modding some of the cards she won in Triple Triad, "Gatling Gun!" She shouted thrusting her open hand forward causing bullets to magically form and fired from the palm of her hand into Gilgamesh's back, causing him to stumble forward with each shot, allowing Ruby and Blake time to get away.

"Blue Magic eh?" Gilgamesh said smirking, "You are not the only one capable of such magic!"

"What!?" Weiss cried out as Gilgamesh planted two of his swords in the ground behind him as the same energy that once enveloped Weiss now enveloped him.

"Magic Missile!" Gilgamesh declared pulling out a large missile from out behind him and letting it fly toward Weiss, who was too shocked by this to be able to avoid it and was sent flying.

"Weiss!" Yang shouted, "Firaga!" she then called out.

A glowing light formed in front of Gilgamesh before exploding in a large burst of flames, completely engulfing him.

Yang smirked as she took a step back.

"Hahahahaha!" Gilgamesh shouted leaping out of the flames with all 8 swords held high, causing Yang's smirk to melt.

"Tornado!" Ruby shouted casting her spell.

A large burst of wind caught Gilgamesh in mid air and threw him even higher into the air, taking chunks of the ground with him.

"Whoa-ho!" Gilgamesh shouted as he crashed back down to the ground, landing on his feet, but was still hit in the head by the debris of the Tornado.

"How much punishment can this guy take?" Blake asked as she slashed at Gilgamesh's back, only to get sent flying by the flat of Zantetsuken.

Yang then ran in and slid under a swing from the Wyrmhero blade, and his legs and threw a punch as she slid.

"Gooho!" Gilgamesh cried out as he dropped Hyperion and Ultima Weapon to grab his private and hopped around for a moment before falling to his knee's.

Ruby then jumped into the air with Crescent Rose raised, aiming to strike at Gilgamesh to knock him out.

"PSYCHE!" Gilgamesh shouted, jumping up suddenly, grabbing his two dropped swords and hit Ruby with all 8 Weapon (The back of the blade with Zantetsuken to avoid cutting her in half), which sent Ruby flying.

"Hahahahaha!" Gilgamesh laughed before he cast both Protect and Shell on himself.

"I'm not going to let that fly!" Weiss declared casting Dispel.

A purple energy formed around Gilgamesh before collapsing inward before bursting outward in rings, destroying his Protect and Shell.

"Bah, who needs protection magic?" Gilgamesh groaned before swinging the Wyrmhero Blade at Yang.

Yang quickly backflipped out of the swing before jumping back.

"Alright, lets see if I can get these right." Yang said taking a deep breath, "I hope those Combat King magazines didn't overplay these techniques."

Yang then rushed forward and delivered a sharp kick to Gilgamesh's shin.

"Yow!" Gilgamesh cried out as he fell to his knee.

"Let's go!" Yang challenged as she threw two punches at Gilgamesh, followed by a much stronger third, "Punch Rush." Yang muttered.

Yang then swung her leg at an upward angle, pouring as much strength into it as possible, "Mach Kick." She muttered.

Yang then threw two more punches, followed once again by a third stronger punch, "Punch Rush." Yang muttered, her hair now starting to ignite ever so slightly as energy began to build up.

Yang then lifted her leg over her head before slamming her heel on Gilgamesh's head, "Heel Drop." Yang muttered before jumping back.

"And now the finisher..." Yang said taking an open stance and pouring all her built up energy into her arms, causing flames to shoot out from her shoulders and orange energy to burst up around her like a orb, then she took a more relax stance, letting her arms drop, "Burning Rave!" Yang shouted rearing her fist back and punching the ground with all her might.

The force of the punch created a shockwave that blew Weiss and Blake back, as well as create large crack in the ground that traveled toward Gilgamesh, orange flame like energy beginning to burst out as it reached Gilgamesh.

"Oh boy." Gilgamesh said just before the rift reached under his feet and exploded upward in a massive blast of flaming energy that threw Gilgamesh into the air.

Yang huffed twice before blinking, "Holy shit I did it!" Yang cheered as Gilgamesh crashed onto the ground, his weapons scattering.

"I give..." Gilgamesh groaned holding up a white flag.

[OST End]

Ruby stumbled over the the rest of her team, casting Cura on herself as she did.

"Oh..." Gilgamesh groaned as he got up, "You kids are pretty tough."

"Why thank you." Weiss said.

"And I think I remember what that demon guy was talking about." Gilgamesh said, "Guy named Squall, I helped him out on occasion, when I felt like it."

With that a blackish rip formed around Gilgamesh's weapon, causing them to sink once more into the Rift, but not out of reach of Gilgamesh.

"I think I'll help you all the same as I did him, that is, whenever I'm in the area and feeling like it." Gilgamesh said, "See ya!"

And with that Gilgamesh leapt away onto the bridge and off in the distance.

"What just happened?" Blake asked.

"Ruby... I'm willing to talk about those upgrades." Weiss said.

"YES!" Ruby cheered throwing her fist into the air, only to suddenly reach to her sides, "Ow, ow, ow... Tomorrow though..." Ruby groaned.

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, I hope you all enjoyed this battle and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

 **And yes, Yang preformed Zell's limit break, but it's not really a limit break, just something anyone can do if they follow the instructions in Combat King and practice them constantly.**


	33. Chapter 25

**I'd like to say that I meant to get this out 3 days ago, but life was a complete ass those three days so I'm just gonna get into this.**

 **[[]]**

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

"Gwaaha!" Cinder cried out as she was launched out of the student forge, pinned to the wall face first by 1,000 needles, I know the exact amount as I had counted when I was attacked.

Moment's later two whistle blasts went off as the Beacon Cactuar ran out of the student forge and ran past me fast enough to blow up my combat skirt, only slightly though.

"You okay?" I asked Cinder, I know Alexander told me to be cautious around her, but I still gotta play dumb here.

"I'm going to turn that thing into paste." Cinder growled.

"Good luck catching it." I said, "The little trolls evaded every single teacher and student at Beacon."

"I'll remember that." Cinder grumbled as she pulled herself off the wall and walked off.

I shrugged and went into the student forge and set down everything I had.

Ember Celica, Myrtenaster, Gambol Shroud, and three different copies of Combat King.

"Time to get to work~" I said picking up some tools.

[Yang's P.O.V.]

"I wonder how long Ruby's gonna take with those upgrades?" Weiss muttered to herself as she opened up a pack of Triple Triad cards.

"Who knows." I said as I fed some Gyshal Greens to Boco, who was now the size of a Cardinal, but was still for fluffy looking it's hard not to hug him, "Ruby can be really fast with weapon's or really slow."

"I wonder how Ruby's upgrading our weapons." Blake mused.

Right as she said that the door was kicked open, "DONE!" Ruby cheered as she held our weapons in her arms.

"Looks like it was fast." I said as Boco leapt off my bed, landing perfectly fine, and pattered over to Ruby and hopped up the little steps she made on the side of the table so he could stay as close to Ruby as he could while she carefully placed the weapons on the table.

"Here you go Yang." Ruby said handing me Ember Celica, which now had banded leather that covered part of my fingers with small metal nubs on it.

"Weiss, here you go." Ruby said handing over Myrtenaster, which now had a flatter, thinner, slightly longer blade that had slightly widened base.

"And here's yours Blake." Ruby said handing over Gambol Shroud to it's owner, the sheathe looked exactly the same, but the katana part of it looked much sleeker, it didn't have the hook at the tip of blade, rather it curved back.

I grabbed a Weapon's Monthly and checked out the pages until I found the modification Ruby made to my weapon.

 _'Maverick model'  
_

 _'Works for any weapon that relies on punching people'_

 _'The Maverick model is a much older weapon design, but still very effective. Made mostly using black leather to hide metal plates under the knuckles, this weapon model has been shown to not only hurt more with a well placed punch, but it also seems to cushion the wearer's fists resulting in more output with less backfire for heavier punches. And allows the user to punch projectiles safely if they're feeling ballsy enough.'_

"Nice." I said putting my new weapons on, they fit like a glove, heh, and i didn't even notice there were metal plates in them.

[Weiss's P.O.V.]

I grabbed a Weapon's Monthly issue myself to learn what Ruby did to my weapon.

 _'Joyeuse model'_

 _'Beneficial to any rapier type weapon, as well as Dust users'_

 _'This rapier model's name translates to 'Joyful', which fits at it's penetrating power is capable of piercing a Deathstalkers shell and even manages to stabilize Dust usage, guaranteed to put a smile on the face of the wielder. As for the opponent... well it's silent on that matter.'_

Well the article was right about one thing, this did put a joyful smile on my face, wonder what my father was thinking not making Myrtenaster with a blade like this in the first place.

[Blake's P.O.V.]

I wondered why Ruby only upgraded the katana of Gambol Shroud, so I grabbed the Weapon's Monthly that was next to my weapon and read the dog eared article.

 _'Osafune'_

 _'Any Katana type weapon is compatible with this.'_

 _'A Katana said to have originally been forged with the finest iron sands around, this may not be the greatest Katana model to exist, but it is still considered a threatening weapon as it has been known to cut through iron as if it were clay if forged correctly. It actually works surprisingly well in Mechashift weapons of many types.'_

Looking at the katana of Gambol Shroud, I began to wonder what else I could do to upgrade this weapon...

But right now I need to focus on figuring out what the White Fang are up to.

[The next day, Summer's class.]

[No P.O.V.]

"Okay Pyrrha, that's enough." Summer said teleporting in front of Pyrrha and holding her on the shoulder, "I think Team CRDL have been thoroughly trounced now."

Pyrrha was had just taken on the entirety of Team CRDL during Summer's Combat class, without taking a single hit herself.

"Now then, anyone here know what Team CRDL did wrong?" Summer asked the students.

Ruby raised her hand, "Cardin knocked out his own teammate." Ruby said.

"Yes that is one thing." Summer said, "They lacked any sense of Teamwork."

"That's an understatement." Minotaur said rolling his eyes.

"As such I do have, and will enforce, the authority to put Team CRDL under mandatory Training sessions." Summer announced, causing many students to look confused, they had never heard of this before. "Now I know many of you don't actually know about this, this is because Professor Goodwitch didn't believe this to be absolutely necessary, so I will explain. In a Mandatory Training Session the team required must show up at the training hall everyday, with an volunteer team of a higher year, and practice whatever it is that the team required to train until further noticed. Now should the volunteer team not be able to make it the team is then stuck with a member of the faculty until said team is available."

"Man, it's gotta suck to be placed in one of those sessions." Jaune whispered to Siren.

"Desperate times need desperate measures." Siren replied.

"Now unfortunately there is only one team signed up to tutor students during these sessions." Summer said, "And that team is currently out on a mission that has been unfortunately extended due to increasing numbers of Grimm. As such Team CRDL will have until Team CFVY returns to practice their teamwork themselves and possibly get out of the training session early."

"Wait... isn't Velvet on Team CFVY?" Diablos asked Alexander.

"Yes she is." Alexander said, a grin would have been on his face if he had one.

"Oh that's gonna be beautiful." Diablos said rubbing his hands together.

"Now then." Summer said, "Normally I'd say we'd have time for one last fight, under a time limit as it's close to the end of class, however due to the fact I am forced to put Team CRDL under Mandatory Training session, and had to explain such, the only way we'd have time is if one of you were to spar with me, and I don't think anyone would want that."

There was a wave of agreement throughout the crowd.

Save for Cinder, who was sitting next to Emerald and Mercury, she had a slight scowl on her face due to the fact that a bunch of imbeciles screwed up her chance to collect information on possible threats.

Suddenly a gunshot went off, and a bullet hole appeared right next to Blake's head, who was startled into paying attention.

"Miss Belladona." Summer said as she lowered her arm, which was single handedly holding her weapon in rifle form, "I've noticed you haven't been paying too much attention in my class today, now I understand your... unease with the rather recent NG attack on Beacon, but I must ask you to please pay attention, as you will be the first one to fight... the day after you get back from your first mission."

"Y-yes Ma'am." Blake said, now nervous.

If there was anything about Summer that Blake had learned from Ruby, Yang, Ifrit, and Alexander, it's that Summer is more unpredictable than Ruby.

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

"You want me to what!?" Blake demanded as we sat in our dorm, after we had explained to Blake that we want her to attend the dance.

"We want you to go to the dance." I said.

"That's ridiculous." Blake said.

"Oh please, you can dance Blake." Diablos said, "I mean you were practicing before we went to fight the White Fang."

"I feel like their threat to Remnant kinda dies in comparison to the NG though." Shiva said.

"Blake we're worried about you, this investigation is starting to mess with your head." Yang said.

"You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest your grades have been suffering." Weiss said.

"You think I care about grades, people's lives are at stake." Blake argued.

"If you wanna be able to have the skill to actually stop them yes." Alexander said, "Otherwise you're gonna be stuck at this level constantly training against people weaker than you and you won't grow any stronger."

"And we're _all_ still trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to." Yang said, stressing the word 'all'.

"Thanks to you and Sun we know they're operating somewhere on the southeast side of Vale." I said, wonder where all that could be, it's a pretty big generalization.

"And the Schnee company records singled out Vale as the primary target for Dust robberies over the last few months." Weiss added.

"Don't forget about their missing military tech too." Yang said.

"But there are still unanswered questions." Blake argued.

"Blake you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open." I said, "And it's not like an Esuna spell can wake up people that have fallen asleep of their own will... Or their bodies will."

"All we're asking is that you take it easy for one day." Yang said.

"It'll be fun. Yang and I will make sure of it." Weiss said.

"Yeah we're planning the whole event." Yang said.

"Excuse me?" Blake asked.

"Like Summer said, Team CFVY has been away longer than expected." Weiss said.

"So Weiss and I are going to pick up where they left off, and now we can make sure you have the perfect night." Yang said.

"And once it's all over we'll return to our search, rested and ready." Weiss said.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"I think this is a colossal waste of time." Blake said getting up, "I'll be in the library." she finished leaving.

"There's got to be something we can do to help her..." I sighed.

"Maybe Yang and Ifrit could help." Alexander said, looking at the two.

Yang and Ifrit look to each other, "Are you thinking about... the day I met this badass?" Yang asked.

"Hah, see that!" Ifrit shouted the Shiva, "I'm badass!"

"Well you are bad, and you are an ass." Shiva said.

"Oh will you two cut it out." Alexander deadpanned.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go find Blake." Yang said, "I think that story should get her to calm herself."

With that Yang left the room, leaving the door open.

"Oh great, now how am I going to set up the dance?" Weiss groaned, "At least Yang left our plans."

At that moment Jaune peeked into the room, "Weiss did you say you needed help setting up for the dance?" Jaune asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Weiss asked, Siren may have gotten him off her, but she was still cautious in case he was trying to pull out a sudden date on her.

"Well, I've been helping my sisters set up family gatherings for years now." Jaune said, "Plus, well, Nora."

Weiss nodded her head, she did need muscle to move the speakers, and Jaune should have experience, "Fine, but can you bring Pyrrha and Ren along?" Weiss asked, "Pyrrha polarity should help with some things, and Ren's the only person that can control Nora."

"Fair enough." Jaune said, "I'll go get them."

And just like that, I was left alone in the room.

"Who am I gonna ask to the dance?" I muttered sitting back in my bunk as I put Boco on his tiny bed next to my pillow.

[Cinder's Room]

[No P.O.V.]

"I am going to roast that stupid little cactus even if it's with my dying breath..." Cinder growled as she grit her teeth, while a disguised Neo was carefully pulling needles out of her back.

Neo held up her scroll in front of Cinder.

 _-If people waiting around the corner was enough to catch this thing don't you think they would have caught it by now? Now hold still, only 997 more needles to go.-_

Cinder simply growled in anger as Neo pulled out another needle, Mercury taking it from her, "I wonder how these things just passed through her Aura..." He muttered.

"Who knows... Neo don't you have to be with Torchwick as he moves his operation to Mountain Glenn?" Emerald asked.

Neo plucked out another needle as she turned to her scroll.

 _-Take over Emerald, I need to get going.-_

[Back with Ruby.]

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

"Blake...or Weiss..." I muttered looking between the image of my two teammates on my copy of our first year team picture.

Gah, why do I have to have a crush on half my team!? This makes things so difficult!

"I must admit, this is a quandary I never expected to see." Alexander chuckled.

"Shut up." I said blushing, so what if I have a crush on two of my teammates, I'm pretty sure Dad had the same thing going, and that worked out... sorta, I mean he did marry both Raven and Mom... even if Raven had left us.

And at that moment I really wish I had been paying attention because I didn't hear the door open.

"Blake, Weiss, Blake, Weiss, BlakeWeiss ARRGH! I can't decide who to ask out!" I cried out.

"Whoa wait, what?" Yang asked.

"Eep!" I squeaked jumping and turning to Yang, "Yangwhendidyougetinhere!?"

"Like, two seconds ago." Yang said shutting the door and I also noticed she was carrying Blake, who was passed out, "I've managed to convince Blake to go to the dance... and I may or may not have cast a Sleep Spell on her on the way here."

My expression deadpanned, "Really Yang?" I asked.

"She'll be fine." Yang said putting Blake on her bed, "She'll wake up in time to get a dress. So-" Yang then turned to me, "You can't decide who to ask to the dance among your teammates? I thought you'd just come by yourself."

"Well I wanted to at first but... I begun to realize that among everyone at Beacon the only people I like more than you o Dad or Uncle Qrow or Mom is BlakeandWeissandI'vebeguntorealizemylikingofthemisactuallyturnedintoacrushonbothofthemandIcan'tdecidewhotoaskouttothedance." I said getting faster with each word I said before taking a deep breath.

"So you've got a crush on the same girls I do." Yang said smirking.

"Yeah I- wait what?" I asked.

"Oh... I just said that out loud didn't I?" Yang grumbled.

"Yep." I said popping the 'P'.

"Well crap." Yang said, "Well, you may as well ask Weiss out, Blake already asked me and I can't exactly ask out two people officially to the dance."

"Yang... what did you mean when you said I had a crush on the same two people you did?" I demanded.

Yang sighed and slumped over, "I admit it, I've got a crush on Blake and Weiss as well." Yang said sadly.

"This is going to be awkward to talk about..." I said.

"Why don't we get you a dress Weiss will approve of." Yang said grabbing me by the arm, "And heels."

"Wait, Yang! I don't want heels! Can't I get a dress without heels!?" I cried out as I was pulled out of the room.

[Blake's P.O.V.]

What Yang didn't know, was that Ruby's shout that she couldn't decide on who to ask out did wake me up.

I just didn't want to move because it felt good to be carried by Yang like she had.

And good thing too, it turns out that two thirds of the people I had a crush on here shared feeling for me... Now how to figure out if Weiss likes me as well.

I got up out of my bed, feeling rather well rested for only having just half an hour of sleep... I get some more later once my heart calms down.

It was then I noticed a magazine corner sticking out from under Yang pillow.

Curious I decided to pull it out took a look at the cover, which was bright pink and had only an image of a gril covering herself with nothing but her arms and her legs.

 _'The Girl Next Door'_

"I wonder what kind of Magazine this is..." I muttered opening up the magazine.

It took less than a second for blood to dribble down my nose.

[Weiss's P.O.V.]

I stood by the airfield, next to Ruby and Yang.

Not two minutes before Ruby burst into the dance hall and asked me if I would be her date to the dance.

I hesitated for a moment, I wondered if I should accept Ruby's proposition, or if I should wait for Yang or Blake to ask me instead.

I can't believe I've fallen for three different people in less than a year of being here, two sisters and a Faunus of all things...

Yang said she was already taking Blake to the Dance so that confirmed my answer, and I accepted Ruby proposition.

And now I was waiting for the next airship to arrive so I could buy Ruby a dress.

As much as I'd like to have one ordered for her it would take too long to get here, and with Coco gone I can't ask her to make one for Ruby.

Now how to figure out if Yang and Blake share my feelings for them... but how?

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that's the chapter.**

 **Yes this story will be Pollination, sans Enabler.**

 **Now before someone starts calling shit out on me for using this pairing I just want to say I've spent everyday since I posted the first trailer trying to decide on either Pollination (Minus Enabler) or Freezerburn/Ladybug.**

 **Eventually I just went back to my good old friend, the dartboard, had Pollination set to the even numbers, and Freezerburn/Ladybug to odd numbers, and after missing the numbers completely once, having the dart bounce off the thing the second time (It's a plastic one), I finally landed a dart of 12. So Pollination it was.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this and fun fact, Lamia Coil, and one more upgrade for someone else, are the only ones that will be in this story that will not come from any game in the FF saga.**

 **So in other words, all the weapon Models you will see in this story will have appeared in one Final Fantasy game or another, even if only in one title.**

 **The reason I had Lamia Coil made up was... well, Final Fantasy hasn't exactly made the Scythe a weapon used by a playable character yet...or at least given much of a page on the wiki so I couldn't really get much information on them.  
**


	34. Chapter 26

**Well guy's, it's time for more RGF.**

 **I don't have much to say except I'm working out of a backlog of plans so I'll see you all later, I need to get to writing.**

 **[[]]**

[Team RWBY Dorm]

[No P.O.V.]

"Gaaaah." Ruby groaned as she tumbled over in front of Weiss as she attempted to follow her out the door, Yang and Blake already going on ahead.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Weiss asked kneeling down to help her date up.

"Yeah, fine." Ruby chirped, "Just... ugh, I really hate heels. How in Remnant do you fight in these things?"

Weiss simply sighed, "Far too much practice I'm afraid." Weiss admitted, "Truthfully I'd have rather fought in boots like you do, but father insisted that I wear heels as much as possible to keep the appearance of an Heiress. This meant I never wore anything other than heels, nor to I really have anything other than these in my wardrobe."

Ruby looked at Weiss in sympathy, "Well then next time we're in Vale we'll buy you a pair of plain old boots... or plain shoes." Ruby said.

Weiss smiled and hugged Ruby, "Thanks Ruby." Weiss said.

"No problem Weiss." Ruby said, "But, I could use some escorting to the dance hall."

[FF8 OST: Dance with the Balamb-Fish]

A few minutes later Weiss and Ruby successfully made it to the dance hall, where the two began to dance to their hearts content.

Team JNPR was already there, Nora standing by Ren as he simply drank a cup of punch.

Jaune was in a simple tuxedo as he was arm in arm with Pyrrha.

And all the GF's were translucently waiting by the punchbowl.

"Siren how in the world did you get Jaune and Pyrrha to take each other as dates?" Pandemona asked.

Siren simply giggled

 _[flashback]_

 _Jaune was talking to Pyrrha after their training session._

 _"I wish there was someone I could take to the dance, I mean after Siren told me Weiss wasn't interesting me I've been looking for anyone that might want to go to the dance with me, but nobody seems to be interested." Jaune said looking away from Pyrrha._

 _Siren, Minotaur, and Sacred couldn't help but facepalm._

 _"Okay, I've had enough." Siren whispered to the brothers, who looked at her in surprise. Siren was always patient to an extreme when it came to getting people together romantically, it takes a lot to get her to step in._

 _"Jaune..." Siren said putting her hand on Jaune's shoulder, "You could always ask Pyrrha out, I don't think she has a date yet."_

 _Pyrrha suddenly turned as red as Ruby's cloak._

 _"No, she's probably got guys clamboring over her for a date." Jaune said._

 _"Nope." Sacred said, causing Jaune to look at him in surprise, "People are too scared to ask her out."_

 _"Buncha chickens is what they are." Minotaur said, "I swear I've seen Oilboyles with more spine, and those things have an interior build of one hundred percent oil, no bones."_

 _"Ugly as hell too." Siren said._

 _"No one's asked you out yet Pyrrha?" Jaune asked._

 _Pyrrha shook her head, "I've noticed people try to walk up to ask me, but they lose their nerve and walk away."_

 _Jaune blinked in surprise, "Well then... Pyrrha, would you like to go to the dance with me?" Jaune asked._

 _Pyrrha smiled, while her mind and soul practically melted, "Of course I would Jaune." Pyrrha said._

 _[Flashback end]_

"And while they're dancing I'm going to get those two to kiss." Siren said rubbing her hands together.

Mist Dragon turned to Siren, the mist on her lower body gone to reveal she did have four slender legs with five claws on each. "Is she always like this?" Mist Dragon asked.

"Yep." Ifrit said, "Once she's gotten it in her head that two people are perfect together that's that."

"Once she's sighted her targets babies will be made." Diablos said, "Well, unless its a same sex couple, in which case they'll just bang each others brains out."

"Must you say it like that?" Quezacotl asked, "Nevermind, you just don't have too many people skills."

"Hey, it's not my fault I keep oversleeping." Diablos said holding up his hands.

"It kinda is." Alexander said watching Ruby and Weiss carefully, "What is the point of high heels anyway?"

"Well, it makes a stomp hurt a lot more..." Sacred said, "Not as much as a good old fashion hoof though."

Eventually Weiss and Ruby chose to step out for some fresh air, Shiva and Alexander close behind.

Only for them to notice a figure dashing across the rooftops.

[OST End]

Weiss and Ruby looked at each other in surprise, before nodding and taking off, though Ruby had to pop off her heels and hopped along as she peeled off her socks so she didn't ruin them.

[]

Several minutes later Ruby and Weiss arrived at the CCT, where Weiss almost immediately found an Atlas soldier who was knocked out.

"We're gonna need our weapons." Weiss said pulling out her scroll.

"Yeah, got it." Ruby said pulling out her scroll.

Moment's later two lockers landed next to them, Weiss's locker opened up to revel Myrtenaster, while Ruby's opened up to reveal a pair of boots and Crescent Rose.

"You put an extra pair of boots in your locker?" Alexander asked Ruby.

"Well to be honest I was expecting the NG to suddenly show up and attack." Ruby admitted, "I mean the dance would be a good time to attack, nobodies even remotely prepared for an attack at this point in time."

"You have a point there." Weiss said.

The two then ran into the CCT and stepped on the elevator, where they noticed two female Atlas soldiers knocked on the ground in the elevator.

"One of them should have a scroll." Weiss said searching one of the guards, "We'll probably need it for access, seeing as Student Scrolls are probably no longer allowed access for the night."

"Got one." Ruby said holding up the scroll to the elevator, which soon started taking them up, "Wait a second, Weiss, the I.D. in this scroll is a picture of a guy."

"What?" Weiss asked as she picked up a scroll off the other guard, which was also for a guy, "What the..."

Weiss then took off part of the Altesian armor, revealing a white suit underneath, marked with the grey letter, N-G-S-U.

"NEO Galbadian Stealth Unit." Weiss said, "They've infiltrated the Atlas military."

"That's all kinds of bad." Shiva said.

"We better warn General Ironwood after this." Ruby said as she removed the NG's forearm armor to reveal a thin, 6 inch metal bracer that could be size adjusted, "This must be what they use to mimic the Draw ability." She muttered as she removed it from the NG's arm and slapped it on her own.

Weiss smiled at the idea and did the same with the other NG soldier, "Now it will be less suspicious when we use magic." Weiss said.

The Elevator soon opened, Weiss and Ruby held their weapons at the ready, "Hello? Anyone there?" Ruby called out.

"Ruby." Weiss sighed, just as a woman wearing a ballroom mask stood up from around the corner of the room.

"It's her, the woman from the Bullhead." Alexander said, "Ruby, Weiss, Junction Firaga to your Elemental Defense."

Ruby and Weiss smirked, "You scan, I'll distract." Weiss whispered.

[FF8 OST: Don't Be Afraid]

Ruby didn't wait another second before firing Crescent Rose, distracting the intruder from Weiss slightly, just enough for Weiss to cast her Scan Spell.

[CCT World wide call monitor: A computer connected directly to the CCT and all attached systems, a Virus has been planted recently.]

'What!?' Weiss thought for a moment before shaking her head, "Blizzaga!" Weiss shouted out, her Bracer glowing.

This caused a sphere of ice to suddenly appear and fall onto the infiltrator, AKA Cinder's, head, knocking her for a brief loop.

Cinder turned to Weiss, fulling expecting her to be the Winter Maiden due to her Ice attack, but was annoyed when she saw the NG bracer on her arm and instead sent a ball of fire at Weiss.

Weiss let this attack hit her, as all it would do was heal her thanks to Firaga being junctioned to her Elemental Defense, and took this chance to Draw what she cloud from Cinder, which turned out to be 9 Flare spells.

Cinder quickly checked her body to figure out what Weiss did to her, leaving her open to take a slash in the back from Ruby knocking her forward.

Cinder stumbled around as she re-positioned herself to face Weiss and Ruby, only for the elevator to ding.

Everyone turned their heads to see General Ironwood step out of the elevator, Weiss and Ruby turned back to their target, only to find Cinder was gone.

"Dang it!" Ruby cried out.

"It's alright Ruby, but we've got something that need s attention now." Weiss said turning to General Ironwood, "General sir, I have bad news. It appears whoever has infiltrated the CCT has planted a virus into the system!"

The Generals eye's widened as he rushed to the nearest and quickly attempted to isolate and remove the virus.

[Deling City]

[OST FF8: Under her control]

Musaline sat at a public dining table with 7 of her 8 Commanders, and her Chocobo, Night, sitting at the same table.

"Could someone please tell me where Slate has gone?" Musaline asked as she took a bite of her spicy chicken leg.

"He said something about heading to Mountain Glenn to burn off all his murder urges." Beige said in between bites of her boneless smoked salmon, "He also said that's where there was a White Fang gathering so for him it's a double deal."

Musaline sighed, "I suppose that's only natural, he was on Death Row in Atlas as a committed Serial Killer." Musaline said.

"Muse, I know I've asked this several times, but are you sure it's a good idea for him to be in the position you gave him?" Veil asked, her remaining eye full of worry for her old friend.

"Veil, Slate has earned that position." Musaline said, "I don't fully trust him though... I'd rather have given the position to..." Musaline sighed as she left her hand on the middle of the table, subtly reaching out for support among her friends.

Rojo, Beige, Aurum, Veil, Powder, and Clay all put their hands on Musaline's, "We know you miss him Muse." Aurum said, "The guy was a friend to all of us, he was like a second brother to me."

"Will one of you please tell me who in the hell you are talking about?" Widow asked, "Over sixteen years as one of your commanders Musaline and I still don't know who the hell you're talking about."

Musaline simply sighed as she stood up, "I'm sorry, I need to take a walk." Musaline said leaving, she had also left 400 Lien at the table, more than enough to cover the bill and tip the waitress.

"What's up with her?" Widow asked as Night followed Musaline.

The remaining commanders looked at each other, "It hurts for any of us to really talk about him... Sorry." Veil said as she went back to her food.

"Who is 'he' anyway!?" Widow shouted.

Aurum looked into Widow's eyes, "His name's... well, perhaps his family name is one you might recognize a bit better." Aurum said, "After all, the Leonhart family have been true masters of the Gunblade for generations."

 **[[]]**

 **Well, looks like the NG's know someone named Leonhart.**

 **And no, it's not Squall Leonhart... A descendant, yes, but not Squall.**

 **Anyway, I've got something else planned for today, and I want to get it done before I get tired of writing for today so I'll just finish with this.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time.**


	35. Chapter 27

**Okay folks, with Fire Emblem Fates now in my possession I'm honestly not too sure if I'll be able to get this out by the end of the day without getting too distracted, the game is calling me...**

 **Anyway let's just move on.**

 **[[]]**

[No P.O.V.]

Ruby and Weiss stood side by side in the elevator to the headmasters office, it was the morning after the dance and the two were slightly nervous.

It didn't help that Ruby was shaking so much when she got on the elevator she accidentally pressed four other buttons on the elevator, followed by Yang deciding to slap the rest of them to delay them even longer.

"So... How did you enjoy our dance last night?" Ruby asked nervously.

This caused Weiss to jump slightly, "I-I rather enjoyed it Ruby, minus the infiltrator." Weiss said.

Ruby patted Weiss on the back, "Hey, at least your record isn't as bad as mine, oh for three right now." Ruby joked.

"I suppose that's true, but I can't believe I missed that Scan so narrowly." Weiss sighed.

"At least we learned about that Virus." Shiva said, "I hope everyone has figured out a way to deal with it."

"Still, at least we know the enemy has someone tech savvy on their side." Alexander said, "This means Atlas could be vulnerable to attack... In fact I'm amazed the NG hasn't attempted any cyber attacks yet."

"It could still be possible." Weiss said, "They might already have some kind of stealth virus that's awaiting remote activation."

"Weiss..." Shiva stressed, "Leave the doom and gloom to Blake."

It was then the elevator dinged one last time and opened to reveal Ozpin's office occupied by Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood, "Sorry we took so long." Ruby apologized, "Someone accidentally hit all the buttons in the elevator on the way up here."

"It wasn't anyone on our team." Weiss lied, she really couldn't bring herself to throw one of her crushes under the bus for something as trivial at this.

"Thank you for coming Ruby, Weiss, how are you two feeling?" Ozpin asked.

"Okay I guess, I'd feel better if my bad guy count wasn't oh for three." Ruby admitted, "And that's not counting all that's happened with the NG."

"I'd feel a bit better if I hadn't flubbed my attempt to figure out who the intruder was." Weiss said glumly.

"Ruby, Weiss." General Ironwood said, "I feel it is appropriate to let you know, that I think what you did last night was exactly what being huntsmen is all about. You recognized a threat and took action, and you did the very best you could. I'm sure your mother is proud of you Ruby and that same can be said between you and your sister Weiss."

"Now the general here has already informed us of the events that… transpired last night." Ozpin said, "But now that you've rested we were wondering if you had anything to add." Ozpin asked.

"Was anyone else with her, did she look familiar to you two?" Glynda asked.

"Not really I'm afraid." Weiss said, "But she definitely isn't a member of the NEO Galbadians, as evidenced by her attacking NG soldiers."

"Yes, I'm currently in the process of scanning over my troops as of this moment in regards to the latter." Ironwood said.

"She attacked with glass most likely, though with her clothes lighting up with each attack I suspect it's more likely that she had weaved Dust into her clothes." Weiss said.

"Embedding dust into clothing is an age old technique, it could have been anyone." Ironwood said.

"Wait, you think this girl's connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby asked.

"It's possible, but we still lack the required evidence to link the two together." Ozpin said.

"Actually I think I remember her saying something about a hideout or something in the southeast, just outside the kingdoms." Ruby said.

Weiss resisted the urge to facepalm, "Well she said it was more like an operation than a hideout." Weiss added, attempting to make the story slightly more believable.

"Interesting." Ozpin said. "Thank you for your cooperation you two, why don't you go spend some time with your team, you have a big day ahead of you."

[]

The moment the to members of Team RWBY entered their dorm Yang and Blake were on them in a heartbeat, wanting to know what happened, which the duo explained.

"That probably could have gone just a bit smoother." Blake said, "At least it went better than it would have been with Ruby going alone."

"Hey!" Ruby pouted.

"I'm sure everything will be alright. Oh I know what will cheer you up Ruby!" Yang said happily walking over to a table.

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know yet, Dad sent it to us, I thought we could open it together." Yang said holding up a small tube.

"Oh something from home!" Ruby squealed then sped over to Yang and wrapped her legs around Yang and tried to reach for the tube, flailing her arms in a desperate attempt to reach it.

This lasted for a second until Yang gave the tube a shake and something fell out, a small cylinder of fur, the tube suddenly jumped, then a second time, then it popped out into the form of a familiar small brown a white Corgi. The four of them leaned in to inspect the dog,with the GF's appearing and leaining in as well, the little Corgi then barked twice.

This resulted in screams from the Huntresses in training, two of joy, two of shock.

"Zwei!" Ruby cheered suddenly before picking up the Corgi and coddling it.

"He sent a dog?" Blake asked.

"In the mail?" Weiss asked.

"Oh yeah, Tai does this kind of stuff repeatedly." Ifrit said.

"Aww... he's so cute~" Shiva cooed as she tickled the Corgi's belly.

"Are you telling me, that this mangy, drooling, mutt, is going to wive with us fowevea, oh yes he is." Weiss said as she began to play with Zwei.

"And thus the Corgi has claimed another victim to his cuteness." Alexander said.

"Please keep it away from my belongings." Blake said flatly from Ruby's bed.

Then the intercom came on, "Will all first year student please report to the amphitheater." the intercom announced.

"Well we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for a week." Weiss said as Ruby put Zwei down, Zwei quickly ran below where Blake was at.

"Look there's a letter." Yang said pulling out a piece of paper, "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of, enclosed is all the food you should need, love you both, Taiyang." Yang read as Zwei ran over.

Yang tipped the tube over and cans of dog food fell out on top of Zwei forming a small pile, "What's he supposed to do with that?" Weiss asked, Yang shook the tube once again and a can opener fell out.

"Welp that settles it, come on everybody, Zwei will be here when we get back." Yang said as she left, Weiss cooed Zwei a bit more as she left, Blake jumped off the table trying not to be near Zwei.

Ruby however stayed behind, not wanting to leave Zwei behind, and then she got an idea that caused Alexander the groan.

[]

Ruby's ingenious plan... was to hide Zwei in her Beacon Issued Backpack.

She arrived in the amphitheater and placed her backpack among others, making sure her name was tagged onto hers.

"Quiet, quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Glynda said as Professor Ozpin stepped into the middle of the stage

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale. Four kingdoms of Remnant." Ozpin said looking around the crowd, "On this day nearly eighty years ago, the largest war ever recorded in history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of fear, and oppression. A war that was about much more than what borders pushed where of who traded with who, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art a self expression. And as you are well aware that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny named their children after one of the core aspects of art itself, color. It was their way of setting it straight that not only they refused to tolerate this oppression, but neither the generations to come, and it is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity, through diversity. As I said today we stand together, united, but there's still a bond that cannot exist without effort, which why today when the rest of the world celebrates peace, huntsmen and huntresses fight to uphold it. As first year students you'll be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsman of huntress on a mission, some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days, others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best."

"Jeez, this is better than his year starting speech." Ifrit grumbled.

"I don't think this is a speech he wrote." Shiva said.

"Yeah, this one seemed more... practiced." Diablos said, "As if this speech is mandatory."

"This is perfect, all we have to do is shadow a huntsman working in the southeast." Ruby said excitedly.

"Yeah we'll follow him around by day and give him the slip at night." Yang said.

"Let's check search and destroy." Weiss said as they went over to the message board.

"Here we go, quadrant five needs Grimm cleared out." Ruby said as she examined the board.

"Well it's in the southeast." Blake said.

"Sounds perfect." Yang said as Ruby signed them up for the mission, only to be denied because it was unavailable to first years.

"Really?" Diablos asked, "Come on, we can go toe to toe with the NG, why aren't we getting special exceptions!?"

"Wonderful." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Any other idea's?" Blake asked.

"We mail ourselves there." Ruby said dramatically.

"Normally I'd say that would be impossible..." Alexander said, "But Tai managed to cram a dog into a tube..."

"Remind me to ask what that's all about." Shiva said.

"Well that's one option." Ozpin said walking up, not hearing the GF's due to them keeping hidden from those without a GF, "Unfortunately we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first year students, it seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact I have the sneaking suspicion that the four of you will make your way there no matter which job you choose." Ozpin said.

"What makes you say that?" Ruby asked attempting to be subtle

"I'm still curious as to how all found yourselves at the docks semester, I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the southeast, and I certainly wonder why, witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals at a dance club some time ago." Ozpin said

No one could find the words to answer... Especially that last one.

"I don't remember The Paladin being anywhere near Juniors...At least not while people were outside" Ifrit said.

"And Ruby never used her Semblance near his place." Alexander stated, "Back when Yang nearly leveled the place."

"I don't know if I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for, so how about this, instead of waiting for you to break the rules, why don't we just bend them. Beside I'd say the Guardian Force's with you and Team JNPR allow you some... Special Privledges." Ozpin said as he accessed his scroll to allow the team to take the mission.

"Thank you!" Diablos shouted.

"We won't let you down, thank you professor." Ruby said.

"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory." Ozpin said as he walked off, then leaned back, "Good luck."

[]

"That wasn't exactly uplifting." Yang said.

"But it's the truth." Blake said.

"It's gonna be tough but I know we can do it." Ruby said.

"You guys are already at a level most Garden Student's are granted the privilege to become full SeeD mercenaries." Ifrit said as he smirked.

"Hey Team CFVY is back." A student said running ahead of us, Blake ran up to Velvet.

"Velvet, are you alright?" Blake asked.

"I'm fine I Yatsuhashi to look out for me." Velvet said.

"Your mission was supposed to end a week ago, What happened?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing happened, it was just, there were just so many." Velvet said. "Oh but don't worry you first years are just shadowing huntsmen."

"Right." Yang said.

"I should go, be safe okay." Velvet said and left.

"We can do this, we've never backed down before and we're not going to start now." Ruby said.

"Right." Blake said.

"Besides it won't only be us, we'll be fighting alongside a genuine huntsman!" Ruby cheered.

"Yeah!" Yang cheered.

All that cheer drained away as soon as they learned who we were shadowing, "Why hello young girls, who's ready to fight for their lives?" Dr. Oobleck asked.

"Professor Oobleck?" Weiss asked.

"Yes I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary team seeing as you have opted to shadow a huntsman on what is now officially a reconnaissance mission, I can assure you we will not be establishing a single base of operations rather we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp at any defensible locations we may stumble upon, I factored all our essentials myself plotted the air course and readied the airship. AND, it's Doctor Oobleck." Oobleck ranted. "Now according to my schedule we are already three minutes behind schedule." Oobleck said before blasting away.

"Whatever is in that thermos I gotta get me some of that." Diablos said.

"No, no you don't."

At that moment a cloud of white petals filled the air, blinding the group for a moment as Summer pulled Ruby and Yang into a hug, "Good luck on your mission you two." Summer said kissing both girls on the forehead, "You're heading to Mountain Glenn, and there are a lot of Grimm there so please be careful."

"We'll be fine mom." Ruby said, "Don't worry, the GF's won't give the Grimm an easy time, heck we could probably keep them out full time... Oh wait..."

Mist Dragon then appeared smiling, "Don't worry, Barty's already aware of us, you can thank me for that." Mist Dragon said.

"Four minutes!" Oobleck shouted from the bullhead.

"Isn't he strict to his schedule." Mist Dragon deadpanned.

[]

Slate grumbled as he walked up to the broken wall that served as the Mountain Glenn entrance.

"How the hell can I kill off the murder urge when there aren't any Grimm around?" Slate growled as he loaded his gunblade, "Well, at least the Stealth Ops got information about the White Fang here... I'm sure a few deaths of them here could easily be pinned on the Grimm, I just gotta kill the ones in small groups."

Slate licked his lips, "Time to get started."

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, looks like I didn't get this out when I hoped to... the games still calling me too...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **I gotta go.**


	36. Chapter 28

**I am SO sorry this took so long to push out everyone, I've barely had the motivation to write Gamer of Fate, Reading: THOR, and VG, and with my spare time getting eaten up by watching A person I will not name's P5 playthrough I've been kinda distracted.**

 **Anyway I have NO idea when I'll have gotten this out so I hope it's worth the wait.**

 **[[]]**

[No P.O.V.]

"I guess I never saw you as much as a fighter." Yang said addressing Doctor Oobleck.

 _'Don't blame you really.'_ Ifrit muttered, _'The hardly looks like a fighter'_

 _'He'd probably go into shock without his coffee.'_ Diablos joked.

"I admit I fancy myself as more of an intellectual, but I can assure you as a huntsman I've had my fair share of tussles." Oobleck said.

"Like the mushroom?" Ruby asked tilting her head.

 _'Those are truffles Ruby.'_ Alexander stated, _'Tussles are fights.'_

"Oh right, never mind." Ruby muttered scratching her head.

"Besides given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabblings in the archeological surveys my dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular… assignment." Oobleck stated.

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked.

"Why what a preposterous question you silly girl why history is the backbone of our very society, and the liver! Probably the kidneys if I were to wager." Oobleck said.

 _'The more I listen to this guy the more I worry for him.'_ Shiva said.

"And that means?" Weiss asked.

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it also the location of one of the kingdom's greatest failures." Oobleck said.

"Mountain Glenn." Ruby said rather darkly.

 _'Excuse me, sleep away a couple of centuries, mind filling me in?'_ Diablos asked.

"That's right it was an extension of Vale. But in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." Yang said.

"Correct and now it stands abandoned, as a dark reminder." Oobleck said.

"And a likely place for a hideout." Blake said.

"Precisely." Oobleck said.

[]

The Bullhead dropped off the team in the middle of the colorless, crumbling city before flying off.

"Team you maybe students but at this moment your mission as hunter and huntresses has begun, from this point forward you need to do exactly as I say, do you understand?" Oobleck inquired, looking over Team RWBY before narrowing his sights directly on Ruby, "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all your bags back at school!"

"But you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't." Ruby defended.

 _'Smooth.'_ Alexander said flatly.

"She's not wrong, very well Ruby leave your bag here we can pick it up upon our return." Oobleck said.

"But I wa-" Ruby started.

"Young lady what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that's so important to bring it with-" Oobleck started but cut himself off as Zwei popped his head out of the bag, as well as Boko. Heck Ruby didn't even know Boko had gotten into the bag.

Silence filled the air for a good moment as everyone looked at the Corgi and Chocobo, "Get back in the bag." Ruby whispered, Zwei simply barked once instead of going back into hiding, while Boko chirped.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought, a dog, and a bird." Oobleck said very seriously.

"I uh…" Ruby started.

"Genius!" Oobleck exclaimed walking away, before quickly rushing back and grabbing Zwei from Ruby's bag, knocking her over in the process.

"Canine's are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for hunts such as ours!" Oobleck said, Zwei barked.

"I'm a genius." Ruby said proudly before deflating, "Though I was certain Mom was taking care of Boko..."

Shiva then manifested completely to take Zwei from Oobleck, as did Ifrit, Diablos and Alexander seeing as they had no reason to hide for now.

"He's such a cute little poochie~" Shiva cooed.

"And he's been learning tricks from Pet Pals." Ifrit said proudly, "And I know you remember how Angelo turned out."

"And Angelo was such a cute shepherd dog." Shiva continued, "Even if she was a terror in a fight when she came to Rinoa's aide."

"So, what are your orders doctor?" Blake asked.

"Ah yes straight to the chase, I like it." Oobleck said turning his attention to Team RWBY, "As you've been informed the southeast has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity, now there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being- Grimm."

"Uh, what?" Ruby asked confused.

"There is a Beowolf approximately one hundred yards from our position right behind you." Alexander said causing the team to jump and spin around, readying their weapons.

"Stop." Oobleck said, "There are a number of reasons why a Grimm congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which their attraction to negativity. Sadness, Envy, Loneliness,Hatred, all qualities that are likely our hidden group harboring ill intent." Oobleck said.

"So what now?" Ruby asked.

"We wait, we track, if this specimen leads us to it's pack that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey." Oobleck said.

"How long do we wait?" Blake asked.

"It's uncertain, hours, days, weeks, why lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months- and there the whole pack." Oobleck said as more Beowolves showed up.

"What?" Weiss asked a little loud.

"And now they've seen us." Oobleck said.

"What?" Weiss asked again.

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" Oobleck yelled right in Weiss's ear.

"I take it tracking is out of the question." Ruby asked.

"An accurate assumption, yes." Oobleck said.

"What's the plan then?" Yang asked.

"Show me what you're made of." Oobleck said.

"Allow me." Alexander said pulling himself in front of the group, "I haven't used this trick in a while."

"What trick?" Ruby asked.

Instead of answering, Alexanders faceplate suddenly slid downward into his body, just as a pair of white lasers shot out of his eyes and drew some kind of sigil on the ground around the Beowolf pack, confusing the Grimm.

Alexander's faceplate slid back up at the exact moment the sigil blasted upward in pure holy energy, eradicating the Grimm in an instant.

"Hot damn." Ifrit shouted, "I completely forgot you had laser eyes."

"I found the holy missiles to be more awe inspiring." Alexander said.

"Yeesh, what else are you packing in all that metal?" Diablos asked.

[]

A few hours passed of the group completely decimating the Grimm, not tiring in the least thanks to the boosts provided by the GF's.

Oobleck had also questioned the team as to why they became huntresses, and had also asked Ruby to follow him while the rest of the team set up camp.

However once Ruby's shift ended she noticed Zwei was starting to wander off, thankfully Boko had chosen to nest in Blake's hair for the night so he was fine.

So naturally Ruby followed Zwei outside of the building and noticed he was taking a leak next to a lamppost.

"Zwei this is a wasteland, you literally could have done that anywhere." Ruby scolded as she picked up the Corgi after he barked once.

 _'At least he didn't pee where you all were sleeping.'_ Alexander said.

Before Ruby could answer a noise was heard coming from the distance, out of reflex Ruby hid in behind cover.

She peaked her head out of a corner and saw two White Fang soldiers, "I thought I heard a Beowulf or something." White Fang A said.

"Let's just finish our patrol and get back." White Fang B said.

Ruby decided to silently followed them for several feet until they reached a building, then she poked Zwei's head out, "Did they go in yet, one bark means yes." Ruby said, Zwei waited until the sound of a door closing was heard then barked. "Oh this is it, this is it!" Ruby whisper cheered, and pulled out her Scroll only to have no signal, "Oh man, come on we gotta get the others." Ruby said getting up.

Ruby didn't get far when the ground below her feet cracked and gave away, she managed to catch Zwei before he fell in and tossed the dog up as the piece shewas holding onto broke before she could pull herself up.

Ruby heard Zwei bark as she fell, but she focused on one thing as she fell.

Casting a Spell.

"Float." Ruby whispered casting the support spell.

Golden feathered wings appeared on Ruby's back and flapped slowly, slowing her descent before the wings faded, fortunately not taking their effects with them.

Ruby neared the ground but her feet didn't directly connect as she looked around the area, there appeared to be another city underneath Mountain Glenn.

 _'Someone's coming, hide!'_ Alexander said.

Ruby looked around before quickly delving behind a pile of the freshly piled up rocks from the collapse.

"False alarm." She heard a White Fang say, "Surface caved again."

"Probably a Nevermore, I don't see any footprints." Another Fang said.

"Come on, let's go inform the higher ups." The first one muttered, "If these cave in's keep happening we might have to bail before we get the signal."

Ruby waited until the footsteps faded before coming out of cover and reached for Crescent Rose... Only to not feel it.

'Rats, I must have dropped it when I fell.' Ruby thought, 'Well at least I have magic.'

 _'Ruby, look to your right.'_ Alexander said.

Ruby turned her head to her right and rose here eyebrows at what she saw, a navy blue metal case that looked big enough to at least fit a small weapon marked by an NG.

"A Neo Galbadian supply crate." Ruby said, "Wonder what that's doing here?"

Her mother told her that NG crates were rather easy to open, mainly because the symbol is the button. So on that thought Ruby pressed the button hidden as the symbol, hoping the White Fang haven't already raided it.

 **[[]]**

 **Yeah I'm sorry this took so long to get up, but I honestly meant to get it up sooner, but- Life, it really drags down my mood.**

 **Anyway I hope this is enough for you all for now and I'll see you next chapter... which will hopefully come sooner.**


	37. Chapter 29

**Okay guys, I'd like to say how sorry I am for not really posting anything lately.**

 **I've not been having a good month lately and it's really been sticking it to me at the moment.**

 **Anyway I'm gonna try to post this as soon as I can as well as hopefully a couple other stories.**

 **Anyway I'm done taking up your time, here's the story you wanted to read.**

 **[[]]**

[Ruby's P.O.V]

What I found in the supply crate was what I could actually find useful, and grinned at it.

First off there was an NG standard issue sword. Sharp, practical, nothing special, but at least I could use it. Plus I was okay with using swords, I mean Uncle Qrow did have me train with them for a while in case I couldn't use Crescent Rose and I had to use his weapon.

'Sorry I laughed you off like that Uncle Qrow.' I thought, sure I wasn't using his weapon, but I don't have Crescent Rose.

Next in the box was an NG marked First Aid kit, I cracked it open to find several bottles I knew nothing about.

'The Green vials are Hi-Potions.' Alexander said, 'They're effective healing items, don't know if they work on Aura though, and the blue bottles are Elixirs, they're full heals and can remove all status ailments... I wonder how the NG replicated them, the knowledge in creating these are long since forgotten by the common folk.'

Hooking the kit to a latch under my cloak I turned back to the crate and pulled out... a small white rock?

"What?" I muttered.

'That's a Holy Stone.' Alexander said, 'They are basically stones that hold a single spell, most people who don't have GF's giving them magic use them to cast magic. Of course you can Draw the magic from them and add the spell to your stock.'

"Nice." I whispered, then I felt myself pulling the magic from the stone, causing the stone to dissolve into powder.

Next in the crate was some food rations, mostly bread and water, took those.

There was also several boxes of ammo, shotgun, pistol, sniper, and assault rifle rounds, though the casings of each bullet were pitch black.

'Dark Ammuniton.' Alexander said, 'I used to assist a SeeD named Irvine Kinneas who used ammo like this.'

"What do they do?" I asked quietly.

'Dark Ammo has a small chance to inflict an enemy with abnormal staus ailments.' Alexander said, 'Poisoning, Blinding, Silencing, even sudden drowsiness.'

Okay, that's something to keep on hand.

After putting the ammo boxes in my ammo pouch I pulled out the last thing in the box... A copy of The Girl Next Door.

"Why is this in there?" I muttered prying the magazine open, and almost immediately snapped it back shut.

The first page was completely covered by a naked woman, and she wasn't even trying to cover herself.

I threw that back into the crate and shut it, determined to get that picture out of my mind.

"Let's move on." I muttered picking the NG sword back up and moved through the tunnels.

[]

'Is that a train?' I thought peeking around a corner.

There was indeed a train, I saw several White Fang members loading boxes of something onto it, one member accidentally dropped a crate, causing the lid to pop open a bit and reveal red Dust Crystals.

At the sound of the crate being Dropped I saw Roman walk up the the guy and started to berate him for dropping the crate... right as someone else tripped over a Dust Crystal that popped out and fell, causing his crate to pop open to reveal a few guns inside.

'Alexander, you got any idea's?' I asked my GF in my mind.

'None... You're out numbered at the moment and you don't have your preferred weapon on hand.' Alexander said, 'Ifrit would probably just go with the biggest explosion he can muster, but that could cause these caves to collapse.'

At that moment, there was an explosion.

'Oh geez.' Alexander and I thought.

Another explosion tore through the area, revealing the rest of my team, Dr. Oobleck.

Just as some White Fang ran past me I dash toward my team at top speed.

"Ruby!" Yang cried as she suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, crushing me slightly.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked with genuine worry.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! But listen! Torchwick's got all kinds of weapons down there." I said pointing the NG Sword at Roman, who seemed to be walking toward the train.

"What?" Blake asked as she handed me Crescent Rose, which I took and sheathed the NG sword where Crescent Rose normally sat.

"I saw them carrying crates of Dust and weapons onto that train." I said as Boko flew out of Yang's hair and into my hood.

"Ahhhh, that's ridiculous. These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead-end." Dr. Oobleck said.

At that moment Roman's Voice came on over the speakers, "Get to your place's we are leaving now!" Roman announced, and then the train let loose steam and began to move.

"Well it sounds like they're going somewhere." Yang said.

'Remember we can't get a signal out here.' Alexander reminded me.

'Ah that's right, we can't call for backup." I grumbled.

"So what do we do?" Weiss asked.

"I believe we only have one option." Oobleck said.

"We're stopping that train." I said deploying Crescent Rose.

[]

We got aboard the train rather easily seeing as it wasn't going too fast yet and climbed to the top of the car's.

"Alright children we have to get to the front to stop this train." Oobleck said as Yang ripped off the hatch or the car we were on before throwing it off the side of the train, and causing me and my team to freeze at what we saw inside.

"Uh professor," Weiss said.

"Doctor." Oobleck growled.

"What's that?" Weiss asked pointing inside the hatch.

"That my dear, appears to be a bomb." Oobleck said causing me and my team to take a step back.

"At least it's not the monster kind." Diablos said.

I've got to remember to ask one of the GF's about that later. Then I noticed several dozen White Fang members climbing to the top of the Train cars.

"We've got baddies!" I shouted pointing at them.

"Diablos, get them." Blake said.

"With pleasure." Diablos said spreading his wings and launching himself at them.

"Well I didn't expect them to go-" Oobleck started but stopped when we heard the bomb arm itself, "Easy on us."

'Don't bother putting Firaga to your Elemental Resistance.' Ifrit announced, 'It won't stop the bomb from tearing your body apart.'

"Thanks for the tip." Yang said as we started moving to the next car, however Dr. Oobleck stopped Blake.

"Blake detach the caboose, it will kill us all." Oobleck ordered.

"On it." Blake said jumping down to cut the car off, but it disconnected, before she could, "Huh, it decoupled itself!".

"What!?" Oobleck called.

"I guess he really doesn't want us on this train." Yang said as the disconnected car exploded, shattering part of the tunnel.

"That's not good." Oobleck said while I opened another hatch, only to be met in the face by another bomb.

"Uh neither is this." I announced.

"No, no, no." Oobleck said as he ran to the next car to check, "They all have bombs!"

"This doesn't make sense." Yang said as several White Fang flew by in the air, looking over I noticed Diablos had kicked one guy in the nuts with enough force to lift him into the air, we didn't stand on the cars we knew had bombs and had quickly rushed off of them.

"He's leading Grimm to the city!" Oobleck called sortly after we heard another explosion.

"What!?" Weiss shouted as we looked back, sure enough there we Grimm climbing out of the holes made by the explosion and chasing the train.

"It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!" Oobleck explained.

'And the Grimm follow the negative feelings of everyone on board.' Shiva said as yet another member of the Fang flew past her.

"That's insane!" Blake called as another train car decoupled.

'We've met crazier.' Alexander said, 'We'll explain later.'

"We have to hurry!" Oobleck shouted. "You three go below and try to stop those bomb's!" he ordered pointing at Yang, Weiss, and Blake.

"What about us?" I asked.

"We're going to stop this train." Oobleck said.

"Yeah I know, I said that earlier." I said.

"Diablos!" Blake called.

Diablos nodded and faded away as two WF members tried to tackle him, only to end up tackling each other.

[No P.O.V.]

Yang, Weiss and Blake dropped down into the train car, which really only had a few crates inside and was otherwise empty.

"I guess this is what we trained for." Yang said.

"Here this should help you." Weiss said handing Blake a clip of Dust ammunition.

The group started to run through the car, but was soon cut off when Roman's right hand woman, Neopolitan, dropped down from the top of the car.

"You guys go on ahead, this one's mine." Yang said cracking her knuckles, Weiss and Blake ran past her, with Yang firing once to keep her attention.

Yang and Neo walk up to each other and stare at each other face to face, with Neo being a head shorter than Yang and suddenly inverting the color of her eyes before grinning.

Of course Yang also grinned, because Ifrit manifested behind Neo and threw a punch, blindsiding her and throwing her to the side.

"Fira!" Yang shouted casting the spell, causing a pillar of fire to burst up beneath Neo, who quickly dodged the attack, but still got her coat singed.

Neo looked at the singe and then proceeded to glare at Yang, who had cast a Protect Spell while she was distracted.

Neo opened her parasol and gave Yang a 'come at me' gesture.

Yang smirked and cast a Haste spell on herself before dashing toward Neo, who was caught off guard by Yang's sudden burst of speed and took several punches to the face and chest before getting roundhouse kicked into a crate.

Surprisingly Neo recovered and instead of crashing into the crate she managed to land so she was sitting on the crate.

Ifrit decided that Yang had this covered and chose fade until Yang called for him, all while Yang grinned and cracked her neck.

Yang lunged at Neo once again, this time Neo was more prepared for Yang's speed, and began to use her parasol to attempt to push aside Yang's attacks, however it was not working as well as Neo would have hoped.

Her parasol was infused with Dust, which gave it incredible durability, enough that it could survive a tornado with little damage, however Yang's punches were causing the parasol to creak from the force of the deflected attacks.

Neo was then pushed back when she faltered to make sure her weapon wasn't about to break, and as a result slugged in the face to push her back.

Neo realized that her weapon couldn't protect her in this fight, and in turn used her ability to escape, leaving Yang with a glass illusion that shattered under her punch.

"Coward!" Yang shouted angered.

What Yang didn't know was that Raven was watching her, having created a small portal that was only big enough from her to look through with one eye.

"She's gotten so strong thank's to Ifrit." Raven mused, wondering if she had made the right choice... because it was looking like her current choice is getting ready to bite her in the ass.

[During this point in time, with Weiss and Blake]

Weiss and Blake ran through the next train car, only to stop when they heard the revving of a chainsaw.

The holder of said chainsaw was a large member of the White Fang, a Lieutenant to be exact.

"You go on ahead!" Weiss said.

"Got it." Blake agreed before dashing past the lieutenant.

Of course the big guy didn't just let her pass, but Blake block his attack, allowing Weiss to jump in and land several strikes to knock him down, allowing Blake to pass.

What they didn't notice was that his aura collapsed from the attack.

The Lieutenant chuckled, "Finally." He said, "I get to kill a-"

He was cut off in his speech however when a gunshot filled the car, followed by a blade suddenly protruding from the Lieutenant's chest.

"You don't get to kill anything animal." A male voice said as the lieutenant was pushed off the blade by a foot, "I'm gonna kill you." Slate said.

Weiss went wide eyed at the ruthless murder preformed by Slate.

Slate kicked the body, "Heh, did you really think you'd get away from me?" Slate asked the corpse, "You wouldn't have beaten the ironing board there if your Aura was that low."

"Hey!" Weiss snapped, mainly at the ironing board comment.

"Oh sorry about that, I forget that flaties are sensitive about being... well flat." Slate said, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Slate, one of the eight Neo Galbadian commanders."

"Why are you here then?" Weiss demanded pointing Myrtenaster at Slate.

"Well then flaty let me explain." Slate said, ignoring the tic mark that was growing on Weiss's forehead, "I just came to kill, mostly Grimm, but the Faunus of the White Fang would do."

"Are you going to try to kill me next then?" Weiss demanded.

"Oh how I wish I could." Slate said lowing his gunblade, "But Musaline finds you and the other Guardian Force users entertaining or something because she's given me orders not to kill you. ME, no one else!"

Weiss raised an eyebrow at that before Slate's scroll went off, surprising Weiss at the reception.

"Yeah Muse?" Slate asked answering his scroll and putting it to his ear, "Alright fine." He grumbled hanging up, "See you again flaty."

With that Slate walked through a rippling wall of the car.

Weiss on the other hand was steaming when Yang came in, "You okay Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Peachy." Weiss growled as she walked past the WF corpse, Yang doing the same though a little on edge.

The two walked into the next train car, and noticed Blake had already pinned Roman before knocking him out with a kick to the head.

"You guys okay?" Blake asked.

"I'm fine, Weiss is steaming though." Yang said hiking a thumb at Weiss, who was still rather ticked.

"Then I think it would be a bad time to mention this." Diablos said holding up a metal bar with a grip, "Roman candle here broke this off the train."

Weiss's anger vanished into worry, "We gotta go let Ruby know!" Weiss shouted.

[]

"What!?" Ruby shouted when Weiss told her the train can't stop.

"So what do we do?" Blake asked as they noticed a concrete wall coming up.

Weiss stabbed Myrtenaster into the top of the train to create a shell of ice, while Yang cast a Protect Spell on her, Ruby and Blake casting the same spell on themselves.

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that's the chapter.**

 **Yeah, Weiss didn't really fight anything in that sequence, but on the flip side she now knows another name of the NG commanders.**

 **Anyway I've got to other story chapters that are half written so I'm gonna go work on those.**

 **Remember to review!**


	38. Chapter 30

**Well folks, it's time for another chapter of Remnant's Guardian Forces.**

 **This one's mostly gonna be action so put on your action jeans folks, let's get started.**

 **[[]]**

[No P.O.V.]

The Train crash had shot Team RWBY out of the newly made hole and into the middle of Vale's plaza, thankfully due to the ice shield and the Protect spells Team RWBY was hardly injured from to crash.

"Is everyone alright?" Ruby shouted to her team.

"Doing good!" Yang shouted.

"I'm good." Weiss replied.

"Nothing's broken." Blake said.

They didn't get much more time to talk as the Grimm began to pour out of the hole created by the train crash, the civilians scattering as the Grimm showed up.

"No more time to talk." Alexander said, appearing in full, "Now we have to stop these Grimm from spreading."

The other GF's appeared completely as well, as many hands as possible would be needed for an invasion of this scale.

[FF8: Don't be afraid]

"Thundaga!" Ruby shouted casting her magic, creating several bolts of lightning that hit a single Ursa, killing it in an instant.

"Lvl? Death." Weiss intoned looking at a group of Beowolves that had stopped in front of her.

A chilling wind filled the air and black void opened up in front of the Beowolves on the ground, from them came small figures wearing tattered black robes and holding scythes and had no legs. The little reapers then swung their scythes a single time, leaving no visible marks on the Grimm, yet the all exploded into black vapor.

"Blue magic is terrifying." Blake said slashing down a Creep.

Before long Ruby found herself in front of a King Taijitu, both of them ready to strike.

However as the Taijitu reared it's head, the ground beneath it heaved.

Ruby stumbled back as a massive chunk of earth below the Taijitu was lifted from the ground, revealing Sacred lifting the mass of earth.

Sacred then _threw_ the chunk of earth high into the air, almost out of sight even. Sacred smirked before he blinked and looked down, where Minotaur stood with one hand balled into a fist. The two then began... to play a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors. Sacred threw Rock, while Minotaur, at the last second, threw paper.

Sacred's jaw dropped as Minotaur smirked and kneeled down and grabbed Sacred by his feet.

"Not again!" Sacred shouted as Minotaur threw Sacred up toward the chunk of earth.

A few minutes later several chunks of earth fell back into the hole right after Minotaur climbed out of it, filing it back to perfect condition, followed by the Taijitu crashing back down as splattering into black paste.

Sacred crashed back down face first soon after.

"I think Team JNPR arrived." Alexander deadpanned as the four members of said team jumped from a Bullhead, though Jaune seemed to jump out a bit earlier than he should have based on his stumble.

"Siren!" Jaune called out as he faced a group of Grimm.

Out of seemingly nowhere, a wave of violet-pink water surged over the Grimm, transporting them into a separate space.

In that separate space the Grimm were all standing atop the water as a single rock jutted from the water, Siren's wings covering her whole body before peeling them away. Siren smiled softly as she played her harp, which sent out golden waves of music that washed over the Grimm. Siren then stopped her music, tearing the Grimm out of the separate space, killing them in the process.

"Don't leave my lighting bird buddy out of this!" Nora declared, "Come Quezacotl!"

With that declaration a thunderstorm suddenly appeared overhead, lighting rumbling withing the clouds for a moment before a bolt of lighting shot toward the grounds, directly in front of a group of Beowolves.

From that bolt of lightning Quezacotl emerged in a spin, spreading her wings and flapping once. Drawing energy to where her mouth would be, Quezacotl unleash bolts of electricity, not hitting the Grimm, however this ended up forming a dome of electrical energy around the Grimm, and from the peak of this dome a thunderclap sounded, followed by a surge of electrical energy shooting straight down from the tip of this dome and striking the Grimm. This created a contained blast of electrical energy that fried the Grimm.

"I haven't lost my touch yet." Quezacotl said satisfied.

"Pandemona!" Ren intoned, "Come!"

In front of a group of Creep Grimm a cyclone formed, not sucking up any Grimm, but from this cyclone descended Pandemona, his arms crossed and his tail wrapped around him. When he landed the cyclone vanished, and he unwrapped his tail and uncrossed his arms.

Pandemona reared back slighty and breathed in through the holes on his shoulder... with the force of a hurricane, sucking in the Creeps as the comically shrunk to fit inside the holes, with the orb on his tail expanding into an orb the size of his body, filled with air and Creeps.

Finally after a few moment Pandemona stopped breathing in... and then he exhaled, shooting out the built up wind and Creeps in front of him, forming a tornado that sent the Creep's skyward, crashing into Nevermore's and killing both types of Grimm.

"That's still disgusting no matter how many times I see it." Shiva deadpanned.

Pretty soon the Atleasian army showed up, with Team CFVY nearby as well, along with Sun and Neptune, with all but the Atlesian army (Which this troop consisted of nothing but robots) Not questioning the GF's for the time being, save for Sun who already knew about them.

"I think we've almost got them all!" Ruby shouted slicing a Beowolf in half, only to hear a roar behind her.

Ruby gasped as she looked behind her to see a Beringal, an ape like Grimm, towering over her with it's fist raised.

"Eep!" Ruby squeaked as she instinctivly closed her eyes and raised Crescent Rose to block.

It was then everyone heard the neighing of a horse, followed by the sound of a blade slicing three times.

Ruby opened her eyes and gasped as the Beringal, and the several dozen Grimm behind it, all began to slide in half diagonally, a clean cut.

As the Grimm faded Ruby saw none other than the revived GF Odin in front of her, his sword lowered.

"It can't be..." Alexander gasped, "He... he was cut in half."

A Deathstalker reared up behind Odin, ready to (Futilely) sting Odin and tear him apart with it's pincers.

"Hrah!" A voice very familiar to Ruby and Yang cried out.

"Uncle Qrow!?" Ruby cried out in glee as she saw her uncle dash toward the Deathstalker, then the world seemed to flash and miss a scene as Qrow appeared on the other side of the Deathstalker at the same time a swords 'Shing' was heard.

Then the Deathstalker began to slide in half.

"Did... Odin... Alive... What?" Diablos asked as Glynda sealed up the destroyed wall.

[OST end]

"Uncle Qrooooooow!" Ruby cheered before latching onto her uncle's free arm, "Hi."

"Hey kiddo." Qrow said smirking, his breath surprisingly free of alcohol for once, "You doing alright?"

"I'm doing great!" Ruby squealed hugging her uncles arm tighter.

"What are you doing here Uncle Qrow?" Yang asked giving her uncle a one armed hug.

"Odin-" Qrow said gesturing to the horse mounted GF, "Wanted to let the other GF's know of his return, and admittedly I wanted to see my two nieces."

"Odin..." Siren said as she appeared on Slephnir's back, "How did you come back?"

"Off." Odin said sternly, causing Siren to pout and hop off the horse, "The Sorceress Musaline believes that I would serve her if resurrected."

This got all the GF's to chuckle at the Sorceresses rookie mistake.

"So what brought you here with the drunken uncle?" Ifrit asked hiking a thumb at Qrow.

"I have junctioned with the man." Odin said, causing the other GF's to go wide eyed with shock... save for Alexander who had no eyes.

"This is a story I have to hear." Shiva said.

[Deling City: Sorceresses estate]

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Musaline shouted slamming her fists on the console of the computer, which was showing video footage of one of her facilities.

However there was an alarm blaring and people screaming.

"One of the two creatures we set in the same cage tricked us." The NG Soldier cried out in a panic, "It tricked us into thinking it was male when it was female, they became a mated pair and we lost control of the situation when they lashed out, now all ten of them have become mated!"

"No... Evacuate the facility immediately!" Musaline demanded, "Do not engage the creatures, you can't handle them! Take the Bullheads, Ships, use some damned rowboats for all I care, just get the hell out of-"

Musaline was cut off when the man on screen screamed as a violet tinged arm grabbed the man by his neck and dragged him away, followed by an inhuman cry before the screen turned to static.

"No..." Musaline gasped, despite the fact that only he was listening to her, the security protocols demand that whenever a facility it compromised, whether it be from the inside or outside it must be destroyed... But this facility didn't have the destruction protocol, it had only an escape protocol.

Musaline back away from the monitor, "I shouldn't have made those things... They've gotten smarter now..." Musaline sighed falling to her bed, "And I can't leave now, not with the festival being so close..."

Finally Musaline's eyes grew heavy as she fell asleep, her mind being weighed down by the mistake she had made.

Facility 7 was now a victim of the same fate as the Esthar air/space vehicle Ragnarok.

 **[[]]**

 **Whoo, that took a while to write.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will be a new mini arc before we peek into Musaline's memories again.**

 **FF8 Veterans would known just what's now roaming Facility 7... and now there's more than what was on Ragnarok.**

 **I'll see you all then.**

 **Oh... and fans of me and Swift... go check out my Ao3 account after you read this, links in my Bio.**

 **I think you all might like the new story I posted there, especially you Swift ;)**


	39. Chapter 31

**Okay, overdue I'll admit, but in my defense I've been preparing to get a Job and a Driver's License (Yes I don't have a License, I'm not comfortable driving)**

 **Anyway I'm gonna quit talking here and get to the chapter... It might actually be a long one for once in a while.**

 **[[]]**

[Beacon Courtyard]

[No P.O.V.]

"Wait, wait, wait." Ruby said holding her hands up in front of Weiss, who was describing her encounter with Slate as they were walking back to the dorm, "The weapon looked like a gun with a sword on the barrel?"

"Yes, why?" Weiss asked growing slightly concerned, Ruby is the closest person she can talk to about weapons.

"Dude uses a Gunblade?" Yang asked before letting out a whistle, "He probably works out a hell of a lot."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked concerned and confused.

"Weiss... A Gunblade is one of the most difficult weapons to simply use, it's right up there with the Scythe." Ruby said stopping Weiss by putting her hands on Weiss's breasts, Weiss hid her blush as Ruby seemed not to notice.

"How exactly though?" Blake asked curious herself now.

"The key to using a Gunblade is firing the gun." Ruby said, "Except it doesn't fire a bullet, instead it triggers a small explosion that vibrates the blade- Which can dislocate your arm if you don't have the strength for it. Even if it doesn't dislocate your arm it can really throw off your aim and even make a easy hit miss wildly."

Weiss blinked, then she went wide eyed, according to Winter and Penny Musaline used a Gunblade herself... meaning she's got great arm strength along with powerful magic.

Boco peeped from Ruby's hood, clearly not liking the current conversation.

"Okay, changing the subject for Boco's sake..." Ruby said trailing off, "Did anyone else notice Team JNPR had upgraded their weapons?" Ruby asked with stars in her eyes.

'Oh no...' Shiva sighed.

[]

Jaune sighed in relief as his teams weapons did not break apart during the Breach.

Then again, Summer was the best person to ask for the upgrading when Ruby wasn't around, so that's something.

Jaune took a look at Crocea Mors as he put it in his locker.

The guard of the sword now had a triangular extension going in the direction of the blade, with a small niche in the shield for the sword the sheathe properly. A lining of gold had also surrounded the edge of the shield, with a gold design on it that appeared similar to Pyrrha's circlet, though he had NO idea why Summer added that to the weapon. And naturally Summer just smiled and waved him off.

The weapon also had a new capability, while it was still not a gun, he could combine the sword with the shield in it's sheath mode to form a bastard sword for when he needs more striking power.

The issue of Combat King he got the idea from said it was a good idea for most Sword and Shield users to have so they have extra attacking force when they need it.

Pyrrha's weapon, Milo and Akouo, were upgraded as well. The modifications were mostly seen in it's Xiphos form, as it was slightly longer and had a small guard at the base to protect Pyrrha's hand.

Combat King described it as the Defender model, a practical Sword model for the most practical of uses.

Nora had also upgraded Magnhild, and it's upgrades were rather mute, mostly just a slightly larger hammer head with a MUCH harder impact.

Combat King called it the Sledgehammer model, saying that it's base was designed to suder large rocks, imagine what it would to in the battle field.

Lastly Ren upgraded his weapons, Stormflower. The blades were longer and less curved, but much sharper.

It was called the Rondel Knife model, designed as to not slip from the users hand despite it's look... but still useful on a gun.

"I wish we could have seen you use that new mode." Nora said, "Still, good enough seeing all the GF's cutting loose."

Speaking of GF's, Sacred and Minotaur were in the corner of the locker room, Sacred being comforted by Pyrrha.

"Why can I never win..." Sacred cried.

Minotaur simply smirked, he knew Sacred never chose anything other than rock when they play Rock-Paper-Scissors.

[]

"Would Team RWBY please report to the Headmasters Office." Glynda's voice announced on the intercom as Ruby was literally about to open the door to her teams dorm, "Team RWBY to the Headmasters Office."

"What!?" Ruby cried out as Boco cried out as well, "But- But... Awww..."

"Let's go then." Yang sighed, "This better be good I want to sleep."

"Agreed." Weiss said flatly as they went to Ozpin's office.

[Professor Ozpin's Office]

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Yang shouted the moment the team entered the headmasters office, which was occupied by Ironwood, Qrow, Ozpin, Glynda, Summer...

And a blue uniformed NEO Galbadian.

"What is a NEO Galbadian doing here?" Blake demanded trying not to draw her weapon immediately on the man.

The NG soldier raised both his hands in surrender, one of which was carrying a letter, "Don't shoot the messenger!" He cried out.

'Messenger?' Ifrit mused.

The Soldier then cleared his throat before stepping forward and held the letter out to Ruby, "NEO Galbaian Leader, Sorceress Musaline has asked me to give you this letter and wishes for an immediate response." He said.

"Sir, now that you've done that, please step out of the Room and stand by Lieutenant Biggs and Sargent Wedge." Ironwood said sternly.

"Y-yes sir." The NG soldier said as Ruby opened the letter.

"Read it aloud please." Qrow said.

Ruby cleared the throat, "To Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna. Something has come up in one of my Facilities that has caused me to force it to shut down, however due to certain circumstances I am unable to go myself to clean up the mess made. Therefore I ask that you four please come to the NEO Galbadian city of Deling City so that I may discus with you the nature of what I ask of you. Included in this letter are four V.I.P. passports to Deling City so you do not have to spend hours getting them yourselves. You will not be attacked in Deling City, I have given this order to my commanders and all my soldiers. you may decline this mission after hearing the details if you so wish, but I ask that you at lease come visit my city. Signed, Sorceress Musaline."

"This could prove useful..." Ozpin said holding out a scroll to Ruby, "If Musaline asks you to go to this facility you may very well be able to obtain data on their operations, which we could use in the near future to protect the rest of Remnant from their attacks."

"So we should go?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Summer said, "If Musaline is true to her word like when she was posing as Rinoa then no harm will intentionally come to you in Deling City."

[]

Pretty soon Team RWBY, along with the NG soldier, were being escorted to the NG Bullhead by Biggs and Wedge.

"I know it's late so you four can take a nap in the Bullhead." The NG Soldier said, "The Bullhead has no weapons but your own... plus I'm just a pilot, it's not my job to fight."

"One of us is staying awake to keep watch though." Weiss snapped.

"Go ahead." The NG soldier said, "There should be blankets somewhere onboard... it's going to be a long trip so pack something to pass the time with."

[20 Hours later- Deling City]

[OST FF8: Under Her Control]

"Dear Oum that was a long trip." Ruby groaned as she stepped off the Bullhead, showing her passport to the NG Soldier standing guard in front of the Deling City landing strip.

Deling City was actually a rather quiet looking city, Ruby could see a large park and a handful of mansions scattered about, but the majority of the city was still a cluster of building.

"Ah, team RWBY." The NG said, "Sorceress Musaline has expected your arrival, your transportation is waiting for you outside to take you to the old Heartily Mansion."

Ruby nodded and led her team ahead, where they found a limo waiting for them, along with an NG commander, who smirked and pushed himself off the car.

"I hope the trip wasn't too uncomfortable." Aurum said, "I hate being in those things for so long."

Weiss looked closely at the commander before blinking, "Do you know a Jaune Arc?" Weiss asked, "Because you look a lot like him."

"Yep." Aurum said opening the door to the limo for the team, "He's my Nephew... Ah... Could you please keep my status as a NG Commander a secret from him though? I'd rather tell him myself when the time comes."

"Sure." Blake said getting in the limo with the rest of her team.

"It's a little cramped in here!" Weiss shouted with her cheeks turning red at such close proximity with Blake and Yang, who were practically on her lap.

"Sorry, all they had left at the rentals!" Aurum called as he got in the drivers seat, "Trust me I would like a larger one too... Especially with the traffic we've had so far during the week."

"What does that mean?" Ruby asked.

"It means you might want to consider sharing laps because this traffic is going to be hell." Aurum said staring the limo.

 **[[]]**

 **Okay everyone, that's done.**

 **Team RWBY has arrived in Deling City... with the rest of the NG Commanders there too.**

 **Things can only go so well.**

 **Anyway I'm calling it a night, see you all next chapter.**


	40. Chapter 32

**Alright folks, its time for another chapter of RGF.**

 **In this chapter Team RWBY gets to know the NG commanders, some a bit on the nicer side than others, they'll also be briefed on their next mission.**

 **Anyway enjoy the chapter folks.**

 **[[]]**

[No P.O.V.]

When the limo finally stopped in front of a large mansion, Team RWBY awkwardly scrambled out of the vehicle as Aurum stepped out far more casually.

"So, how's my nephew doing?" Aurum asked, "Relationshipwise." He added.

"Well..." Ruby started, "He's got someone with a serious crush on him, but he's too oblivious to notice it."

Aurum burst out laughing, "Yep, Arc family curse right there." He laughed.

"Arc Family curse?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow as the five walked toward the old, yet very well maintained, mansion.

"Yep." Aurum said, "We Arc men are oblivious to when a woman has affection for us. Nothing less than a full blown kiss to the lips will get an Arc man to notice his lover."

"Oh I'm feeling evil." Yang chuckled as she rubbed her hands together.

"You gonna push Aurum's nephew and his lover into a closet or each other?" Veil asked as she suddenly and seemingly appeared behind the group. This caused Team RWBY to yelp and spin around.

"Y-you're Veil!" Blake accused, still shocked at how quiet this woman was.

"And you are the ones who killed my Gerogero." Veil said, "Well... that was the first one I made so it was weak. How was the drive Aurum?"

"Slow as hell." Aurum groaned, prompting Veil to put a hand on Aurum's shoulder.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Veil asked.

"Nah, I'll just brew some coffee and find a way to entertain myself." Aurum said before picking up the pace and entering the mansion before the group.

"Arc men." Veil groaned, "They really can't see subtle affection."

This caused Team RWBY to raise an eyebrow, but before they could asked Veil spoke up.

"We've already sent a map of the mansion to your scrolls." Veil said, "It'll also give you a notification when Musaline arrives... Of course it's likely someone will come and get you all."

"So what should we do?" Weiss asked.

"I dunno." Veil said walking ahead, "Entertain yourselves."

[With Ruby, five minutes later]

First one to split off from the group, Ruby made her way straight to the kitchen, intent on raiding the cookie jar.

Except when she got there a snake faunus NG commander was there waiting by the oven.

"Um... Hi." Ruby said as Boco hopped out of her hood and onto the table, landing with a tiny bounce.

"Hey." Clay said, "Name's Clay, I'm a Commander of the NG and it's best chef."

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Clay said, "I know it's not very common that men cook when there are plenty of women who can do the same, but in my defense the women here just can't cook."

"It can't be that bad." Ruby said as she sat at a stool.

Clay grimaced as he had a brief flashback to when he left Veil try to cook and he was soon running around with a fire extinguisher putting out the kitchen fire.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Clay said as Night walked in, "Oh, hey there Night."

Ruby turned her head to see the black chocobo and went wide eyed, "Whoa, he's huge..."

"She's huge." Clay corrected as Night walked up to Boco, "Did you know that black chocobo's are the only chocobo's that can full on fly?"

"Really?" Ruby asked, "Does that mean my little Boco can't fly?"

"Sorry kid." Clay said, "So, whatcha got the munchies for?"

[With Blake]

Blake had found herself in the library, looking for a book to pass the time with as she hadn't brought any of her own to read.

"Hellooooo kitty cat." A woman said from behind Blake, causing her to jump and turn around to face Beige.

"Who are you?" Blake asked defensively.

"Beige, NG commander." Beige said with a smirk, "And the most 'equipped' woman here."

Blake blinked at what Beige implicated and turned slightly red at the comment.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna try to get inside you, I've already got a girlfriend." Beige said with a grin, "So, you like to read huh?"

"Yes." Blake said, rather uncomfortable at the moment.

"I'd recommend ninja's of love." Beige said, "Really well written and boy does it get me worked up... or off if Rojo's not around." And with that Beige walked off with a grin on her face.

Blake had no idea what just happened.

[With Weiss]

Weiss had simply chosen to find someplace quiet to sit and do a little catching up on some studying, glad she had copied her notes to her scroll at the moment.

"You're quite dedicated to your studies aren't you?" A womans voice asked, causing Weiss to look up from her scroll to see Rojo taking a seat next to you.

"I have a reputation to uphold." Weiss said defensively.

"A reputation..." Rojo mused, "Your grandfather's reputation right?"

Weiss nodded.

"Nicholas was a good man." Rojo said, "If it wasn't for his health decline perhaps he could have seen your father for what he truly was. A backstabbing bastard that wanted nothing but power."

Weiss instinctively went on the defense of her father, "What do you mean backstabbing?" Weiss demanded.

"Weiss." Rojo said, "I get that you naturally defend your father after defending your family for so long, but your father... Well, he betrayed Musaline, though he didn't know it was her, during her time at Atlas academy when he was trying to get your mothers attention."

Weiss went wide eyed in shock, "Wh-what?" Weiss asked.

"I won't go into details." Rojo said, "That's for Muse to go into, but your parent's marriage was founded on a betrayal, and Musaline is likely going to take revenge on your father."

"Then what about Winter, why did Musaline break her arm!?" Weiss demanded.

"Musaline was generous." Rojo said, "After all most of the time when an assassin fails to kill the target the assassin is killed."

[With Yang]

Yang had walked out of the mansions built in gym stretching, "Damn, they got good equipment here... better than Beacon, and that place has better stuff than the local gym on Patch." Yang said stretching her arms.

But in a heart beat Yang was grabbed by the neck and slammed up against a wall with several spinning speartips pointed at her face, ready to stab at any moments.

"Count your blessing Musaline demanded I not kill you while you're in Deling city Branwen." Widow hissed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yang demanded, "And my name is Xiao Long, not Branwen, my mother downright abandoned me at birth."

"Feh, names don't mean shit to me, I smell the Branwen blood in you girl." Widow said, "A vile blood of your grandmother flows in your veins, the blood of the family that ruined my life and the lives of the rest of my family and friends."

"And you're trying to kill me for something that a grandma I never even learned the name of did?" Yang demanded.

"Please, your mother helped her, your precious uncle was there too." Widow sneered, "You'll be the same before long, a heartless killer that'll destroy the lives of those you simply pass by."

"Like hell that'll happen!" Yang shouted.

"WIDOW!" Powder shouted walking into the room and, quite literally, sticking the three tips of her shotgun into the Widow's spinneret.

This caused Widow the let go of Yang and stiffen up, her face mixed with discomfort, fear, and embarrassment.

"Leave the girl alone, she's here for a ordered by Musaline and she does not need you antagonizing her." Powder said.

"F-fine." Widow said walking off as her back powered down and retracted the extra arms.

"What the hell was that?" Yang asked Powder.

"Your grandmother..." Powder said, "She lead the bandit's that attacked her village and killed her friends, mother, father, and her older siblings. Widow was young back then and hid in the fireplace, she was lucky but... well, she was mentally unstable after that."

"Why is she even a commander then?" Yang asked.

"Because she was an excelent fighter that held her own against Slate." Powder said.

 **[[]]**

 **Okay I want to apologize for how long this took. I've only got a window to write at night and lately I've just been too tired when the window is open.**

 **Anyway I would have included the mission debrief, but I think you've all waited long enough for this.**

 **Anyway I'm gonna enjoy the rest of my Deeprealm vacation (Read the completed Reading THOR on Ao3 to know what I'm talking about, no profile required) before I work on my next project later today.**

 **The next chapter of Reading Psychic Hunter and at long last, Phantom Thieves.**


	41. Chapter 33

**I'm not even going to defend how long this took to update, I'm just going to write.**

 **[[]]**

[Mansion: Meeting Room]

[No P.O.V.]

[OST FF8: SeeD]

Slowly but surely Team RWBY was herded into the meeting room by the NG Commanders, though Yang was being extra careful to keep as far from Widow as she possibly could.

Sitting at the opposite side of the circular table was Musaline, an unsettled expression on her face.

"Listen, before I begin I would just like to thank you for agreeing to help with this situation." Musaline said, "Trust me if it were any other time of the year I would handle it myself, but its an important time for the people of Deling City and I need to be here."

"So what is going on here Musaline?" Weiss demanded.

Musaline pulled out her Scroll and hit a key on it, causing a screen to appear behind her.

The image on the screen was that of a small metal building on a large landing platform surrounded by water, "This is Facility 7." Musaline said, "About... 7 years ago to this day the NEO Galbadian excavation teams recovered a vehicle of the age of SeeD's, an airship capable of space travel known as the Ragnarok."

'I remember that thing.' Alexander thought, 'Esthar Technology at it's finest.'

"During our investigations of the ship I discovered the essence of creatures that resided in the vehicle at one point in time." Musaline said pressing another key on her scroll, "Using that essence I managed to re-create them myself."

The image that appeared on screen was that of a bizzare creature with three wide spread legs, two going forward, and one going backwards, with a split at the bottom of each foot to act as three toes, it's body was covered in a black carapace at it's hips and back, with the carapace making long triangular shoulders pointing to the sides, it's chest was bare to reveal white flesh, it's arms were long enough to drag along the ground, atop it's neck was a small crystalinse head with six glowing orbs that were most likely eyes, and on it's chest was a long carapace extension with several rows of silvery hook like protrusions going under the carapace- most likely a mouth.

"Propagators." Musaline finished.

'Them again.' Shiva hissed, 'Propagators are an alien lifeform that had invaded the Ragnarok, they are extremely hostile.'

"Propagators are about as hostile as Grimm." Powder spoke up, "However that is only when they've become a mated pair."

"Otherwise they are about as docile at as a baby Chocobo." Beige said eyeing Boco, who was napping in Ruby's hood. Night however kicked Beige in her rear end for glaring at a fellow Chocobo like that.

"So when they find a lover they turn into killing machines?" Yang asked.

"If it were that simple we'd have the situation under control." Musaline sighed, "You see, when a Propagator die's it doesn't fully perish until it's mate has been slain too, otherwise the mate can very easily revive the other."

"Wait... you mean to actually kill these things, we have to find it and it's mate?" Ruby asked.

"And you have to do it fast." Musaline said, "The mate can sense when the other has fallen and is smart, it will wait until you're occupied with something else before running off to revive the other."

"Like fighting the Propagator of a different pair." Slate said.

"So how can we figure out which Propagators are mated to which?" Blake asked.

"Simple." Musaline said, "When a Propagator is mated it's color will change, the two mates will be matching colors."

"How many are there?" Weiss asked, "We need to know just how many Propagators we have to deal with."

Musaline pulled up images of five different colored Propagators, "There are ten of them, the mated colors are Red, Violet, Green, Yellow, and Blue."

'That's more than there was originally on the Ragnarok.' Ifrit noted.

'Oh look, the beast can count.' Shiva taunted.

'I will end you one of these days Shiva.' Ifrit warned.

"Now then, you'll be sent out tomorrow morning." Musaline said, "I want you all to get a good nights rest, you'll need it against the Propagators."

"Hold on a moment there Musaline." Yang demanded slamming her hands down on the table, "You're sending us to an isolated facility in the middle of the ocean to kill off some of YOUR failed experiments! What the hell are we getting out of this!?"

Blake leaned toward Yang an irritated look in her eyes, "Yang what are you doing?" She hissed.

Musaline on the other hand chuckled, "Yes I suppose it would be a bit unreasonable to ask you to do this for nothing." She said, "But rest assured that on your flight home you will be more than handsomely compensated for your work."

"Trust me, you'll be happy with the rewards." Powder said, "Hell, even I'm jealous at what you're getting, and I'm on her paycheck."

"What's your paycheck like?" Yang asked. Powder replied by showing Yang her last paycheck, and in turn Yang's eye's bulged out and the pupils were replaced by Lien signs.

"Everyone is dismissed now, Powder will show you to the guest room you'll be staying in." Musaline said, before her eye's narrowed at Ruby, "Except for you Miss Rose."

[]

"I'm sorry, what?" Ruby asked as she stood in the backyard garden of the mansion with Musaline and Night, Boco popping out of her hood and sitting on her head.

"Would you like to learn how to ride a Chocobo?" Musaline asked, "After all, your little friend here will be full grown in about eight or nine months."

"Seriously?" Ruby asked looking at Boco as best she could while Musaline pet the bird.

"Of course, I mean I raised Night here since she was a baby." Musaline said as she finished adjusting Night's saddle, "Now hop on."

"O...kay." Ruby said slowly climbing onto the saddle and taking the rein's that Night was holding.

For the next hour Musaline was teaching Ruby to ride the older Chocobo until Night was going at her full speed without Ruby falling off.

[Meanwhile in the Guest Room]

"You've got to be kidding me." Weiss said.

"This is going to be awkward." Blake admitted looking at the same thing in the room Weiss was.

"Only if you make it awkward." Yang teased.

The room itself was nice, however there was only one bed, and it was conveniently big enough for four people comfortably.

"I'll call the middle!" Yang announced.

 **[[]]**

 **Well that's the chapter folks, I'm going to head to bed early tonight, I've been unusually tired all day.**


	42. Chapter 34

**Well, I feel motivated to write this horror chapter.**

 **Enter, The Propagators.**

 **[[]]**

[No P.O.V.]

The morning was slightly awkward for Team RWBY when they woke up.

First off, Weiss's head was lodged in Yang cleavage, which was threatening to slip free.

Weiss's leg's had mananged to tangle around Ruby's almost intimately.

Ruby's hand was practically groping Weiss in her sleep.

And somehow Blake had moved from being opposite of Weiss to on top of Ruby.

Needless to say when the alarm clock went off things were a bit chaotic, and nobody said a thing to each other throughout the morning.

After they had breakfast, courtesy of Clay, Night had shown up and practically pushed the team to the landing pad behind the mansion and, literally, kicked them into the Bullhead, save for Ruby who got the idea before Night could turn to her.

"Well." Yang said about ten minute's into the flight, "If they wanted us gone so bad they could have just asked."

"I'm pretty sure no offense was meant." The pilot said, his helmet having holes to let his wolf ears through, "It's just that these Propagators are a serious threat."

"Then why don't you just blow up the facility?" Ruby asked tilting her head, "Wouldn't that be more effective than just sending in a group of Huntresses?"

"I asked the boss the same question." The Pilot said, "She said that she didn't know what kind of effect and explosion would have on these things, they are an alien species after all, and she doesn't want to blow up the lab and not only fail to kill them, but also let them learn to swim."

"What do you mean, are they immune to fire?" Yang asked.

"Not by a long shot." The Pilot said, "But imagine if one of them managed to survive the blast."

"It'd revive it's mate and then if they could swim..." Blake started.

"They'd spread across Remnant." Weiss concluded.

'That would pose a serious problem to Remnant.' Shiva said.

'I know, this planet has enough problems as it is.' Ifrit said, 'It's hard enough raising children with the Grimm around.'

'Raising children?' Alexander asked, 'What would you know about that?'

'You and Diablos have been out of commission a little too long.' Shiva said, 'Once we finish things here I've got a surprise to tell you two.'

'What, did you and Ifrit get married and have kids?' Diablos joked.

'I have certainly not married this burnt out lump.' Shiva snapped.

'Seriously, she's cold to the core, I'd get hypothermia trying to sleep with her.' Ifrit said.

Team RWBY was rather interested in this conversation, especially Yang, Ruby and Weiss, as Ifrit and Shiva never really talked about their personal lives.

[]

"We're here." The Pilot said as the Bullhead hovered over the landing pad of the Facility.

"Aren't you going to land this thing?" Blake asked looking down, it wasn't too far a drop, but it was far enough nothing could jump up to reach it. Thrown yes, but not jump.

"Hell no." Pilot said, "I've got fuel enough to last a week here, but if this thing gets torn up you're looking at a long term stay on this facility."

"He's got a point." Ruby said before jumping out.

Yang, Blake, and Weiss soon followed and they entered through the valve sealed door into the facility itself.

[FF8 OST- Residents]

"Alright." Ruby said pulling out her scroll and expanding it in the narrow hallway large enough for her team to see that she had pulled up the map up the facility. "According to Musaline the Propagator are about the size of a moderately old Deathstalker, not quite the size we fought at initiation."

"Technically team JNPR fought it." Weiss said.

"Doesn't matter." Ruby said, "Right now there are ten Propagators in this place and there are eight rooms and two hallways large enough to fit them, and thankfully there is only one floor to this place with rooms big enough to fit them."

"So where are we going to look?" Yang asked.

"Okay so take a look here." Ruby said pointing to her map.

The floor of the facility was divided into segments, on the top segment of the map were three rooms of equal size side by side in a line, all with doors to reach the other room, below that a hallway to connect it the next set of two rooms that also had doors to each other, below that was another hallway with another three rooms below that, also all connected.

"There are those two hallways, and the rooms that Propagators are the Creation Room, the Holding cell, and the Testing chamber on the top row. The Lobby and the Cafeteria in the middle. And on the bottom row we have the Communications Rooms, the Armory, and the Storeroom." Ruby explained, "Now because of the fact the Propagators can revive each other and that we have to kill them in pairs without getting distracted by the others we need to remember which Propagator is in which room, so I can do this."

Ruby then tapped the lobby and a color palette appeared inside it, "Once we figure out what Propagator is in which room I can change the color of the room to keep is reminded." She explained.

"Good." Weiss said, "That was if we get distracted and have to change our priority targets we can easily find it if we've run past it."

"Alright, this elevator will take us to the lobby, that's were we'll have our first fight with a Propagator." Ruby said leading the way to the elevator and deploying Crescent Rose, the remaining members of the team doing the same.

[]

When the elevator opened up the team saw the backside of a Propagator, it's head looking like a ruby. As well as the fact the room was pretty dark, they could barley see the walls and doors.

Ruby nodded to her team, not choosing to waste this chance to blindside the creature.

The creature didn't even have time to cry out as a Scythe, Katana, cleaver, and Rapier dug into it's back and it's head was smashed in.

"That's one red." Ruby said marking the scroll, "Let's head to the north."

"Keep your weapons out." Weiss said as she opened the door out and leading the team out.

"Grruuaaah!" A inhumane roar called out, Team RWBY looked to the far end of the hall to see a Blue Propagator charging them at a speed that was just slightly faster than what a human could run at.

"The back room." Blake said grabbing Yang as they fled the Propagator and entered the far right room on the map, after Ruby colored the hall blue.

The room they have entered was the holding cell, where a Green Propagator was angrily smashing up the cages, leaving plenty of cover for the team to hide in as they entered the middle room.

This room was the Creation chamber, where a Yellow Propagator spotted them in an instant.

"Run!" Blake shouted, triggering the girls to take off at top speed, under the Propagator's legs and through the door to what was the Research lab.

In there was the other Red Propagator.

"Found the other red." Yang said grinning, and rushing the Propagator.

Which quickly began to cast a spell, and in the next moment a multicolored haze surrounded Yang before fading, apparently doing nothing to Yang as her GF enhanced strength killed the Propagator in a single blow.

"They seem to go down pretty easy." Weiss noted, "I wonder if it's simply their resurrection that was the problem."

Yang shrugged her shoulder's without turning around, only to flinch and grab at her throat.

"Yang?" Blake asked tapping Yang on her shoulder.

Yang quickly turned around and grabbed Blake by the shoulders, her mouth moving but absolutely no sound coming out, not even the sound of her breathing, which should have caused some noise considering Blake's enhanced hearing and the force of Yang breath hitting her.

"Damn Propagators hit her with a Silence Spell." Diablos muttered, "Can someone cast Esuna for her?"

"On it." Ruby cried out casting the spell.

"Testing..." Yang muttered, then squealed out in joy, "Oh thank Oum my voice is back."

"That... was kind of unnerving." Blake said, "Still, that's one pair down, two to go."

"Let's deal with that jerk in the hall next then." Yang said, "We've got the lobby cleared so we can go from one hall to another without risking a Propagator attack."

"That's a good idea." Weiss muttered as they entered the hallway.

The Blue Propagator had it's back turned as was instantly killed by a Thundaga attack.

"That wasn't so tough." Yang said cracking her neck.

The team slipped through the Lobby, and noticed the Red Propagator's body was gone, no sign of it getting back up though.

"Must have dissolved like all of Musaline's other monsters." Blake noted as she entered the lower hallway...

Only to be grabbed by a Green Propagator and lifted toward the metallic teeth.

"Blake!" Yang shouted firing Ember Celica at the creature, knocking Blake out of it's hand.

The moment Blake landed she immediately slashed at the creatures legs before slamming her cleaver into it's head, killing it.

The group then heard a door open as saw the other Blue Propagator slipping out of cafeteria and into the furthest room on the hall from them.

"Damn those things are fast." Yang muttered.

"I'm amazed they can slip through doors like that." Blake muttered.

"Hey, we know where the other green one was right?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Weiss said, "Thinking we should go after him?"

"Yeah, considering this one tried to ambush us." Ruby said.

The group quickly sprinted back to the holding cells, avoiding the Blue Propagator that was resting on it's fists.

Yang grabbed on of the broken cell bars on the ground and threw it at the Green Propagator as fiercely as she could, killing it and pinning it to the wall.

"Two pairs down." Ruby said, "And we know where to find both parts of the third."

"You think Musaline overplayed the issue?" Yang asked.

"Not one bit." Shiva said, "We're only doing this good right now because of our power increasing yours."

"That's right." Weiss mused, "We're far stronger than most Huntresses because of the Guardian Forces."

"Come on, let's finish what's left." Ruby said walking out of the room...

Only to get sent flying by the Blue Propagator punching her.

It was then slain from a Holy Spell launched at it from Ruby, "We really need to start checking these doors before we go through them." Ruby muttered.

The group then rushed back to the former green hallway and went to the room the Blue Propagator went through, revealing it to be the storage room, the Propagator hiding quite cleverly under a crane that was holding several metal crates.

"Easy pickings." Ruby muttered aiming Crescent Rose at the chain of the crane, causing the crates to fall on the Propagator, killing it as it barely made half a roar.

"Three down two to go." Yang said as Weiss peeked into the room next to the storage.

"Communications room, Violet in there." Weiss said, "I doubt they other Violet would risk living so close to this one so it must be in the Cafeteria."

"Let's do it then." Blake said as the group entered the communications room, Weiss using her Blue Magic Gatling Gun to kill the Propagator before it could realize what was going on.

Next they slipped through the hallway and into the cafeteria, where the other Violet Propagator seemed to be asleep.

Ruby quickly cast a Firaga Spell at the creature to end it before it could wake.

"All that's left are the Yellow ones." Ruby noted.

With that in mind team Ruby sped to the Creation Chambers, where the Yellow Propagator noticed them coming through the door and charged them, shattering stasis tubes as it did.

Weiss unleashed the Blue Magic Electrocute to end the creature in it's charge.

"One left." Weiss said as the group sped through the facility to the armory.

The Yellow one was absolutely pissed at the group because Ruby was instantly hit by a Thundaga spell as she entered.

"Ruby!" Weiss cried out grabbing her leader, then she glared at the Propagator.

Blake was faster on the draw as she threw Gambol Shroud that Propagator, which wrapped around it's neck and hooked onto the neck. Then Blake pulled with all her strength, causing it to choke and kneel over trying to breathe, to which Yang responded to with punching in it's face several times, killing it.

"It's done." Ruby groaned getting up.

"Yeah." Yang said, "I get why Musaline was worried they'd escape. These suckers are pretty fast as reviving."

"Yeah, imagine if they actually started to breed." Blake muttered, "Hey girls... Do you think Musaline's disconnected their database?"

"Blake..." Weiss said getting wide eyed, "I love you so much, you're a genius." and Weiss sped into the communications room before even realizing what she said.

That of course left Blake blushing red, with Yang and Ruby giggling slightly before following Weiss.

[OST end]

"Yes!" Weiss cheered as she plugged her scroll into the terminal, "It works, and the data's undamaged."

"That's great." Ruby cheered hugging Weiss, "Now we can figure out their plans."

"I know." Weiss said grinning like a mad woman, "I wish we had the time to study it here, but we've got to detonate this place for our own safety and we really don't want to stay here long."

"Not to mention I don't want to be around this place any longer than I have to." Ruby said, "This pace gives me the creeps when no one's around."

"Can we turn the light's back on?" Yang asked.

"Don't." Blake said suddenly, "You really wouldn't like it."

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"I can see fine in the dark and..." Blake said slowing, "The people who were working here."

"W-where are they?" Yang asked nervously.

"All over." Blake said.

"Kweh." Boco peeped from within Ruby's hood.

"Done." Weiss said disconnecting her scroll, "Now we've got thirty minute before this place explodes so lets get out of here.

[]

Within a few minutes Team RWBY was back on the Bullhead.

"Propagators dead?" The Pilot asked.

"Yeah." Ruby muttered still a little unsettled at what Blake had said about the people in the facility.

"I'm guessing the place is set to blow." The Pilot said.

"Yeah." Yang said, "Now Musaline said we'd be paid, where's our dough?"

The Pilot gave a small laugh, "Back in Beacon, on your beds... though some of the Blonde's is in the garage."

"What?" Yang asked, "What did that woman do to my Bumblebee?"

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks that's the chapter.**

 **And dear god I do not recall the Propagator's being so easy to kill... Maybe it's the fact that when I was younger I didn't understand the junction system all that well and they took forever.**

 **But once I had the hang of the Junction system I was killing Propagators in one shot. Seriously I had to actually let one of them beat the crap out of me so I could see what it did.**

 **Weird how after a few years and a bit of brain growth turns nightmare bosses easy, and the lack of practice makes other bosses so hard in other games.**

 **I'm not kidding about that, when I was seven I was beating Ripto in Spyro: Ripto's Rage several times a day because it was so fun and I had such an easy time with it. I replay the game last week and suddenly I can't fight Ripto anymore, even after fighting him all day to get the hang of fighting him...**

 **And I rambling... Well... Next Chapter will be Musaline's memories so there's that to look forward to.**


	43. Chapter 35

**Well folks, here it is, the next part of Musaline's past.**

 **Marie: Man you're really gonna make your readers conflicted about how they feel about her.**

 **PC: Very tru- Hey since when did you decide to come help me in these intro's?**

 **Marie: You've been getting really boring in these things, no wonder no one commented on Alpha Gear a few days ago when you updated.**

 **PC: Hey! It's not my fault my RWBY stories are more popular that the 1 Yu-Gi-Oh fic I have!**

 **Lloyd: This could take a while.**

 **[[]]**

[Unknown Forest of Saunus]

[Many years ago- 2 Years after Musaline ran away.]

"Come on dammit." Musaline grumbled attempting to light several branches on fire with her magic.

The problem was that the branches were wet, thus she needed to warm them enough to evaporate the water.

"Dammit." Musaline grumbled dropping her hands and out of reflex checked her dress to see if the stitching from sewing two of her dresses together was coming apart, looking around in the cave she found she sighed and curled up.

"Stupid rain." She mumbled sighing before falling asleep.

However she didn't get to sleep long when she was nudged by someone's foot, "A cave may only have one entrance girl, but it's not really a good idea to sleep right in front of it." A gruff male voice said, causing Musaline to leap up fully awake and with sparks of electricity forming in one hand and fire forming in the other.

There were actually two people, the older man was pretty buffed, though it was hard to tell his facial expressions due to the size of his eyebrows, mustache and beard covering almost all of his face. He was wearing a green tunic, though the sleeves were torn in several places, not from attacks, but from the strain of his muscle mass. His jeans however were much less damaged, in one of his hands was a massive double bladed axe.

The man next to the monument of muscle was around Musaline's age, with straight black hair that barely reached his eyebrows, he wore a long black coat with a red furred collar, with black slacks and silver combat boots, his eyes caught Musaline's attention and she could help but notice they were a hypnotic shade of green.

Musaline couldn't help but notice her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him.

"Fire and lightning..." The older man said, "Are you one of the Four Maiden's miss?"

"No..." Musaline said, "I'm a Sorceress."

"A Sorceress eh?" The older man said, "Well I'll be, great times a dozen or so grandma Rinoa was a Sorceress."

"Really?" Musaline asked blinking.

"Certainly." The older man said, "The names Typhoon Leonhart, this is my grandson, Gale Leonhart."

"Hey." Gale said keeping a hand on the sword strapped to his hip, a simple longsword.

"I'm Musaline." The young Sorceress said dispelling her magic.

"So, what are you doing around in a cave?" Typhoon asked, "You must have some family willing to take you."

"My parents are dead." Musaline said coldly, "And my uncle is a waste of space and flesh that didn't give a piece of Grimm shit about me."

"You're blunt." Gale said smirking.

"I see." Typhoon said standing up, "Well then, Gale and I live in a village not too far from here. There's a spare room in my house if you want to live with us."

Musaline blinked at this, "You're not trying to trick me into some kind of slavery thing are you?" Musaline growled.

"Now that just makes me more worried about how long you've been out here." Typhoon deadpanned.

"Come on Muse." Gale said holding out his hands, "I'll show you where me and my friends hang out, we're an odd bunch, but we wouldn't have it any other way."

[]

Less than an hour later Musaline arrived with Typhoon and Gale in the village, a small village called Silhouette, it wasn't anything special, most of the buildings were made of wood.

"Come on." Gale said, "My friends and I hang out near here."

"O-okay." Musaline said following Gale.

IT took several minutes, but Gale led Musaline to a small alleyway that had the front covered by a blue cloth.

"I know this kinda seems shady..." Gale said, "But we like a little privacy here."

"I understand." Musaline said nodding as Gale opened the curtain and was instantly hit by a water ballon.

"Come on Powder!" Gale shouted, "We have someone new to the village I'd like you all to meet and you decide to hit me with a water ballon?"

"Sorry!" A Powder's child-like voice called out, "Habits!"

"Whatever." Gale mumbled, "Musaline, come on in."

Musaline walked through the tarp and looked around.

The little hide away had a roof overhead made of some sheet metal, and several barrels and crates were being used as chairs and tables.

There were also a group of people there.

The one called Powder was sitting at a barrel with a smile on her face, and a slingshot in her hands, as well as a cowboy hat that was a little too big for her head.

Next was the Black Mamba faunus boy who was using the strength of his tail to double as a chair.

Next was the cat faunus girl who was sitting on the shoulders of a crimson haired girl

Lastly, sitting in the corner of the room was a girl wearing a dark purple dress with an eyepatch on her eye.

"Musaline, the girl with the slingshot is Powder." Gale introduced.

"Hey there!" Powder called out.

"The snake is Clay." Gale said.

"Yo!" Clay called out leaning back.

"The cat Faunus is Beige, and the girl she sitting on is her best friend Rojo."

"Hi!" Beige called.

"Hey." Rojo said.

"And lastly in the corner is Veil." Gale said.

Veil glanced at Musaline and nodded.

"Don't mind Veil too much." Beige said hopping off Rojo's shoulders and landed next to Musaline and pulled her into a one armed hug, "She's a bit on the anti-social side seeing as she and her father pretty much live at the village graveyard..."

"What happened to her eye?" Musaline asked.

"Storm happened." Veil said.

"Oh please." Powder said, "Give her the full story."

"You do it." Veil scoffed.

Clay sighed, "Sorry about her, you get used to it and she warms up." Clay said.

"A storm knocked over a tree back at the graveyard." Rojo started, "The thing ended up tearing the eye right out of her socket."

"Ewww." Musaline gagged.

"I got a glass one." Veil said lifting her eyepatch to show a white glass eye with a faded iris and pupil, "Keeps the squish ones calm."

"I get it." Musaline said nodding.

"I think you'll fit in really well with us." Clay said grinning before getting off his tail and uncurling it out to her, "Put 'er there Muse."

Musaline looked at the tail before grabbing it, the tail curling around her hand and making it shake her hand.

"That feels really weird." Musaline said.

"You get used to it fast Muse." Gale said grabbing her shoulder.

[Deling City]

[Present day]

Musaline's eyes snapped open as she sat up, not with the cold sweat this time thankfully, but the tears shed were shedding did dampen her night gown slighty.

"Gale..." Musaline sniffed getting out of her bed and walking through the nearest wall.

Musaline then appeared in a very clean room that had only one occupant.

A man with long black hair wearing a hospital gown, with a small scar on his left cheek.

"Gale..." Musaline whispered tracing her fingers along the comatose Gale's cheek before kissing it.

"Just for tonight Gale." Musaline whispered slowly slipping into the bed with Gale, which was thankfully large enough for the two of them.

Musaline sighed softly as she hugged her fiance's arm in his sleep.

 **[[]]**

 **Llyod: Well folks, that's the chapter... I'd stick around but there's a fight that needs immediate defusing.**


	44. Chapter 36

**Hello dear readers and Happy Birthday to me!**

 **Yes Reader's, at least you new ones, my Birthday is January 5th, and I've been writing a bunch of chapters since the 3rd (Would have been the second but RWBY really killed my spirit. Let us all pray Rooster Teeth doesn't full on kill Weiss... Jaune I can expect considering the opponent and how Jeanne De Arc died (Burned at the stake) but I swear if Weiss dies I will quit the RWBY Fandom... for a while at least, not permanently.)**

 **So anyway, here's a well overdue chapter of Remnant's Guardian Forces, covering Team RWBY's reward for offing the Propagators.**

 **Also as a note I just want to say, I will not be describing new characters in this chapter, if you want to know what they look like, well, google it.**

 **[[]]**

[Ruby's P.O.V.]

Time's like these I'm glad Yang steals the window seat, because she was tapping her foot so fiercely she had actually dented the floor of the bullhead we were riding.

"Could you please stop the foot taps miss?" The Pilot asked, "Seriously I'm the one paying for the repairs."

"Really?" Blake asked tilting her head.

"Well, repairs outside of missions come out of my pockets." The Pilot said, "And returning you four back to Beacon count's as 'Outside of missions'."

"Sorry." Yang grumbled, "But I swear if my Bumblebee is working any worse than before I will break bones!"

The Pilot leaned over and looked at us, "Ma'am, if there's one thing Powder can be trusted with over guns and hunting, it's vehicles." He explained.

"Powder modified it?" Yang asked, "The chick with the triple barreled shotgun?"

"Yep." The Pilot said, "Her father actually owned an auto-shop, her mother was a bit of a gun nut."

"How much of one?" Weiss asked.

"Well... It's only rumors..." The Pilot said returning to the correcting seating, "But her gun took on the form of ten different guns."

"Excessive much?" Blake asked.

"Considering I heard one of those forms was a grenade launcher..." The Pilot started, "Oh hey we're here!"

"Finally!" Yang shouted opening the side door and jumping out before we landed.

"You humans are insane." The Pilot muttered.

[]

"Kweh!" Boco cheered as he fluttered off my head and, bouncing off the ground, ran over to his nest on the bedside table before settling back into it.

The sound of the toilet flushing filled the room, moments before Zwei waddled out of the bathroom.

"Did..." Blake stared, "Did that dog just use the bathroom?"

"Yang and I got bored." I said smiling and noticed four black briefcases on our beds, "Let's see our rewards then."

"Heh, more like you and Yang got tired of taking Zwei outside and Qrow drunkenly gave you two the idea." Alexander said.

Ignoring Alexander I clambered onto my bed I noticed the briefcase had my symbol printed on it, I popped it open and my jaw came loose.

"An Atlas High Caliber Variable Zoom Scope Mk 8!" I squealed picking up the scope from the case.

"Let's not forget the... four hundred thousand Lien in the case Ruby." Alexander added.

Lien? Oh hey there's a lot of money in the case too.

[Weiss's P.O.V.]

"Four hundred thousand Lien." I hummed, "Well... that's interesting, at least I won't have to rely entirely on my father for money anymore."

"Weiss." Shiva said nudging me in the arm, "There's an old Power Generator in there."

"So?" I asked not really interested in ancient Galbadian junk.

"Weiss." Shiva pointed out, "Generators of that model are Blue Magic objects."

"WHAT!?" I shouted grabbing it and began to absorb it's magic.

"The spell it gives was Ray-Bomb." Shiva said, "A wide range spell of explosive power that was the only spell Galbadian machines could replicate using technology, it was employed in their X-ATM092's."

"That's terrifying." I admitted, then my scroll beeped, signifying that it had finished transferring the data I had downloaded from the NG Facility.

[Blake's P.O.V.]

I was... Completely out of my element at the moment.

Four hundred thousand Lien? I don't think there's ever been any other faunus in history that has ever carried that much money at once in their whole lives.

What's more surprising is the fact that Musaline had, supposedly, donated another hundred thousand Lien to Menagerie... And she had also decided to give me the next Volume of Ninja's of Love, which isn't scheduled for release until next months, it's even signed by author herself.

"Don't pass out kitty." Diablos teased.

[Yang's P.O.V.]

I walked back into the dorm smiling widely.

Apparently Musaline had gotten a new engine for Bumblebee, twice as powerful and efficient as her old one, and she now had a reinforced frame. Nothing's hurting that thing now.

Anyway my grin grew wider seeing the four hundred thousand Lien on my bed.

Boy would Uncle Qrow be jealous seeing this much money.

"If she weren't the leader of an evil military organization I'd love Musaline." I said grinning.

[Deling City]

Musaline's eye were narrowed at this oversight.

"I should have figured they'd download the data." Musaline grumbled looking at the screen in front of her.

"So what's the plan Muse?" Powder asked twirling her shotgun in one hand back and forth while Aurum simply stepped to the side so he's not caught by stray buckshot in case it goes off accidentally... Again.

"Gather up all soldiers, save for the retired or injured." Musaline stated standing up, "Powder Round up the other Generals, Aurum go down to warehouse and bring a X-ATM092 and a BGH251F2 into the Garden."

"Yes Ma'am!" Aurum saluted before running out of the room, Powder doing the same shortly afterwards.

Musaline walked over to Night and beckoned her over, "Come Night, we need to get your armor on." Musaline said.

[Ozpin's office]

"That explains why Tide's been so quiet lately." Qrow muttered leaning back, away from Ozpin's screen.

"An NG mass excavation site just behind the port town's borders..." Glynda muttered, "What are they looking for?"

"Musaline didn't list." Ironwood grumbled, "Either way it appears there is a massive amount of NG soldiers there, a victory at Tide could very well swing our momentum against the NEO Galbadians."

"Thankfully after their little stunt here I managed to salvage some of the NG Bracers." Summer said, "I've given them to students, and have had all years train against others using the Bracers, so we shouldn't be so outclassed like we have been."

Ozpin was silent the entire conversation, "James." Ozpin finally said, "This may be yet another of my mistakes but... How soon can we launch an attack?"

Ironwood blinked, "Ozpin..." He said stunned, "According to these notes their weakest point is the ocean, due to anti air guns keeping the skies clear and taking a land route would be too long. But there's still the Grimm to take into account."

"The Grimm will have mostly taken care of by the NG." Ozpin said, "Who are the top five Ranking teams currently at Beacon? Combat speaking."

"Team's RWBY, JNPR, CMEN (Crimson), FNKI, and CFVY." Glynda stated.

"Other academies need to step things up it seems." Qrow grumbled.

"I want you to call them up to this office." Ozpin said, "We'll need to ask if they are willing to join in on attacking the NG. And call Miss Polendina as well."

"Yes sir." Glynda said walking out of the office.

"You sure about this Oz?" Qrow asked.

"Summer, can you offer the three teams without a temporary Bracer for the Mission?" Ozpin asked.

"Of course." Summer said, "I'm overstocked on those things."

[]

[OST: FF8 SeeD]

Minutes later, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, Neapolitan (A.K.A Neoplolitan), Flint Coal of FNKI, Neon Katt of FNKI, Coco, Fox, Yatsuhashi, Velvet, and Penny had arrived.

Ironwood was slightly upset that only half of Team FNKI had arrived.

"Flint, where is the rest of your team?" Ironwood demanded.

"Sorry General." Flint said, "They caught cold, I warned them to vaccinate in case during the move in case of local bugs but..."

"I see." Ironwood grumbled, "I need to remember to warn students about vaccinating next festival."

"Everyone." Ozpin said, getting the attention of those present, "Today we have managed to hack into NEO Galbadian files and learned of something up the upmost urgence."

"And what is that sir?" Cinder asked with a Poker Face.

"The NG have committed a hostile take over of a Port Town to the south by the name of Tide." Ozpin said pulling up an image of the town on his window/screen, "At Tide Musaline, the leader of the NEO Galbadians, believes she has located something called the Lunatic Pandora."

'Impossible...' Chorused the GF's, save for Odin.

'That's place again...' Growled the formerly dead GF hearing of the place he was bisected.

"The Lunatic Pandora?" Neon Katt asked, "Weird name for anything."

"Neon." Ironwood said, "The Lunatic Pandora is an ancient weapon that was capable of destroying entire civilizations, if Musaline finds and reactivates it she could very well destroy all four of Remnant's Capitals in a heartbeat."

This stiffened the cat faunus up while Cinder held back a grin.

"The Lunatic Pandora was designed by one Sorceress Adel, no relation to Coco Adel, and was designed so that only a Sorceress like herself could use it according to these notes." Ozpin said.

"That can't be good." Mercury muttered, "Especially if Musaline is one of these 'Sorceresses'." He said.

"Unfortunately she is." Ozpin said, "That is why I've asked you all, the five best ranking teams in the four academies, and Miss Polendina to come here today."

"Question." Cinder said, "You said we were the top five teams in the academies, Penny is not one of them so why is she here?"

"Miss Polendina has experience fighting the NG." Summer said, "As does Team RWBY and JNPR. Of course we know that the NG are capable of holding their own against full fledged Huntsmen, as such- " Summer continued setting two cases on the table and opening to show eight NG Bracers, "- I will be providing the teams without, salvaged NG Bracers, to put you on par with them. Beacon Students of my class have already received Bracers for their own training and combat purposes, as has Penny from her mission against the NG."

Cinder nodded and took one of the cases, Flint doing the same.

"Now these Bracer's I have to ask to be returned, as these are our last one and we do need time to replicate them." Summer said, "Don't worry, I will see that these are banned during the tournament and hopefully we will have them replicated and sent out to academies across Remnant."

Cinder smirked at this, when her plan is complete Beacon won't be able to replicate anything... Still, she'd return these, after stealing some for her own use from the NG.

"This attack will commence tomorrow." Ironwood said, "Go to bed immediately as we will be leaving at six A.M. tomorrow morning, as the only safe route will be by sea travel. Dismissed."

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that's the chapter.**

 **And by the time you're done reading this I'll have probably updated something else seeing as I'll be posting multiple chapter at once today.**

 **And don't forget to wish me a Happy Birthday.**


	45. Chapter 37

**I'd just like to say this.**

 **I hope you people are comfortable because this is going to be possibly the longest chapter I will EVER write that's not part of a reading for some other story.**

 **Why? Because I'm covering the WHOLE assault.**

 **The objective briefing for the teams, the fights, constant P.O.V. changing... Everything but the aftermath.**

 **That being said this story will have most likely taken DAYS for me to write because even I have limits to how long I'm willing to work on a single chapter, so I might have worked on other chapters by the time I've posted this.**

 **Anyway, grab a cushion for your ass and enjoy.**

 **[[]]**

[Atlas Deployment Ship]

[No P.O.V.]

The Atlesian Deployment ships were small, but they were built tough.

Twice the size of a Bullhead, yet not as big as an airbus, these ships were designed to open for deployment via the front quarter of the ship, which opens wide after the ship crashes onto the beach.

In this Current Ship, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake sat in a small briefing room opposite of Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and Neapolitan, a holograpic table between them. Standing at the side of this Table was Winter Schnee, which had momentarily excited Weiss before she remembered this was an important mission.

[OST- FF8: SeeD]

"Alright students." Winter said gaining everyone's attention as she pulled out a long baton and tapped the holographic table, causing a map to appear on it showing them the surprisingly large port town of Tide. "Before I begin the plan I'm going to go over the basic layout of Tide."

The two teams looked closely at the map, "Tide is divided in evenly in half by a large canal, this canal also surrounds the town, making it a near perfect circle were it not for the coast. As such this design has prevented many Grimm from entering the town, with most Grimm not effective swimmers and aerial Grimm not making it past the automatic defense systems." Winter said, "In the center of the the town is an artificial lake, which flows into the ocean."

"What are we doing then?" Cinder asked calmly.

"We'll be landing on the eastern half of the town around here." Winter said pointing to the east coast of the town, "From there Team CMEN will head inward toward the center of town, specifically the Theater House."

"Why are we heading to a Movie Theater?" Mercury asked slightly annoyed.

"It's a Theater for Play's Mister Black." Winter stresses, "The Theater House will likely have plenty of trapdoors the locals could be hiding within, should you find any locals escort them to the nearest Atlesian Defense Unit."

"Basically, if they Atlesian Soldiers aren't moving forward, bring the Civilians to them." Blake clarified.

"Correct." Winter said, "Atlesian Personnel will further escort the Civilians to the beach, where we will have rescue ships deployed to take them offshore and out of the warzone until things have calmed down and they can return to their homes."

"What about our Team?" Ruby asked, in a surprisingly serious tone.

"Team RWBY, you'll be heading toward the northern section of the lake." Winter said, "Your objective is the Town Hall, to rescue the towns mayor and anyone taking shelter there. Afterwards you are to wait for Penny to make contact with you before heading toward the Radio Tower near the north edge of the town, from there you'll defend her as she uploads a virus we've developed using the NG Data you've recovered. It designed to release a signal to counteract NG commands within their programming, causing them to overload and short circuit."

"Sounds rather effective." Emerald noted.

"Unfortunately it's still an untested weapon." Winter sighed, "Assuming the Virus works we can install them in as many Towns and Cities as possible to limit NG movement."

"What else do we know about the enemy forces there?" Cinder asked.

Winter looked dead into Cinder's eyes, "High numbers of NG Soldiers, Standard, Elite, and Paratroopers." Winter said, "They also have several combat machines deployed, all of them more advanced than the ones they sent to attack Beacon."

Cinder flinched at the fact Beacon was attacked, that little tidbit annoyed her as it meant Beacon Defenses will have been improved.

"We can also assume they have brought in machines on similar, possibly higher calibur than the X-ATM092 that was spotted in Vale a few months ago." Winter said.

"Uuuuuggghhh." Yang groaned, "I hate that thing."

"Miss Xiao Long, do you have anything to say on account of 'That thing'?" Winter asked sternly.

"Yeah." Yang said standing up as Winter pulled up the holographic, 3D Image of the X-ATM092, "This giant hunk of metals known as the Black Widow, it's programmed to constantly chase it's target until either the Target or the machine is gone, and it's capable of doing so."

"What does that mean?" Mercury asked, "Must have some good weaponry."

"I don't know much about it's weaponry really." Yang admitted, "What I do know is that it's programmed to automatically repair any damage done to it and replace what it can't fix. Trust me I tried to drop a building on it and it got back up a few seconds later."

"So how do we stop it?" Weiss asked.

"Well..." Yang sighed scratching her head, "Blow it up. Can't fix itself if there isn't enough of it to do fixing."

This caused everyone but Winter and Yang to sigh.

"She has a point." Winter said motioning for Yang to return to her seat, "If the X-ATM is capable of repairing itself then your best bet is to effectively blow it up, each Team will be given High Quality Dust Grenades before deployment. Be extremely careful with these, as even though the casing is hard to destroy when it's not set to detonate, a missed throw can cause some severe collateral damage, something we are trying our best to avoid. Miss Xiao Long."

"Hey!" Yang cried out.

"Furthermore, we have reason to suspect Musaline and the NG Commanders will be on site as well, so take caution if you encounter them." Winter said, "Now, we're expected to arrive within the hour, so get yourselves ready."

[OST- FF8: The Landing]

[Half an hour later]

"Tide is in View people!" Winter announced as the Students on board looked through the window that would lead be where they deployed.

"I'm ready." Ruby said to herself repeatedly.

"Enemy Defenses located!" Someone announced from the speakers.

"Shit." Winter said, "This might be trouble."

"GRIMM!" Another announcement called out.

"What!?" Winter shouted as she stepped to the viewing hole.

Bursting from the waters, a large, serpent dragon like Grimm roared as is completely ignored the Atlesian Fleets and immediately unleashed a burst of electricity from its mouth at a whole line of NG Ships.

"Is that Grimm Dragon... Helping us?" Winter muttered, "How, why?"

'Because Musaline is Salem's enemy too.' Cinder thought, 'And the Grimm have been commanded to attack only NG soldiers.'

Winter then shook her head as she noticed the Beacon nearing, "Ready your weapons." She shouted.

The two teams on board pulled out and deployed their weapons.

"Landfall!" Winter shouted as the front hatch opened.

Team CMEN was the first to jump out, Cinder firing an Arrow ahead, nailing an unusual Grimm in the head.

The Grimm looked like a normal Beowolf, but it had metal armor with several tubes and wires going across it, an NG printed on it.

"The NG have found a way to control Grimm." Winter growled as the Beowolf Dissolved and the mechanics exploded, "Keep moving!"

[Team JNPR]

"Come on, we've got to get to the Warehouses." Jaune called out, his weapon in it's Bastard Sword form as he slashed down an NG Soldier.

"Get them!" Shouted an Elite Soldier as he aimed his arm gun at the team, however Pyrrha was faster on the draw and with a flick of her hand the Elite Soldiers gun slammed into his face, stunning him long enough for Velvet to leap in an deliver a dive kick to the mans face.

"Thanks Velvet." Jaune said.

"You're welcome." Velvet said dusting her legs off, "You guys better get going, the Warehouses are further than the Museum."

"Right." Jauen said noticing a large, makeshift barrier at the top of the stairs that separated the Beach from the town, "Nora the blockade!"

"You got it Jaune!" Nora shouted jumping into the air, having been electrically charged from taking several Thunders in the Depoyment ship. Nora landed in front of the blockade and grinned, "FORE!" She shouted before making a golf swing with Magnhild, causing the wind to be dragged along with the force of her hammer, pushing the blockade a bit before it was completely shattered by the swing, with the extra force throwing the NG soldiers behind it toward the building on the opposite side of the street.

"You guys don't carry tasers with you do you?" Coco asked as her handbag unfolded into a minigun.

"Uhh... No." Jaune said as the two teams ran up the steps to join Nora, "Not really sure how good an idea that is... Unless Ren was holding it."

Coco barely hid her sigh of relief.

[]

It didn't take long for Team JNPR to reach the Warehouses, most of the NG soldiers were preoccupied by Atlesian Soldiers.

"Duck!" Jaune shouted tackling Pyrrha down, Ren doing the same to Nora, as an electrified boomerang flew over their heads, well over their heads if they were standing.

"T-Thanks Jaune." Pyrrha said as she blushed, however Jaune didn't notice Pyrrha said anything.

"A boomerang?" Jaune muttered, "That looks... Oh please no."

"What?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune stood up, not noticing he pushed off her breasts.

"Hey there Jaune." Said the approaching figure of Aurum Arc.

"Oh no..." Jaune groaned as Crocea Mors tips fell to the ground.

"What?" Ren asked looking at Jaune, "Do you now this man?"

"I do..." Jaune sighed, "Pyrrha, Nora, Ren... Meet my Uncle Aurum."

"What!?" Nora cried out, "Your Uncle is part of the bad guys!?"

"Actually I'm one of their commanders." Aurum said as he sighed, "I _really_ didn't want to reveal myself to you guys likes this."

"Were you planning to reveal yourself to us at all!?" Jaune shouted lifting Crocea Mors back up and taking it into a two handed grip.

"Honestly I wanted to tell you in front of your whole family." Aurum said grabbing the blade of His Boomerang and pulling it further back, making it a dagger and flipped it into a reverse grip, "Jaune, listen to me closely."

Jaune gripped his sword tighter as Aurum shifted back.

"Come at me with everything you got Nephew." Aurum said, "Because Musaline really doesn't like it when I hold back too much."

[Team CMEN]

Neo, still in her disguise, shattered like glass in front of an NG Elite that tried to punch her, soon feeling her parasol's blade impaled into his spine and slumped over.

"Good work Nea." Cinder said as she approached the doors to the Theater House before kicking the door open.

Inside Cinder noticed several dozen civilians huddle in the gaps between the seats, as much as Salem wouldn't mind them dying, Cinder wanted to keep up appearances.

"It's about time you arrived Miss Fall." Musaline's voice announced, though Cinder couldn't see her due to the darkness, this caused the team of four to take a battle ready position.

"Nea, Emerald, Mercury." Cinder said, "Get the Civilians out of here."

"Got ya." Mercury said as Neo followed him, Emerald hesitated a moment however.

"Be safe." Emerald whispered before joining the two in escorting civilians out as Cinder walked down to the stage.

As soon as Cinder stepped foot on the stage, the whole thing lit up, revealing Musaline to be standing on a balcony, "Musaline." Cinder growled.

Musaline smirked and with a wave of her hand, the door outside shut, the civilians already having left, locking Cinder in with the Sorceress.

"Hello miss Fall." Musaline said, "If that is your name of course, it seems awfully planned for your name to Fall considering you stole the Fall Maidens powers. Oops, my bad, HALF the Fall Maidens power." Musaline laughed.

"It'll be more than enough to beat you." Cinder growled forming an arrow and aimed it at Musaline.

"Really?" Musaline asked as her eyes began to glow slightly, "Oh, but that Grimm inside you is bonded with you such as a parasite, I could exploit that weakness if I wanted to."

Cinder responded by firing the arrow at Musaline, who batted it away with the back of her hand and began to laugh.

"Oh you poor child, your fairy godmother never rescued you did she? So Salem took that place, grooming you into her evil Bishop." Musaline laughed, "But the powers of the Maidens were granted by a man-"

As Musaline said this, light began to appear behind her, forming vague shapes of wings, lifting her off the ground, then the lights began to fade, revealing the wings of light to be pure white feather wings that lowered Musaline back to the ground.

"The powers of the Sorceress were granted to the First of us by the God Hyne." Musaline finished as she was lowered to Cinder's level, "Let's see which is stronger... Of course, you only have half of your power, while I've got all of mine."

[With RWBY]

"Anyone here!?" Ruby called out as she pulled open the door to the Town Hall.

"Right here!" The voice of a woman called as she slipped out from under the nearby desk, "Are you the rescue team?"

"Yes Ma'am." Ruby said putting Crescent Rose away and stepped forward to the woman she figured was the Mayor of the port town.

"Thank goodness." The Mayor said, "Some maniac came in here earlier with a Gunblade looking for me. Thankfully he left because he was too impatient."

"Yes..." Said a voice Team RWBY recognized as Rojo's as said Commander walked in, "We figured you four would be sent to rescue the mayor here, but Slate is a bit on the murder happy side and likely would have simply held her hostage and killed her."

"What is the matter with that man!?" Weiss shouted as she lifted Myrtenaster.

"Well, perhaps when all is said and done, you should look up Blood Almasy." Rojo said, "Either way, Musaline has a message for you miss Rose."

"Me?" Ruby asked tilting her head.

"Yes." Rojo said, "She wishes to meet you at the Radio Tower, and she only wants Ruby."

"She's not going to be separating this team." Yang snarled as she stepped forward, "Especially not from my sister."

Rojo simply shrugged, "It's not my call really." Rojo said as she took a step back, "Beside's, this is Musaline we're talking about."

Yang had heard enough and charged forward, only to find herself in a cloud of smoke that had appeared in the smoke grenade Rojo had set off.

"Crap." Yang grumbled, "Come on Miss Mayor, we need to get you to safety."

[With Team JNPR]

Jaune unleashed a Fira spell at his Uncle, yet Aurum back-flipped out of the way of the attack, landing on Ren's shoulders as he was attempting to sneak attack him.

"Wha-" Ren started only to have Aurum grab Ren by his shirt and fall off his back, pulling him over Aurum and slamming his head into the ground.

"REN!" Nora shouted lunging at Aurum, who slid under Nora's leaping attack and slashed her leg, which after changing Dust type, froze Nora's leg, causing her to tumble into the ground.

Aurum then grabbed Nora by the ankle and threw her toward Jaune, who took the hit dead on and fell onto his back.

"I really hope this is just the difference in experience showing." Aurum muttered, before taking a trio of shots to his side before he managed to lift his blade to stop the rest.

"Hragh!" Pyrrha shouted lunging toward the elder Arc, who blocked her sword swing with his Bracer, which is pretty durable for something so small and thin, before headbutting her.

"Jeez you are mad." Aurum said rubbing his head, "And hard headed, ow."

"I can't believe Jaune is related to you, an NG soldier!" Pyrrha shouted clashing blade to blade with Aurum.

"Honestly, I owe Musaline a life debt." Aurum groaned, "That's how I got roped into this... well, that's the short version, the other one is that Veil just doesn't seem to like it when I leave."

Pyrrha blinked, she sorta knew that reaction, as she had reacted similarly whenever Jaune went out to Vale by himself.

"By any chance, do you have a crush on my Nephew?" Aurum asked kicking Pyrrha away.

Pyrrha didn't have chance to hold back her blush.

"Word of advice." Aurum said as his Scroll beeped, "The Arc curse makes Arc men really dense to advances from the opposite sex. So really, you have got to be a blunt as a club."

Pyrrha blushed at what Jaune's Uncle practically told her to do.

"Now I gotta go." Aurum said putting his weapon away, "Musaline really want's me to get to the site soon, and she'll probably be calling in the other commanders so you shouldn't have to worry about us any time soon."

With that Aurum reached his arm up to the top of a roof and from under his outfit a small hook and wire shot out, latching onto the roof and pulling Aurum up.

Pyrrha attempted to redirect the grappling hook, but it didn't budge for some reason.

"What just happened?" Nora asked as she sat up, dazed.

"We got our butts kicked before we could even use our GF's." Jaune groaned.

[With Veil]

[Tide Cemetery]

"Look! NG Uniform!" Shouted an Atlesian soldier as he led a troop of twenty into the cemetery, following Veil into the cemetery.

However the moment they walked through the gates of the cemetery the gates slammed shut, turning around the Atlesian Soldiers only managed to see small red blurs fly off.

"Hmmm..." Veil said as she sat onto of a gravestone, her scythe laying lazily across her lap, "Now don't you boys know not to follow me of all Commanders into the graveyard?"

"C-Commander!?" One of the soldiers shouted.

"Oh crap." Another moaned.

"I knew I should have taken today off." A third said.

With that two of the Atlesian Soldiers ran off to the sides of the cemetery in an attempt to escape, only to find themselves run through.

What had killed them were skeletons, both of them had tattered red capes flowing in the non-existent wind, leather boots, and had three swords, a rusted damaged curved blade, a rust coated falcion, and a sheathed rusted coated broadsword.

"My Forbidden's don't like cowards." Veil said as she picked up her scythe and slid off the tombstone.

The remaining soldiers immediately opened fire on her, but their bullets passed through her as if she didn't exist.

"Perish." Veil whispered lunging forward, her scythe spinning as she passed them until she stood at the gates and in a wide stance with a hand on the ground and her scythe held high.

She then stood up as the Soldiers began to fall apart, "Rest in pieces." Veil whispered.

"Veil!" Called the voice of Aurum as the red figures from before floated back to the gates to open them.

The creatures were small flesh colored creatures with slightly bulbous bodies, and a whispy tail, small hands on microscopic arms, and a head made of old bone with teeth and several holes and had thin strands coming out from the back.

"Man those Blood Soul's of your's are creepy." Aurum said walking into the graveyard, then noticed Veil petting one of the Blood Soul's like a cat, "And yet you make them look so cute."

Veil smiled as she looked at Aurum, a blush hinted on her cheeks, "R-right." Veil said.

"Come on, we gotta get the others." Aurum said leaving.

"Of course." Veil said letting the Blood Soul go, only to be stopped by one of her Forbiddens, which put one of it's swords down, pointed to Veil's lips, then to Aurum, and then to the ground.

"I can't now." Veil hissed, "We're on a mission."

[With Widow]

[Tide Church]

"Why were we assigned here?" An Atlesian Soldier asked lifting his gun into the dark church.

"Why is this church so damn dark?" Another soldier asked, "What do you think Grey?"

He was responded to with silence.

"Not funny Grey!" A man shouted.

That's when a red stained sack of webbing was thrown into the soldier.

"What the-!?" A soldier shouted.

"Welcome to my web." Widow's voice hissed as all the pews that had belonged in the church crashed in front of the doors, "And now prepared for your deaths."

Faster than any of the soldiers could blink Widow fell from the ceiling, her hands breaking through armor and her extra limbs piercing through six more people, then throwing them aside as her abdomen flexed before spraying out webbing at the mouths of the soldier behind her.

"This will be fun..." Widow chuckled as she flicked the blood from her hands.

[Tide Rooftops]

[With Powder]

Powder looked through her sniper scope at lone soldiers.

"Bang." Powder said firing her rifle at a separated soldier, laughing as he ended up back flipping over a table.

"Hah... I love camping." Powder mused, "But I'd rather be hunting... Oh hello, Atlesian Knights..."

Powder grinned as she loaded up Demolition Rounds into her rifle and took aim at the center knight and fired.

The Knight flinched from the shot, which left a white glowing bullet case sticking out of it's armor before it exploded.

"Cake..." Powder said, then grabbed her stomach, "Ugh... Now I want cake, well, Clay's always willing to bake me something."

[Tide Streets]

[With Clay and Beige.]

Clay's tail went ramrod straight as it slammed into an Atlesian Soldier, crushing his ribs.

"I think Powder's talking about me!" Clay cheered as he delivered a nasty upper cut to an Atlesian Knight, ripping it's head off.

"Really?" Beige asked as she clawed a Soldier in his face,knocking him to the ground to cry out in pain, "We're in the middle of the fight, and you suddenly think the girl you're crushing on is talking about you."

"It's better than you talking about getting boner for Rojo!" Clay shouted as he ran his fist through an AK's chest, then pulling upward to tear it in half, "Seriously just propose already dammit."

"That WAS my plan before we got into this!" Beige shouted making a roundhouse kick to another Soldiers head, "I've got a ring and everything!"

"Seriously!?" Clay cried out, "Hope she likes it."

[Tide Excavation site]

[Rojo and Slate]

"Guard duty of all thing!" Slate shouted pacing back and forth.

"Can it Slate." Rojo muttered as she leaned onto the metal door that lead to the excavation site itself, "I myself would just love to go and fight next to Beige, but someone's gotta keep an eye on you."

"Hrmp." Slate grunted, "I still don't see what you like about a filthy animal like Beige."

Slate soon found his head slammed against the door, Rojo's heel pinning his neck to the door.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call my lover that?" Rojo asked all to sweetly, her foot slowly twisting.

"Fine, fine, let up dammit." Slate grunted.

[With Team RWBY, Flint, Neon, and Penny]

"Glad we found you guys on the way." Yang said as she ran along side her team and the group they were to meet up with, "Makes thing much simpler."

"Agreed." Penny stated as her blades were out in the open, "It makes the mission much faster to accomplish."

"Hey Schnee." Flint said to Weiss, "How are you holding up?"

Weiss scoffed at Flint, "Listen, I don't know what you've got against me, and personally I couldn't care less." Weiss scolded, "Right now we've got a mission to do and I'm not fragile as glass."

This caused Neon to laugh at the expense of her teammate.

"The tower's on the other side of this wall." Blake announced, "We could go over to save time if we need to."

It was at that moment something broke through the wall.

"Will going through it work?" Neon asked as the dust clouded their vision.

When the dust settled the group was staring down what was essentially a tank.

It was massive and deep blue, three barrels of a chaingun positioned at the bottom in the middle of the machine, right below a red eye-like part of the machine. It was constantly shuddering, causing it to slid around on the ground ever so slightly, most likely it's form of movement due to the lack of tread, wheels, even legs, on top of the body were six cylindrical parts of the machine, three on each side and shaking ever so slightly more than the rest of the machine.

"Well... They have a tank." Flint said before looking at his trumpet, "I don't think this will work well on something that big... I might need to do some redesigning when we return to Atlas."

"Talk to yourself later!" Ruby shouted, "Penny, Flint, Neon, keep going to the tower, we'll keep the tank distracted."

"Rose-" Flint started before his arm was grabbed by Penny.

"Ruby's team can handle that thing." Penny said pulling the musician along, "I need some defense if I'm going to be able to upload the virus."

Flint nodded after a moment before slipping Penny's grasp and running off with her and Neon.

While this was happening, Weiss had cast scan on the machine.

[BGH251F2: A Neo-Galbadian vehicle, also known as the Iron Clad for it's remarkable defensive capabilities. It's firepower exceeds that of the X-ATM092's, but it lacks the mobility and recovery capabilities. Weak to Thunder Magic.]

"It's called the BGH251F2." Weiss said, "It's built tough but it's weak to electricity!"

Ruby nodded and junctioned Thundaga to her Elemental attack, the other three doing the same.

"Let's crack this tank open!" Yang said with a massive grin as she pounded her fists together.

[With JNPR]

After Aurum had left, Team JNPR quickly healed off the damage they had taken with a few Cura spell before clearing out the civilians in the warehouses.

"Alright." Jaune said pulling out his scroll, "We've completed our mission, now let's head to the radio tower to meet up with Team RWBY and whoever's with them."

"Okay!" Nora shouted before something massive landed behind her, "Something's behind me isn't there?"

Nora turned around and, surprisingly, recognized the machine Yang had told the group.

"That's that X-ATM... something or another isn't it?" Jaune asked Ren.

"Yes." Ren said.

"Then this is going to hurt." Jaune said, "Set Thunder magic to your attacks! It's a machine so it's weak to Electricity."

"Forget that." Nora said, "Come on Quezacotl!" With that, Nora summoned the Guardian force.

In a bolt of lightning, the GF appeared in front of the NG Machine, creating the dome of Thunder before letting loose her power on the machine.

The explosion of thunder launched the X-ATM back several feet, causing it to flop to it's side before standing back up.

"That thing is definitely a tough one." Jaune muttered as the X-ATM's claws folded back.

The X-ATM planted it's feet solidly as a yellow orb charged up at it's mouthpoint.

"RAY-BOMB!" Quezacotl shouted, "MOVE!"

The team jumped and rolled back from the machine as a thin yellow laser carved the ground they were standing... moment's before it blew up in a vertical focused explosion.

"Whoa." Nora said surprised, "Charge me."

"Ren, you do that." Jaune said, "Pyrrha and I will distract it."

"Got it." Ren said turning to Nora, "Ready."

"Born ready." Nora said grinning.

With that Jaune and Pyrrha ran toward the X-ATM, slashing it's claws aside at it tried to grab them, and damaging it with their elecrtically boosted weapons.

Pretty soon Jaune managed to stab it in the middle of it's 'head' causing the X-ATM to shudder and fall over, twitching.

"Pyrrha, help me pry open it's back!" Jaune shouted, "We've got to delay it's repair as much as possible!"

"Got it!" Pyrrha shouted jumping onto the X-ATM's back with Jaune, with the both of them stabbing their weapons into the middle of the machine's back before spreading their weapons apart from each other, and with the sound of metal tearing, the back of the machine split open, Pyrrha's semblance straining the champion to aide her.

"I'm ready!" Nora shouted leaping into the air.

"Move!" Jaune shouted pulling his sword out and tackling Pyrrha off the machine, just as Nora slammed into it's exposed mechanics.

The result? A massive explosion of electricity that sent a tower if electricity into the air, and completely shattering the X-ATM like it was made of glass.

"Easy as Pan-" Nora started, but paused when she saw Jaune and Pyrrha.

The former frozen on Pyrrha's face, kissing her. Pyrrha doing the same for a moment.

"Ren! Ren! It's happening!" Nora shouted.

Ren sighed and went to the partners and lifted them up, separating them as he did.

"I- I- Uh..." Jaune stammered.

"W-We'll talk about this later." Pyrrha stammered.

"Yeah... Sure." Jaune said shaking his head.

Siren however was rubbing her hands together in evil glee.

[With RWBY]

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Yang shouted as she backflipped across the street as the BGH was firing it's gatling gun at her.

"HYAA!" Weiss shouted stabbing Myrtenaster into the backside of the Iron Clad, Thundaga junctioned to her attack, causing volts of electricity ran through the machine.

Suddenly the tank jerked backwards, causing Weiss to slide off the back of the machine, thankfully with her weapon still in her hands.

"Stand-by for the Beam Cannon!" Shouted someone within the tank.

"Yes sir!" Shouted someone else.

"Careful!" Shiva shouted, "That Beam Cannon holds more power than the X-ATM's Ray Bomb."

"Thanks for the warning." Blake muttered before running up and sliding under the tank, leaving a static covered gash along the underside.

Ruby had taken a step back to analyse the situation... Then she had an idea, but first she needed to test something.

"Thundaga!" Ruby called out, causing a massive ground damaging bolt of lightning to hit the tank.

The back left engine on the BGH began to shudder more violently than the rest before it exploded, causing shrapnel to dig into the other engines.

"Shit! We lost an engine!" One of the people inside shouted.

"It's only one, but if they keep this up we're toast!" Another shouted.

"I got this, SHELL!" A third person inside shouted before the tank was covered in a pink shield.

"Now fire the Beam Cannon!" The first person shouted as the red eye began to light up in yellow energy, aimed at Ruby.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted jumping in front of Ruby and forming a Glyph to protect her.

A golden beam of energy shot out at the duo, slamming into the Glyph with enough force that Weiss would have fallen over if not for one thing.

"Gotcha snow cone!" Yang shouted as she threw herself at Weiss's back, supporting the heiress as she withstood the attack.

"Thanks." Weiss strained as she kept up her Glyph against the attack.

"Blake over here!" Ruby called out, to which Blake responded to quickly and landed beside Ruby.

"What's the plan?" Blake asked.

"Let loose some Nora level's of electricity." Ruby said, "Triple!"

The spell Ruby cast created eight blue diamond shapes around her before they created electrical lines forming two squares, flashing briefly before vanishing. Ruby then cast the same spell on Blake.

"What now?" Blake asked.

"Now, you cast Thundaga, as much as you can." Ruby said.

Blake nodded at the two faced the tank.

"THUNDAGA!" They shouted.

Instead of two massive bolts coming down, thanks to the effect of Triple, which causes three spells to be cast at the same times, a grand total of six destructive bolts of lightning came down on top of the BGH.

"Oh piss up my..." One of the men inside said before the bolts collided.

The electrical surge running through the machine had caused the remaining five engines to over load, which resulted in their explosion, this chained in several other explosions before the whole things exploded with enough force to send Team RWBY flying backwards.

They recovered quickly enough.

"I think it worked Ruby." Blake said standing up.

"Thanks for helping me Yang." Weiss said as Yang helped her up.

"Not a problem Weiss." Yang said, "Nice plan there Ruby... Ruby?"

Looking around, no one has noticed the wall Ruby had slammed into was turning from a liquid to a solid.

"Don't worry about your sister." the approaching Veil said, not holding her scythe, "Musaline just wAnT's To TaLk To HeR!"

[Tide Theater House]

[With Emerald]

"Cinder!?" Emerald called as she returned to the theater, worried about her idol, "Cinder!"

"E-Emerald." Cinder said as she was collapsed on the stage, he leg bent at an unnatural angle.

"Cinder!" Emerald cried out in horror as she ran over to Cinder, then looked at her leg, "H-Hold on, I'll get you a splint."

"Hurry up, *cough cough* then." Cinder coughed.

Emerald nodded and cut off part of the curtains and grabbed a wooden stick, some kind of cane based on it's shape, before returning to Cinder, "This is going to hurt." Emerald warned before yanking Cinder's leg straight.

"GAAAAHH!" Cinder cried out in agony as tears slipped from her eyes, "E-Emerald..." She said.

"You're gonna be fine Cinder." Emerald soothed as she tightly wrapped the pole to Cinder's leg.

"The plan..." Cinder said as she sat at, with Emerald's help, "It'll need editing a bit more. I can't enter the tournament with my leg like this, even with the Maiden Powers and a Bracer, I'll just miss the first round."

"That's fine." Emerald said as she lifted Cinder up, "We can plant a new virus while no one's looking."

"But that's not the real problem." Cinder said as she took a deep breath, "That Musaline... She's a monster."

[Location ?]

[With Ruby]

[FF8 OST: Succession of Witches]

"Waaah!" Ruby cried out as she found herself hitting a metal floor, "Huh?" She muttered as she looked at the unusually high ceiling.

"Welcome Ruby Rose." Musaline's voice announced, causing Ruby to jump up and spin to see Musaline standing on a slight raised black platform, a control panel of some kind floating behind her, "Welcome to the Lunatic Pandora."

"The Lunatic Pandora?" Ruby breathed, "Why am I here?"

Musaline smiled, "Because little Rose, I want to show you something." Musaline said spinning around, "We stand at the control central for the single greatest weapon created at the hands of Sorceress Adel, of course, her lust for power transformed her body... Resulting in her looking more like a man than a woman."

"Eeyuck." Ruby said cringing with her tongue stuck out.

"Agreed." Musaline said, "But now aday's Huntsmen have become weak and docile, In the past decade alone Huntsman and Huntress casualties have been rising higher than compared to former years, and Grimm numbers have been rising as well."

"So?" Ruby asked readying Crescent Rose, "What does that have to do with the Lunatic Pandora?"

"Simple really." Musaline said, "I activate the Lunatic Pandora, use it's power to create an artificial Lunar Cry, then the Monsters that once roamed this land so long ago return, attacking the Grimm on sight, lowering the numbers of both." Musaline then spun around again, "And then the NEO Galbadian's capture the monsters as we find them, and unleash them upon the Grimm once more."

"What's the whole point then?" Ruby asked, "Why make yourself an enemy to all of Remnant if your aim is to wipe out the Grimm."

"Ah, but the Monster's end their use there." Musaline said, "I want the four Kingdom to fall into my control by Human, or Faunus, I'm all for equal opportunity, hands."

"But why?" Ruby shouted, "Why do you want to take over Remnant!?"

Musaline's head lowered as she put one of her gloved hands on top of the other, "Because this world is corrupt." Musaline said, "The Faunus cry out for help only to be suppressed, people are forced out of cities and and forced to survive as bandits, the law turns a blind eye over a little money as children are abused, loved ones are lost over the most stupidest of things. Humanity is on the path to it's own extinction!"

Ruby looked at the ground, "That may be true..." Ruby admitted, "But taking over all of Remnant isn't going to solve anything! That makes you just as bad as the rest of Remnant!"

Musaline smiled as she looked up at Ruby, "It's people like you that would bring purity to this corruption Ruby." Musaline said, "But sadly, people like you are in too short supply for this world..." Musaline then turned back to the Control Panel, "And now to reawaken the Lunatic Pandora."

"I won't let that happen!" Ruby shouted dashing forward with her Semblance, only for her weapon to bounce off a metal talon. "What the-!?"

Ruby blinked as she looked in front of her, it was Musaline's Chocobo Night, wearing pitch black armor with red edges, and the eyeholes in the helmet letting out a red glow, as well as a black short odachi hooked to the Chocobo's armor.

"I'm afriad miss Rose, Night won't allow that to happen." Musaline said, "Not that you would have made it in time anyway."

[Tide]

[Across the town]

[FF8 OST- FITHOS LUSEC WECOS VINOSEC]

The entire town began to shake, everything stopping within the town.

The NG Machine fell over due to the virus Penny had managed to plant and send out.

The NG soldiers stopped and looked toward the mountain that was located on the edge of the town, as were the soldiers they were fighting.

Team JNPR and Their GF's stared in awe as the mountain slowly began to shift.

The Gerogero that had ambushed the remainder of team RWBY began to laugh as the three members of the team stared in shock as cracks began to visibly form on the mountain, as well as cracks began forming on the buildings.

"What the hell..." Winter murmured as she stared at the mountain, chunks of it sliding off from the cracks, "No..."

Cinder and Emerald stood at the beach, the medical teams frozen in shock as metal was revealed under the mountain.

Soon the entire mountain had collapsed, revealing a building that dwarfed Beacon Academy and was shaped like a rectangular box, slight smaller at the top with the height outdoing the length. The ground continued to shake as the building began to lift off the ground, reaching high enough into the air that it could fly over Beacon without scratching it.

The Lunatic Pandora began to float directly over the town of Tide.

[Lunatic Pandora Control Room]

Ruby bounced back as she was kicked in the face by Night, the black chocobo putting up a fight that left Ruby shocked, she knew Chocobo's could grow up to be good fighters, she wasn't away that they were this good.

"Hyaa!" Ruby shouted as she turned into a bullet of Rose Petals, bouncing off the walls, not aiming to hit Musaline as she had erected a barrier between them when she first tried that, but to confuse Night, who simply put a wing on her odachi.

Ruby bounced once more and aimed for right behind the chocobo, who turned at the last minute and unsheathed it's odachi, the blade covered in darkness as it slammed into Ruby.

"Gwaaha!" Ruby cried out as she was sent flying to the side, her Aura barely holding up, "C-Cura!" She called out as she wiped the spit from her face.

'Be careful!' Alexander warned, 'That Chocobo learn the arts of the Dark Knight, that move was their specialty, Darkside! Only Diablos was crazy enough to try to replicate it.'

"Darkn Knight?" Ruby asked quietly as the Chocobo returned it's odachi to it's sheath.

'Before SeeD, we'll leave it at that for now.' Alexander said, 'The point is that Darkside hurts the user as well as the victim. Night probably knows that herself.'

"An impressive battle you're putting up against my dear Night." Musaline said as her hands flowed across the controls like water, "But for now let me show those down there the power of the monsters I've created artificially." With that Musaline slammed her hands onto the controls.

[With Team _WBY]

The three remaining members of the team had fled from the district they were fighting the Gerogero, the zombie too slow to escape the crumbling building that inevitably crushed it, and were now back at the lake.

"I'll bet anything Musaline's got Ruby." Yang growled as she punched the ground before looking up at the Lunatic Pandora.

Before anyone else could say anything the Grimm Sea Dragon burst out of the lake, it's wings out and panic spread across it's face... Followed by several pitch black tentacles that grabbed several parts of it.

The tentacles tightened their grip before pulling in separate directions, tearing the Sea Dragon into over a dozen parts.

"What the-" Weiss cried out seeing a powerful Grimm like the Sea Dragon pulled apart.

Then emerged from the water a large, head shaped like a mix between octopus and human, which opened it's mouth that was in front of it and let out a bellow that shook the water. Sunlight glinting on the metal bands and plates that were melded into the creatures skin.

"That's... That's a Grimm Kraken." Blake said in shock, "But... That isn't what the one in Professor Ports Book looked like."

"Musaline..." Shiva said as she appeared, "She must have experimented on a young Kraken, twisting it into this creature."

"We have to stop it." Yang said, "It'll destroy the town at this rate!"

[With JNPR]

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried out as she grabbed Jaune and pulled him back before he was crushed by a massive creature that landed where he was previously standing.

It was a massive purple beast that walked on four legs, fins on it's back that looked like too tiny wing for it's body, red fur down it's neck like a mane and on it's chest, a pair of horns jutting from it's head and pointing directly in ahead of it, and a spiked tail that whiped back and forth like predator that found it's next meal.

'A Behemoth.' Minotaur warned, 'It's a very powerful, very dangerous creature.'

'It's physical strength is unmatched by almost anything else save for the Iron Giant.' Sacred said.

'It's also very magically adept, capable of casting Meteor when it's strong enough and it hard to harm with magic.' Siren warned.

"Crap." Jaune said, "Nora..."

[Lunatic Pandora Control Room]

"I believe that will suffice for now." Musaline said taking her hands off the controls and turning around, noticing both Night and Ruby were looking tired, "Night... Haven't I told you about using that Darkside ability too much?"

Night murred in apology.

Musaline shook her head with a smile, "Well then Miss Rose, I believe you are done here, go down there and help your family deal with my Grimm Kraken would you? They need all the help they can get... Silver Eyed Child."

"Huh?" Ruby asked, just as Night jump kicked her into the wall, which liquidated and she flew through.

[With Team _WBY]

[FF8 Ost: The Legendary Beast]

"Whoa!" Ruby cried out as she hit the ground face first, and was quickly pulled to the side by Blake as a massive tentacle slammed the ground where she was.

"Ruby! Are you alright?" Blake asked wide eyed with worry.

"I'm fine." Ruby said groaning as she was helped up, "Musaline's Chocobo was powerful though."

"You can talk about Musaline later, right now we've got a bigger problem!" Weiss shouted as she let loose a Thundara spell at the Grimm Kraken.

"Right, right." Ruby said then remembered something, "Oh dear Oum, Professor Port talked about these in class once and I can't remember anything about it."

"Port fought one of these!?" Yang shouted as the Kraken grabbed a stone from the water and hurled it at the group, only for the stone to be shattered by Yang's fist, "Well that's great, I didn't pay attention to his stories, just read the book."

"So we're all screwed." Weiss said curtly as she cast another Thundaga spell at the Kraken, which was more annoyed than hurt.

The Kraken then swung a tentacle at Ruby and Blake, only for Ruby to swing her scythe upwards and sever the tentacle form the creature, the chopped of part dissolving in mid air, as was the rest of the tentacle.

"That hurt it!" Weiss shouted pointing at the Grimm Kraken, which was groaning in pain, "That's right, to simplify, Port said he cut off the Kraken's tentacles and it was weakened."

"Duh cause it lost it's weapons." Yang said as she sidestepped a tentacle that slammed down on the ground, before grabbing it and began to punch it while firing Ember Celica, eventually tearing off the tentacle.

"Good job sis!" Ruby cheered as she ran over and cut off another tentacle that came towards her.

This continued for several minutes until the Kraken decided to bull rush them and try to smash them with it's face. This however turned out to be a bad idea, as this allowed the four students to wail on the modified Grimm until it went limp, and dissolved into smoke.

[OST: End]

"That was a bit time consuming." Yang muttered as she stretched.

"Things could have gone a bit faster." Weiss said taking as step back, "Whoa!" She shouted as she tripped on the cables and fell onto Blake, locking lips with the Faunus.

Ruby and Yang both looked envious at the monochrome duo, while said duo was frozen in shock at the moment.

'Screw it.' Blake thought, 'May as well go all in.' And with that Blake's hands grabbed Weiss's head and pulled her deeper into the kiss.

"No fair..." Ruby muttered.

"Lucky kitty." Yang muttered before Weiss broke of at last.

"I'm... going to explain when we get back to the dorm." Blake said.

[With JNPR]

[FF8: Force your way]

Jaune yelped out in fright as the Behemoth slammed it's paw on the spot where Jaune was standing... The creature seemed oddly focused on smashing Jaune as it paid no attention to Ren or Nora, all while Pyrrha was keeping Jaune on his feet.

"This thing it insane!" Jaune cried out.

"Incoming!" Nora shouted as the Behemoth slammed her with it's tail, sending her flying toward Ren. This resulted in the two being sent into a building on the side.

"That's not good." Jaune said with a gulp, then he noticed they were cornered to a large wall, "Neither is that."

'A cramped space is no place to fight this thing.' Siren warned, 'Kill it before it can cast Meteor.'

"Sounds like a good plan." Pyrrha said, raising her hand, "Haste!" an action Jaune repeated.

The duo then charged the Behemoth, and the beast found itself taken aback at the sudden action of the partners, and felt it's arms get sliced by the two swords, as Jaune shifted his sword into it's bastard sword form.

The Behemoth growled before raising it's paw and slamming it down at them, only for it to notice it had missed them, then it turned around and tried to swat them, only for the duo to run under it's stomach and trail their blades across it.

The Behemoth growled as it jumped back before attempting to gore them with it's horn, only for Jaune to hold up his shield, with Sacred and Minotaur appearing behind him to brace against the attack.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted as Pyrra stepped off Minotaur to step off of Sacred and impale her blade into the Behemoth's skull before kicking off.

The Behemoth growled at the two before Pyrrha held up her hand to cast magic.

"Death." Pyrrha intoned, sending a chill down the Behemoth's back, causing a small reaper to appear in front of the beast and swing it's scythe.

The Behemoth fell over dead, dissolving and leaving behind a small glass half dome.

"Holy crap..." Jaune said as Siren appeared and picked up what the Behemoth left behind.

"Death magic is dangerous stuff." Siren said holding the dome to Jaune, "Give this Barrier to Weiss, she'll need it."

"Right." Jaune said taking it as Nora managed to catch up to them, holding a rather stiff looking Ren under her arm.

"Um... Nora." Pyrrha said calmly, "What happened to Ren?"

Nora looked at the man in her arm and smiled, "We're together together now." She said smiling, "And I may have pulled something in Ren."

[Lunatic Pandora control room]

"Well then." Musaline said looking at her scroll, "All monsters are vanquished, all troops are on board. Mission complete ladies and gentlemen."

"Wark!" Night cheered jumping up before landing with a stumble.

"Great." Slate said already looking board again, "I'm going to bed."

Veil took this chance to grab Aurum by the arm, "Um... Yeah Veil?" Aurum asked confused.

"Want to have dinner?" Veil asked, "I'm cooking."

Aurum smiled, "Sure, you're cooking is better than Clay's I think." Aurum said. This caused Veil to blush as she pulled the Arc along.

"That stung." Clay muttered, hiking a thumb at his heart, "Right here bro."

The Room was silent as Widow left the room as well, before Powder finally spoke up.

"You guys think Veil's gonna try to confess this time?" Powder asked.

 **[[]]**

 **Dear... Fucking... LORD!**

 **This took all week to write, my fingers are in pain and my brain is on fire.**

 **Anyway in the next chapter we will see the aftermath on the Beacon side of things... Oh and...**

 **ARKOS AND RENORA FOR THE WIN BABY!**

 **See you next time, where the chapters will be a more sane length for me.**


	46. Chapter 38

Well folks, time for the after math of last chapter... Which kinda murdered my fingers.

And that's all I really have to say so enjoy this chapter.

[Team RWBY Dorm]

[No P.O.V.]

Ruby pushed open the door to her room without much enthusiasm, "That could have gone better." Ruby groaned as she walked over to her bed and opened the curtain, revealing Boko sleeping on one of her Beacon Uniform shirt. Ruby smiled softly at the Chocobo chick as closed the curtains before taking a seat on Weiss's bed.

"What? We took down the Grimm." Yang said shrugging, "And we blew up a tank."

"But you didn't get beaten up by a Chocobo..." Ruby pouted.

Yang opened her mouth to reply, but really couldn't find an answer for that, "Okay you've got a point there." Yang admitted.

Meanwhile Blake was trying her best to slip away, her confidence all gone after they had entered the dorm room, however the moment she reached the door a glyph appeared in front of it denying Blake escape.

"Crap." Blake muttered turning around slowly, and looking Weiss dead in the eye.

"I think we should talk about that kiss you gave me." Weiss said crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

Blake looked at Weiss, then Ruby, then Yang... Yang giving Blake a sly grin, one that really unsettled her.

"Yeah Kitty, didn't know you swing that way." Yang teased... And Blake swore she saw Yang lick her lips.

"You are not helping Yang." Blake muttered 'In more ways than one.' She thought afterwards.

"Blake..." Weiss said stepping forward, contemplating on admitting her crushes right then and there, "Please explain."

Blake took a deep breath as she thought of how to word it, "I... Like you Weiss." Blake said, "Romatically speaking."

Yang rolled her eyes, "Jeez Blakey just tell you you love her it ain't that hard." Yang joked, causing Blake to turn red.

"Fine!" Blake shouted, "I love you all! Okay!?"

The room was silent as Blake realized just what she had said.

'De-ja-vu.' Diablos joked.

"All of us?" Ruby asked, her eye shining with hope, "As in, love like lovers?"

"Y- Yes." Blake admitted.

"Well..." Weiss said putting a finger to her chin, and smirking, "I can't deny I hold similar feelings for you." After that though Weiss thought the same for the sisters.

"I'll just come out and say it." Yang said grinning, "I got the hots for both you and Weiss, Blake. And so does Ruby."

"Yang!" Ruby shouted embarrassed as she curled up in her cloak.

"Come again?" Blake asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Weiss asked, though not with hostility.

"Yep." Yang said popping the 'P' and nodding, "You heard me. Rubes and I got a crush on the two of you."

"And not each other... Right?" Weiss asked, slightly worried about the implications at that.

"Ew, no." Yang said flaty.

"Ew ew ew ew ew eugh." Ruby gagged shaking her head frantically.

Weiss then sighed, before looking up and closing her eyes, "Well if everyone else is confessing I may as well do the same." Weiss admitted, "I have feelings similar to Blake."

"You... I'm sorry I did not hear the SDC Heiress admit that's she not only homosexual," Blake started, "But also loves her entire team."

"Yes, Blake." Weiss said, "You did. Now, how are we going deal with this?"

"Huh?" Ruby asked tilting her head, "I mean, we all confessed right? And we all agree, so doesn't that just make us all girlfriends now?"

"I... Don't mean it like that Ruby." Weiss said, "I meant... to our parents."

Ruby, Yang, and Blake blinked in realization at this.

"You're dad can't be that bad... Can he?" Ruby asked, this time causing Shiva to appear.

"Ruby, I would fully expect Jacques Schnee to put Weiss through shock therapy or alter her mental state to make her think she was being forced into the relationship if he found out about it." Shiva explained, "Granted if that bastard does try something like that I'll be taking Weiss to live at my place."

"You've got a place to live?" Yang asked.

"What did you think I just wandered the snow for centuries?" Shiva asked sarcastically, "Yes I have a home, a Palace, and a nice bed."

"Bah." Ifrit grumbled, "I've been near there, that isn't a home, that's a torture mansion."

"That's because you can't take a little cold." Shiva snapped, "And your abode isn't that much better."

"Oh toughen up Frosty." Ifrit growled, "It's a little warm in the summer that's all."

"A little warm?" Shiva asked sarcastically, "You're home is in an ACTIVE VOLCANO!"

"Is this what it's gonna be like when Yang and Weiss are married to the rest of us?" Ruby whispered to Blake.

"Nah." Yang said grinning, "We'll have some great make-up... Time."

"Yang when are you going to stop treating me like a kid!?" Ruby cried out, "I'm not a kid, I would have gone through that Sex Ed class if you and dad didn't convince Uncle Qrow to keep me out of it!"

"You'll thank me some day." Yang brushed off.

"YANG!" Ruby cried out as she jumped onto her sisters back and began flailing her arms to pummel her.

Blake and Weiss just watched.

"Why are you two always so touchy about that subject anyway?" Weiss asked, "She's only a couple years younger, her hormones should be active... Unless Yang left none to be passed down."

"Ruby's a symbol of innocence." Blake said, "Yang doesn't want that to be ruined."

Weiss stared at Ruby and Yang, "I can see your point, but this is something she does need to learn." Weiss said.

"Someone in her family will give eventually." Blake said, "My bet is on Summer..."

"And from your family?" Weiss asked before blinking, "What do I have to worry about from your family?"

"Aside from dad being protective of his daughter?" Blake asked, "Mom might try to pry... A lot."

"Despite my status and family background..." Weiss said as she watched Ruby finally knock Yang over, "I think it's your family I'd admit my situation to first."

"Why?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because your Parent's don't have Guardian Forces." Weiss deadpanned.

[Team JNPR Dorm]

"So..." Jaune said as he sat on his bed next to Pyrrha, the two of them feeling slightly uncomfortable now that the adrenaline from the mission had finally worn off, "How long have you... y'know... Liked me."

"Well... Around the third or forth day I think." Pyrrha admitted scratching the back of her head, "You... Didn't really care about what I was. You just saw me, Pyrrha Nikos, not the Invincible Girl."

"Kind of a dumb name really." Jaune said, causing Pyrrha to blink, "I mean... no one is invincible, they might not have a weakness per say but even he strongest opponent can tire out eventually."

Pyrrha chuckled at that, "I guess you're right about that." She admitted.

Jaune looked at Pyrrha and put his hand on his shoulder, "I guess Siren was right... the love of my life really was under my nose." Jaune said, "Well there's the Arc Family curse for you."

Pyrrha just chuckled and leaned over to kiss Jaune.

Meanwhile Ren had finally recovered from Nora's... Over-exuberance, though he was still a little stiff with the slight pain.

[Beacon Nurse's office]

"There you go miss Fall." Summer said as she patted Cinder's legs through it's cast, causing Cinder to winch and let out a slight whine, hoping on one heard it, "You're leg will be all better in a couple of days thanks to your aura." With that Summer skipped out of the nurses office.

"Who in Salem's name made her the nurse here." Cinder growled.

"Ozpin." Mercury said as he flipped through his comic, "The nurse that normally works here is on leave, she should be coming back tomorrow."

"Are you alright?" Emerald asked putting a hand on Cinder's shoulder.

"Emerald." Cinder said sternly, "My leg is broken, my pride is shattered, and that bitch Musaline showed effort in taking me down."

Neo held up her Scroll to Mercury _"She's fine."_

[Galbadia Garden]

"Ah..." Musaline sighed as she flopped onto her bed, "The Lunatic Pandora has no comfort in it what so ever, not like my room here."

"Wark." Night chirped as she began to shed her armor, using her wings to put it in its chest.

"And you young lady need to learn how to manage that Darkside attack of yours better." Musaline scolded, "It is not meant for back to back use, and certainly not as often as that."

Night crooned in sadness at that.

"Maybe we should train you in a new combat style..." Musaline mused, "One that's a bit less... self wounding."

Night tilted her head at that, just before the speakers turned on.

"Muse." Powder's voice called through the intercom, "That droid you sent me, Clay and Widow after near that Hyne forsaken Tonberry? Yeah we figured something out about it... You might actually be interested."

Musaline sighed and stood up, "Come on then Night, let's get going." Musaline said.

"Kwiiiii." Night whined as she got out of her nest.

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that's the chapter for you.**

 **Team RWBY has confessed, Arkos and Renora are nailed in...**

 **And more pain on Cinder for our humor :D**

 **Also before I go, I've got something I feel the need to warn you all about.**

 **[THIS IS A FANFICTION PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT]**

 **The Ad's on the Mobile Site might be laced with a Virus... One of those 'Congratulations You've won something' Viruses, I've always backed away from them and they have never appeared on any other site I visited.**

 **Other people have posted this on Twitter so I'm not in such an extreme panic as I was before... Which actually led me to a Factory Reset on my phone a couple days ago... Wish people reacted to this sooner, I was stressing out like crazy that I might not be able to recover my FE: Heroes data. Thankfully I lost nothing and it got me to move all my Dragon*Con Pictures onto my Computer like I meant to for so long now, thus letting me clear some space on my phone.**

 **Anyway I just wanted to let you people know this is happening at the moment for the Mobile Site, so if you are constantly redirected away from the site as an Ad pops up, don't worry, it's not your phone, it's the site.**

 **[ THIS HAS BEEN A FANFICTION PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT]**

 **Anyway**

 **Now I can't say the same for the desktop site because I've installed an Ad Blocker for it, because lord knows I hate mid-video Youtube ad's.**


	47. Chapter 39

**Hello dear readers, can you please lower your weapon... Yes, you too back there, the one with the gun attached to your arm.**

 **Now I can't say anything as to why I haven't updated this in a while so I won't.**

 **Instead I'll tell you that this chapter will focus purely on Musaline... As in she's taking the front stage in this chapter more or less.**

 **[[]]**

"So..." Musaline said as she analysed the reports, "The old mad Doctor Merlot is still alive, making robot's to capture the Grimm for his own scientific reasons..."

"That's about it." Powder said as she pulled up a series of files on the computer next to the machine, "According to these files in the droids memory banks we ascertain not only Merlot's location, but also the fact that he appears to be using a natural substance to mutate Grimm into a new subspecies of typical variants... According to what this droid has seen, the Creeps seem to be the most unique mutation on the account of them exploding violently upon expiration."

Musaline raised an eyebrow and turned to Powder, "When did you start using more than common terms?" She asked.

Powder rolled her eyes, "I took that literature class in Beacon Muse, I learned a lot of ways to say the same damned thing." Powder said, "So, aside from a research team to, ah, 'Collect' his research and samples, who's going in for the assault?"

"Me and Night." Musaline said summoning her lovers Gunblade, "I'm pretty sure I was rusty with my fight against the False Maiden, and Night needs to re-learn how to fight WITHOUT spamming Darkside."

Night murred in sorrow at being reminded of that.

"Plus..." Musaline said lowering her weapon, "I... I need to think on something."

"Your man meat?" Powder teased, knowing it was safe to talk about it in this moment as Musaline always seemed more solid about their best friend when she was holding his gunblade.

"No!" Musaline denied as her cheeks turned red, "My... Parents actually."

Powder nodded and tipped her hat down, "They'll still love you Muse, they might not completely agree about some of the things you've done, but you will mean EVERYTHING to those two." Powder said, "Now, them accepting Gale on the other hand..."

"Shut up." Musaline said with a laugh, only for it to die down, "Although dad might... Nah, he wouldn't."

[NG Bullhead]

[Over the ocean]

As Musaline sat with Night in front of her on the Bullhead, she couldn't help but reach into her suit, after unzipping it enough to reach in between her breasts, and pulling out a small photograph.

On it Musaline instantly recognized her infant self, then her mother holding her infant self.

A woman with long black hair tied in a trio of pony tails, silver eyes that seemed to absolutely glow in kindness, she was wearing a silver suit that left her arm and the entirety of her legs bare, save for the silver boots she wore. Musaline chuckled at the memory of the entire female population of Coral being jealous of how 'perfect and endless' her mothers legs were... And Musaline could proudly say that she had inherited her mothers legs.

Looking over at the man next to her mother, Musaline chuckled at the magnificent beard that always made Musaline wonder if her father was half dwarf, of course, she didn't really inherit much from her father, not the red hair that attempted to cover his eyes, and not scraggly frame he had that disguised his abnormal muscle strength. Musaline definitely did not inherit her fathers lover for sleeveless t-shirts and denim jackets also lacking sleeves.

"It's really amazing how those two got together." Musaline sighed, "And yet, they looked perfect together."

"Your highness." The pilot said, "We're here, I'll set down the Bull-"

The pilot stopped talking as soon as Musaline took a swan dive off the Bullhead, Night flying off after her.

"Why do I even offer?" The pilot asked to himself.

[]

A single blast of Musaline's magic tore a hole through the mountainside that hid Merlot's lab, revealing a hole in a metal structure that was made by the blast.

Musaline did a flip in mid air and landed on her feet within the lab, Night landing next to her, though stumbling slightly due to the weight of her Dark Knight armor.

"House call dear old friend!" Musaline called out, noticing several droids walking around the corners of the halls, "It's me, your old friend Musaline!"

At that moment a screen in the hallway came on, revealing the grey haired man with a single red, cybernetic eye, his human eye wide with surprise.

"M-Musaline!" Merlot cried out in shock, "How did you find out about this place?"

"Oh my dear doctor, did you really think I wouldn't notice your little droids over there-" Musaline said as she let loose several Thunders to destroy the droids, "Poking around area's that humans haven't touched in ages? You absolutely must increase their security."

Merlot growled, "I won't be used by you vile woman!" Merlot shouted as furious key tapping could be heard.

Musaline laughed as green tinted Beowolves and Ursai, all larger than their normal counter parts, were dropped into the room, "Oh you're calling me vile?" Musaline asked as she leapt toward the Mutant Grimm with Night at her side, "That's quite a bold statement coming from you doctor. After all, you were the one who order the gates opened to let in Grimm that you would capture as research subjects."

"I wasn't aware so many would come in!" Merlot defended as Musaline carved through the Grimm, reloading her Gunblade every few seconds "You were there!"

"I was." Musaline said flipping over a Mutant Ursa, bisecting the creature vertically as she did so, "And even I could have told you it was a bad idea. You of all people should have been aware of the number of Grimm that converged around that mountain because of the beast that slumbers within it."

"Yes... The Dragon." Merlot said, "An poor name if you ask me, I've seen the dormant creature, it's body structure is more of that of a Wyverns."

"Merlot." Musaline said as she beheaded a Beowolf, which sent it's head flying before it somehow landed perfectly back on it's neck, "Wyvern just doesn't inspire terror like Dragon does... In fact you seem awfully calm for a man whom I'm coming after."

Merlot chuckled, "I have nothing to fear from you Musaline." Merlot said, "After all, you've no idea where I am, my lab is big enough for you to spend days wandering the halls aimlessly and still be no closer to-"

Musaline simply stepped through a wall.

"Oh dear." Merlot said just before he turned around and found Musaline standing there, a smirk on her face and her hand clasped around his throat, lifting him from his chair.

"Honestly Doctor, did you really think the location of your lab was all we got from your robots?" Musaline asked, "You program a map into each one of them, I studied it doctor, and now I'm going to have what I want from you."

"W-what is that?" Merlot choked.

"Your research." Musaline said, "Your samples, and most importantly, your brain doctor."

Merlot gasped as Musaline dropped him, then pressed her gunblade to his neck, "You're insane." Merlot said.

"Perhaps." Musaline said, "However it is clear that you understand a Grimm's physiology much better than most others based on the fact you've mutated them and seem to be controlling them. So here is what's going to happen doctor, you come with me, and I'll use your research to help me eradicate the numbers of Grimm."

"Why would I help you?" Merlot demanded, "I'm trying to perfect the species, you just seek to eradicate them."

"Oh my dear sweet Merlot." Musaline said with a sickly sweet grin, "I'm not asking you to help me. I'm only asking if you will help me _willingly_."

Merlot gulped as he slowly stood up and pulled out his scroll and plugged it into the computers. "When... What do you plan on doing with me once this is all over?"

Musaline shrugged, "Do good and I'll see to it that your memory is replaced and face reconstructed, give you another chance at a normal life doctor... If you so wish... Do poorly on the other hand... Well, we shall see won't we?"

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that's the chapter.**

 **Sorry if it's short, but I'm watching playthroughs of all God of War games AND have started watching Resident Evil games so its really hard for me to focus on writing at the moment with how often I'm getting distracted.**

 **Don't worry, I do plan on writing every day for a while at least so I can attempt to catch up with all I've got going.**

 **Tomorrow Watching Muramasa will update over on Ao3 so stay tuned for that.**


	48. Chapter 40

**Well guys... It's almost time... The mine field we all know as Vol 3.**

 **Well, I've got a plan and lets see how it goes through.**

 **Enjoy cause someone is replacing Cinder's team, and next chapter we will begin the tournament.**

 **[[]]**

[Vale Landing Strip]

[No P.O.V.]

If there was one thing Winter would never get used to about the Atlas military, it was the times where General Ironwood ordered Winter to wake up in the dark hours of the morning to meet with a transportation ship.

"Still... At least that team didn't have to deal with the NG." Winter muttered as the Airship Landed, then delving into thought at the team from Atlas that would be delivering the most recent shipment of AK-200's off the production line, as well as the Finished Paladin's... Though Winter was wondering why Ironwood would announce the Paladin's as human piloted machine when they were just as A.I. controlled as the rest of the A.K.'s.

Team BSCM (Blossom), a rather unusual team at Atlas Academy, even when compared to Team FNKI. Three of the members are Faunus, however their leader is human, the whole team is female. And Winter was certain their leader was born in Vacuo, there would be no other reason she would wear such attire in the cold of Atlas. The only reason Ironwood was able to convince the team to stay back and oversee the delivery was that he would sign the team up for the tournament in their place.

When the door to the airship landed Winter set her eyes of BSCM's leader, a young woman with hip length green-blonde hair, wearing nothing more than a brass bra, brass panties over her normal underwear, a green viel on her front, and two more attaching her wrist to the back of her brass panties.

"Winter!" The leader announced as she approached the Schnee, a grin on her face as she practically thrust a clipboard at her, "You never call you never visit. I had honestly thought you didn't like me~"

"Miss Cyclone-" Winter started.

"Please call me Barb." Cut in Blossom's leader said as the rest of her team wandered to their designated dorm.

"Thank you for delivering the AK.'s and Paladins." Winter continued, "I'd recommend getting some extra sleep before the Vytal Festival officially begins."

Barb just smiled, "Oh Snowflake, all work and no play~" Barb teased, "We'll sleep, but what if we-"

"No." Winter said.

"Spoil sport." Barb teased walking after her team.

"Barbariccia." Winter said, "Do not make moves on my sister. And I certainly hope she's beats your team, she's a rather good fighter."

Barbariccia just smirked, "Oh with all I've heard about her I do hope she puts up a good fight."

[]

"Cindy, Mindy, Sandy!" Barbariccia announced as she stood at the door of her room.

Cindy, could be considered the member of the family who didn't get the best genes, as she was sadly overweight and actually rather round in shape, she had blue hair and slightly brown eyes. She was wearing a blue suit that had a deep brown armored shell with the backside painted to be like a ladybugs.

Mindy, was the smallest girl, one that many thought she was a child, she was not, just short. She blonde hair and brown eyes, thought she had a set of bee wings on her back, she wore a red suit with yellow designs remicent of a sport bra and boxers on, only her knee's and boots were armored in yellow.

Sandy, on the other hand seemed to get all the best gene's, she was taller than most people and had blue hair and brown eyes, notably was a set of mantis claws located on the side of her wrists and currently folded against her forearms, her suit was brown with light blue above her large breasts and around her crotch (And tight enough one could see her six pack abs), her legs were brown armored with high heels.

Cindy, Mindy, and Sandy Magus were all triplet sisters, their parents being two different kinds of Faunus resulting in this mix of Faunus types, and all born the same day. And all three were in a relationship with Barbariccia.

"Ma'am!" The three of them said respectfully as Barbariccia lifted up her suitcase.

"No kisses today girls." Barbariccia said, "I've got a meeting to attend."

"A meeting?" Sandy asked, "You mean with..."

"Yes." Barbariccia, "My fellow Guardian Forces."

"You don't mean those jerks Scarmiglione or Cagnazzo do you?" Cindy asked, "Uck!"

"No." Barbariccia said, "Gods it difficult to believe that those two are my brethren sometimes."

"Is it Rubicante?" Mindy asked, while she had no love for the Fire-aligned Guardian Force he was actually rather enjoyable company from his sheer sense of respect.

"No..." Barbariccia said, "Him I accept as a brother. But no, I'm talking about some GF's I haven't seen in such a long time, Shiva, Siren, even Misty is in this place!"

"Oh no not those again." Sandy bemoaned, "You always seem to forget us when they are around..."

Barbariccia immediately pouted, "That was one time." Barbariccia pouted, "Besides, I feel the need to warn them since two of my brothers are considering joining forces with... Salem of all people!"

"Bastards!" Cindy roared stomping her foot, making the room shake momentarily.

"Yes." Barbariccia said as she took a sitting motion and began to float in the air under a small tornado, "Thankfully Rubicante is staying neutral in all this for the time being, he respects humanity too much to aide Salem or Musaline."

"So you're just going to walk out and ask the Guardian Forces to speak with you?" Mindy asked pouting, "After all this work just to disguise ourselves as Human's and Faunus?"

Barbariccia smiled, "No my cutie, the wind is taking care of that for me." She said.

[RWBY Dorm]

Shiva was sitting at Weiss's bed trying to figure out how best to aide her in her Glyph Summons.

"I just don't think she's doing it right at all." Diablos said as he juggling some of his bats.

"What are you talking about?" Ifrit grumbled cracking his neck.

"Let's be honest people, has Weiss really ever done that much, personality-wise mind you, that could be considered openly aggressive?" Diablos asked.

"Now that you mention it..." Alexander mused, "Outside of her aggression to the White Fang and the NG, Weiss seems to be defensively motivated."

"Hyne's breath." Shiva said standing up, "You might actually be right sluggabed, Winter has been trying teach Weiss her abilities all wrong."

"Wait I was right?" Diablos asked as his bat's flew off, "I was just talkin' out my ass."

"Hah!" Ifrit laughed, "Really though, it does make me wonder how smart you-"

 _'My dear friends, I'd like to speak with you, Atlas Guest dorms, third floor, fifth door on the left. Don't keep me waiting~'_

"Oh great." Shiva grumbled as the four GF's phased through the walls of RWBY's Dorm, "Barbariccia is here."

"You think you've got issues with her?" Siren asked as JNPR's GF's came out, "Last time we met she flat out groped me and caressed my ass!"

Pandemona was less happy than Siren as the Brother's dragged him out of the room.

"Let's just make this fast." Queztacotl gurmbled, "The less time that Wind GF has to molest us women the better.

[]

"Girls!" Barbariccia called out floating over to Shiva and Siren, only to be blocked by Pandemona, "Oh... Hi there Pandemona."

"Explain why you're here Barbariccia." Shiva growled, "And more importantly why you're posing as a human... Again."

"Oh you all are just jealous cause you can't do it yourselves." Barbariccia said, "Except you Queen of Ice, from a distance at least, of course, who'd want to be a distance from such as sexy being like-"

"I'm married woman, get to the point." Shiva snapped.

"Fine." Barbariccia said as she floated over to her bed, "Scarm and Cag have joined with the Grimm."

"WHAT!?" Ifrit shouted, "Your brothers have joined with humanities greatest enemy!?"

"Yes, yes, yes." Barbariccia said waving it off, "Honestly I don't understand why they hate humans so much, they're all so adorable."

"We know." Siren sighed, "You've seduced every human woman you've joined forces with."

"It's not my fault they're all so cute." Barbariccia defended.

"Lady I'm the demon here, and even I don't act like one." Diablos scoffed, "You act like a freaking succubus, you don't even show your face to someone you don't think of as cute."

"Fine." Barbariccia said, "Well then why don't you just take comfort in the fact I won't be using my full power in the Vytal Festival."

"What!?" Mist Dragon shouted, "You better not even use half your power to cheat yourself a victory!"

"I won't." Barbariccia said, "I may not be Rubicante but I do at least respect people with lesser powers... Actually now that I think about it, Rubicante might show up to watch the festival."

"Not surprised." Mist Dragon sighed, "He's almost as big a fight junkie as Ifrit."

"Yeah- HEY!" Ifrit shouted.

"Now off with you all!" Barbariccia shouted making shooing motions with her hands, "Unless you ladies would like to stay and watch me and the Magus sisters-"

In less than a moment Barbariccia was the only GF in the room.

"Huh... Humans would kill to see me do the horizontal tango with Sandy." Barbariccia scoffed, "Why won't they?"

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that's the chapter.**

 **The Elemental Fiends have been confirmed for this story... But oh don't think I've finished with Barb juuuust yet.**

 **Hope you all have a good night and I hope I can increase the length of these chapters somewhat soon.**


	49. Chapter 41

**Time for more RGF people.**

 **Now sadly I've got a Hurricane passing through my home state so there is the chance I will lose my laptop so this might be my last update for a while should the worst happen.**

 **Otherwise, my ass and legs hurt like hell after we cleared out so much junk around our house.**

 **Now before you all complain, I am going to be skipping Team RWBY's First match of the tournament, why? Because nothing different happened and I just don't feel like writing it.**

 **Anyways folks enjoy**

 **[[]]**

[Vytal Festival fairgrounds]

[No P.O.V.]

"Is anyone else hungry?" Ruby bemoaned as she and her team walked through the fairgrounds after they succeeded in winning their first match in the Vytal festival.

It was actually more difficult than they thought it would be holding back their Junctioned powers, they even had to go as far as to De-Junction themselves just before the fight for fairness sake... Even if Yang still had a hard time holding back.

"Gee..." Weiss said sarcastically, "If only there was a place to get some-"

Weiss was cut off when a woman walked up in front of her, judging by the fine suit Weiss figured it was someone from Atlas.

"Miss Schnee." The woman said, "If I had known you preferred the same gender I could have asked my father to set us up. Surely someone from the same class as yourself coud bring you more pleasure."

Weiss rolled her eyes at the statement, she was already annoyed enough that Ruby had called her 'My girlfriend' in the middle of the round, though she was at least thankful they decided that publicly she and Ruby were dating each other, and Yang and Blake were dating one another, save her the disaster of her becoming publicly addressed as being in multiple relationships.

"I can think of something she'll have with my Sis over you." Yang said cracking her knuckles, "A big sister that'll kick your ass if you don't beat it."

The woman rolled her eyes, "Please, a barbarian woman like yourself could hardly help Miss Schnee here be happy if you were her sister in law." The woman said before holding her hand up and made a shooing motion, "Now off you go, I'd like to spend some time with-"

The woman was cut off by a surprisingly strong wind that came so strong and fast it pushed the woman into Emerald, who was planning on picking Ruby's pockets, take her wallet, then return her wallet to seem like a friend to Ruby.

"I believe the general consensus of this little group is... No." the approaching Barbariccia said, causing Weiss to yelp as she saw the woman's state of dress, "So go with the wind and be off." If emphasize this the wind picked up and blew the woman and Emerald away.

"Umm... Thanks?" Weiss asked, not sure how to address this woman.

"You're welcome." Barbariccia said, "I'm Barbariccia by the way, leader of Team BSCM (Blossom) of Atlas."

"You're from Atlas?" Blake asked as her ears twitched under her bow, "I couldn't tell."

"Talking about my suit?" Barbariccia teased, adding in a wink as she opened her arms and gave twirl, "Well my Semblance is all about the wind, it's not hard to make a hot wind whirl around me all the time, besides I always find clothes so tight on my body." while she said this she stretched her body, emphasizing her chest that shamed Yang's, much to the blonde brawlers ire.

"Food... Need..." Ruby groaned.

"I know a place." Blake said raising her hand and hiking the thumb to a stall called 'A Simple Wok', where the old man that Ruby had seen working at the Dust shop moving his hands under the counter left and right, organizing dishes possibly.

In less than a minute Team RWBY and Barbariccia took their seats.

"One regular please." Ruby said, before a comically sized bowl of noodles was shot in front of her.

'The speed of this old man is amazing.' Diablos said blinking in surprise.

"I'll have the same." Yang said grinning as a similar bowl appeared in front of her.

"You have anything low fat?" Weiss asked, only for a bowl almost identical to appeared in front of her.

'It's got less salt.' Shiva offered.

Blake simply nodded and the man returned the nod and placed a bowl that had a layer of tuna on top, which caused Blake's eye to turn into stars and drool to pour out of her mouth.

"Large, I got three girls to satisfy." Barbariccia said with a wink, causing Weiss to choke on her spittle after she handed the man her card.

"You okay Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Physically, yes." Weiss said, "Mentally I'm getting scared about that woman."

"Thanks for paying for us at least." Yang said grinning.

"Not a problem Yang." Weiss said, "Consider it my thanks for getting us into the next round." Right as Weiss finished that sentence the man hurled by Weiss's SDC credit card like a Shuriken, pointing to his register when it said 'DENIED'.

Weiss blinked once before standing up, "Excuse me a minute." Weiss said pulling out her Scroll, "I'll be back to pay, but first I need to send my father a very angry message."

Weiss was gone a minute, then came back looking much more relaxed, "You're rubbing off on my, now how much do I owe you?" Weiss asked the clerk.

"I can pay if you want." Pyrrha said as she and Team JNPR walked up.

Weiss just shook her head, "No I can handle this just-"

Weiss was cut off when a red cloaked man slid a red tinted credit card past her, "Meals for all ten of us." The man said, his skin was slightyl tinted red, signifying he had been spending too much time in the sun, his hair was red as well and his red cloak had blue spots on it, "It'd be a shame for them not to be able to fight at their full strength over something a simple as not being able choose who is going to pay."

"Wha-" Weiss started.

"Hey bro, how's it going?" Barbariccia said grinning before she started to dig into her bowl.

"That's your brother?" Yang asked tilting her head, "You look nothing alike, and that's coming from a half-sister."

"We're not blood related." The man said, "We're adoptive siblings. Ah yes, how rude of me, my name is Rubicante, a pleasure to meet you."

"A pleasure to meet you too." Weiss said holding out her hand, which Rubicante shook, "It's wonderful to meet someone with such refined manners."

"Compared to Barbariccia, Cagnazzo, and Scarmiglione, I am rather refined." Rubicante said as he took a bite of his dish.

"Pfft." Barbariccia scoffed, "Please, compared to baldy and death breath, Rubicante AND I are refined."

"Our brothers to chase skirts all day." Rubicante retorted, "Besides don't you have three girlfriends already."

Barbariccia simply blew Rubicante a raspberry before sucking a noodle into her mouth... Literally.

[Deling City: Neo-Galbadia hotel]

"I miss these nights." Powder said as she, Rojo, Veil, and Beige took their seats at a lounge table on the lower floors, "Four old friends sitting around for a girls night out."

"And no Widow whining about Branwens all night." Rojo agreed, "Still I feel bad leaving my son for nights like this."

"He'll be fine Rojo." Beige said sitting on Rojo's lap, "Aurum's babysitting him remember?"

"Arc's..." Veil sighed, "So good with kids, so loving to families... Yet they can't take a hint." Veil shook her head as a bat eared waitress came over.

"Long time no see ladies, what can I get for you tonight?" The waitress asked.

"You remember my usual?" Powder asked, getting a nod from the waitress, "Gimme my usual then."

"Same." Rojo said.

"Me too." Veil said.

"Just keep 'em coming hun." Beige said with a wave, "We're gonna be here all night."

"As you say ladies." The Waitress said grinning before walking away.

"So..." Powder said pulling up a laptop built into the table they sat at, "We missed a couple rounds already but who's up for a viewing of the Vytal Festival?"

 **[[]]**

 **Okay so not my finest work on this story, but I've got a f**cking Hurricane coming my way, granted it's veered southward according to the forecast as I write this, but I'm willing to bet Florence is gonna come right over us at North Carolina the minute she lands.**

 **Well anyway I'll see you all in another chapter, I'm gonna spend the night praying to the Wind Gods to go easy on us and that we'll have power after Florence passes.**


End file.
